


Follow My Heart

by Hopesjourney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Vampire, Bellamy/Private Investigator, Clarke Griffin-Blake/Vampire, Clarke/Reporter, F/M, Jasper Jordan(Kane)/Vampire, John Murphy/Vampire, Minor Violence, Not Dracula like vampires, Roan/Vampire, Suspense, Vampire Mystery/Origins of Vampires, alternative universe, modern a/u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 145,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: Third story in theHer Shadow Manseries. More easily understood if you've read them all.  Not traditional vampires.Bellamy and Clarke  and Murphy and Raven share the story of their loves.  Clarke, newly turned discovers she is not a traditional vampire and she and Bellamy must learn to cope with that and all it means.  Raven falls for Murphy but her past with vampires makes her wary of what loving a vampire can mean and how she will handle it.  Octavia Blake will make an appearance late in the story.  Jasper (Marcus' brother in this story) falls in love and deals with that and two cats, one of which he is sure is a vampire! Abby and Marcus are expecting twins.  Monty and Harper have to be told about vampires but how will they deal with it?  Can Harper handle it while she keeps a major secret of her own?  And what happens when Murphy and Tango's past catches up to them? If you are looking for blood-thirsty vampires, this is not the story for you.Updates Tuesday and Fridays
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan (Kane)/ Original Female Character, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Wells Jaha/Original Female Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. The Dawn of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third story in the **Her Shadow Man** series. Bellamy and Clarke settle back home in LA and learn that Clarke is a descendent of ancient vampires, the original vampires. This news will change everything that the group thought they knew about vampires. Raven falls hard for Murphy but will he be able to hold her? Sometimes he when he just wants to help things get tangled in ways he couldn't have imagined. 
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy this story and the many love stories that are in it. Yes, lovely readers, I am a romantic and I want them all to be happy. But sometimes that comes with a price. Read on and please let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are like air for a writer, necessary to exist.

Chapter 1 The Dawn of Understanding

_Clarke eyed the young man and spotted the veins on his neck and lifted her head to scent his blood. Fresh blood. She took a step towards him, knowing instinctively that this was her only chance._

_For survival…_

Murphy watched as the young Asian man entered the loft, heartbeat steady and unafraid. He watched Clarke carefully as she struggled for control, aided by the heavy allure that Roan was throwing at her. 

Bellamy stood at the ready to jump in and save her, from herself if necessary because he didn’t understand anything that was happening. He looked at Murphy, his eyes dark and full of helplessness as he struggled to control himself. 

Roan had iron control and that was good because Murphy didn’t have a clue how to help at this point; he never in his long life had been confronted with a situation quite like this. His heart was telling him to find Raven and he made the decision, heading for the door, trusting that Roan had this under control. Bellamy never even looked away from his mate as Murphy exited the loft, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

He was scared to death for Raven who couldn’t possibly be okay. She had come so far and now that could possibly be ripped away, the tattered remains of her trust and ease with vampires washed away by the events that had just taken place. 

He had to find her because she needed him; he felt it in his heart.

):(

“Clarke,” Roan coached, “I need you to listen to what I am saying. Kenji will feed you, but you must stay in control. Do you understand that? Control Clarke; you may not hurt him. Can you do that?”

Her eyes, still the color of sparkling blue opals regarded Roan for a moment and then flickered back to Kenji, who stood calmly behind Roan. She could smell his blood and nothing had ever smelled sweeter, more enthralling than the warm blood that flowed easily through his veins. She wanted it, she needed it and she started to step towards him, focusing her own allure on him in an effort to draw him closer.

“NO Clarke,” Roan said, staying between Clarke and Kenji, “You must sit down and take control of your needs.” He concentrated on her mightily; his will against hers and gradually she succumbed and sat on the couch.

She wanted to look away, to close her eyes so that Roan’s control would flag but instead she listened to him and obeyed. The struggle within her was powerful but as she looked at Roan gradually his control slipped over her and she relaxed a bit and sat back into the cushions of the couch.

Roan sat down on the coffee table directly in front of her and stayed focused. He was aware that Bellamy was in the room, but he couldn’t really worry about that right now as he concentrated on Clarke. He could only hope that her mate would not get in the way. 

“Clarke, I’m going to bring Kenji over now and I want you stay still as he takes a seat. Focus on your control.”

Roan motioned for Kenji to sit next to Clarke and at Roan’s almost imperceptible nod he held his arm out, waiting for Clarke to take it. “Go ahead Clarke, take his arm. Find the vein and bite gently, do not tear into his arm, no matter how hungry you are.” 

He watched as she did as instructed and he admired how hard she was working to stay in control. Her body was shaking with the effort because she not only wanted that blood, but she needed it very badly. This was a harsh test for such a new vampire, and he was proud of how well she was doing.

As soon as her fangs sank into his supple skin the blood started flowing and Clarke felt a small growl emanate from her throat, but she stayed in control, gently coaxing the blood and after a couple of swallows she felt much better.

Kenji remained still and tried to stay aloof of what was happening, but it proved difficult for the young man. Roan had made him understand that her mate was there and that to react in a physical display could cause many problems. He took a look at her mate, who was watching what was happening carefully and swallowed hard. He tried to push back all feelings of sexual arousal and mostly succeeded. Still, when Roan told her that she had enough a few minutes later he was thankful that he could escape quickly; the darkly scowling vampire scared him.

Clarke licked the wounds closed and observed the skin with a critical eye; it was reddened but the puncture marks were small and neat – she hadn’t torn his skin and she was happy about that.

Kenji stood up and bowed first to Roan, then Clarke and finally to Bellamy. Bellamy’s eyes raked the young man from head to toe and was satisfied that it had gone well.

“The car is waiting downstairs Kenji; it will take you home. Thank you for your aid.”

Kenji bowed again and walked softly to the door and was soon gone from the presence of the vampires.

Bellamy all but vaulted over the table to get to Clarke and took her in his arms and held her close, rocking her gently as she broke down in tears. She still had no understanding of what had happened. Finally, the tears started to ebb and they both looked at Roan, waiting for answers.

Roan moved to sit one of the chairs opposite from the couch and sat back, crossing his legs. He couldn’t reveal too much at this point because it was not allowed but both young ones needed an explanation. He considered his options and chose his words carefully.

“Clarke, you are going to be fine, but if I am correct in what I believe you will have much to learn about your type of vampirism. I believe you are descended from very ancient vampires who are called Children of the Moon. You have many of those characteristics, but only genetic tests will tell you for sure. When Murphy mentioned some of your abilities, I became concerned because you see, on the full moon, you must feed fresh.” He looked at them both and stated, to make sure that they understood: “It is not just a choice but a genetic imperative or you will not survive the night.”

):(

Raven drove along the PCH, top down and enjoyed the feel of the wind on her face. She had pulled her hair back with a ponytail tie and succumbed to the exhilarating feel of the breeze.

When she left Bellamy and Clarke’s she left in a hurry; she considered going to her loft, but she needed the peace the beach house provided. It soothed her in a way that no other place did. It had been built in the early 1950’s by her grandfather who was a screenwriter. He and her grandmother had raised two kids there; her mother and her uncle Bradley and when her grandparents died the house came to Raven because her cousins received settlements since they lived on the east coast and had no interest in the house.

It wasn’t huge, or fancy; only three bedrooms but they were all a nice size that was typical of that type of bungalow from that era. What was not typical was seeing a bungalow quite like it built on the beach, but the house meant the world to her. Her grandparents also left her a 3-million-dollar trust fund but for all that she loved the house more; it meant something that the money never would.

She pulled into the driveway and pushed the button that would open the attached garage that had been added in the sixties sometime she’d heard. She never remembered the house without it of course she thought as she pulled the Maserati in and pushed the button to shut the door before she turned the engine off and got out of the car. 

Inside the house she looked around her; she had not been in the house since the day that Clarke had been turned. Nothing looked different to her she realized as she walked through the rooms one by one, flipping on lights as she went. No blood anywhere, not even in the bathroom. As she stood in the doorway, she shut her eyes for a moment, thinking about Clarke; all she had lost and all she had gained that night.

Raven walked out to the beach, still thinking about her best friend. She had kicked off her shoes inside and felt the still warm sand squishing between her toes as she walked towards the water. About 10 feet from the tide line she sat down in the sand and leaned back, staring at the full moon that was now almost directly overhead. She scooped up a handful of loose sand and watched as it trickled through her fingers back onto the beach. She absently rubbed Murphy’s marks and thought of him, driving to her. She knew that he was on his way even though she didn’t know how she knew.

Clarke wasn’t going to hurt her; she had also known that instinctively. She was upset by the marks on her arm, but she wasn’t angry with Raven and she had no intention of drinking her blood. Raven wasn’t sure exactly _how_ she knew that, but she did. Still, it was frightening to see that change come over her friend, especially her eyes.

When the vampires attacked her in Tokyo their eyes had been silver; when Roan defended her his eyes had been silver and Clarke’s, well they definitely were not silver. They looked like two of the most brilliant opals imaginable, deeply blue with flecks of other colors that seemed to swirl and twist in them, just like an opal did when you changed the angle as you looked at it. Maybe it was because Clarke had blue eyes to begin with, Raven wasn’t sure but in other circumstances the vampire eyes would be astoundingly beautiful.

Clarke was really angry with Murphy; she thought that he had taken advantage of her which was about as far away from the truth as was possible. She needed to explain that to her and she would just as soon as she could. She looked down at the marks just barely visible in the moonlight and sighed; it had been nothing like what she would ever have imagined. 

The breeze was freshening, and the waves kicked up a notch; she could feel mist spraying over her and she licked her lips, the cool spray of the water tasting salty. She knew that there was a storm out to sea somewhere as the frothy white caps carried the turbulence to shore. Way off she could see small flares of lightening and she knew that they might get a good storm inland as well. The pounding of the waves became so much louder that she missed the sound of the Ferrari as it pulled into her driveway.

Murphy had driven by Raven’s building but her car wasn’t there and for some reason he was sure she would be at the beach house, so he headed the car north, driving quickly to get to her. He saw lights on in the house, but she didn’t answer the door and suddenly he felt the pull of her and headed around to the back of the house where he saw her rising to her feet near the water.

Raven stood up and stretched and then dusted the sand off her jeans. She caught the site of the marks again and lightly touched them, shivering slightly as an immediate sense of arousal filled her. Suddenly, she knew that he was there, behind her and she let out a long sigh, glad he was there.

He stood just behind her and she reached her arms up behind her and gently pulled his head down and kissed him, twisting in his arms as they went around her. 

The kiss was soft and tender, full of longing and desire and they didn’t rush it; both of them relaxed into the embrace in no hurry to end it. Finally, Raven pulled away, breathless.

“Hi.” She told him, smiling.

“Hi yourself. Are you alright?”

“Of course. I knew you’d come here.”

A slow smile spread across his face; in the moonlight he looked so young, boyish really. She brushed her fingers through his hair that was soft and silky feeling. She tweaked the hairs delicately at the base of his neck, playfully tugging.

“Hm, must be losing my touch.” He took her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her again and thrilled when he heard a small moan escape. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to him, letting him pull her tightly against his body, his arousal pressing against her belly. Murphy ran his hands down her back and cupped the gentle curves of her bottom and lifted her slightly. 

Raven wrapped her legs around his hips, settling against him as if it was the only place she belonged. He turned and walked to the house, up the steps and inside where he took one hand away to close and lock the door behind them. His lips stayed melded with hers the whole way and only broke apart when she whispered, “Down the hall, the door on the left.”

Inside the bedroom he toed the door closed and felt her slide down his body, the sensual movement nearly making him lose his mind. She stepped back and pulled her shirt off and reached for the buttons on his shirt and he grabbed her hands and said, “Raven, we need to talk first.”

She sighed and took his hand and led him to a small loveseat across the room and pulled him down next to her. It was all he could do not to pull her back to him; she was made for his arms, but Murphy didn’t want to blow this. Raven was special, she was more than special to him and if he moved too fast, he could scare her. She’d already had a rough evening and they needed to talk about that…and other things, vampire and human relations being what they were.

“Raven, about earlier, Clarke I mean. She was mad at me, not you.”

A slight smile turned the corners of her mouth upward and she said, “I know that Murphy. She wasn’t going after me; she wasn’t going to drink my blood, no matter how badly she needed blood. Not mine Murphy.”

“How…how do you know that Raven?” His sherry brown eyes raked hers in the dim light provided by the moon.

“I don’t know Murphy, I just do.” She shrugged and said, “I didn’t run because I was afraid of her. The situation was a bit scary though, so out of control.”

“Then why did you run?”

“I don’t know. Roan, I guess? He told me to leave and I did. I didn’t think he or Bellamy would let her attack you, so I left. I needed some time to think, so I came here.”

“I see. Would you like me to leave?”

“No. No, I don’t want you to leave Murphy. You are exactly where I hoped you’d be.” She leaned forward and kissed him again and thrilled as she felt him respond, kissing her back with passion and desire.

He pulled back and struggled for control for a moment before speaking. “Raven, sex with vampires, well, it’s different.”

“Murphy, I know that you will bite me, I understand that I’m not afraid any longer. If that is what you are concerned about, that is.”

Clarke had undoubtedly told her about it but he had to speak up about it as well. “Raven, yes, I have to bite, but I don’t have to bite you, if you prefer. There are other options.”

She looked at him and even in the dark he could see how her eyes glistened for a moment. “So, I’m not…you don’t want to bite me?”

“No, that’s not it at all. I just don’t want to hurt you, scare you Raven. And when a vampire bites a woman that he…cares…about it has a different meaning.”

“And that is?”

“It’s a sign of possession; I guess that is the best way to say it. Other vampires will know that you belong to me.”

“I see,” she told him, as if she didn’t already know this from Clarke. “So how do they know that you belong to me?” She watched his eyes widen in surprise and he looked away for a moment.

He was surprised and he wondered if she was asking what he thought she was. Could she possibly be ready for that? “You would drink a bit of my blood Raven. It’s, it’s a big step.”

“Murphy, all of this is a big step for god’s sake.” She stood up and reached for the button on her jeans and said, “Are you going to make love with me Murphy?”

He watched her fingers on the button of her jeans and leaned his head back against the loveseat, eyes silvered as he regarded her through lowered lids. He let out a deep breath as she popped the button open and then the zipper. Raven slid the jeans down over her hips and they fell to the floor and she kicked them aside as she saw the glint of silver and held her hand out to him. He came to his feet in a swift and agile movement, like a jungle cat moves she thought. He pulled her into his arms and slid cool fingers down her back, tracing along her spine until she was quivering with desire.

Her hands slipped between them and began to unbuckle his belt and then when that was accomplished, she slid the zipper of his jeans down and pushed them over his hips. He stepped out of them and continued to stare into her eyes that looked almost as luminous as the very moon itself; they were almost incandescent and pulled him into them. He was lost in the moonlight, lost in her gaze. The room felt as if it was pulsing around them, as if they were caught in a swirling miasma of need and desire and they both surrendered to its pull.

She licked her lips and he could smell her arousal, the scent fresh and all Raven, a heady mixture of excitement and yearning that drove him crazy. He reached behind her and unfastened the hook so that he could slide her bra off, gliding it over her arms until it fell to the floor in a hushed whisper of fabric. He knelt before her and gently hooked his thumbs into the lace of her bikinis and unhurriedly moved them down, his mouth kissing and licking along the path his fingers traveled ever so slowly. She stepped out of the fragile lace and stood before him, a virtual goddess of beauty and desire and he felt his mouth go dry and his fangs lengthen as he stared at her. 

They were lost in a world of need, of promise and Raven kept her eyes focused on his as she returned the favor with his boxer briefs, placing a brief kiss on his manhood that was rising proudly before her eyes.

He picked her up again and carried her to the bed and laid her gently onto the silken coverlet, among the pillows. Her hair fanned out and the copper highlights caught the flicker of moonlight that shone through the blinds. His eyes raked her, desire raw and demanding satisfaction as he took in the site of her lush curves.

She was mystery, poetry, her body a luxuriant, verdant landscape waiting to be explored. His gaze cherished her, the soft swell of breasts, the creamy plains of her stomach and the gentle curves of her hips all entranced him, beckoned him to explore. His cool fingertips traced down her long, silken neck, feeling the taut skin beneath them. Her pulse sped up at his touch and he watched, mesmerized by the warm blood that beat under the almost translucent skin. She shivered in response and looked at him for a moment, her soulful eyes sweeping down his body and he felt himself immediately grow even harder in response, his manhood jerking with his desire.

He ached for her; he wanted to take her now, feel himself buried deep within the welcoming warmth of her body but she was too precious for him to hurry. He ran his fingers down her body, tracing a stiffened nipple and rosy areola as she sighed in pleasure, arching her back to increase the contact. Restless fingers traced farther down, to dip and circle her navel before finding the silky curls that hid the petals that were already soaked with her need. His cool lips captured first one burgeoning nipple, swollen with anticipation and laved it lightly, swirling around the tender bud until she moaned under his ministrations.

His mouth slid up her neck, licking along the vein and over her jaw until it found hers, his tongue traced the outlines of her lips as he nibbled lightly upon them. She opened her mouth and he accepted the invitation, plunging into the honeyed depths to drink her in. Her tongue found his and stoked it, driving him crazy with a burning need to possess her. He groaned and slid his mouth down again, kissing the silken skin until he found the vein that pulsed with her sweet blood and for a moment he stared in rapt fascination at it, his mouth aching to make the bite that would bring him the sweet release from the torment that enthralled him. He licked it, feeling the blood surge beneath his tongue as her heartbeat pounded.

His fingers strayed again to her core, dipping into her and feeling the swollen flesh that was slick with her essence. He stroked her lovingly and slipped first one, then another finger into her, making sure that she was ready for him. Her body contracted around his fingers and her hips jerked in response, pushing against his hand.

“Please Murphy, I need you now,” she said, her voice catching, husky with emotion.

He moved between her thighs, spreading her legs apart with a gentle nudge. He paused for a moment at the entrance to her womanhood, his head swirling with the scent of her passion. He swallowed hard and pushed forward, completely surrendering to the tight warmth of her body. As he sunk home, he shuddered with pent up desire.

Raven arched her back and then wrapped her legs around him, feeling her body rhythmically squeezing him as slow contractions shook her to the core. She couldn’t believe that she was climaxing this quickly, but she was, slowly falling apart in his arms. 

Murphy felt her body gripping his tightly and moved slowly, long and deep thrusts that made Raven almost sob with the intensity of the feelings. She arched her neck and he spread kisses of it and then trailed down to her collar bone, nipping lightly along the way. Cool fingers found the tight buds of her nipples and stroked them lightly before his mouth captured them too, licking and sucking until her body was throbbing with molten need. 

She was close again; he felt her body again begin the contractions that would take her over the edge. A few more strokes and the floodgates opened, and he looked into her eyes as if asking for her permission to bite.

“Bite your finger Murphy,” she told him and watched as his did. A bright red drop of blood appeared, and she pulled it to her mouth, sucking gently on it as he rocked into her. He found the spot he desired on her neck and bit tenderly, barely sinking his fangs into her neck and thrilled as the warm blood flowed into his mouth. She was still sucking on his finger, her mouth working in a slow cadence and matching his thrusts into her body. 

When she felt his teeth sink into her neck, she almost came off the bed as a blazing passion unlike anything she had ever felt took over her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her until her head was spinning. It surely couldn’t be possible to feel like this; she was a part of him, and he was a part of her. Was it because she drank a bit of his blood too? She didn’t know but she felt a connection that was deeper than she could ever have imagined.

Murphy pulled his fangs from her, licking the small wounds as they both tried to catch their breaths. Her arms wrapped around him just as her legs were around his waist. She was breathless and still trembling from this unbelievable experience. This wasn’t just making love – this was the connection of souls. 

For the first time in a long time she wasn’t afraid. He was the one; the one she had never believed existed. He was her mate, her anchor – he was her life.

As Murphy untangled himself and pulled her close to him and felt a strange sense of joy and contentment wash over him, a reflection of what she was feeling. He held her against him, listening to her steady heartbeat and knew that he had finally found his shelter, his home.


	2. Chapter 2 Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan has a little bit of information for Clarke and Bellamy but it only leaves them more concerned and confused. He tells them to be patient, but that is a hard thing to do. Raven and Murphy grow closer as he reveals secrets about his past. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos lovely readers! Keep them coming please, they feed my writer's soul. I hope you enjoy this first week of chapters to set the scene for this story.

Chapter 2 Enlightenment

“What the hell do you mean ‘genetic imperative’?” Bellamy asked, rising from the couch with a low growl. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

Roan watched the young vampire and sat still, allowing Bellamy to get past the anger he was surely feeling. Clarke sat quietly, lightly scratching at a thumb nail, her face a mask of concentration. She knew what he had said was true.

Clarke looked at Bellamy who was vamped out, so angry he literally shook with it as he fought for control. 

“Bellamy, he’s right. I – I don’t know how I know but I do.” She watched her mate as he looked around the room, trying to calm down. Finally, he sat back down next to her, his head hanging low in confusion and doubt.

“Bellamy, all day I’ve felt ‘off’, I guess you could say. Jittery, not sure what was wrong. But I also kept thinking about fresh blood, all day. Every sip I took from the glass made my stomach churn, but it also made me more convinced that I needed fresh. By the time we got home I was almost out of my head with the need Bellamy.” She picked up his hand and traced her fingers over his, trying to soothe him, to connect with him.

He looked at her and saw that she really believed what she said and wondered if it could be true. He’d never heard of a vamp that _had_ to feed fresh. _Wanted_ to, but had to? He looked at Roan who still sat quietly, obviously waiting for questions.

“Roan, who are these, uh, Children of the Moon? Are you one of them?” Bellamy asked.

“No, I am but a Guardian Bellamy. They are ancient vampires, the original vampires, of a very specific blood line that hold the secrets to vampirism.” He didn’t tell them of his role as Guardian in the Brotherhood of the Moon; at this point he decided they had enough information to think about.

“Does it have to do with my AO- blood then?”

“No Clarke, it does not, but beyond that I may not discuss; not until I speak with those who are involved.”

“The Children of the Moon you mean?”

“Yes Bellamy. This is not for me to reveal; testing will have to be done to determine if Clarke is one of the descendants.”

“And if she is not? What then? Why the strange attributes she has?”

“That I do not have answers for Bellamy. Patience is required here. They will contact you. Just remember Clarke, come another full moon do not delay to feed fresh. Other than at that time it matters not. And she _can_ taste food and digest it Bellamy,” he said, rising to his feet. He offered them both a slight bow, which was an unusual sign of obeisance for him to perform but if he were correct (and he felt positive he was) it was Clarke’s right.

Clarke and Bellamy both stood up and looked nervously at him, realizing he was leaving, and they had so many more questions. “I, I don’t understand all this Roan,” Clarke told him.

He smiled and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes and responded, “In time you shall understand all little one.” He turned and left the loft without another glance at them.

Bellamy and Clarke both sank back down onto the couch, puzzled expressions on both of their faces. “This isn’t real, right? How can it be Bellamy? Something is obviously wrong with me and he doesn’t want to tell me.”

Bellamy was quiet for a few minutes as he thought over what had just happened. He had known Roan for probably 30 years or so; the man was not prone to exaggeration or hysterics. He told them the truth as he believed it to be; Bellamy trusted that. But why all the secrecy? What special kind of vamp could she be for heaven’s sake?

“Baby, there is nothing wrong with you, I mean if you are worried that you are ill or that the turning didn’t take or something. It did, but you do have some different attributes and it looks like we’re going to have to wait to find out more about them. The one thing I do believe is that Roan was telling the truth – I’ve never heard of the Children of the Moon, but I believe they exist. We can speak with Murphy, see what he knows, and I’ll do some investigating on my own. Someone has to know something about them.”

“Um, Murphy.” Anger started to creep back over her, and her eyes flashed for a moment as she imagined getting her hands on him. “He bit her Bellamy, BIT her,” she said punctuating the sentence with a curse.

“I know, but Clarke, there are things you don’t know about it.”

“And you do?”

“Well, a little bit. In Seattle, I scented him on her and when you and Raven walked to the house, I confronted him with it. I was plenty mad, let me tell you.”

“And yet you didn’t kick his ass,” she hissed, growing angrier by the second.

“Well, I did threaten him,” he responded and watched her slow simmer coming to a full boil. “Look, they uh, apparently, it was a mutual decision. Sort of anyway. He got shot protecting her and Tango said that the only way he could feel the effects of the alcohol was if he drank blood with a high alcohol content and she got drunk and…”

“WHOA! Wait a damn minute! She was _drunk_? That bastard! How dare he take advantage of her like that?” She stood up, preparing to go and find Murphy. The whole story sounded preposterous to her. And who the hell was Tango? How did Murphy get shot? Mutual decision? Not likely; Raven was terrified of vampires and didn’t like Murphy in particular. So, what was she even doing with him in the first place? The questions all came out in a jumble and Bellamy tried to sort through them so that he could tell her what he knew.

“Sit down Clarke, okay? C’mon baby, just sit down, please?” he asked and watched as she tried to get her emotions under control. Finally, she sat down and looked at him expectantly, waiting for answers.

“I don’t have answers for all of that, but here’s what I do know. They had been out to dinner and stopped to walk along a beach and some thugs came by and threatened Raven and tried to steal the Ferrari.” Bellamy watched as Clarke rolled her eyes at the last bit and had to work hard to keep a smile off his face; that car was like Murphy’s baby and he’d take anyone out that tried to steal it. “Anyway, Murphy killed them but not before he was shot twice. He called Tango, who is the new head of the cleaners, taking Katrina’s place. He and Murphy have known one another for a really long time and no, I don’t know just how long. You know how Murphy is about pain, remember New York? Raven kept trying to get him to drink more but Tango told her that vamps can’t get drunk. Raven insisted he drink her blood, even threatening to cut herself with a knife and make him drink her blood if he didn’t. Sound familiar?”

It did unfortunately; Clarke had told Raven about the desert and evidently her friend had taken it to heart. What she didn’t understand was how Murphy and Raven had gotten so close while she and Bellamy had been gone.

“I don’t have the answer to that Clarke, you’ll have to get the story from Raven, or maybe I should say the scoop,” he teased. She was finally starting to relax a bit and so did Bellamy. He needed some blood and asked if she wanted some.

“No, not right now Bellamy,” she told him, still thinking about the possibilities of Murphy and Raven being – together? Really? It seemed impossible.

“Okay, how about some wine then?”

“Sure, sounds good.” She watched her mate get up and head into the kitchen and then stop dead in his tracks. She suddenly remembered why.

There was blood everywhere in the kitchen and broken glass too. It had splattered everywhere and was starting to dry. There had been a strong scent of blood in the loft be he had attributed it to Kenji’s blood. He looked up and saw Clarke come to stand beside him, staring at the mess.

“I’m sorry. I – I had a carafe of blood in my hands when I spotted the marks on Raven’s arm; I guess I dropped it. Here, I’ll clean it up Bellamy,” she told him, going to the closet to pull out a broom and the mop and bucket.

“No Clarke, why don’t you go and relax a bit and I’ll do it; it’ll be okay. Let me get you that wine first.” He pulled out a bottle of her favorite Pinot Noir and uncorked the bottle with a ‘pop’ and then poured a glass for her.

She took it and continued to stare at the mess she had made, shaking her head at it. “I can’t believe I did that; it’s just that when I saw those marks I went crazy. I knew that it was Murphy – I mean, I’d smelled him on her on the jet and in Seattle, except that I didn’t realize then that it was _his_ smell, you know?”

Bellamy smiled; she’d never scented Murphy as a vamp before so he understood why she didn’t recognize his scent at first. He gave her a quick hug and sent her back to the living room with a quick pat on her gorgeous ass to get her moving. “Go on now, I’ll be done soon, and we’ll relax together.”

She nodded and headed back to the couch, sitting down on the soft leather and tucking her feet under her. She took a sip of the wine and then leaned her head back against the couch, still thinking about Raven and Murphy and the whole day actually. What am I she wondered? A vampire or some type of hybrid or something even stranger? Will this affect how Bellamy feels about me? 

Another sip of the warming liquid brought another sigh and more confusion. How would she feel if Raven and Murphy did get together? Could either one of them handle a relationship with the other? Raven didn’t do relationships well, they never lasted and as angry as she still was at Murphy, she didn’t want to see him hurt. After seeing him with Sarah in New York she knew that he could love deeply and tenderly; is that what he would offer Raven? She deserved that and so much more; did he understand that, and could he manage to not hurt her? 

Raven had had a rough childhood; Clarke didn’t think she was beaten or abused physically but she had never been happy at home. The times she seemed the happiest were when her parents would be gone for sometimes months at a time, leaving Raven with the housekeeper. That was no kind of life for a child and Clarke and Abby and Harper had tried so hard to be a surrogate family for Raven.

Those thoughts made her realize that she needed to call her mother and Harper. How on earth did they tell her? What would they tell her? Was it already too late to save that friendship? 

Bellamy finished cleaning up the kitchen, but he realized that the hardwood floors needed better cleaning that the mop and bucket. He decided to call the cleaners tomorrow and see what they could do for it. After pouring himself a glass of wine tinged with some O+ he headed into the living room and found Clarke lost in thought.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be relaxing,” he told her, brushing her hair back away from her face and kissing her lightly.

“I was just thinking about Harper. Bellamy, I don’t even know what to say to her; I’m so afraid I’m going to lose her friendship and I don’t know – know how to deal with that. She’s my sister, in almost every way possible,” she told him as tears started to streak her face.

“Hey, hey Clarke – we’ll figure it out, okay? It’ll be okay baby; she’ll understand when she hears the story.”

“Yes, but that means there are more humans out there that know our secret. Maybe, since I can still eat and stuff, maybe we don’t have to tell her?”

“I suppose that is a possibility but Clarke, you’ve said yourself that she already knows that you and Raven are sharing a secret that she isn’t a part of. That wall that is starting to go up will only get bigger if you don’t tell her. We’ll figure out about the secret part, okay? We’ll do our best to help them to understand that they can’t tell anyone.” He tilted her chin up and kissed her again, a soft kiss of understanding and love. She sighed, leaning against him and sipping her wine again.

“Okay, we’ll figure it out.” She laid her head against his shoulder and felt his strength and support flow through her. They’d both had a big shock today and if they didn’t pull together then she was afraid of what might happen to them; she’d do anything possible to keep that from happening. She tipped up the wine glass and finished the last swallow and then moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her cheek against his.

Bellamy finished his wine and sat his glass on the coffee table next to hers and pulled her tightly to him, loving the feel of her in his arms. He decided to push the thoughts of this day away; tomorrow was soon enough to worry about it all. Right now, he was holding his Clarke in his arms and this was the most important thing in the world. His lips found hers, claiming them with urgency that they both surrendered to. 

This closeness, the delicious connection that they shared moved them both, made them feel so alive. Clarke nestled into his arms as he drank from her love, lips clinging and hearts speaking of the passion and joy they shared.

“Oh Bellamy, I’m so happy. I know tonight was hard for us all, but surely it will get better, don’t you think?”

“Happy to be home?”

“Well, yes. But happy in a broader, more existential sense, I guess. I love you; I love my life. I’m anxious about why I’m different Bellamy, but I feel okay, now that we know what was going on tonight, sort of anyway. I can’t help but wonder what it all means though.” She sighed and tried to fight off a yawn. It had been a hard day, not only for her, but for Bellamy as well. Worry and stress had taken their toll on him as well.

“Hey, how about we go to bed? I know you are exhausted Clarke, and I sort of am too.”

“Yeah, bed sounds good, but that tiny freezer of yours is going to seem really cramped compared to what we are used to,” she said with a laugh, climbing off his lap. She stood up and stretched, feeling cramped muscles flex with the motion.

“First thing we do is go and buy a new one, whatever you want, okay?”

“Okay, it’s just one night, right?”

“I promise.”

She waited at the bottom of the stairs as he made sure the doors were locked and turned off lights. Together they climbed the stairs and stood before the gray door.

“Wow Bellamy, I’m going to be sharing your sanctuary with you. Is that okay?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Clarke. That has been such a lonely place for me baby, I welcome you.” He opened the door and they stepped in and both started laughing at the same time.

_Murphy._

“Remind me to thank Murphy after I stake him, okay?” she said, grinning at the beautiful freezer that stood proudly in the room.

“You got it. Just don’t hurt him too badly, I kinda like him!”

She nodded in agreement and fell asleep in Bellamy’s arms, thinking of 101 ways to torture Murphy for biting Raven – all without really hurting him.

):(

Raven rolled over in bed and slowly opened one eye and saw that it was beginning to get light outside. The clock said 6:22 and she sighed; even though she’d only gotten a few hours of sleep she felt alive and happy; happier than she had ever felt in her life. She glanced down at the man who was resting beside her and grinned as memories of their night emerged from her sleepy brain.

Clarke had told her once that vampires didn’t have an off switch and she now understood that; Murphy was like the energizer bunny, he just never stopped until she was exhausted in the best possible way. 

Her fingers crept up and lightly touched the bite marks on her neck. Instead of feeling tender or sore they felt…alive. They had made love 3 times and each time she had felt his fangs in her neck she had shattered with release. He hadn’t really taken much blood after that first time, but just his mouth on the spot, _his_ spot had brought her a deeply rooted joy and completeness unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

She watched him in the quickly dissolving shadows as he slept, if that is what vampires did. He didn’t breathe, just lay completely still. He looked so young, so much younger than his normal 25 years or so, boyishly handsome and at peace. Her eyes slowly crept down his body, admiring the strong shoulders and taut stomach and further down, his manhood at rest and still managing to make her want him again. She looked closer and spotted what looked like a birthmark low on his hip bone. She leaned closer to see it and he suddenly raised his head and said, “Can’t get enough huh?”

She stuck her tongue out at him and then traced a finger over the birthmark that resembled a cross. She chuckled when his slumbering manhood jerked in response. She wiggled her finger over the mark and laughed as he squirmed. “Ticklish?”

“Of course not,” he declared and then had to fight to keep from squirming even more and erupting into a fit of laughter. 

Her finger went back to the mark, looking at it a bit closer. “Um, birthmark?”

“Yes, or curse, take your pick.”

“Curse?”

“Supposedly. All the men in my family have them, or at least they used to.”

“Um, sounds fascinating. Do tell.” She moved upwards and leaned on her elbows so that she could watch him.

“I believe I need to claim a prize for the story,” he told her with a grin. He crooked his finger in an attempt to draw her near so he could kiss her. “Good morning,” he whispered against her lips.

“Good morning to you as well. So, you’ve had your prize, now what about the birthmark? It looks more like a tattoo really, it’s so well defined.”

Murphy raised his arms behind his head and got comfortable to tell his tale. “My great-great and so on grandfather took part in the crusades, the ninth crusade to be exact, in 1290. Old Peadar Corraidh fought hard but was captured at Tripoli. He was held prisoner for several years and tortured and supposedly he was branded with the Christian cross as a reminder that they lost those battles and that Christianity was doomed to fail as well. It was really a curse, so the story goes.”

“But brandings do not show up in future generations, so obviously that wasn’t true.”

He grinned and said, “Well, try telling that to 17th century folk who are extremely superstitious. All the boys had the mark, but I don’t think any of the girls did,” he said with a shrug.

“Wow, I’m amazed, I guess. Corraidh, was that your name, your family name that is?” It didn’t roll well off her tongue and she grinned as he repeated it several times in an effort to coach her at it.

He was thoughtful for a moment; he’d never revealed his real name to anyone, not even Bellamy. She watched him with trusting eyes as he debated the question and answer. She didn’t seem impatient, only waited for him to speak. “Yes, that was my name Raven.”

She swallowed hard, realizing that she had just been told something he didn’t often reveal. “Did you have a first name or would you have to kill me if you tell me?” she teased, a slight smile on her face.

“Niall. It was Niall.” He hadn’t said that word for centuries; he’d left that name and that life behind him when Lola offered him a way out of the life he had hated.

She could only look at him, loving him and knowing she would take that secret to her grave. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him and felt his arms wrap around her body, holding her close. 

“Raven, I love you.” 

The words were spoken so quietly she wondered for a moment if she had actually heard them. She pulled her head back for a moment to stare into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that right then were reflecting his words.

“I love you Murphy.” There, she’d said the words that she had never ever said to a man in her life. 

He reached up and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and then traced a finger lightly over her lips. Raven leaned down to kiss him again at the same time slipping him into her body that was aching to feel him again. She sat upright and leaned back a bit, moving up and down on him, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the feeling of him inside her.

She was beautiful; the morning light was a mellow glow that washed over her body almost like a halo. She rode him with abandon, her head thrown back as the tremors shook her body with her climax. Murphy let himself go and bit into his shoulder; he’d already bitten her three times and he was afraid of hurting her with another. 

Finally, she lay down, her body resting on his and he held her close, cherishing how her body fit against his with perfection. He rolled her over to her side and felt her snuggle into him, warm sweet breath against his neck and a leg thrown over his. Soon her breathing was slow and regular, and he realized she had fallen asleep. He pulled her closer and rested again, wishing that they never had to leave this place, that she would always be in his arms.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Searching for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke confronts Murphy. He's just trying to keep her away from sharp, pointy objects! Will he succeed or will Clarke win the match? Will Bellamy stand by? Later she has a chance to talk with Raven and some things begin to make sense. 
> 
> Hello lovely readers! Here we are, third chapter already. Next week we settle into our regular twice a week schedule but I wanted to give this story a chance to settle in first. Thanks for the love and the kudos! I'd love to read your thoughts about it.

Chapter 3 Searching for Answers

Ben carried a bouquet of roses, pink sweetheart ones with him down the hall along with some Dove chocolate for his grandmother. She loved pink sweetheart roses and the chocolate? Well that was a given he thought with a smile. Today was her 85th birthday and he was meeting his mother here so that they could take Margie out to lunch.

Ben hadn’t spoken to either one of them since he had got the lab results back on Bellamy Blakes fingerprints. What the hell could he say? _I don’t have any idea how it is possible but the Bellamy Blake who died in 1959 has the same finger prints as Bellamy Blake today?_ They’d think he was crazy; hell, he thought he was crazy. Or more likely that the lab made an error. He was sending the prints to a friend in the lab in Sacramento to see what results he got. It wasn’t possible that the two men were the same. _Was it? How could it be?_

Ben scoffed at the idea; it was preposterous. When he first began work at the DA’s office and found Finn Collin’s file on Bellamy and he started checking into Bellamy Blake it was with the idea that he was a cousin, even though he couldn’t imagine how that would be. The family, Bellamy’s and his grandmother all believed that Bellamy had died in that hotel room but when Ben ran across Bellamy and saw the resemblance it was like he was watching a ghost from the past. The pictures that Margie had showed him had the same eyes, the same smile, even the small scar on his lip. How the hell could that be?

So evidently Bellamy wasn’t murdered in 1959 and he and Echo had children, but where? Nowhere that Ben could find, it certainly wasn’t here in California. France maybe? Inquiries in France all had dead ends but perhaps her family was protecting them for some reason. Maybe someone attempted to kill them and they ran for their lives, so they just left it all behind them. If that was the case, how on earth could anyone survive in that hotel room? There was so much blood, someone had probably bled out.

Could Bellamy’s grandson have ended up back here? With no record or his life until 10 years ago or so? Just not possible Ben decided. So okay, what did that leave? He thought of a passage from a Sherlock Holmes book that he liked – “When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_ , must be the truth.”

So, eliminating the impossible, that this Bellamy is the Bellamy from the past, what was left? He’d be damned if he knew. He realized that he was standing in the hallway in front of his grandmother’s door and shook off the disturbing thought before knocking.

She answered almost immediately and welcomed him in. “Ben, come in darling! It is so good to see you,” she told him, accepting his gifts and kissing him on the cheek. She inhaled the fragrance of the roses and eyed the chocolate with a twinkle in her eyes. “Oh, you do spoil me!”

Ben laughed and watched as she found her vase and situated the roses in it, sitting them on the table to admire. “They are lovely Ben, thank you. Your mom called a little bit ago and she’ll be here soon; she was just getting out of a meeting. Come on now, sit down.”

“Grandmother, how have you been?”

Margie smiled at him; he was such a kind and considerate young man. He came to see her frequently, usually several times a week and since she knew how demanding his job was she appreciated it all the more. Catherine and Christian were unhappy with him for turning down a lucrative position in their prestigious law firm to work in the ADA position but Ben had gumption and integrity and wanted to serve the community. It wasn’t about money to him and for that he pleased his grandmother a great deal. Yes, he was a very good young man and she often thought he needed to share that life with a young lady but she never asked him about it. He’d get around to it sooner or later, she hoped. Years ago she had wondered if he was gay but she watched as he grieved over the death of a woman that he loved and knew that he wasn’t. But that was 10 years ago and it was time to move on.

They chatted amiably for a few minutes until Catherine arrived, sweeping into the room in a cloud of Shalimar, the same fragrance that she had worn as long as he could remember. She hugged Margie first and then Ben, happy to see her son.

“Benjamin, you haven’t been to dinner in ages,” she said, settling down in a chair at the table and picking a piece of Dove milk chocolate to nibble on. “Why haven’t you?”

“Mom, things have been kind of hectic at work you know. Sorry, I’ll get over soon I promise. How is Dad?”

“He’s fine, he’s going Dubai for consultation on the Forapanaji case; you’ve seen it on the news I’d imagine.”

Yes, he’d seen it; a jet-setter accused of murdering a man he had been playing poker with. It was all very high-profile and something he knew that his father would relish. “Well, I’m sure he’ll enjoy the trip. You’re not going with him?”

“No, someone has to stay and mind the business,” she told him a frown, deciding he looked tired and a bit haggard. “Ben, what on earth is wrong? You look run down, doesn’t he Mom?”

“Well, I’ll have to agree with that Ben. All work and no play…”

Ben smiled at both of the women; he loved them both and knew they only wanted him happy but he wasn’t sure if that were in the cards for him. After Michelle died when they were in law school life just had lost its glow. Work was now his companion and he was pretty well used to it. He flashed them both his best innocent smile and said, “I surrender, I’ll make a point of relaxing more, honest.” He held his hands up in gesture of surrender which made them both laugh and also realize he had no intention of taking it easy.

Margie and Catherine shared a sad look for a moment and then both stood up so they could head to lunch.

“I’m starving,” Margie said. “Ben, will you take an old woman’s arm please?”

“With pleasure Grandmother.” He laid a brief kiss on her cheek and cherished these moments, praying that they went on for many more years.

):(

Bellamy was going over some information passed on from Rick, the PI who had handled some of Bellamy’s clients while he and Clarke were in Seattle. Things had gone smoothly, and he was ready to get back to work but the thought of leaving Clarke alone so much right now was bothering him a great deal. They didn’t need the money but he did enjoy what he did most of the time and plus, he got to help people. That thought made him think of Clarke; she would be going crazy before too long, wanting to find something to do herself, he knew it. And now, with the information that Roan gave them – well, things might be difficult for a while.

He leaned back in the chair and frowned for a minute as he thought about Clarke’s need last night for blood, fresh blood. Was it always going to be like that for her, on full moons, or was it just because she was a fledgling? It was all so puzzling to him and rubbed the bridge of his nose before rubbing the back of his neck, wondering if he could handle it if it came to that. He was startled by the ring of his phone and he grabbed it, glad of the distraction.

It was Wells; Cami had told him that Bellamy and Clarke were back and he said that he had some information about the list that he needed to speak with Bellamy and Murphy about. “I called Murphy’s office and he can see us at one if that works for you Bellamy?”

“Sure, that’s fine. We’ll see you there Wells,” he told him, punching the end button.

“See Wells where?” Clarke asked, walking into the office. She came around the desk and sat down on his lap, bending to kiss him.

“At Murphy’s; he said he has some news about the list.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed and darkened for a moment at the mention of Murphy’s name. “I’d love to see Murphy,” she told him, a scowl on her face and a dangerous edge to her voice.

“Clarke, the office isn’t the time for trouble, okay?”

She jumped up off his lap and gave him a very sweet smile. “Of course, Bellamy!” She walked to the door and blew him a kiss before heading upstairs.

Bellamy knew that look and he didn’t like it one damn bit. He flirted with the idea of calling Murphy and warning him but then decided not to; Murphy was big boy, let him take his lumps Bellamy decided. It might even be amusing.

At one Wells was waiting for Bellamy and Clarke in the reception area and the three of them walked over to Thor’s desk and told him they had an appointment with Murphy.

“Yes, he’s expecting you. Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Blake,” he said pleasantly before he got up and led them to the door. Bellamy murmured “Thank you, Thor,” and knocked, waiting for Murphy to bid them entrance. 

“Thor? His name is really Thor?” Wells whispered.

“Yep, it is.”

“He isn’t, uh…”

“No, he isn’t.”

Bellamy heard Murphy tell them to come in and as soon as they were inside Clarke walked towards the desk, staring Murphy down.

“Now Clarke, it’s good to see you,” he tried to head her off. Her eyes were the damndest shade of sparkling blue he had ever seen and he also caught the glint of fang. She was furious, he could tell.

She continued to stare and then her eyes spotted a letter opener on the desk at the same time he did. He grabbed it and shoved it into a drawer saying, “How careless of me, leaving that pointy object out.” He smiled at her, hoping a bit of humor would lighten her mood and then took a step back when she growled.

Bellamy stood back; arms crossed across his chest while he waited to see what would happen. He wasn’t going to allow her to attack him, but he had to admit to himself that seeing her face off with Murphy was pretty entertaining.

Wells wasn’t sure what the hell was going on; he looked from Clarke to Murphy to Bellamy in confusion. The tension was thick and ripe and he felt a bit of alarm creep up his spine, putting him on alert.

“Clarke…” Murphy started.

“You bit her Murphy. She was DRUNK!”

“Now, I, uh, she didn’t really give me a chance Clarke. It’s your fault, you told her about the desert,” he said in desperation. He looked around the room, praying that there wasn’t anything else handy for him to stake him with. He spied an umbrella in the rack by the door. The damn thing had a long, metal point on the end. He skewered Bellamy with frantic eyes, silently asking him to pull Clarke back. Bellamy only grinned and shrugged.

Murphy knew his ass was in trouble. Why the hell was he letting a tiny little fledgling intimidate the hell out of him? Clarke took another step towards him, her hand in her jacket pocket and he was suddenly afraid she had a stake in it. He took a step farther back and realized the window was directly behind him and there was nowhere else to go. 

Suddenly the door opened, and Raven and Cami came into the room. The tension was apparent even to Raven who couldn’t scent it, but Cami did. She had to hide a smile when she caught Murphy’s discomfort and Clarke’s idea of settling the score, or what she perceived the score to be. When she caught the scent that was wrapped around Raven, she might have a different idea about things though. Finally, Clarke looked away from Murphy and smiled to see them. She then looked back at Murphy and said, “You’re lucky Murphy.”

“I do believe you’re correct Clarke.” His eyes still watched her carefully, not quite sure what might happen next. She’d know as soon as she got close to Raven about last night, no way around that. He hoped that Raven could explain.

Cami came forward in an effort to stall what might happen next and said, “Clarke, I’m so happy to see you!” She hugged her and looked her up and down, feeling the tension in her friend’s stance. “Stay steady Clarke,” she whispered in her lowest vamp voice, directly into Clarke’s ear.

“Cami, you look gorgeous,” Clarke told her, admiring the Dior suit that was a lovely cranberry color with black piping. “You and Raven both really dress up the office – I always feel so frumpy around you two!”

Cami murmured thank you and watched as Clarke lifted her head, scenting Raven; more specifically Murphy on Raven. When Raven had come in an hour ago, she was glowing and walking on air. She and Murphy had sealed the deal, so to speak and his scent enveloped her.

Clarke stiffened, her back going ramrod stiff and Raven knew exactly what was wrong. Bellamy had taken a step closer to her, ready to hold her back if need be. Clarke stepped close to Raven and breathed in deeply, finally understanding what vamps could smell on humans and she was ready to go to battle over it but when she looked at Raven, she realized that Raven was happy, so very happy.

“Clarke, Audrey is in the lab, why don’t you come and say hi to her,” Cami said.

“Audrey? Here?”

“Yes, she is working for Murphy now as the new Systems Operations Manager and whether or not Murphy realizes it, she is the best!”

“I do know that; Jasper was right about her.” He was still alert, but the threat seemed to be over and he relaxed slightly, putting his hands in his pockets and casting a loving look in Raven’s direction, which Clarke didn’t miss.

_He loves her and I think she loves him. What the hell happened while I was gone?_

Raven threaded her arm through Clarke’s and said, “Come on, let’s show you the new set up!” and cast a look over her shoulder at Murphy as they walked out of the room.

The door closed and Bellamy looked at Murphy curiously. They were mated; she had drunk his blood and suddenly it all took on a new light; this wasn’t just an affair for Murphy and Bellamy was puzzled about it all but also happy for his friend.

“Uh, can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?” Wells asked.

Murphy looked at Bellamy and cleared his throat, not sure of what to say. Luckily Bellamy had it covered. “Raven and Murphy are um, a couple now and Clarke scented that. Since Raven was pretty terrified of vampires when we left Clarke was uh, surprised Wells.”

“Scented that?”

“Yes; vamps have a very strong ability to scent things and the smell of sexual attraction and consummation is very easily read.”

Wells’ face darkened a shade as he thought that over. He looked from Bellamy to Murphy and was embarrassed; when Cami walked into the room a wash of desire consumed him and now, he knew that they had scented it. “So, if a human has er, relations, you vamps can smell it?”

“Yes Wells. We try to keep our noses to ourselves mostly but sometimes it’s difficult.” Bellamy said and watched as Murphy looked down and seemed as if he were embarrassed too. What he felt for Raven was incredibly strong and he knew that Bellamy had picked up on it. 

“Well, let’s get down to business, shall we?” Murphy said, taking a seat behind his desk. He picked up a pen and nervously tapped it on the desktop a couple of times before dropping it when he caught Bellamy staring at it.

Wells told them about his talk with Luca and the idea of trying to find out who was behind the list. Murphy sat quietly, a slight frown marring his face as he listened.

“We already know, we think anyway, who is doing it, but we don’t know where he is. We think it is a guy named Malcolm, or it was a century ago and he is the leader of a fanatical rogue group who thinks vampires need to up rise and take over the world. If it’s like it was a century ago he wants the vamps to become paranoid and start taking out the humans.”

“That’s – that’s crazy,” Wells said, thinking that over. “If he is a vamp it makes no sense either. Why try to bring about a war that would undoubtedly kill many of your own race _and_ take out your food supply?”

“Excellent point and one that we don’t have the answer too. Wells, your help is appreciated but this guy, this group is very dangerous and wouldn’t hesitate to kill you or Luca. It’s a very bad idea to investigate him. Any chance you can get Luca to drop it?”

“I doubt it. What if we can find him and then you guys take over? He’s talking to Luca and maybe we can find him that way.”

Bellamy had been quiet and finally weighed in. “I agree with Murphy, but if we work closely together, we could maybe do it and be able to throw Luca off at the same time.” 

They discussed a plan until they had the details worked out. When they were all agreed Murphy stood up and said, “Now, it’s time for a drink. He poured two glasses of scotch and looked at Wells with a question in his eyes.

“Not for me, still on duty. I’ll take some coffee though if you can manage that.”

“Certainly we can.” Murphy chatted with Thor for a moment and very quickly a cup of steaming coffee was brought in for Wells. Thor left and closed the door quietly behind him and Wells had to smile; a guy by the name of Thor was very interesting. Had to be more to it than meets the eye.

):(

“Raven,” Clarke started as soon as they were out of earshot of Murphy’s office.

“Not here Clarke. Cami, do you think Audrey would mind if we used her office for a few minutes?”

“I doubt it; she’s getting ready for the beta test at 3. Go ahead,” she told them and watched as Raven opened the door to a large and airy office that Clarke thought looked exactly like somewhere Audrey would work. 

She stood admiring the leather sofa, a cream color with brightly colored pillows on it. A large scrubbed oak desk took the center stage and she looked at the photos that were sitting on it.

She picked up one of Jasper and Audrey together; it had been taken at Abby’s house she realized and both of them looked to happy, so in love. The second picture she picked up was Travis and Plato. The cats were in the yard and the frame had writing on it that said, “Our Furry Kids!” 

She hadn’t thought about Travis for a while, knowing that he was well taken care of with Jasper and Audrey and suddenly she realized that it might be more than that. He was a part of their family now; could she take him away from that? Should she? It was something to consider.

“Clarke? Clarkey?” she finally heard Raven say.

She looked up, having been lost for a moment and smiled. “Sorry, just wool-gathering I guess.”

Raven took a seat on the sofa and Clarke sat down beside her; both women were suddenly anxious, and Clarke grabbed Raven’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “I’ve missed you, so much Raven.”

“Me too Clarke. And, well a lot has happened.”

Clarke nodded and stared at the marks on Raven’s neck, which she had tried to cover up with makeup. It probably worked okay for a human’s eyes but her vamp eyes spotted them right away. She still didn’t understand all the scents she was capturing but she could tell that they were lovers now. She could smell Murphy all over her and there was something else, almost like Murphy was _in_ her too.

“I don’t understand what happened Raven. You hated him; you were terrified of the bite. Yet you let him bite you and he shouldn’t have – you were drunk!”

“Clarke, we just grew closer while you were gone; at first it was our mutual worry about you and then I realized I actually liked him, admired him for the way he worked so hard to make sure everything was okay for you. We – we started talking and he was really easy to talk to Clarkey. It just felt – right I guess.”

“Raven, I understand that, but he took advantage of you like that. He’s a huge baby about pain Bellamy has said and he didn’t have to do it.”

“No, he didn’t but I was going to make him do it one way or the other Clarke. Sound familiar?”

“Yes, but the circumstances were totally different Raven,” Clarke said, starting to get angry because the two situations _were_ totally different. “Bellamy was dying Raven; if he didn’t get blood he would have died. Murphy wasn’t in any danger of dying.”

“No, he wasn’t but Tango had to dig for those bullets. Murphy didn’t ask, he didn’t even suggest and when I did, he wouldn’t do it Clarke. I had to force it. I didn’t do anything different than you did in the desert with Bellamy; you helped the man you loved and don’t look at me like that Clarke, you did love him already even if you weren’t ready to admit it.”

Clarke was silent as she digested Raven’s words. They loved one another; it was clearly written on Raven’s face, but she had to admit that what she was scenting on Raven was Murphy’s love. And a new thought suddenly occurred to her; she knew what else she was scenting.

“You drank his blood too didn’t you? You are mated now aren’t you?”

Tears sprang to Raven’s eyes, but it was easy to tell that they were happy tears. “Yes, we are and Clarkey, I love him so much. I’ve never, you know this; I’ve never felt like this before. It’s as if I have finally found home, found what has always been lacking in my life. I want to be with him always Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose a bit at the implication of those words. “Do you mean…um, what I think you mean?” she ventured.

Raven smiled and said, “I hope so, someday Clarke. I hope so.”

Clarke pulled Raven to her and they hugged for a long moment, but of the girls crying and so happy to be together again. “I have so much to tell you Clarke, I’m so happy.”

“Well okay then,” Clarke said, wiping away the tears. “You’re happy and so am I.”

“Come on, let’s go see Audrey; she has missed you too.”

“I still can’t believe she is working for Murphy now,” Clarke said, standing up and hunting through her purse for a tissue or two.

Raven walked to Audrey’s desk and grabbed one for each of them. “He offered it to Jasper first, but he doesn’t have the right experience. I have to admit, Audrey is amazing at it.” They walked down the hall to a doorway with a key card entry system on it and Raven slid her card into the slot and they heard the click of the lock opening.

“Clarke!” Audrey exclaimed, hugging her tightly. “Oh my gosh, you look fantastic! Jasper is going to be so happy to see you, not to mention your mom and dad.”

“I’m excited too. We haven’t told them yet but plan on going to see them this evening. You and Jasper should come over too.”

“That would be great and actually, Jasper and I are going over there for dinner and to talk about plans for our house. Marcus is building us a larger house to live in.”

“How cool is that?” Clarke said, grinning. “Maybe Bellamy and I should wait until tomorrow if you have plans?”

“Of course not. We can talk about those plans anytime and let me tell you, we do! I’m so excited.”

“Alright then, we’ll see you tonight,” Clarke said, preparing to get back to Murphy’s office.

“Hey, while you’re here, while all of you are here I have a question. Since I started working here I’ve been wearing jeans and stuff because I’m constantly crawling around but once we start the training opps that will change. I don’t really have the right kind of clothes for this job. All of you dress so beautifully, can you help me shop?”

“Hey, don’t look at me, I can’t keep up with these two,” Clarke laughed. “I’d love to come along though, make a girls evening out of it.” Everyone nodded and they decided on Thursday evening.

“Thank you all so much,” Audrey said. She glanced at her watch. “It’s only a half an hour until the beta test. We need to finish Cami.”

“Yes, we do. Raven, are you walking Clarke back to Murphy’s office?” At Raven’s nod she continued, “Remind Murphy then, in case he wants to come and see how it goes.”

“Will do!”

As they walked back to Murphy’s office both girls were relaxed and smiling. “Clarke, don’t be too hard on Murphy, okay? He’s convinced you are going to stake him you know.”

Clarke grinned, “Well, it is very tempting, but okay, I’ll behave Mom!”

“Good. Don’t be putting holes in the man I love!”

At the door Raven opened it and saw all the men sitting comfortably, relaxed and talking about sports. _Of course!_ All three rose to their feet as the girls walked in. Murphy eyed Clarke, one eyebrow quirked upwards as if trying to determine if she were still angry.

Clarke walked up to Murphy and stared him in the eye; he couldn’t read her at all. Finally she reached out for him and pulled him tightly to her, hugging him. He let out a deep sigh and hugged her back.

“I’ve missed you Clarke; I’m so glad you’re home.” The words were whispered into her ear and Bellamy smiled as he heard them.

Clarke pulled back slightly and smiled at him for a moment. “I’ve missed you too Murphy.” She leaned up close to him and whispered, “Don’t hurt her.”

“Never,” was the promise given.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke calls Harper and they agree to meet so that they can talk about things. It's a difficult call for Clarke to make but she knows the situation needs to be addressed. Later Clarke and Bellamy go to see Abby and Marcus and things start to fall into place, but they are amazed she can still eat food, especially Jasper.
> 
> Hello lovely readers! Well, this is the last post of the week - Tuesday we're back to our regular schedule. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, but it's going to start getting pretty bumpy soon so hang on! Thanks for the kudos and love.

Chapter 4 Mending Fences

When Clarke and Bellamy walked out of Murphy’s office Raven immediately went to Murphy and leaned into him, loving the solid feel of him in her arms.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked softly, tilting her face up so he could look at her.

“Yes, it’s okay. I think she understands Murphy.” She stood on tip-toes and placed a kiss on his lips and reveled in the passion that took over them both. Finally, after several minutes she stepped back, breathless and shaky.

“See, that’s the benefit of being a vamp, I can hold my breath!” he teased, all the while trying to get himself under control. He sat down in his chair and held a hand out to Raven and she perched on his lap, smiling at him.

“Audrey told me to remind you we are running the first beta test on the system at 3 Murphy. Are you going to watch?”

He glanced down at his watch; they only had a few minutes and he intended to take full advantage of it. “Sure, but for about 5 minutes I’m just going to sit here and hold you tight, sweetness.”

“I think she made you really uncomfortable, didn’t she?” she smiled.

“Clarke is a powerhouse, that’s for sure. I’ve always said she’d make one hell of a vamp and she’s living up the reputation. I honestly wasn’t sure what she would do and for that matter, what Bellamy was going to let her do.”

“If you are counting on Bellamy to save you from his wife you might have a rude surprise Murphy. Once Clarke gets something in her mind come hell or high water, she’s going to do it. It might not be a bad thing to remember.”

“Hm, are you saying she’s stubborn,” he murmured against her neck, nuzzling the spot where his marks were. 

“Clarke? Stubborn?” She giggled and moaned at the same time as she felt his lips and then teeth graze his mark, making her pelvic muscles clench. “That is like saying the Rockies are just bumps in the ground.”

“Hey, I can climb any mountain.”

“Yeah, well good luck with this one Murphy.” She tilted her head back as she felt his mouth slide down her neck and nibble at her collar bone. “Um, Murphy…Murphy, it’s time to go,” she told him reluctantly.

“So it is,” he growled. “Dinner tonight Raven?”

“Sure, but can you come to my place for it? I need to get some things done there Murphy, sorry.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere, your place it is. Around 7ish? Can I bring dinner for you?”

“Seven is fine and no, I am craving a peanut butter, honey and banana sandwich,” she laughed and then thought for a moment. “If you bring one of those spinach, strawberry and walnut salads though I’d enjoy that!”

“Sure Popeye, I’ll gets ya yer spinach!”

She smiled and then laughed at the funny voice he used that sounded nothing like Popeye. “Okay then. Now, come on!” She stood up and held out her hand and waited for him as he stood up and looked down ruefully at the tell-tale bulge in the front of his slacks.

“Go ahead, I’ll be along in a minute,” he told her, willing his body to stop yearning for her. He knew he didn’t have a chance though.

):(

The ride back from Murphy’s office was pleasant; the sun was out but wasn’t too harsh for either Bellamy or Clarke. She turned the radio on and sang along softly with Snow Patrols _Chasing Cars_ , a song she loved. She smiled, the corners of her mouth turning up as she sighed.

Bellamy watched her from the corner of his eyes, trying to stay focused on the afternoon traffic instead of his beautiful wife. It was impossible he knew; the rest of the world faded in comparison to her. She was his world; she had his heart, his soul, his very life in her hands.

_Those three words_  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

Love, for him he could never say it enough to her because his life started when she brought love into it. Before Clarke his life was void of connection, of purpose. Yes, he and Murphy had some good times, some great times but it had all been meaningless.

She suddenly turned in her seat, watching him, watching her and smiled; the brilliant smile that she reserved for him only and it was all he could do to keep moving in the car. He wanted to pull over and take her right then and there, but given that it was afternoon that wouldn’t be wise. So instead he pushed the Benz just a bit faster, cutting in and out of traffic with one thought on his mind, getting her home and into bed. The knowing smile she gave him echoed his thoughts. 

He gunned it in the garage and applied the brakes with a squeal and hopped out of the car, laughing when she matched his speed. In the elevator the clothes started coming undone as their hands caressed and teased each other’s bodies. Bellamy dug the door remote out as she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him as he walked by pure instinct alone to the door, clicking it open and then closing it just as quickly with a booted foot. Their lips fused together in a scorching kiss that sent shivers up Clarke’s spine and she moaned against his mouth, eager to be with him.

Before she knew it he had carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He sat her down on the floor and finished unbuttoning her shirt, his lips still moving enticingly over hers.

Her fingers caught in the deep brown curls the framed his beloved face, combing through their softness before they slipped down and worked his Henley up over his head, leaving his chest bare to her roving fingers and lips. She scratched lightly at a nipple and then licked at it and was rewarded with a moan from him. Her lips paid homage to its twin before sliding downward, following the trail of curling hairs that led below his belt. Nimble fingers unfastened the belt and then the jeans, tugging them and his boxers downward impatiently.

Her prize was revealed, and she worshiped it with her lips, her mouth taking him in deeply. She felt a momentary trembling in his legs as he worked to stay in control and she worked faster at him, loving the taste of her mate. Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer and he pulled her up to him and worked to remove the rest of her clothing before laying her onto the bed and feasting on her beauty with silvered eyes. 

Her own eyes were that intense blue again with swirling bits of other colors reflecting in them. They were more beautiful that he could ever imagine, and he crawled up the bed and took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, every bit of love and longing he had was in that kiss.

She felt his arousal against her thigh, and she spread her legs apart in invitation and purred when she felt him settle between them and sink deep within her. Her hips moved impatiently against him, trying to increase the speed and depth but he only grinned at her, a fangy, knowing smile meant to tease her a bit. 

Slow and steady, he rocked into her until she was trembling wildly; soft mewls and then growls escaping her lips. No matter how hard she tried he wouldn’t go any faster, take her to the heights more quickly as she desired. 

His lips found her shoulder, kissing and nipping at it lightly as his hands explored her pebbled nipples. When she felt as if she couldn’t stand it another moment, he gave her what she needed and rode her fiercely, bringing them both to the edge. 

Two pairs of fangs found the sweetness of the other’s neck; perfectly placed bites brought them both over the edge, falling and swirling into the heavens with their passion. 

“I love you so much Bellamy,” she told him as she fought to catch her breath.

“I love you too my Clarke. This will all be okay, I promise you. Raven and Murphy, Harper and Monty, all of it. You and me forever, okay? Besides, we make a good team, don’t you think?”

She grinned at him and said, “I do indeed.” She snuggled into the curve of his shoulder and rubbed her fingers lightly over his chest. She was so happy, but she was nervous too.

“Your eyes are the most incredible color when you turn now. I don’t know why.”

“What do the look like?” she asked with a frown. “They aren’t silver any longer?”

“No, they are…a vivid and deep blue and they reflect other colors too, like they are swirling in them.”

“Since when Bellamy?”

“Since last night, I think. I would have noticed them before, let me tell you.”

Small frown lines furrowed her brow as she lightly chewed on her lower lip. It was just one more indication that she was somehow different, and she didn’t want to be. It scared her, the brief explanation that Roan had given them. This _Children of the Moon_ thing and being a descendent of an ancient vampire group seemed strange and maybe even a bit ridiculous.

“I don’t want this Bellamy. I just wanna be – me, I guess. I want to be your Clarke; I want to live our lives without whatever complication that will bring.”

“I know Clarke. Listen, I don’t understand it at all, but something did happen last night and if Roan wasn’t here it probably would have been so much worse. Let’s just wait and see what these people say, okay? I’m going to ask Murphy what he knows about them as well but today with Wells there it just wasn’t the right time.”

She nodded and looked at the clock, seeing that it read a bit after 5. “I need to call Harper and see if she and Monty will stop by tomorrow night. I’m so dreading that conversation.”

Bellamy leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then traced a fingertip down her nose where he placed another kiss, followed by one on her sweet lips. “It will be okay, just like I said. Now go and call her.”

She nodded and pulled her clothes back on before heading downstairs and finding her phone that was tucked in her purse. As she dialed Harper’s number Bellamy came down the stairs, shirtless and barefoot and dug in the hidden fridge looking for blood. He saw that he was going to have to go and visit Guillermo tomorrow or they wouldn’t have any supplies. 

That gave him pause, thinking about Clarke’s reaction to morgue blood. He couldn’t deny that drinking the fresh blood that Murphy had provided for them the past month was going to make it hard, even for him to go back to the bagged stuff. Maybe Clarke had a point; maybe he should see about using one of the services that provided fresh blood. It was expensive, but they could well afford it.

He looked up when he heard Clarke on the phone and listened as he poured two glasses of A+.

“Hi…hi Harper, it’s Clarke.”

“Clarke, how are you?” Harper said stiffly.

No, ‘good to hear you or when are you coming home Clarke noticed. “I’m good. We’re back from Seattle and Bellamy and I were hoping that you and Monty would come over tomorrow night for drinks, after uh, after dinner? Can you?” Clarke listened and heard Harper’s heart speed up on the other end of the connection. The pause seemed endless as Clarke mentally ticked off the seconds in her head.

“I don’t know Clarke. I…we, Mom is keeping Jordan overnight and Monty and I were just going to relax.”

“I understand that. Harper, I have so much to say to you, to explain and I can’t do it over the phone. Please, come by for just a little bit. Or we could come there if you prefer?”

“NO, I mean, no, we’ll come there. We’re going to have Brianna with us so we can’t stay long.” If they came to Harper and Monty’s house there might not be a quick escape if needed Harper decided.

“Great. See you around 7 then?”

“Sure, 7.”

“Oh Harper, I can’t wait to see you,” Clarke said and again noticed that there was no agreement by Harper. “Okay, then bye Harper.” The only answer was a click on the other end. 

She looked at the phone sadly and when Bellamy came into the living room with a glass of blood for her she took it and sipped slowly, sadness filling her heart. She licked a stay bit of blood from the corner of her mouth and looked at Bellamy who was watching her with love in his eyes.

“One step at a time Clarke. It will be okay. Now drink up so we can go and see your Mom.”

She nodded and finished her drink, hoping that all went well at her mom’s house. She had enough of worrying about what was going to happen. It was time to enjoy some peace and happiness.

):(

When Bellamy pulled the Benz into the driveway, they saw Jasper’s car sitting there. He shook his head at the old beat up VW Beetle he’d had for many years. It had been a great little car for him when he’d bought it but when Bellamy thought about the fact that if probably didn’t even have 5 thousand miles on it, he had to smile. Mileage and appearance sure didn’t jibe.

As if reading his mind Clarke said, “How old is that car anyway?” After she said it, she had to laugh since they were sitting in a 1964 Cabriolet that Bellamy had purchased new. Then again, the Benz was pristine because it was Bellamy’s baby. The Bug was, well, totally Jasper come to think of it.

Bellamy hurried around the car to open the door for Clarke and she grinned at him, knowing how important it was for him to treat her like a lady. His generation did have some great things about it even though she was perfectly able to open her own door. Bellamy was a gentleman, right down to his roots and that wasn’t a bad thing.

She took his hand when he held it out to help her out of the car and couldn’t resist a small giggle; she felt giddy with excitement and practically drug him to the door and waited impatiently for the door to be answered.

Abby, Marcus, Jasper and Audrey were sitting at the dining room table, just getting ready to eat as they talked about the progress on the house when the doorbell rang. Audrey quickly took a sip of her iced tea to hide the smile that curved the corners of her mouth up. 

“Who could that be?” Abby asked, pausing as she cut the lasagna into pieces.

“Don’t know honey. Maybe it’s the Girl Scouts selling cookies! I’m ready for the Thin Mints.”

“Wrong time of year Marcus,” she told him with a frown. He had stood up and headed to the foyer to answer the door, with Abby closely following behind.

When he pulled it open, he let out a loud laugh and opened the glass door for Clarke and Bellamy to step into the foyer. “Welcome home Clarke,” he said, hugging her tightly. “You too Bellamy; it’s so good to see you both!”

“Oh Dad, it’s great to see you too!” She saw her mom standing behind him and saw tears running down Abby’s face. “Mom? Are you okay?”

Abby nodded, trying to stop crying. She was so relieved to see her daughter. Even knowing that she was okay it hit Abby hard that she had come close to losing her; if not for Bellamy that is.

Clarke rushed to her and pulled her into a hug and Abby sobbed against her shoulder as joy rushed in and the realization that Clarke really was here now. “Oh Clarke, I’m so happy to see you, to hold you honey.” She pulled back and looked into Clarke’s eyes; you’re here, you’re really here!”

“Of course I am.” She looked down at Abby’s baby bump and ran a hand over it in awe. “Wow Mom, they are really growing!”

“Yes and they play hockey in there sometimes it feels like. Why didn’t you call?”

“We just got in last night and so I wanted to surprise you today.”

“Well, you succeeded. Goodness, I’m surprised but so happy! Now, come on in, we were just getting ready for dinner.”

In the dining room Clarke was hugged by Jasper and again by Audrey. Clarke watched the touches and the looks they shared and realized that things really were good for them. They both glowed with happiness and that was a difficult thing for a vampire Clarke thought with a laugh!

“Mm, lasagna,” Clarke exclaimed. “May I have some please?”

All conversation at the table stopped immediately; her mom dropped the spatula into the pan and Jasper nearly spit a mouthful of blood out. 

“I…well, honey, that’s probably not a good thing for you,” Abby said and looked at Bellamy who only smiled and shrugged. 

“It seems that Clarke can taste and eat food still with no problems. She apparently is a different type of vampire,” he told the group and watched shocked and puzzled expressions cover their faces.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Abby said.

Bellamy explained what they had found out, from Roan and by trial and error. “Let me tell you, she has a very powerful gift with allure; I didn’t even realize it at first until Tim pointed it out. She had me running in circles!” he exclaimed, purposely omitting the fact that she came close to wearing him out in bed. The sly smile that she gave him made him laugh because she knew that he had left that part out.

“Still, you can actually eat food Clarke? And not get sick?” Jasper asked, clearly confused.

“Well Jasper, you eat popsicles and say you can taste the pineapple ones for heaven’s sake!” Clarke responded.

‘Yeah, well uh, I suppose,” he said, obviously not convinced.

Abby put a small amount on the plate for Clarke and she inhaled the aroma and her stomach growled. Everyone at the table heard it and she just shrugged and took a bit. “Oh Mom, this is divine!”

“Thank you honey.” Still unsure, she could only hope that Clarke really could handle it. But as time wore on that evening, she saw that Clarke was just fine. A mystery that Abby didn’t understand, she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“So Mom, how is the pregnancy going? You look really good.” Clarke speared a bit of lasagna and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste. Jasper was watching her still, clearly confused by it all. She grinned at him impishly and took another bite.

“The doctor says I’m doing great, both the babies are healthy, but we still don’t know what the sex of the second baby is. She thinks I’ll deliver by Christmas, a bit earlier than planned. Often twins come early, I guess. They are both active, I’ll tell you that much. And I’d love to get through a whole night without having to get up to pee.”

Clarke looked at her mother and at Marcus who was watching her as if she were the most precious gift a man could have and realized just how happy they both were. It was amazing, that she and Marcus were given the gift of this pregnancy in their lives. They were both healthy and fit and hopefully the twins wouldn’t wear them out too much. Besides, she planned to be a very active big sister to them and spoil them rotten. That thought made her heart ache a bit for the babies she and Bellamy would never have; obviously fate had other plans for them, as Murphy would say.

“Hey, Audrey, Raven, Cami and I are going shopping Thursday night for work clothes for Audrey, why don’t you come with us? We can shop for baby things too, if there is anything left to buy that is!”

Marcus laughed and said, “Not much; I think it is safe to say that we’re being a bit indulgent for the little ones. But I’m sure you can find something!”

Bellamy laughed, knowing how true that would be and he also knew that little black plastic card was going to get a workout. 

“I would love that; are you sure you don’t mind me tagging along?”

“No, we don’t mind at all. Mom, I would love it if you came. I want more time with you.”

“Okay. Maybe I should have a party, since you’re back. A cookout; just because.”

“Oh, I’d love it! Mm, jalapeno burger, I can taste it now.” She was so excited that she missed the looks that were passed around the table.

They didn’t understand it a bit, but as long as she didn’t get sick. That’s all they cared about.

):(

Murphy stepped out of the elevator, an overnight bag in one hand and a bag containing the salad that Raven had requested. He had wished that she would eat something more substantial for her dinner; she needed more protein, more iron. He couldn’t risk biting her very often if she didn’t eat properly; he wouldn’t risk it.

He pushed the buzzer and she opened the door almost immediately. He grinned like a horny schoolboy when he saw her; she was wearing some sort of flowing cotton pants that were tied low around her hips and what looked like a sports bra. All in all it left a lot of Raven to view and he intended to do as much sight-seeing as he could. Her hair was pulled over to one side, leaving his marks exposed.

“Hi,” she said, taking both bags out of his hand and setting them down before winding her arms around his neck for a kiss. He took her lips in a delicious kiss and ran his hands down her back until he was firmly cupping her derriere to his body, letting her feel how aroused he was. Damn, all she had to do was be in the same room with him and he came to full attention.

“Hi yourself,” he managed to murmur, his nose buried in her neck as he inhaled her sweet fragrance. “Um, you feel so good Raven.”

“So do you. Hope you can manage this again later,” she teased cheekily with a wink, referring to the bulge in his slacks as she picked up the bags and headed into the apartment.

“The one there goes into the bedroom,” he said, hoping that he hadn’t taken too much for granted. “And it has an insulated bag in it for my…refreshments.”

She handed that bag to him and started to the kitchen with her salad. “Okay, just come on into the kitchen when you’re done. I’m just getting ready to make my sandwich.”

He carried the bag into the bedroom and pulled out the insulated bag first and then the toiletry bag. He checked his watch and decided to hop into the shower quickly, vamp speed being what it was he was sure he could be done before her sandwich.

He was and came into the kitchen with the insulated bag, wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms and nothing else. Raven grinned at him as she scooped the sandwich out of the grilling pan and placed it on a plate. 

“Where will I find glasses Raven?”

She pointed to a cabinet next to the sink and he pulled one out and poured a generous glassful of AB- and set it on the counter, across from her plate. She dished up her salad and poured a glass of iced tea and took her seat across from him and again he was fascinated by watching her eat the sandwich that dripped honey and peanut butter all over everywhere. Some dribbled out onto a finger and she popped it into her mouth and sucked and Murphy swallowed hard knowing full well how that mouth felt. He tried to mentally shake himself free of the image, but it stayed with him. She grinned at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He took a drink and then cleared his throat. “Raven, I’m kind of worried about your diet. I mean if you, if I, well if I bite you, I mean. You need more protein and iron, fresh vegetables and such.”

“Do I not taste good? Is that what you mean?”

“No sweetness, you taste delicious. But you know, if you donate blood very often you have to eat a diet that replenishes your blood, the nutrients. I’m afraid to bite you Raven because you won’t feel good if you aren’t eating properly.”

That did make sense to her; she had donated blood to the Red Cross in the past and they had said the same thing. Maybe she should talk to his chef who prepared all the meals for the girls because they were all carefully gauged to meet the dietary needs of ‘blood donors’. 

Which made her think of something else that was bothering her; his ‘meals on heels’ as she called the girls. Their blood was clean, healthy and that had to be best for him. Clarke had talked about the bags of morgue blood that Bellamy drank and that was so gross to Raven. Suppose they were young and healthy and just killed in a car accident or something? That was one thing but suppose they had cancer or something. Not only was the blood diseased but probably full of drugs. She gave a small shudder; she didn’t want him drinking that. But knowing that he was drinking from the girls bothered her, since she knew what happened.

She realized he was watching her, waiting for an answer. “I guess I could talk with your chef to make sure that I’m getting the nutrients you need.”

“No Raven, what you need, to stay healthy sweetness.”

She sat her sandwich down on the plate and bit her lower lip for a moment, trying to decide how to approach the rest of it.

Murphy watched her and understood that she had something on her mind, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. Still, he waited for her to speak up, thinking that was best.

“Murphy, I worry about you too. I want you to be able to drink fresh, healthy blood, not that disgusting bagged stuff that Bellamy drinks. I just…”

“It bothers you, the girls?” She nodded and he continued, “Raven, I don’t have to bite them to get their blood; there are other methods.”

“But you’re a vampire and I know that there has to be some tactile, physical need for you to bite. I’m correct, aren’t I?”

“Raven, there is a certain sense of pleasure in the bite; for me as well as the girls. For me it isn’t necessarily a sexual pleasure, unless I want it to be. Like when I bite you, because I love you. You have to understand the difference between ‘food’ and ‘love’. For instance, you enjoy that completely messy sandwich, but you aren’t in love with it. If you never had it again you might miss it but it would be okay, right? You are correct when you mentioned the nutritive factor Raven; it’s important. I don’t understand or believe for a moment that Bellamy can be at his best, his strongest drinking the bagged morgue blood, but it makes him feel like less of a predator. I understand that, but the truth is that vampires are predators Raven. You see the soft side of me most of the time, the side that loves my mate completely, the mate I would protect to my death but make no mistake Raven; there is a dark side of me, the one that has kept me alive for 400 years. And I fully believe the reason that I have survived this long is because I drink fresh blood.”

She nodded; she understood what he was saying. She had known all along that he had that dark side he mentioned, and she could handle it. She also knew that he controlled it quite well. Even the night on the beach, when he killed those three men, he only did it when she was threatened, and it wasn’t a bloody massacre; he just did what he had to. 

She reached across the table and took his hand, rubbing his thumb with hers. “Do I really have to give up my sandwich?”

He laughed outright and shook his head. “No, I think it’s okay.” He got serious again and said, “I’ll just have the girls donate instead of drinking fresh from them. It’s okay, I can do that.”

“Is that what you really want though? I am okay if you still do it, the…the other way. As long as you aren’t sleeping with them too.” She hated the thought that they would experience that intense sexual pleasure from him, but then again, he was biting them and drinking their blood. Maybe they deserved something in return.

“I haven’t slept with any of the girls who live at my house for a long time. It causes too many problems among them, so we keep it business. But I haven’t been any kind of a monk Raven. Simone was one of my lawyers and I did drink her blood regularly, but she didn’t live at the house with me.”

“Okay. I can deal with all that I think.”

“We’ll try it the non-bite method and see how it goes, okay?” He leaned across the bar and kissed her, licking a bit of peanut butter and honey off of her lip. He concentrated hard on it, but still couldn’t taste a thing. It made him wonder about Clarke.

She smiled sadly as she watched him trying to taste it and knew that he hadn’t. A few minutes later she had put the dishes in the dishwasher and closed it with a snap. Murphy stood, leaning in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched her.

“Done?”

“Yes.” She looked around her innocently and said, “Well, what now?”

He grinned, a hint of fang showing and scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. “I think we’ll start with this,” he said, moving a hand up under the bra “And then maybe this…”

Hours later Raven stretched in satisfaction. He had covered all the bases, more than once!

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Harsh Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Raven share a bit of a morning interlude and work out plans for when they can see each other again. Clarke is extremely nervous about meeting with Harper and Monty and Bellamy knows that there isn't any way he can help her with that. The meeting is tense to say the least, but Monty tries to smooth things over as best he can. He urges Harper to tell Clarke what is going on with her but she can't make herself do it.
> 
> Hello lovely readers. The day almost got away from me! I hope you enjoy this chapter as Clarke and Harper finally have a chance to talk. But things might not be as easily mended as it seems. Thanks for the the kudos, they brighten my day. I would love to hear your take on my crazy-mixed up vampire world.

Chapter 5 Harsh Words

Murphy came aware early the next morning. He looked down at Raven who was resting her cheek on his chest, a leg thrown over his as well. She was snoring, just the slightest bit and it made him smile. It sort of tickled his chest, teasing the fine hairs that covered it.

They had made love until the early hours of morning; for him his usual hours but not for her and he knew she needed to get some rest. She didn’t look tired; actually, she looked beautiful, wearing a rosy and satisfied glow and nothing else this morning. 

_How in the hell did I get so lucky, twice in this life?_ First Sarah and now Raven. Two amazing and strong women who loved him unconditionally. He would always miss Sarah, but Raven filled a void that he hadn’t even been aware of. 

He thought about the three girls, Raven, Clarke and Harper and at first, they seemed so dissimilar and yet those differences are what made them like sisters. Clarke, so impetuous and always teetering on the edge of danger. She really had needed Bellamy’s protection all those years. Clarke made him often feel like an indulgent big brother who watched her with amusement. He really didn’t want to get on her bad side though, especially now because he had seen a steely strength in her today that he’d admired. He knew she would also protect Raven at all costs.

Harper, from what he had seen or heard was the pragmatic one; the mother hen. She was traditional and focused on her goals. And most likely the one that had kept the other two out of trouble, sometimes anyway. Murphy had liked her when they worked together on the surprise wedding because she was someone who could be counted on.

Raven…Raven just made him smile. So strong and earthy, very grounded. She knew what she wanted and just did it. He knew that she always spoke her mind and truthfully at that. You might not always like what she said but you could be sure that it was the truth. She was loyal to a fault and would fight for what she believed in.

When he first met her in Tokyo, he had never imagined any type of relationship with her, even though he saw that she wasn’t just one of the party girls, that she had substance.

Last night he had told her the truth about his life, no holds barred. She never flinched or pulled away, even knowing the dark, ruthless side of him. He killed so many people in the past, some deserved and some not. Excuses? They were only rationalizations and meaningless in the end. He had always done what he had to; protect himself, his life and the lives of those he cared about. He would protect Raven to the ends of time, no doubt about it. Would she want to be turned some day? Would he be able to do it, now that he knew that what had happened to Sarah wasn’t his fault, something that he hadn’t done right? It was much scarier than he had ever imagined now.

He felt her stirring next to him and glanced down at her with a smile, just in time to see her beautiful gray eyes open and look at him, love shining brightly in them.

“Good morning,” she murmured sleepily.

“Good morning to you Sweetness. Did you rest well? What little we did rest?” he teased.

She stretched and he watched, fascinated. She was like a cat, the seemingly lazy gesture somehow sensuous and nimble and made his mouth water for her. As if she knew he was watching she smiled up at him, an enigmatic smile through half-closed lids that furthered the mystique of her aura that surrounded her. 

“I got enough,” she told him, sitting up in the bed. “What about you? How are you resting without being in the freezer?”

“Raven, vampires have existed for centuries without freezers; I assure I can rest without one, as much as I do enjoy my sub-zero. I’ll get some rest in it tonight because I’m going to be in a meeting tonight that I expect will be very late. So, you’re on your own this evening. Is that okay?”

Raven laughed and said, “Sure. My gosh Murphy, we’re not joined at the hip. I’ll bet its vampire business, huh?” She raised her eyebrows and grinned, sure she was right.

“Yes, it is.” He leaned over and kissed her on the tip of her nose and then tweaked it lightly. He watched the emotions play across her face and knew that she was dying to ask what was going on and he admired the restraint she showed. At his silence she looked down and started brushing imaginary lint off the sheets to try to focus on something other than her curiosity. “We’re working on trying to track down someone who has given Ben Talbot a list of names of vampires.” He smiled at her and said, “It’s okay to ask Raven. I might not always be able to tell you, but you can ask.”

She nodded and for a moment looked almost sad. He brushed gentle fingers along her cheek and smiled at her. “How about tomorrow night?”

“Nope, I can’t do that one. Clarke, Cami, and Audrey and I are having a girl’s night, shopping. Audrey wants help picking out some new work clothes.”

“She couldn’t have asked for any better help. Well, then how about we spend the weekend at my beach house? We can go out Friday and come back Monday morning for work?”

“Um, I love that idea. Who knows, I might even convince you to take a leap of faith and jump off a cliff with me,” she told him, trying really hard to keep her face serious and failing miserably.

“We’ll see. Would you like to invite Bellamy and Clarke?”

“What if I want to chase you around naked or something?”

“We can always lock them out of the house while you have your way with me,” he laughed.

“Okay then, this weekend.” She sighed deeply and added, “At least we’ll see each other occasionally at work.”

“Anytime you want Raven, anytime.”

She nodded before melting into him as he arms pulled her close. At least they had this time right now.

):(

Clarke was very anxious about the meeting with Harper. Bellamy watched quietly as she walked around the living room, fluffing pillows and repositioning decorative items, straightening pictures, you name it, if she could move it, she did.

“Clarke, how about a glass of wine while we wait?” he asked as he watched her move the bowl of wax apples yet again.

“No, I don’t want her to think I had to drink to be able to see her Bellamy.” She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:55; Harper and Monty were due at 7:00, so anytime now there would be a knock on the door.

All day long she had been like this, anxious and fidgety. They had discussed the fact that they needed blood and she flat out refused to drink morgue blood. “I will not drink that stuff Bellamy; we don’t know where it came from. Sorry, but I’m not going to do it,” she told him adamantly. He had finally retreated to his office and called Murphy, trying to clear his head before he gave in and ordered fresh blood from a service. Murphy was amused by it all, Bellamy could tell and rolled his eyes as he listened to the mini lecture on the benefits of drinking fresh blood and how good it was that Clarke had enough sense to know the difference. 

“Oh boyo, one more thing. How would you and the wifey like to come out to the beach house for the weekend? Lounge around, take in the view, yada yada yada…”

Bellamy rubbed his hand through the hair on the back of his neck as he thought about escaping from what was proving to be too small of an apartment, at this moment that is. He heard Clarke vacuuming the floor that didn’t even need it. They both needed something to do.

“Okay, sounds good. I’m sure Clarke will like it. If not, you’ll hear back from me tonight at the meeting. We still on for 11:00?”

“Yes, my office. See you then Bellamy,” Murphy said with a smile. Clarke was going to whip him into shape yet.

The day wore on; Bellamy called and had fresh blood delivered and Clarke said nothing, only raised her eyebrow in surprise and sipped cautiously before nodding her approval. Bellamy escaped to the greenhouse upstairs and was both shocked and surprised to see that it wasn’t a total waste. The automatic watering system had kept the plants watered and growing. It needed a lot of careful pruning and attention, but they had some beautiful fresh tomatoes and zucchini and hot peppers too. What Clarke didn’t eat they’d take to Abby or Audrey or Raven he decided. As he worked, pulling, thinning and pruning he felt good, better than he had in a while. And it managed to keep his mind off what was going on with Clarke. He’d see Roan tonight and had a few questions for the elder vamp.

How could Clarke be so different? Those hauntingly beautiful blue vamp eyes, the ability to taste food and digest it? What else could she do that they hadn’t discovered yet? Her ability with allure knocked his socks (not to mention his pants) right off and she seemed to be able to find him, no matter where he was. That could be very helpful, or could really put her in danger, depending on what was happening.

He hoped that she would decide what she wanted to do soon. She was ready, he felt sure. She was going out with the girls the following evening and it would be the first time that they had been apart for any length of time, well, after tonight that is. Still, tonight would be an hour, tomorrow would be for the whole evening. He had to admit that he was a bit concerned and was tempted to shadow them except that he knew she would know it and wouldn’t stand for it. No, there was no keeping that from her any longer, not with her vamp abilities.

He looked up when they both heard the faint ‘ding’ of the elevator letting them know that someone was on the floor. Both of them inhaled the scent of humans and before she even looked out Clarke had thrown open the door, something that she should know better than to do by now. He had tried to make her realize that she always needed to know who was on the other side of a door before it was opened. 

_Didn’t look like she had paid much attention to that one._

Clarke stood looking at Harper, Monty and baby Brianna who was tucked away in a carrier, sleeping peacefully. She swallowed hard, so happy to see her friends, but Harper was standing stiffly in front of her and Clarke knew that the last thing she wanted was for Clarke to hug her. 

Instead, Clarke smiled graciously and stepped aside, inviting them in. Harper moved woodenly into the room and headed into the living room before taking a seat on the couch. She hadn’t said a word and Monty smiled at Clarke, a sad smile that said it all. Bellamy came forward and offered his hand to Monty who shook it readily enough and smiled at Bellamy as well. Clarke closed the door and went to sit down across from the couch.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Bellamy offered. “Monty, I believe you’re a scotch guy and I’ve got an excellent single malt here.”

“I’d like that Bellamy; on the rocks please,” Monty said, settling next to Harper. The baby carrier sat on the floor facing them so that they could keep an eye on their daughter, but it made it hard for Clarke to see her. She stood up and walked to the side where she could watch the baby sleep and sighed at how peaceful she looked. 

“She is so beautiful, she really is. Harper, would you like something to drink? Coke, or juice or water?”

Harper looked at Clarke for the first time, really looked at her. She had almost been afraid to make eye contact with her in fear that she would melt into Clarke’s arms. She had missed her so damn much, but she also felt so hurt and betrayed. Truthfully, as mad as she was at Clarke, she knew that part of their problems stemmed from her own mistakes in the past as well as what was currently wrong.

Once Monty had come into her life, she sort of dropped out of the threesome and she owned that. Even when there were opportunities to spend time with Clarke and Raven Harper had passed them by. She was married and felt she owed her allegiance to her husband and she knew that she did, but she also knew that she had blown off both of her friends a lot, too much. It was understandable that they grew more dependent on one another and less on her. It didn’t make it all hurt any less, but she did admit that it was the truth. And now, well, things were even more complicated.

Still, whatever had been going on the past few months she had been excluded from and a lot of that was her fault. After the wedding Harper had seriously withdrawn from both girls and hadn’t made any effort to see or talk to them, even before she got to the point where she couldn’t. She had no right to feel like she was left out here, but she did. She took a deep breath and smiled at Clarke.

“Some juice would be nice, thank you.” Harper watched as Clarke went into the kitchen to pour two glasses of orange juice as Bellamy was handing Monty the glass of scotch. 

When Clarke handed Harper her juice and sat down Bellamy lifted his glass and said, “To understanding, for all of us.”

Harper blanched at the words and Monty raised his glass and agreed. Clarke licked her lips nervously and wiped her hand down her jeans leg, scared to start talking. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, “Harper, Monty, that you so much for coming over tonight. I’ve – we’ve got some things to tell you and we couldn’t do it over the phone, as…as I said. We don’t know how you’ll react but please give us a chance to explain some things.”

Monty nodded and Harper sat staring straight ahead. Suddenly she was scared to death. Was Clarke sick, dying? What on earth was wrong?

“Harper, do you remember when we were young, and we always talked about my shadow man? About whom we thought he was?”

Harper looked up startled, obviously missing the connection between then and now. “Of course, I do Clarke; we still talked about him in college, even when you were positive he was gone. But I’m not connecting the dots here…”

Clarke gave a small laugh, an embarrassed gesture that Harper recognized. When Clarke had to admit to something, she didn’t want to that laugh always made an appearance.

“Well, it does actually, in a very surprising way Harper. I know who that man was…is.”

“Well?”

“It’s, um, it’s Bellamy.”

Harper laughed, a sound of disbelief and sat her glass down on the coffee table which caused Brian to stir for a moment. “Look, if you don’t want to tell us what is going on fine, we’ll leave because I’m really not in the mood for jokes Clarke. It couldn’t have been Bellamy because he’s like what, 4 or 5 years older than you maybe? So, he certainly didn’t save you when you were 4.”

“Please Harper, just listen. He could and he did. And I’ll explain how in a minute. Remember the night that Raven and I and Elka, Cami and Audrey went to the beach? You were too sick to come with us. Something – something happened that night Harper.” 

Bellamy leaned over and took her hand in his, trying to give her support as she struggled with the story. “For awhile before that happened Bellamy had an old acquaintance who had wanted to date him, and he turned her down. She stalked him and me as well. That night, on the beach she attacked me and slit my throat open. It – it all happened really fast and I don’t remember a lot of it. Raven pushed her into the fire where she died, and I bled out. Bellamy was there and he saved me.”

“If you bled out Clarke, how did he save you?” Harper was sitting stiffly again and all but rolling her eyes.

“He was able to do it because he is a vampire. He saved me that night by turning me.”

Monty watched Bellamy and Clarke and saw sincerity in her words, but his wife was gathering up her purse in preparation to leave. “Look, I’ve heard enough of this crap Clarke. You know, if you wanted to make up a story, couldn’t you have come up with something a little better than this?”

Harper went to stand and Monty grabbed her arm, almost forcing her back down on the couch. “Harper, let them finish.”

Clarke cast grateful eyes at him and said, “It’s true Harper. There really are things such as vampires and Bellamy and I both are, vampires I mean. That’s how he could be my shadow man because once you are turned, you never age physically.”

Harper sat in stony silence for a moment. “Okay, show me,” she said simply.

Clarke looked at Bellamy who nodded almost imperceptibly. Both closed their eyes for a moment and let the change come over them. When they opened their eyes they saw Harper blanch and then sit back hurriedly, a hand on her chest as if she were trying to catch her breath. 

“I wasn’t lying Harper,” Clarke said and Harper and Monty both caught the gleam of her fangs in the light of the room.’

“Oh my god,” Harper managed to get out, her voice a mere whisper. Monty was clearly stunned but he sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at them.

“Wow, vampires. I’ll be damned,” was all he managed to say.

Harper was trying to decide if they were safe, if their baby was safe and Bellamy spoke up, “Harper, we would never hurt you or the children. We uh, buy the blood that we consume; we don’t hurt humans to get it.”

“So, you don’t kill people to get their blood?”

“No, we do not.”

“If that is true why did you leave LA?”

“Because when someone is turned into a vampire, they need an adjustment period, for their mental and physical changes. We have very powerful senses of hearing, sight, smell. We have magnified physical abilities as well. It takes some time to get used to it all.”

“How come no one knows about you? Vampires I mean?”

“Many humans do Monty. But they keep quiet about it for various reasons. But because we have told you this, I must have your promise that you are not going to tell anyone. If people found out there would be panic, for humans and vampires alike. Keeping the secret is the most important thing. Clarke loves you both so much that she wanted to risk telling you in hopes that you would keep that secret.”

Monty nodded, “Certainly we will. I’m still just kind of stunned I guess.”

Bellamy nodded and Clarke kept watch on Harper who hadn’t said anything for a while. “Harper? Harper, please, say something?” she pleaded.

Harper’s eyes were clouded with pain and hurt but the doubt was gone. “Raven knew, didn’t she? You told her?”

“No, actually I – we didn’t. She found out about vampires in Tokyo and never said anything until she came back here and realized that Bellamy was one. She admitted to me then that she knew.” Clarke didn’t tell them that Raven had been attacked; that was Raven’s story to tell if she chose to do so. 

“How did she know?” Harper asked skeptically. She couldn’t see anything different about him, or Clarke for that matter, when they weren’t vampires that is.

Bellamy smiled and said, “Actually, Jordan figured it out. Remember the ‘Bellamy is coo’ comment? Our body temperatures are considerably cooler than a humans.” He held his hand out and Monty touched it and for the first time realized that Bellamy was right, their body temperature was lower, much lower he guessed. “Also, when she laid his head on my chest and patted it? You said he kept time to heartbeats and thought he was just off on mine; actually, he was right again.”

“So, Raven heard your heartbeat?” Harper scoffed.

“No, but when she shook my hand, she realized it. She was very scared for Clarke for a while, thinking that Clarke didn’t realize.”

“But you did, didn’t you Clarke? When did you know?”

“Pretty quickly after I met him, met him again that is. He had been shot and I followed him here and saw for myself.”

Harper drew in a deep breath, imagining how that must have happened, how it must have scared Clarke. Still, she was hurt, both Raven and Clarke knew for a long time and didn’t tell her. They had excluded her, and she conveniently forgot all the times that she had excluded them. Suddenly, it all came back to her and she blushed, ashamed of herself.

“Look, I understand that there are extenuating circumstances Clarke, but I don’t understand why I wasn’t told. I knew that you and Raven knew something that I didn’t, and it hurt me deeply. I felt so left out and I’d never felt like that before.”

“Harper, would you really have wanted to know about vampires? Right now, do you feel good because you know or are you just happy to be in on the secret?”

“I – I don’t know Clarke. It’s a helluva secret, you know?”

Clarke smiled. “I do know that.”

“So, your Mom and Marcus both know too?”

“Yes, they know. I saw her last night for the first time. But she knew about vampires before. She knew that Bellamy was a vampire when she hired him to find me.”

“Holy shit!” Harper exclaimed. “How? How could she know that?”

“Well, long story but Jasper, Marcus’ brother is a vampire. He is actually the same age as Mom.”

“And all those years she never told you? Didn’t that hurt?”

“Yes, it did, but it’s a dark secret Harper. It’s not something that is talked about much, for a reason.”

Harper nodded. “I do understand that Clarke. I just – I just have some things to work out here, okay? Please, just give me some time?”

“O-kay,” Clarke said slowly. “Hey, if you’re interested Raven and I are taking Audrey shopping for some new work clothes tomorrow night. We’d love it if you came with us.”

Harper shook her head no and said, “No, I can’t Clarke. I mean it; I need some time and besides, chasing after both the kids takes a lot out of me. Maybe some other time.”

She stood up and this time Monty stood up with her. “We really do have to go Clarke. I’ll talk to you soon, I promise. I can’t forget 20 years, you know?”

Clarke nodded, tears brimming her eyes. She walked to the door and stood looking at Harper, wanting so badly to pull her into a hug but she knew that it wouldn’t be wise. Outside the door Harper headed straight for the elevator and pushed the button to call the car.

Monty looked at her and then at Clarke and Bellamy. He hugged Clarke and said, “Be patient with her Clarke. Give her time.” To Bellamy he said, “Your secret is safe, I swear it.”

The elevator door swept open and Monty hurried to step inside. As the door closed and the car started moving, he said, “You should have told her Harper. She loves you.”

The look of pain in her eyes was his only answer.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting to discuss Katrina and what was going to happen to her Bellamy asks Roan more questions about the Children of the Moon. What he finds out still leaves a lot of questions unanswered and him frustrated. Murphy laughs at the thought that Clarke might very well be some sort of vampire royalty. Jasper and Audrey have some time together and once again Jasper is freaked out about Travis. The cat couldn't really be part vamp could he?
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. I love knowing that the story is liked. It does my writers heart good!

Chapter 6 Sweet Blue Eyes

The ride home from Bellamy and Clarke's was quiet. When they were almost back at Long Beach Brianna started to stir and Harper kept twisting in her seat to keep an eye on her. She was getting hungry she knew so once they were home, she could feed her. 

Monty pulled the Enclave into the garage after the door opened and even before the door had closed Harper was out of the vehicle and pulling Brianna out of the car seat. She was sucking on her fist, a sure sign that she was convinced he was starving and for the first time all evening she smiled and then kissed her, murmuring quiet words to soothe her. She inhaled her sweet baby fragrance deeply, loving the feeling of connection with her daughter. Monty opened the door into the house, and she stepped through and headed into the nursery to change her before she fed her.

"Monty, can you warm a bottle for her please?" she called out as she unsnapped her onesie and pulled the diaper tabs open but left it in place over her while she reached for a new diaper. 

Monty stood in the doorway, leaning against it as he watched her. He loved her so much and would do anything for her, but she was pushing him out, slowly, gradually and it hurt so much. He knew that she loved him but what if in the end that wasn't enough? Tonight, was hard, for all of them and the same way he knew that she loved him he also knew that she loved Clarke. Could she succeed in pushing them all away? She might if she could and he was determined to not let it happen.

She got the clean diaper on Brianna and slipped her into her pajamas and picked her up, startled when she saw that Monty had been watching. It seemed to Monty that she held Brianna just a bit closer to her as she said, "Oh, I didn't see you standing there Monty." She stepped past him and headed into the kitchen to check on the bottle.

Monty followed and said, "Hey, I'll take care of this, why don't you go and sit down, and I'll bring it in."

For a moment he thought she was going to protest and then she turned and headed into the living room to sit in the rocker. When Monty walked in with the bottle, she was rocking Brianna and singing softly to her. She glanced up with a smile as Monty handed her the bottle and for a moment his heart skipped a beat, so happy to see that smile.

Brianna started wiggling when she realized the bottle was ready and she continued to rock steadily as she drank. "Her eyes are so intense, you know?" she said, watching her daughter’s sweet blue eyes as she drank.

"I know. She has to get that from you," Monty said.

They were quiet while Brianna ate and when she was done and had been burped, she was falling asleep in her arms. Monty stood up and said, "Here, let me take her into bed okay? Why don't you take a shower and I'll get us some wine sweetheart?"

She chewed anxiously on her lip, undecided about what to do but finally did as he suggested. A warm shower would feel wonderful and it did she thought as she stood under the fine spray. Thoughts of the conversation with Clarke flickered through her mind and she determinedly pushed them out, not willing to think about them yet. When she was done, she headed into the living room wearing a soft satin robe, and sat down on the couch as Monty came in with two glasses of her favorite white zinfandel. He handed her one of the glasses and then sat down next to her, sinking into the deep leather cushions with pleasure.

"So, are you ready to talk about it Harper? What happened at Clarke's?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment, trying to decide how to respond. What Clarke had told them was stunning and not in a good way. Harper could never in a million years have imagined what Clarke told them. Vampires? Ridiculous. Until she saw the evidence of the teeth. And the eyes, Clarke's intensely blue eyes and Bellamy's silver ones.

"What is there to say Monty?" she said, and then a small, almost hysterical laugh escaped her, and she added, "My best friend and her husband are vampires, but it's all hush-hush, secret..."

"You know, I'm almost not surprised. I mean, I didn't really think...but there were definitely things I didn't understand like Jordan’s reaction to him and how chilly his hands always were, even this summer at the cookout at her mom's. And his friend Murphy, he has to be one too because his hands were just as cold."

She looked at him and blinked back tears that made her eyes glimmer in the low light of the living room. "And Raven knowing too. They didn't even tell me."

"Sweetheart, how could they? Would you have wanted to know if it hadn't happened to Clarke?"

"I don't know Monty, I only know that they didn't tell me!" she said, and the tears broke then, running silently down her pale cheeks.

Monty closed his eyes for a moment and hesitated before saying the next words. "What about what you're keeping from them Harper? You're angry with them but do you have any right to be?"

"It's different Monty."

"A secret is a secret Harper. You three, you've shared so much, everything practically all your lives and now, when the biggest secrets weigh each of you down, you don't, can't seem to talk. Harper, you need to open up to them."

"I have time Monty, maybe forever in fact."

He shook his head, knowing how much his wife needed to talk to someone because talking to him didn't help. He felt helpless because he didn't know how to help her but it was tearing them apart and he wouldn't go down without a fight. He loved her too much.

):(

The men gathered in Murphy’s office, seated comfortably and sipping the libation of their choice. Several of them also enjoyed a fine Cuban cigar, while Bellamy and Tango both abstained.

“Before we get started on the issue with Malcolm, do you have any news on the hunt for Katrina?” Miguel asked, drawing on the cigar with satisfaction. Murphy always managed to procure the very best and this one was amazing.

“Jasper and Ryder have followed her trail down South America, through Chile and then into Paraguay, where she was a week ago. She has since managed to disappear again but we have a hefty bounty out on her, a million American dollars, enough to fuel any border guards wet dream, not to mention the customs agents in South America. The boys think she is making her way north again because she can’t get a flight or ship out from the main ports. Jasper thinks it’s a good bet that she’ll try to catch a small boat into the Caribbean and disappear there.”

“I thought they’d confiscated her money and exposed all her alias’?” Miguel stated.

“Every bit of money that they could track to her. Actually, 3.2 million total.”

“That’s in the banks that we know of though isn’t it Murphy? As far as I can tell from the books, she siphoned off at least 3 million and if you add interest to that, there is still some money out there that they haven’t found don’t you think?” Tango said, watching Murphy as he stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the windows.

“We’ve called in every marker we have with the banks; I’m sure there are some of the Arabian banks, maybe in Dubai that won’t cooperate because we have no investments with them.”

“I might be able to help there. I know some people who have invested heavily in Dubai. Let me see what I can do. We’ll need to know what name she’s using though.” Roan drew deeply on the cigar, his mind thinking about some of those contacts. He already had a need to contact them because of Clarke so hopefully he could get some answers.

“Okay, that sounds good Roan. We’ve got pictures out everywhere, as well as the reward. Of course, she has likely changed her looks so the pictures include her with blonde and red hair, short hair, you name it.”

“We'll get her eventually Murphy,” Tango said. He understood the deep guilt that he still carried for what happened to Clarke Griffin-Blake. Sooner or later Katrina would be found, and it wouldn’t be pretty, her fate. “What do we have about Malcolm?”

“Wells came to Bellamy and I yesterday with the information that he has contacted Detective Fiorentino about pursuing the names on the list. Fiorentino turned him down but Wells feels sure that Malcolm will try again. He’d like to see if they can’t track down where he is and alert us. We explained that if it is Malcolm, he is a vamp and a very dangerous one at that. Roan, I was wondering about this new technology that you are installing on the computers at Murphy? It can immediately tell us where a hacker is at; can that technology be used in phones? Cell phones?”

Roan frowned for a moment as he contemplated what Murphy had asked. When they had did the first beta test on the new system Jasper had hacked in, bouncing through a dozen satellites and the system had him within 3 seconds. Could that be done to trace phone calls?

“It was not created for that purpose Murphy, but does it have the capability? I’m not sure, but I will talk to my people and see what they think about it. The idea behind it should make it possible but can it be made tiny enough to fit into a phone? That is what I don’t know. If it could be that could ensure that if he calls, we could find him quickly.”

“We decided that Wells should talk to Luca and get him to sort of string Malcolm along, say he’s considering the list or whatever it takes so that we can stall for time. Let us know as soon as you can whether it’s possible. In the meantime, Jasper is looking at some other trace technology to see if that would work.”

“I really don’t get where this guy is coming from,” Miguel said. “He’s tried this in the past, but what the hell does he actually accomplish if he succeeds in starting war between the humans and vamps?”

“That’s the mystery Miguel. He believes that the vamps will win but I’m not so sure, at least not now. I think we all know that the day is coming when humans are going to know and be forced to acknowledge our existence, that they will all know. I can’t see that being a good thing at all, but it’s going to happen eventually,” Murphy said, a sharp edge to his voice. 

A freaking vampire apocalypse, he was sure that was what would happen.

As the men ended the meeting Bellamy pulled Roan aside. “Roan, do you have a moment?”

Roan knew exactly what Bellamy wanted; he wanted answers that he might not be able to provide but the young vampire was worried about his mate so Roan decided to share what he could. “Of course, Bellamy.”

Tango and Miguel were gone already. Murphy stood looking out at the city, the blinking lights of traffic below them flashing as the traffic hurried to their destinations. He heard Bellamy ask to speak to Roan but paid little attention until he heard Bellamy’s first question.

"Roan, who are these Children of the Moon?"

Roan sat back in the chair and said, "They are very old vampires Bellamy; the original vampires in fact."

Murphy turned around, watching the two men talk. He had never heard of the Children of the Moon.

"The first ones?" Roan nodded and he continued. "They are still...alive?"

"Yes, they are."

"How old are they? How many of them are there?" The questions rushed into Bellamy's mind helter-skelter. He needed answers.

"They are much, much older than I am Bellamy. And there are 13 of them."

"Thirteen? That's an odd number it seems Roan. And you're what, a thousand years old, I think? Forgive me, I mean no disrespect Roan but older than that is almost unimaginable."

"The number 13 has had great importance and impact, throughout history Bellamy. And I take no offence."

Murphy came and sat down, listening intently now. How could these people have existed, and he had never heard of them?

"You're not one of them though, you said the other night. You are a guardian?"

"Yes, I am a guardian, in the Brotherhood of the Moon. I am not one of the Children."

"How can Clarke be? You said she could be a descendant of them. Roan, how can a vampire have a descendant? "

"Those questions are best answered by others Bellamy. I'm sorry that I cannot give you more information. Just make sure she drinks fresh on the full moon Bellamy. Otherwise, she'll need blood daily, but she can eat regular food as you've discovered. And Bellamy, if she is, as I expect, one of the _Children of the Moon_ , you need to understand that she is royalty."

Roan stood up, quickly followed by a stunned Bellamy and an extremely curious Murphy. "Goodnight gentlemen." 

Bellamy and Murphy watched in stunned confusion as the door closed and then stared at one another. Murphy grinned and plopped back down in the chair. "Damn, the girl is some kind of royalty?" He laughed and finished, "Didn't see that one coming!

He missed the scowling look that Bellamy gave him.

):(

Jasper held Audrey close and felt her mouth melt against his just as her body did. The connection between them still thrilled him in a way that he never experienced before. She completed him although he'd never admit that to any of the guys because they'd laugh at him. 

"Um, good morning my love," she told him and then went back to resume the kiss. She felt wonderful this morning and, in some ways, wondered how that could be since they'd been up half the night making love. 

Jasper pulled back and looked at her, smoothing a strand of hair away from her face. "You are beautiful Audey, so beautiful and I happen to be the luckiest guy around."

"Well, thank you but I think there are guys that would insist that they are the luckiest. Still, I appreciate the thought because I happen to know that I am the luckiest girl!"

At the door Jasper could hear both of the boys protesting loudly; when they thought it was time for breakfast, they made sure that Jasper at least knew it. He sighed.

Audrey held her head up and sure enough she caught the faint kitty talk and paws clawing at the door, a sure sign that the boys were hungry. "Do you think Clarke and Bellamy will want Travis back?" she asked. She had come to love the little cat a lot and while she would give him back, she would also gladly keep him. He just had a way of looking at you as if he understood everything. She had finally even gave in and bought him that kitty chow that he liked instead of the Healthy Cat that she preferred for them to eat because Plato would no longer eat it either. 

"I hear you boys," she called out and was rewarded with loud kitty demands and both she and Jasper laughed.

"Why don't you get ready for work and I'll go and feed the starving masses," Jasper told her with one final kiss.

"Okay. Are you going to get some freezer time today Jasper? You look sort of tired. I can't wait for the house to be done so that you can have a freezer at home."

"Yeah, I will I promise." He stood up and reached for a robe to slip on.

"Hey, don't forget that tonight is the night that I'm going shopping with the girls."

"Oh yeah, I did forget. Are you having dinner there too?"

"Yes, Raven and I."

"And Clarke too, don't forget."

"Um, I had forgot. Strange, isn't it?"

"It sort of freaks me out, you know. I've spent hours the past two days trying to find information about vampires that can eat food. Outside of weird vampire lore that is totally fiction I can't find anything."

Audrey laughed as she laid out her work clothes before getting into the shower. "Jasper, what did you expect to find on the internet anyway? It's all about fake vampires for heaven's sake," she told him.

"Not all of it. You'd be surprised at how much is real information, written by vampires who trade on the fact that humans will think it's all fake. We need a vamp wiki, that only vamps can get access to. Must talk to Ryder about that one. But he's never heard of that either and let me tell you, that dude knows a LOT!"

"Okay, if you say so. Now go and feed the boys before the pull the door off the hinges," she told him as both the cats had their paws under the door trying desperately to pull it open. Of course, being cats they didn't realize that it opened in, not out. Thank god for that Jasper thought. Next thing he knew they'd figure out how to turn the doorknob. He was going to be sure that the new house had a lock on the bedroom door, that was for sure.

He opened the door and both cats jumped back, as if suddenly feeling guilty for being caught but of course, they were cats and couldn't possibly think that Jasper assured himself. "Okay you two, for heaven's sake, just hold on for a minute!" 

He headed into the kitchen with both cats dancing around his feet; they almost succeeded in tripping him once and he growled at them, causing them to back off a bit. He pulled out the bag of kitty chow and got the scoop out so he could give them their morning ration of the crunchy food. He and Audrey had given up feeding them in separate dishes weeks ago because the only ate from the same dish. Worked for Jasper, one less dish to fill and wash.

While they were eating, he headed into the office and booted the computer up, looking for emails from Ryder who was currently two hours ahead of him. He found only one this morning which included a picture of someone that could be Katrina, with short red hair boarding a fishing vessel heading out of Venezuela and heading to the Caribbean. She couldn't catch a commercial ride, he was pretty sure because they had every port, terminal, every nook and cranny covered in South and Central America. She had to get out of there and this was about the only way to do it. The picture was clear, and they got the name and port of registration off of it so that would help. Ryder was sending out some contact info to see if they could track it further and figure out where it was headed.

He heard Audey turn the water off in the shower and decided he'd catch a quick one himself before he left to go home for some freezer sack time. If he didn't get at least a few hours every day in the frozen bliss he really didn't feel so great. He remembered Clarke saying the other night that she couldn't handle the serious cold, something else that puzzled him a good deal.

What kind of a vampire was she anyway? She could eat food, didn't need subzero temps in fact couldn't handle them? Weird. He and Ryder really did need to get busy on the vampire wiki and soon.

He started to roll the chair backwards and Travis let out a howl before jumping on the desk in front of the monitor. Jasper knew he hadn't roll over him but had only bumped him and damn, the cat could get in the ways sometimes. He reached over to pet Travis and said, "Hey buddy, I'm sorry. You scared the shit out of me though. You okay?"

Travis turned to look at him and Jasper almost fell out of his chair.

"Your eyes Travis! What the hell?" he said, backing away from the cat. Those eyes, blue, like Clarke's. Was he a vampire after all? 

Travis watched the vivid blue of the wallpaper on the monitor for a moment, lightly pawing the screen as it reflected off his eyes. When the screensaver kicked on, displaying photos of the boys and the family he meowed softly and jumped down into the chair that Jasper had just vacated. He enjoyed the still warm seat and circled until he found the perfect spot and settled down. A minute later Plato came in and jumped up into the chair too. Both cats settled down for a brief early morning nap before they'd go outside to take a mid-morning nap in the cool grass with a nice sunbeam warming them. 

Hey, it was a rough life, but someone had to do it.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7  Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets more confused about Bellamy and calls Wells to talk about it. Wells knows he's going to have to talk to Bellamy, tell him that he has a not only a daughter but a grandson as well, but isn't sure how to do it. Ben thinks back to his past when Margie told him about Bellamy. The girls night out is good, but Clarke is sad talking to Abby about she and Bellamy not being able to have a baby.
> 
> Hello lovely readers! Thanks so much for taking the time to read and please, let me know what you think. It's what keeps me going.

Chapter 7 Bonding Time

Ben sat taping his pen on the desk blotter as he read the lab report from Sacramento; they agreed with the lab here - that the fingerprints were of the same person.

Impossible. Completely impossible. So, what is the answer to it all? Is there an answer he asked himself because he was beginning to think he was crazy. He thought back to how all this started and almost wished that he hadn't followed the leads.

_Columbia Law School, 2008_

_She had been there, in his arms just this morning and now, just like that she was gone. She had slipped from this life as if she were quicksilver, leaving hope and promise and most of all love behind her in tattered pieces. The police didn't know what had happened; the blood, there was so much blood and some of her hair, but nothing else was left of her. The only thing left behind was his heart and the aching need to hold her close._

_His parents and grandmother had flown to New York to be with him. They wanted to take him home with them, but he had been equally determined to stay the course, for her, for Michelle. Eventually his parents left but Margie had stayed with him in the Manhattan town house and she had proved to be good company._

_During that time, as he dealt with the loss of Michelle, Margie had told him the story of her lost love, Bellamy Blake. They were going to get married when another woman came between them. Bellamy and that woman married a month later and that very night they were both murdered in their hotel room._

_Margie stressed that Herb McFarland changed her life, for the better. He took on the responsibility of the child that Margie and Bellamy had created. He loved her through the pain and the tears until she realized that it was Herb and his love, his kindness that had washed the pain away. And she told Ben that the same thing would happen to him as well, he just had to open his heart in order for love to find a way back in._

_"It will happen Benjamin, but you have to look around to spot it. I promise you," she told him, watching him wince at the thought of new love. "Have I ever lied to you?" At his negative response she only smiled, understanding how painful it was for him._

Time, time didn't heal anything and sure as hell hadn't helped in this situation. And, when he took over for Finn Collins and found the file on Bellamy Blake, he didn't know what to think.

His mother hated Bellamy Blake and never mentioned his name except to curse him for a no-good jerk who abandoned her mother. To her, Herb was her father and Bellamy Blake didn't deserve to live. Now, here was another Bellamy Blake and he looked the same and had the same fingerprints too. Impossible, just impossible.

He looked at his phone for a moment and finally picked it up and dialed a number.   
At the answer of "Detective Jaha" he greeted his friend.

"Hey Wells, how's it going?" He listened as Wells talked briefly about a case he was working on and then asked if he could meet him for lunch.

"Sure," Wells said, genuinely pleased. It had been a month or so since they'd met for lunch and he was eager to catch up. A little guy bonding never hurt anything.

"Okay then. How about the little dinner down the street from the courthouse, Pips? Say around 11:30 so we can beat the lunch crush?"

"Sounds great Ben. I'll see you there," Wells said, closing his phone with a smile. He glanced at his watch and realized he had 2 hours to kill and knew that they would fly by because research on this case wasn't proving helpful at all. But that was the way with investigation; sometimes you struck gold and sometimes you struck out. 

):(

Bellamy sat in his office, scouring the internet for any sign of the Children of the Moon, but none was to be found. He hadn't talked to Clarke yet about what Roan had told him last night either. She was asleep by the time he got home and so he didn't wake her. She had taken to sleeping with a light blanket in the freezer, even the 39-degree temperature leaving her too chilly. The truth was, she could probably sleep without the freezer altogether, but she wanted to be next to him.

Royalty? She could be _royalty_? As in queen or princess - or what? What consisted of royalty to the Children of the Moon? Murphy didn't know, hell, he had never heard of them either. They'd spoken of it all last night after Roan left.

_"Murphy, you aren't bullshitting me or sugar-coating this the way you did about the cure, are you?" Bellamy asked, scrutinizing Murphy's reaction carefully._

_"No bullshit Bellamy. I have never, ever heard of them. I've heard Roan mention the Brotherhood a time or two, but I assumed it was just a vampire fraternal group or something."_

_"I need answers Murphy; I need to know what all this is. How can I protect her if I don't understand it all?"_

_"Maybe you don't need to protect her Bellamy. Look, I've known Roan for well over a hundred years; Tango and I met him in the Sandwich Islands, and I respect the hell out of him. And he is one very protective bastard too, if he thought for a moment that Clarke was in any danger, he'd make sure they couldn't get their hands on her."_

_"They are older than him even? Jesus, he's like a thousand years old, how can that be?" Bellamy got up and poured another two fingers of scotch and knocked it down before refilling his glass._

_"That my friend I do not know. To my knowledge, vampires as old as Roan are very few and far between." He paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "Even when you don't carry around the guilt or darkness of your existence, well, the years do wear on you, for some of us anyway. I can't imagine how you would wrap your head around being that old and the changes in the world. I hope to find out though," he finished with a wry smile._

_Bellamy thought that with Clarke at his side maybe it wouldn't be too bad either. He raised his glass up and said, "Here's to finding out Murphy," and tossed the rest of the drink down. He stood up and said, “I’m heading home now; see if Clarke is still awake. You going to go and crawl into Raven's bed?" he teased._

_"No, she's on her own tonight, and tomorrow night as well. And while I'm thinking about it, maybe the boys should have a poker night while the girls melt some plastic. You interested?"_

_"Yeah, sounds like fun. Who are you inviting?"_

_"You, Tango, Roan, if you promise not to ask a hundred questions. Do you think Jasper would play? And maybe I should introduce Wells and Marcus to poker, vampire style?"_

_"Sure, ask Jasper. And the other's too. I'll be looking forward to it."_

Murphy had set it all up and they were meeting at his house at 7. They hadn't really had a poker night in ages. Roan had a prior commitment, but the others all agreed, even Wells and Marcus. Bellamy only hoped he could keep his mind on the game and stop thinking about Clarke and what was going on.

):(

Wells and Ben sat in a booth at Pips and Wells had to fight not to choke on the bite of hamburger that was in his mouth. He listened incredulously as Ben told him about the fingerprints and what the labs had reported. He managed to swallow the bite down and then took a sip of his iced tea before speaking. Ben was watching him closely he noted, and he wondered why? Did Ben know something and was waiting for Wells to give it all away? He decided to play dumb and see where that took him.

"Ben, that's impossible; you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know it, but it doesn't explain it does it? Two separate, independent labs gave the same answer. I'm just wondering if the computer screwed up. Like maybe when the current Bellamy's fingerprints got put into the IAFIS computer system they were entered incorrectly. Do you think that is possible?"

Wells was quiet for a moment, pondering the possibilities. In the end, he knew that it wasn't possible, that they would have had to mix up the fingerprints with Bellamy's from the 1950's and other than the bloody ones, there weren't any. Still, maybe he could hold Ben off by using that ploy.

"Sure, anything is possible. Had to be it, just a mix up. No other way to explain it."

Ben was still unsure and very troubled by it all, Wells could tell. Which made him wonder why Ben was investigating it at all? Was he suspicious of Bellamy? He asked the question that he dreaded the answer to. And the answer just about blew him away.

"So, Bellamy Blake, from 1959 is your grandfather?"

"Yes. So that makes this Bellamy Blake a cousin I would suspect. But he is a dead ringer for my grandfather, that's for sure."

"Your grandmother has pictures of him from that time?"

"Yes, quite a few. They were close to getting married and loved each other a lot. When Echo DuVall entered the picture, well, a month later they got married and were both killed."

"Wow, quite a story," Wells said, finishing the rest of his burger and then wiping his hands on a flimsy paper napkin that disintegrated as he swiped at the grease.

"Yes. My grandmother moved on and Herb was the best husband and grandfather imaginable. My mom can't stand to hear Blake's name but Margie, my grandmother has fond memories of him. She has had a happy and fulfilling life, what more could she ask for?"

"Not much buddy," Wells said, standing up and digging for his wallet. He tossed some bills onto the table and said, “I gotta get back to work Ben; thanks for calling me to meet for lunch. I'll talk with you soon and if you find out anything else, let me know. I'm intrigued."

Ben rose from the booth as well and nodded. "Will do. See you Wells."

So, Bellamy has a daughter AND a grandson. The question is, what if anything did Wells do about this new information?

):(

The women met in the food court at the mall, eager to get started shopping. They decided to hit a couple of stores first and then head into Benito's Casa for Mexican food for dinner, an idea that Clarke heartily approved of.

Before they headed off to the shops Raven and Cami talked with Audrey trying to decide what her fashion sense and taste was; silently they both decided that she really had very little experience and so it became a matter of slacks or skirts? What are your favorite colors and such? Within about 15 minutes they headed off to the first shop, looking for bargains. Clarke and Abby were detoured by Baby Gap and headed in to see what was new.

"It's so hard to choose things, knowing that at least one of them is a boy. Do we go with all blue, in case both are boys or what?" Abby said as she looked at sleepers and rompers and other tiny little clothes.

Clarke held up a sleeper that was a soft blue with little fluffy sheep on it and couldn't believe how tiny it was. "Will the baby really fit into this Mom?"

Abby laughed and said, "Yes, it certainly will and in fact that is likely going to be a bit too big. See, on the tag it tells you how many months and pounds it will fit."

Clarke still looked at it skeptically; she hadn't got to hold Brianna the night before, but she certainly looked bigger than this 'Newborn' size and she wasn't even a month old yet. Looking at the baby things made her sigh and Abby caught the sound and the look on Clarke's face.

"Hey, you know, I think I might not be up to walking all around right now and I could really use something to drink. Do you mind if we go back to the food court and grab a drink and then maybe we can catch up with the others."

Clarke's blue eyes deepened for a moment and Abby saw tears sparkling in them and looked away, not wanting to cause her daughter any more pain. She strongly suspected that things had not gone well with Harper last night, but she didn't want to pry.

Clarke was more than happy to get out of the store. She didn't realize how much being in there would bother her. She felt like some kind of horrible person because not only was she bothered by the situation with Harper, but it was hitting her that she and Bellamy would never have that child that they both wanted. She nodded and said, "I think that sounds good Mom."

Abby sat down and Clarke got them both juice slushies and joined her mother at a small table. "Blueberry, the anti-oxidants are good for you and they don't add any sugar," she smiled.

They both took small sips and nodded approvingly. "This is good."

Clarke sipped again and nodded; she wanted to tell her mom about Harper, but she didn't want to upset her. Finally, the story came tumbling out and Abby reached across the table to grasp Clarke's hand in support.

"I don't know how to make it better Mom and now we've told them the truth; suppose they tell other people?"

"Is that your real worry about it sweetheart or are you afraid that you and Harper are never going to mend the friendship?"

"I guess that's, that's the real problem. I could feel this wall around her, and I couldn't get through it. She knows we weren't lying and still it didn't seem to matter to her. She's just so closed off."

"Maybe there are other things going on that you are not aware of Clarke; did you think of that?"

Clarke shrugged; the thought hadn't really occurred to her. Maybe Harper did have something else going on and she just felt like she couldn't share. "I wanted so badly to hold Brianna but I knew somehow that she wouldn't have let me, even before she knew I was a vampire."

The look of pain flashed in her eyes again and Abby had to ask a question that she would rather avoid. "Clarkey, does it bother you now that Marcus and I are having a baby? Well two babies?"

Clarke understood her mother's hesitance and said immediately, "NO Mom, I'm so happy for you and I intend to be a very involved big sister. But sometimes, like in the store back there I just, I remember that Bellamy and I will never have one of our own and it hurts. I don't regret being turned Mom; I get eternity with Bellamy but, you know, I..." she said, hastily wiping a tear away and too choked up to say anything else.

Abby had been wondering for a while now if that would bother Clarke. Before she was turned, she had been looking forward to the possibility of having a baby and now that wouldn't ever happen. It hurt Abby too, but Clarke was sitting here with her now and the casualty of that was the inability to have a baby. It had been a tradeoff of sorts and it couldn't be changed now.

"I, I can't even tell Bellamy how I feel because he'll feel even more guilty for turning me, even though I would have died if he hadn't. He hates that he brought me into his life at all sometimes and this would only make it worse Mom. I didn't realize how much I wanted that baby until the possibility was taken away from me." She was doing her best to hold back more tears, but they came anyway, rolling slowly down her cheeks, making people stare at her.

Abby reached into her purse and brought out a small pack of tissues and offered one to Clarke before taking one for herself. Her heart was breaking for her daughter and she had no answers. She watched as Clarke dried her eyes and then jumped slightly when her phone beeped, signaling a text message.

She read it quickly and said, "That was Raven, they'll meet us at the restaurant in about 5 minutes. Are you ready? I feel like a margarita."

"Sure, let's go. You can have one for me too," Abby said and watched as the corner of Clarke's mouth quirked upward slightly in a smile.

Clarke and Abby got there first and got a table while they waited for the girls. While they waited Clarke spotted a familiar face across the room.

"Clarke!" Max exclaimed, happy to see her friend. "Haven't seen you since the wedding, you look wonderful!"

Clarke hugged Max and smiled at her. "Thank you. Married life does agree with me. How are you and Mark and the boys?"

"Good. I'm so happy to run into you. Can you meet me for lunch next week? I need to discuss something with you, and I think you'll like it!"

"Hm, cloak and dagger stuff huh?" Clarke teased. "Sure, how about Tuesday, at our favorite Chinese place, near the LA Free Press?"

"You got it." She hugged Clarke again and said, "Okay, I really have to run but I'll see you Tuesday, say around 1, maybe miss some of the lunch rush?"

Clarke grinned and nodded and watched as Max headed out the door, a couple of girlfriends with her. Must be girl bonding day she laughed.

When the girls arrived, they were all carrying more bags than seemed possible. 

"Wow, you've only been out there an hour! Is there anything left in the stores?"

"Maybe, but it's doubtful. We got some really cute stuff," Raven told them, trying to shove the bags and garment bags behind them.

"Audrey, do you like what you bought?" Abby asked. Audrey was such a sweet girl and shy as well. It did her good to get out like this.

"Yes, I love it. And thanks to Raven and Cami I now sort of understand what my style is!"

"Awesome," Clarke chimed in, trying to shift her mood. "I'm in the mood for a grande margarita, who's with me?"

Everyone but Abby was up to the task; she settled for bottled water. All the girls were chattering happily, and Audrey pulled a few items out of the bags to show them. One outfit, a sleek pantsuit in a deep rose color was beautiful and Abby knew it would look lovely on her. It had a short, fitted jacket and straight legged slacks that was beautifully tailored and she'd bought accessories to go with it. "Audrey, that will look beautiful on you!"

She blushed and looked around her happily. A year ago, her life had been so empty, so lonely. Now she had friends, family really and a wonderful man who loved her. She felt as if she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. Sometimes she felt as if she could barely breathe, she was so happy.

The round of margarita's arrived, along with an endless basket of chips and salsa. Clarke partook of it all, which still amazed them all except for her. She ordered chicken enchiladas with liquid fire queso for dinner and finished it. Abby groaned, knowing that she would be up half if not all night if she ate that. Still, when she looked at Clarke, she had to remind herself that she was actually a vampire now because this was so unusual.

Was something wrong with her daughter? Her secret fear was that something was but there were no answers. 

At least not yet.


	8. Chapter 8  Vampire Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a distressing decision concerning Travis and it breaks her heart. The vampire poker night changes the two human players, making them more determined to protect and join their vamp brothers. A bit of Murven fluff, but it will have some consequences for Raven.

Chapter 8 Vampire Vengeance

Tango and Bellamy arrived at Murphy's together and were greeted by Franklin at the door. "Please come in," he invited. "Mr. Murphy is in the lounge. Refreshments are awaiting you gentlemen there."

Both of them grinned at him and his old-fashioned courtesies. Franklin was nothing if not polite and genial; of course, since he worked for Murphy, he was also a hell of a fighter when needed but all in all, Franklin much preferred the genteel roll of major domo. 

Bellamy and Tango headed into the lounge and found Murphy setting out a box of poker chips. Bellamy only grinned and Tango laughed outright. "So, you suspect the humans won't want to play for blood Murphy?" 

"Maybe later, get 'em drunk enough!" Murphy quipped. "Sort of changes the game play a bit though. Still, might as well bring them into the fold because if my senses aren't deceiving me, and they never do I might add, both will eventually join our ranks."

Bellamy stopped to think about that for a moment as he mixed a few drops of O- into his scotch. Wells, well he could see that if he stayed with Cami and all indications were that he would. But Marcus? Would he do that? And how would Abby feel about it? Something to consider to be sure.

It also made him wonder just how much he and Clarke missed while they were in Seattle. What happened the night Clarke was turned? He knew that Raven, Murphy, Audrey and Jasper told Abby and Marcus. Maybe there was more to the story then he knew.

Marcus and Jasper walked in then, closely followed by Wells. Drinks were passed around, minus the blood for Marcus and Wells and Jasper choose a Coke instead of scotch Bellamy noticed. So did Murphy and the smirk he wore was hard not to imitate. Jasper was very nervous, and Bellamy wondered if it were the group of people here or the fact that he was playing poker that wasn't on the computer. It made Bellamy smile broadly seeing his fledgling of long ago finally coming out of the basement. He wondered if Audrey would be joining their world since Murphy had mentioned Wells and Marcus.

The men settled down to play and Jasper fiddled with his chips, noisily stacking and unstacking them until Bellamy caught his eye and shook his head. Jasper dropped them and looked around, feeling very out of place. A short while into the second hand Jasper's phone rang, inducing frowns from Murphy and Tango. Bellamy mentally rolled his eyes and cursed, knowing that he should have reminded Jasper to switch it off.

"Oh, I gotta take this and Murphy, you might be happy I did."

Jasper listened intently and then let out a small ‘whoop’.

"Hey, we got her Jasper. She's on board the freighter Adrianne heading to Port-au-Prince, Haiti. They dock tomorrow. We got the bitch Jasper!" Ryder exclaimed.

Jasper looked up, grinning like mad and saw that Bellamy, Murphy and Tango had heard. "Hey Ryder, I'm here with Murphy, so hang on a minute." 

He looked up at Murphy and said, "Switch to speaker." He pushed the speaker button and set the phone on the table.

"Ryder, this is Murphy. You're positive? It is Katrina?"

"Yes, positive ID by one of our guys in Aruba where they docked briefly early this morning. We've got eyes on her now on board. Next port is Haiti. What do you want to do?"

"I want a welcoming committee on her when they make port and then I want her ass on the jet back to LA. Stake her and cover her ass with enough silver chains that she can't even think about moving. Oh, and make sure they put some plastic down on the leather of the jet; no blood stains on the leather. When you get her back to LA take her to the warehouse and keep her there until Monday when we'll deal with her. I have plans this weekend and that bitch isn't going to ruin them. Give her just enough blood to keep her semi-conscious. I want her to know what's waiting for her. That okay with you Tango, Bellamy?"

Both men nodded and Jasper ended the call. Satisfied smiles spread around the table as they sipped their drinks. Everyone but Wells understood what was happening and Murphy caught him up on the details.

"I suppose I shouldn't be telling the plans to you Wells, being as how you are not involved and that you are an officer of the law." He fixed a cool stare at Wells, watching him closely.

Wells took the measure of Murphy's eyes. He knew that this was a test and instead of panicking he could meet this one easily. First off, this was the bitch that caused Clarke to die; not that it was a bad thing in the end but if there were no such things as vampires then she would be gone. Next, this was how justice should work. Justice was supposed to protect the people it served; it should be unwavering and immediate and vampire justice apparently was. An eye for an eye, life for a life? Wells could support that after so many years of watching the bad guys hide behind a justice system that didn't do anything more that allow them to manipulate that system. Bellamy had taken care of Tejada; he'd never admitted it, but Wells knew it and so did Murphy most likely. Tejada met the justice he'd deserved, after ruining so many lives with his dictatoresque style of running drugs and glorified violence. Yeah, the bastard got just what he deserved and if Wells could have had a hand in that he would have been a happy guy.

He was with Cami and that meant that his life was changed. He was going to eventually be with these men, in body as well as spirit. He and Cami hadn't spoken of it, but his mind was made up. These were beginning to be family of sorts and he stood with them, 100 percent.

"I'm with you Murphy. What do you need from me?"

"No turning back from this point Wells. You need to understand that. This is a one-way door you are going to walk through."

Wells saw Bellamy looking at him; he could swear that he saw regret briefly flitter across his face. Bellamy wasn't necessarily happy with his existence; Wells had heard the story of how he was turned and so he understood why. Bellamy was trying to make peace with it and with Clarke at his side he would eventually Wells thought. But Wells wasn't a wide-eyed youth who didn't understand what this was about; he understood it well and went into it with a clear understanding and expectations of what was going to happen.

"I'm with you. All of you," he promised, looking around the table, meeting the eyes of the men who would ostensibly be his partners in this. Each man gave a small nod, including Marcus who was also ready to end this with Katrina.

"Okay, it's done then. Tango, I believe it's your deal," Murphy said, handing the cards to Tango who took them and began the shuffle. 

As far as hands went that night, no one won big or lost big. But a bond was created that was going to last forever; they just didn't all realize it at the time.

):(

As he drove home Wells thought about the evening; he'd taken a step across the line that he had always lived by. Investigation, prosecution, trial by your peers, jail. He's seen it happen a thousand times and unfortunately half the time it didn't work. You could have the bastards nailed to the door and they still missed out on the paying for their crimes part of it all. 

What amazed him was that he wasn't just okay with this new form of justice, he wanted to get in there and watch it work. The law of past centuries had it right; you catch them and once that verdict was read you took them out and hung them or shot them dead. No time for one appeal after another, tying up money and court time until the system could barely move. 

This was it - the way that he could finally help. He grabbed on with both hands.

The other thing on his mind was Bellamy and what Ben had shared. Tonight, at the game was not the time to tell him; this was private and needed to be done when they were alone. Likely Bellamy had no idea about all this, and it would undoubtedly be a shock for him. He didn't know what Ben's plans were ultimately; he knew the fingerprints matched but did he conceive of the possibility that Bellamy was an immortal? That was doubtful. 

No, he'd tell Bellamy soon, maybe this weekend. 

Feeling a great deal of pressure off him, he finally smiled as he pulled into the garage at his townhouse. All in all, it had been a great evening.

):(

Marcus stepped into the kitchen and looked around. As usual Abby had left the light over the sink on, but otherwise the house was dark and quiet. He set the alarm and headed into the bedroom.

When he walked into the darkened room, he found his wife sleeping peacefully; there was an empty glass and a plate on the nightstand, and he knew she'd had her nightly snack of milk and graham crackers. He carried them both into the kitchen and ran water in the glass and then put them both into the dishwasher.

In the bedroom he sat down on the chair opposite the bed in preparation for taking his shoes off. A stray bit of moonlight shone through a crack in the blinds and illuminated her face and for a moment he caught his breath because she looked so young, so innocent. The years started spiraling backwards; she was 16 and he 18. He had joined the army straight out of high school; not sure what he was looking for but knowing that he had to prove something to himself and build a new life for he and Abby both.

She had been angry that he was going and made no bones about it; she felt abandoned and to her, a few years in the army seemed like a lifetime. It was risky he knew; she had two years of high school to complete and she needed to do that and with him here both of them would have found it an impossible task to stay focused on what they needed to do. So, he left and soon her letters stopped, and no one would say anything about why or what was going on. He had figured that she had moved on and it broke his heart, but he had no choice but to accept it. When he had come home and he discovered the truth he had never been angrier. He had thought she had betrayed him and when he saw that there was no other guy around to be a father to that little girl he knew what he was supposed to do; be there, to love them and protect them both.

And that was exactly what he did and what he would do in the future.

After he undressed, he slipped into the bed next to her and leaned down to kiss her gently. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and she smiled at him and curled around his body. There were no moments more perfect than this. Her in his arms, the warmth of her, the indescribable perfume of her essence. These were they things that made life complete. It was his job to make sure it always stayed that way.

):(

Raven woke up Friday morning with a smile on her face. Tonight, it would be just her and Murphy at the beach house and she couldn't wait. She jumped into the shower and enjoyed the warm water as it streamed over her, but she still had to pack for the weekend, so it wasn't a long shower.

She wasn't taking that much with her, but it still took time to organize. A couple of bathing suits, some shorts and tops, that kind of thing. She was gathering toiletry items when she heard a knock on her door. Had to be Murphy she thought with a smile.

Wrapped only in her robe she answered the door, not bothering to look out first to see who her visitor was.

"Raven, you need to make sure who is here before you open this door!"

"How do you know that I didn't?"

"You didn't look through the peep hole." He looked at her standing in front of him, the scarlet silken robe playing peek-a-boo with the equally satin skin beneath it. His mouth bent and captured hers, drinking her in as a gnawing ache gripped him. Cool fingers slipped inside her robe and played lightly along her spine. He pulled her to him and picked her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She slid to her feet then and untied the robe, letting it fall to the floor in a hushed whisper. Before she had time to take a breath, he had his clothes off and fell to the bed, pulling her with him. 

He drank her in, her mouth sweet and hot and he shivered as her tongue swirled around his. She maneuvered under him and then he was between her legs and buried deep within her. She let out a long, throaty sigh and looked into his silvered eyes with joy, so happy to see her vamp again. 

"I want to taste you!" she told him, and he turned his head and bit into his shoulder and her mouth claimed the precious blood, sucking greedily on it until there was no more. The waves of pleasure rocked through her and her legs clasped him tightly as he let himself go; cool lips found his spot and bit lightly and they each tumbled over the edge together, holding tightly as soft moans filled the air.

A few minutes later she stretched and sat up, staring down at him, a pleased Cheshire cat smile on her face. "Well, that didn't take long," she laughed.

"Don't remind me. That'll teach me to be away from you for two days." Her eyes raked down his body and saw his manhood twitch slightly. Her hand reached out to clasp him firmly and he grinned. "Can't get enough of me, huh?"

She laughed and then swatted him on the thigh. "For that you'll have to wait until tonight for more." She scooted off the bed and grabbed her robe and tied it securely around her and went back to packing her bag. 

He sat up and watched her, his eyes hungrily raking over her every movement. Silk did such enticing things to a female’s body, showing curves and shadowing at the same time. He was hard again just watching her. She caught him watching her and laughed.

"So why did you show up here this morning anyway?"

"I thought we could ride into the office together and then we leave this afternoon we don't have to worry about your car. Is that one bag all you're taking?" It was a small bag he noted; that could bode well for him. A wicked gleam shone in his eyes for a moment.

"This and my garment bag," she said pointing to it hanging on the door. "That is for Monday morning, so I don't have to come home to dress. And I think you have a very good idea! But you need to get in gear Murphy because I have a meeting with Audrey, Thor and Darryl in about 40 minutes! So, pony up cowboy, it's time to hit the trail!"

He laughed as he stood up and started pulling his clothes back on. The Armani was now wrinkled but he just didn't care. He'd worry about it later. All that mattered was being with her, here and now.

):(

In the morning he woke first, as was his habit. She was still sleeping soundly as he hopped on the treadmill and knocked out 3 miles before hitting the shower. Time was weighing heavily on his mind; he was determined to get that time.

As Marcus fixed breakfast he thought about what he was going to say to her and knew that she was going to be angry with him - most likely anyway. As luck would have it he didn't have long to wait. He was pulling the poached eggs out of the pan when she came into the kitchen, squeaky clean and smelling of jasmine from her shower. 

Abby inhaled deeply and her stomach rumbled and then she felt several kicks from the rascals that were temporarily nestled in her belly. She grinned and stood in front of Marcus and took his hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel it too. She watched his face as he felt the movement and then saw tears well up in his eyes as he smiled at her. She could only return the smile with gratitude that this man was here with her.

He kissed her and said, "Sit down honey. Breakfast is ready and you and I are apparently not the only ones who are hungry."

Abby took her seat and sipped the pineapple juice that was sitting by her plate. It was cold and delicious and as Marcus sat the eggs, toast and fruit on the table she sighed at how wonderful it all smelled. She looked at the clock and saw that it was after 8 already. "Aren't you late for work?"

"I'm taking off today," he told her as he sat down across from her. 

Her eyebrows rose a bit at that news which was so unlike him. "Hm," she said, taking a bite of the egg.

"Hey, I'm the boss, I can do it," he laughed. "How are your eggs?"

"Delicious, as always. You do spoil me; you realize that I can do all this myself though. You don't have to babysit me Marcus."

"This is where I belong; where I want to be," he told her as he lightly caressed her hand. "Now, how was shopping with the girls?"

She told him all about it, including how worried she was about Clarke. "I know that it's bothering her Marcus; I just want to be there for her."

"You will be honey, you always are."

"What about poker night with the boys? How do vampires play poker?" She laughed when he did; she could only imagine how it went for Jasper.

"Good actually. And we have some good news; Ryder and Jasper have found Katrina and she'll be back in LA soon. It won't be good for her."

"I don't care! I hope that she...that som...I just hope that Murphy takes care of it because I know that he's capable of doing it."

Marcus nodded, not going into details. She didn't need to know them; she just needed to know that it had been taken care of. "Abby, I've been thinking. For a while now. After the babies are born, maybe a year or two down the road I'm going to be turned." He watched as she blanched white and sat her fork down on the table.

"Honey, you know that I've been considering it for a while now; I've made up my mind. I have to be able to protect you and the babies Abby."

It had felt like a slap in the face and yet she knew that he would say those words sooner or later. He hadn't protected her when she was raped, and she knew how much guilt he felt over it. Not that he could have; he might have been killed trying. Now this was his chance to make up for that, to ensure that he would always be there to protect them. How could she ask him not to? How could she not want it for herself? Did she want it? It seemed that most of the people she loved were now vampires. How could they raise the babies if they were both vampires though?

Marcus watched the emotions fly over her face and saw her confusion and uncertainty; he understood it all because he'd experienced it all himself at one time or another. "Abby, just take some time to think about it, okay? It's what I must do, please understand that. If you decide you never want that, I'm okay with that. I'll spend every minute I can get with you and love you always."

"And watch me die?" He heard the small catch in her voice.

"If that is what you want. It wouldn't be my choice, but I'll support you whatever decision you make." 

She met his eyes and saw that tears were running down his face; her fingers brushed away her own tears and she blinked. "I don't know if I'm ready for the decision Marcus, but I understand yours. I won't fight you on it." The words were spoken so quietly and were barely above a whisper but in the breathless quiet of the morning they both knew that the decision had been made, by both of them.

):(

Clarke had taken the information about Katrina with a good deal of equanimity he thought; maybe too much but that remained to be seen he decided. Since she had been turned, she often didn't react immediately to things the way she used to, she put more thought into what she did, which was a good thing. He had talked to her a lot about that when she was learning about her new abilities and he had tried hard to impress on her that if she went flying off the reservation in reaction to something she put herself and the whole tribe in danger. At least something he'd taught her seemed to be sinking in. 

Still, what did she think about it? She was quiet this morning, even before he'd told her. She had said that they had a good time shopping, but his gut told him that something was wrong, and she wasn't telling him about it. He could be needlessly worrying but he couldn't let it go. When he probed a bit harder, he was treated to a huge smile and the 'come hither' look crept into her eyes, except he recognized it now. She was trying to use allure on him to deflect his questions. It took everything he had to resist her, and he wasn't sure that he could. In the end, he couldn't, but he didn't forget about things either.

Clarke and Audrey had made plans for Bellamy and Clarke to come over this evening to see Travis and the plans for the new house which was coming along nicely. As they got ready in the early evening Bellamy watched her closely but still couldn't tell what was wrong.

At Audrey and Jasper's Clarke was amazed at Travis and Plato both. They seemed to almost be connected; where one went the other followed. Travis ran to her when she came in and then he stopped short, sniffing the air. He sat down and meowed softly, as if considering this new set of circumstances.

Clarke knelt and reached her hand out to him, rubbing her fingers together and calling his name. He took a cautious step forward and Plato meowed in the background, causing Travis to meow back and look over his shoulder at Plato.

Obviously, some sort of feline communication but what the verdict was Bellamy couldn't tell. He saw his wife waiting patiently and scented her hurt at Travis' reaction. Jasper did too and it made him feel awful.

Travis finally came forward and let her touch him and then backed up a bit. He wasn't going to let her pick him up, that much was for sure. "It's okay Travis; I won't hurt you, I promise," she told him. He finally retreated across the room, Plato following him, and they laid down near the windows with Plato curving his body protectively around Travis.

"I - I guess it makes sense, it's been so long and I'm a vampire now." She watched him with tears sparkling in her blue eyes. 

"Clarke, would you care for something to drink?" Audrey said, trying to change Clarke's focus.

"Sure," she said, following Audrey to the kitchen. Bellamy and Jasper followed and sat at the dining room table so they could look at the plans for the house. 

The girls brought back wine for all of them; the glasses for the vampires were laced with blood and Clarke was amazed at how comfortable Audrey was with it all. As they sipped Jasper and Audrey told them about the designs for their green home.

"The water heater heats the water as you need it; it's amazing actually. I thought I would take several minutes for it to get hot, but it happens really quickly," Audrey told them.

"Yeah and there are built in water reservoirs that collect rainwater that can be used for non-potable needs, like flushing toilets or watering the yards and stuff. It's all so amazing," Jasper said, so excited he could hardly sit still.

Bellamy smiled at these two, at how happy they were. Why hadn't Jasper put a ring on this amazing girls’ finger yet he wondered? He made a point to speak with him soon and see what was going on with that. Bellamy had almost thought that when he and Clarke got back that Jasper and Audrey would at the least be engaged if not married.

The evening wore on and it was getting late. Clarke mentioned that they were going to the beach with Raven and Murphy for the weekend. "So, you won't mind keeping Travis for a bit longer," she asked.

"No, of course not. He'll need time to be around you again Clarke. I'm sorry he seems a bit awkward with you right now. I think he and Plato are just so used to each other; you know?"

Clarke nodded and thought about that for a moment. "I can see that; it makes me happy that he has a friend, you know? Has he been a problem, staying here I mean?"

"Not at all Clarke. We've come to love him," Audrey said and then realized how that must sound.

Clarke thought of the picture in Audrey's office, their furry kids and she knew what the best thing for Travis was, maybe for all of them. She swallowed down the tennis ball that felt lodged in her throat and finally spoke. "Maybe he's better off here. I don't want to tear him away from Plato, from what he obviously feels is his home now," she said and couldn't stop the small quiver in her voice.

Bellamy's arm rapidly went around her; he knew this was the best thing for Travis but not for Clarke. Circumstances had taken so much away from her, her cat, her chance to have a baby, her life. In the end it all came back to him; if he had stayed out of her life, she may have had such a different one. 

He hated what his life had done to hers and yet, he also knew that she didn't regret it; that she was happy with her life. Maybe not everything in it, but life in general. And so, he forced himself to see that he had given her a lot as well. Not nearly as much as she had given him but, in the end, well, as she would say, they made a good team.

"Oh Clarke," Audrey said, knowing how much this was hurting her friend. "He is always welcome here, but he'll also adjust if he goes back to your house, it will just take time like it did for him here."

"That's just it Audrey, he probably feels like no one wants him the way he has been shuffled around. He needs a home; he needs his friend and someplace stable. I have to do what is best for him," she finished.

Audrey nodded, "Okay then, he can stay here with us, but you can see him anytime and if Jasper and I go out of town or something you have to baby sit both of them."

"Deal," Clarke promised. They stood up to walk to the door, Travis watching from the couch where he and Plato had moved to. Clarke stepped towards him and scratched him behind the ears and then did the same for Plato. "You take care of each other, you guys hear me?" she said as she stepped back. She needed to leave before she broke down completely. "We'll talk to you guys next week, okay?" she said without waiting for a reply. 

In the car she let it all go, sobbing as she did her best to make peace with her decision. "I know he's just a cat, but I loved him Bellamy," she said as she dug a tissue out of her purse.

"I know Clarke; I do understand." He watched her as he drove home. She leaned her head against the window and watched the lights stream by. She'd be okay eventually, but he still knew that there was more to all this that he needed to know. Hopefully in time she would tell him.

To be continued...

A few facts about this series:

If you haven’t read the whole series some things will likely be confusing to you. Today I’ll start with Abby, Marcus and Jasper.

  * Abby and Jasper are the same age. Jasper is the younger brother of Marcus. They grew up next door to one another. Abby and Marcus loved one another as teenagers. Marcus is two years older than Abby and Jasper. When Marcus graduated, he joined the army as stated in this chapter.
  * Abby was raped a few weeks after he was gone. The last story in this series tells their story as to what happened and reveals who Clarke’s father is. It is NOT Jake Griffin. 
  * Marcus and Jaspers father was a judge and had connections with Murphy. When Clarke was kidnapped by Echo when she was 4, the judge asked Murphy for help and that is how Bellamy, who was a private investigator came into their lives. 
  * Bellamy quickly realized that Echo was involved and tracked her down, staking her and setting her on fire, however she survived, but he didn’t know that for many years. Bellamy felt protective of Clarke, always watching her from the shadows after that, as detailed in Her Shadow Man.
  * Later the judge’s wife is kidnapped, and he goes to Bellamy for help. During the rescue, Jasper is shot fatally, and the judge begs Bellamy to turn him, which he eventually does so Jasper is Bellamy’s fledgling. Jasper was 20 at the time and in college.



When a vampire is turned, they usually stay at about the same mental/emotional age as when they are turned. For instance, at 30, Bellamy was ready to have a family, settle down. Murphy was 23, a young man sowing his oats still. Jasper was into Star Wars, Guitar Hero, games and computer play. That is one of the ways he and Audrey connected.

I hope these things may help a bit to clear up any confusion. I’ll try to write a bit more after each chapter to explain a little more.


	9. Chapter 9  The Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Things heat up a bit for Murphy and Raven and Clarke calls Harper who agrees to have lunch with her. Abby urges Clarke to talk to Bellamy about why she is sad.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9 The Hard Truth

At three o'clock Raven went into Murphy's office, anxious to get their weekend started. He was just finishing a call and waved her in when she knocked softly and poked her head into the room.

He sat the phone down and leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face. The jet was landing in LA in a few minutes and Katrina was secure. Tango would be taking over the watch for the next few days while Murphy was with Raven.

"Hello Sweetness! How has your day been?" It all sounded so Ozzie and Harriett when all the while he was planning a very violent and bloody death for that bitch that caused so much time and expense to be wasted on her. All that mattered little when compared that if it hadn't been for the fact that she indirectly caused Clarke's death and subsequent turning. One part of his brain was thinking of one horrible demise after another while the other part was thinking about loving the night away with his mate. 

_Hey, a guy had to have some balance after all._

"Wonderful and the best part is that I'm done with business and ready to head out of here and slide myself into a teeny, tiny bikini. You like?" she teased, drawing a fingertip down his nose and then tracing her thumb over his lips. 

"Well, that depends on the bikini!" he laughed and then watched as she pouted sweetly for a moment. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed away the pout and then continued to kiss her senseless. She was breathless and trembling by the time he was done.

"Not fair Murphy, not fair at all," she grumbled as she slid off his lap and smoothed the Vera Wang skirt down over long and curvy legs. She turned around and bent over and made a display of smoothing her hosiery before casting a wicked look over her shoulder as she straightened up. He couldn't see the delighted grin she hid when she saw that his eyes were practically popping out of his head as he watched her.

He absentmindedly hit the intercom button, missing it on the first try and called Thor. "Has everything been handled today Thor?"

"Yes Mr. Murphy. Your appointment calendar is cleared until Tuesday. The jet just touched down and all went according to your direction. Tango has everything under control and told me to tell you to relax."

"Very good Thor. Ms. Reyes and I will be leaving shortly then. No disturbances this weekend unless it is a major emergency - get that?"

"Of course, sir. Please have a pleasant weekend," Thor said, going back to work. He had his training class with Ms. Reyes this morning on the new security system and he had some homework to occupy him. It was quite an interesting and innovative system; only the most skilled of individuals would have any success with it. He was one of those people though he thought with a smile.

):(

Clarke dialed the phone and looked at the 'send' key for a moment, trying to talk herself into making the call. She wanted to but it was so hard; if she were still human her heart would be pounding crazily. Finally, she punched the key and waited for the call to be answered.

"Hello?" Harper said. She knew it was Clarke from the caller ID but for some reason she felt uncomfortable acknowledging it until Clarke identified herself.

"Hey Harper. It's Clarke. How are you?"

"I'm fine Clarke."

Silence. Clarke took a deep unnecessary breath and got to the point. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me next Wednesday. My treat, wherever you like." Clarke mentally ticked off the seconds while she waited for her friend to answer.

Harper was quiet as she thought about the offer. She missed Clarke and she so badly wanted to catch up with her. It wasn't her fault that she missed Brianna's birth and Harper understood that now. Still, there was a wall between them that was in part her doing and she wasn't sure she was ready to breach it yet. Maybe there was no time like the present she decided.

"Okay, I will. Our favorite sushi place sound good to you?"

Clarke grinned into the phone and almost squealed out loud. "Yes, that sounds great. What time works for you?"

"How about 1:00? I'll see if Mom will watch Jordan, but I sort of need to keep Brianna with me."

"Okay, that sounds good. I can't wait Harper," she said and meant it. When they ended the call a few minutes later she wondered why Harper didn't want Jordan to see her; was it the vampire thing? It was a strangely disquieting thought.

Next Clarke called her mom, excited to let her know that Harper had agreed to lunch. The words fairly spilled out, her happiness bubbling over.

Abby loved her daughter sounding so happy and excited. The situation with Harper had been weighing heavily on Abby's mind because Harper had been as much a part of their lives as Raven had been. Not in the same way because Harper had a very happy childhood but the three had been inseparable growing up. 

"Clarke, that is wonderful news! I can tell how excited you are about it. How are you doing otherwise?" The rest of that sentence was left unsaid, _are you still upset about the baby?_ How could she not be? It wasn't like it was going to go away overnight.

Clarke quieted for a moment, understanding exactly what her mom was asking. There was no quick solution to her pain; it wouldn't go away overnight, but it would lessen in time. She was happy with her life now and being with Bellamy made up for it all but that didn't mean that she didn't mourn the loss of being able to have a baby with him. What was amazing to her was that she had never really thought about kids; there was always so many things to do with her life. It wasn't until Bellamy came along and she understood his hunger and need for a family that it became important to her. Now the thought of not holding a little one, a shared being of their creation left her feeling so empty inside.

"I'm dealing with it Mom, it's just going to take time, you know?"

"Time alone isn't going to heal this Clarke. You need to share this with Bellamy. Did you stop to think that he may be holding this same pain inside him; that he is keeping it in because he's worried about you? Clarke, he is your husband and has been connected to you in ways I can't even begin to understand for so many years. You must know that he feels your pain and it makes him feel worse. Please Clarkey, talk to him."

"I - I don't know Mom; he'll just feel guilty because whenever I have regret about anything, he thinks it's his fault for being in my life. He has this stupid notion that if he'd never come into my life that I'd be happier than I am now."

"Is that possible Clarke?"

"NO, it isn't. He is my life, always has been. Mom, I felt him from my youngest years after he saved me. I always knew he was there, and I knew when he left here too - when he moved to Seattle. I don't understand the strength of the connection either but it's there."

"So, tell him that."

):(

The ride north was wonderful; the air was cool but not chilly, perfect early October weather along the coast. The water was a blue-gray and the air held a salty tang to it. The top was down on the Ferrari and Raven had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and leaned her head back, delighting in the feel of the sun occasionally playing peek a boo on her face since it was a mostly cloudy day. The CD player was spinning an old Beatles album and Murphy hummed along as he drove. It sort of surprised her, that he would be a Beatles fan and it made her smile.

_The White Album_ , was one of the biggest Beatles albums ever but most of it was pretty strange Raven thought. She guessed you just had to be there, in the 1960's to appreciate it. Still, one of her all-time favorite songs came on then and she sang along.

_Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart_

Murphy cast a sideways glance at her as she sang and couldn't resist smiling at her. Her eyes were closed as she sang, and he could see that she was very relaxed. He had some things to tell her when they got to the beach house and he hoped she'd accept it all. They had developed a pattern of honesty between them and he planned to continue it; she couldn't survive in his world if he pulled his punches with her. She needed to know the truth and he intended to give it to her.

_What if she couldn't handle it?_

He refused to believe that she couldn't; she was strong. His mate, his woman was incredible and a fighter too. It would be okay, he had to believe that.

He was worried about the fact that she hadn't looked out of the peep hole this morning, but it was more than that. He was placing some security measures around her and he hoped that she'd accept it. Four hundred years of being a vampire was a lot to carry around and enemies could literally be anywhere. He was determined that she not be a causality of it all.

Raven opened her eyes when the car downshifted to make the turn onto the access road that led to the beach house. She was pleased to be back because this house was the beginning of them, their relationship. Granted, their physical relationship started at her beach house but here was where she finally opened to him, and he to her. This place was special to them both.

The garage door opened, and they pulled in and then it came down and she looked at him, watching her. "What?"

"I love you, okay?"

"I love you too. But something's up Murphy. You can't hide it from me."

He gave a wry laugh and shook his head. "No, I guess I can't. Before the fun starts we have a few things to talk about so let's go in, okay?"

He sounded so serious and her heart skipped a beat or two; she was suddenly afraid of what he was going to say to her. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a tight, panicked voice.

He leaned over and kissed her lips and then the tip of her nose. "No, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Just some things we need to talk about okay? Nothing to fear. So come on, let's get in the house."

"Okay," she said still eyeing him warily. He was so serious about it all. He came around and opened her door and she stepped out while he grabbed their bags out of the storage behind the seats. 

At the door into the house he punched in a code and then slid a key card through a slot and the door opened with a loud click. Raven stepped through closely followed by Murphy who closed and locked the door again behind him. 

"Why don't you get us a drink while I take these down to our bedroom?" he asked. At her nod he disappeared down the stairs and she went to the bar in the patio room and found a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses. She found a small paring knife used for cutting lemon's and pricked her finger, letting a few drops of blood fall into his glass. She had often seen him add a few drops of blood to his beverage and this time she wanted it to be hers. She was sucking on the fingertip when he came back upstairs, immediately catching the scent of her blood.

"What have you done?" he teased, looking at her finger. A small bead of blood welled up and he licked it off, stroking his tongue over it tenderly.

A small shiver of anticipation washed over her; my god, the things he could do with his mouth. She shook it off finally and answered, much to his amusement, "I put a few drops of my blood in your wine."

"You don't have to do that Sweetness. I have other fresh blood here; we're fully stocked for the weekend, food for you and blood for Bellamy and Clarke and me. Of course, Clarke will probably eat food too is my guess."

"I wanted it to be my blood," she told him defiantly with a slight lift of her chin.

He nodded and a soft smile crept over his face at her loving gesture. "Okay, so let's sit down and talk Raven."

He sat down on the couch and loosened his tie and then unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. She went to sit on his lap, and he shook his head no and indicated she sit next to him. He needed to keep his senses about him and with her on his lap that wouldn't happen.

"Raven, this morning when you didn't check who was at your door before you opened it really scared me."

"Funny, you didn't act scared," she told him, a coy smile on her face.

"So, I'm good at multi-tasking! Look, this is serious, okay?" He took a sip of the wine and her taste filled him, rushing through his senses and body like wildfire. He took a deep breath and continued, trying to get her out of his head. "Raven, I'm over 400 years old and there are many people who would say that I'm a ruthless bastard and at times I'd agree with them. You see the soft side of me Raven, the man who loves his mate deeply and it should be that way but there will be times when you'll see the other side of me; I would kill to protect the people I care about and have, many times."

She nodded her head, acknowledging his words. She knew that they had to be true and she said, "Okay. I love you and it doesn't matter."

He took another long drink, finishing the wine and sat the glass on the coffee table in front of them. "I have enemies Raven; brutal, merciless bastards that would use you against me. They could hurt you, or...or worse and I won't let that happen. Things in your life are going to have to change a bit. I'll make sure that it is the least invasive measures I can, but I have to know that you are protected."

"Murphy, I lived under Roan's protection in Tokyo, after I was attacked. Roan, like you made sure I understood the nature of vampires and I get it. He protected Cami and I both and I was glad to have him protecting me; I will accept yours because nothing is going to keep me from you Murphy. Understand THAT."

Did he think she was a fighter? Make that a fierce partner in their lives; he saw that clearly. "Okay then," he said, finally letting himself relax a bit.

"So, what happens?"

"First, I've got a garage door opener for you, for this house and a gate remote for you for in town. And keys and I'm going to teach you the alarm codes."

"I already have the code for here," she told him.

"No, you have the code to the safe rooms. It's a different code up here. I'm having security cameras and heavy-duty locking doors installed at your beach house and the penthouse. It's okay with your landlord at the penthouse, I already checked." Roan was the building owner, but she didn't know that. "You must use those camera's, okay? If you aren't expecting someone and you don't know them, you don't answer the door, period."

"Okay."

"When we get back to town on Monday morning you will have a security person watching over you." He saw her mouth open to protest and he held his hand up to stop her. "You'll probably never see them Raven, but they will be there always."

"In my apartment?" No way she thought.

"No, but they'll watch the building at night. While you'll probably never see them, they will be able to hear you if you call out so we're going to establish an emergency word that you can shout if you need help."

"What word?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out this weekend. Just something that you wouldn't ordinarily say."

She sighed, thinking about it all. She could handle it all and, in some ways,, it wasn't even unexpected. She knew what life would be like with a vampire in her life; it's just that now instead of fearing them she was with them. With him and it was exactly where she wanted to be. "Anything else?"

"One thing about Monday and then I'm going to show you something downstairs that we didn't have time for last time you were here."

"So, what about Monday," she said with a frown and then remembered that he had told Thor he would see him Tuesday.

"After I drop you off I have business to take care of so I won't likely see you until that night. I'd like you to stay at my place for a few days until the security equipment can be installed at your place and until we make sure that our business on Monday is finished."

"Okay, but I'm going to need some things from my place to do that. And what is the business on Monday?"

"We'll stop by your place on the way home. And the business," he hesitated, a frown marring his face as he debated whether she was up to hearing it. She looked at him expectantly and he decided to just tell her because she deserved to know. "We caught Katrina, the woman who was the head cleaner before Tango. She was flown into LA this afternoon."

Recognition came to her of exactly who Katrina was. "The woman who was supposed to execute Kelly and didn't." The woman that she had killed instead after she attacked Clarke.

"Yes. Jasper and Ryder tracked her down in Haiti and brought her back here today. Monday we're going to take care of her."

"By take care of her I assume you mean execute her. I hope you aren't nice about it, the bitch. I don't suppose you'll let me help?"

The thought of Raven being involved in it scared him, surprised him and almost made him smile. No, he had not underestimated his fiery mate at all. "No, we'll have it covered Sweetness."

"You're going to hurt her first, aren't you?" she asked, knowing it was true.

"We are going to make sure that no one else is working with her, even though we feel sure that we've caught everyone."

Torture he meant. Whatever they did, it wouldn't be enough. She nodded, satisfied. She finished her wine and said, "So what do you have to show me downstairs?"

He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and followed him downstairs and this time headed left, instead of to the right where her bedroom had been before. She smiled, she was staying in his room with him and tingles ran up and down her spine.

He led her into the bedroom and then into a large closet filled with clothes for him. On the back wall was something that looked like a digital thermostat and he punched some numbers into it and said, "I need your thumb, please?" he asked with a grin.

He pressed her thumb onto a blank part of the readout and then entered more numbers, which he divulged as he punched them in. The door panel slid open and his freezer room was displayed. It had low lighting that sprung to life as they entered, and she saw his freezer for the first time. High tech looking, much like the one he had bought for Bellamy and Clarke except it was obviously only big enough to accommodate one person. He led her around it and they found another control box on the opposite wall. He did the same thing with her thumb and when the panel opened this time it led into a dark passageway. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"If you seal off the safe room from the rest of the house you have to have an escape route, and this is it. It leads down to the cliffs by the beach. The opening there is hidden among the rocks, but you can easily open it if you need to."'

"Wow, it's all so James Bond!" she said, taking it all in.

He laughed and said, "Just covering all the bases Raven. Come on," he said, closing the panel and heading back out to the bedroom. "Let's get changed and enjoy our weekend, shall we?"

"Um, sounds wonderful. I think I'm hungry and then maybe we can take a moonlight swim? Since the pool is heated?"

"Are you going to wear one of those tiny little bikini's you brought?" His sherry brown eyes regarded her with a hint of passion in them.

"No, I don't think so," she whispered. Her arms entwined around his neck and his head came down so that his lips could capture hers, drinking her in. The kiss was deep and thorough, and her knees gave away so he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

She watched him undress, her gray eyes watching the fluidity and elegance of his movements. She caught her breath, feeling the greedy fingers of passion spreading like wildfire through her body. 

He came to her, his naked body proud and aroused as he slowly undressed her. Lips and fingers explored every delicious inch of her. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, her mouth, the sensitive skin under her breasts, circling her navel, buried in the wet heat of her body. Her body trembled wildly at her release as Murphy sought her mouth again, delving deeply into its recesses with his tongue.

Breathlessly she whispered, "I love you Murphy. Don't stop loving me."

"Never Raven. You are mine, only MINE," he stated with a fierce growl. His eyes silvered over as he sank into the drenched folds of her body, shuddering as he tried to control his need for her. 

"Let go, love," she whispered, sensing what he was holding back. "Show me Murphy, show me how much you want me!"

He needed no further urging and the two became one as the fever overtook them both. Two bodies, one mind and neither could tell where one of them left off and the other started. Together they found that place where sweet release came and afterwards, they clung to each other tightly, trying to catch their breaths.

They stared into one another's eyes, each seeing the love and devotion of the other and both knew that it would last forever.

To be continued...

I forgot to mention in Friday's fact update that Abby was 16 when she was raped and is now 43, still of the age to be able to have children.

1\. Clarke and Wells dated in college and remained good friends

2\. Clarke dated Finn for about a year, but he was very jealous of the bond she had with Bellamy. Her Shadow Man was about her diary and she wrote in it when she found out Bellamy was a vampire. Finn later found the diary and read it, telling Wells what he found. He also kept a file on Bellamy which is what Ben found when Finn was killed by Tejada, a drug lord that Bellamy later took out for Clarke, although she didn't know it at the time. 

3\. When Clarke was 17 Bellamy watched her kiss a boy at a July 4th party and knew that he had to get away, out of her life so she could grow up and have a normal life. He didn't realize that as soon as he left she felt his absence. She had always knew he was there. She didn't know who he was but she knew that the man who rescued her from the scary lady in white (Echo) always watched out for her.

4\. Echo kidnapped Clarke when she was 4 and decided to turn her into a child vampire so that Bellamy would come back to her and they could be a family. Bellamy ended up staking her (which doesn't kill them, it's sort of like handcuffs to a vamp) and then he set her on fire, which should have killed her. But he found out later that it didn't when she turned up with a type of cure, that was only a limited cure. He took it and lived as human again but eventually had Murphy turn him back again so that he could save Clarke from a vampire doctor who had her captive.

If there are other things you don't understand don't hesitate to ask questions and I'll answer if I can.


	10. Chapter 10  Open Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. Pretty much just a fluff chapter to help ease a bit of tension right now. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Clarke finally talks to Bellamy about what is bothering her. Bellamy still worries that she's unhappy but he's gradually starting to see that she really is happy. A little Murphy and Raven fluff to finish the chapter out.

Chapter 10 Open Hearts

Bellamy sat his phone down in the office and frowned as he thought over the conversation he'd just had. Part of him was happy as hell and part of him wasn't sure what the situation would bring, as far as Clarke was concerned.

Tango had Katrina in custody and Monday they'd be dealing with her. He understood that Murphy had planned the weekend and didn't want to interrupt it and he also understood that is was a psychological game as well; it broke Katrina down just that much more to stay staked and in chains all weekend.

Bellamy hated her, with a vengeance and wanted her dead, but it seemed unnecessary to make it wait until Monday. He would be far more likely to enjoy his weekend without the thoughts of how they were going to deal with her on Monday; he thought they should just get it over with. He felt incredible rage at what her actions, or rather inactions caused; the end of Clarke's human life and the changes that they were both facing now.

And not dealing with much either he had to admit.

He hadn't told Clarke yet that they had captured her; he knew that he should have but she seemed a bit down this morning. She had made a call to Harper and now it sounded like she was speaking to her mom which might pick her up a bit. Something was wrong with her and he didn't have a clue as to what it was.

He used to be able to read her so much better, but her vampire abilities made that much harder for him. She held more in now instead of just getting it all out in the open and he had to admit that he was afraid that she was regretting her new life. She had stated time after time that she loved being a vampire, loved the idea of forever with him but did she really? He couldn't tell any longer and there were other things as well that he feared were impacting her.

Harper for one; Clarke was trying to give her a bit of space to accept who she was now, but she missed her friend so much it hurt him to watch her struggle with it. The other night she had wanted to hold Brianna and Harper never gave her the chance. Was that, as well as her mom being pregnant affecting her?

He had been so hopeful before she was turned; they might have had a child of their own and now that possibility was gone. Because of Katrina's negligence, as well as Kelly's determination and his own ability to keep her safe.

He heard her heading into the office and watched as she came in, a smile on her face. "Hi, you busy?"

"Nope. You're smiling; something good happen?"

"Harper said she'd go to lunch with me on Wednesday. I'm meeting Max on Tuesday, so my social calendar is filling up!" she teased. Her eyes were sparkling and that made him happy.

He nodded at her and leaned back in the chair and listened to the slight squeak that indicated some WD-40 might come in handy. "I'm glad to hear that. Hey, how about a little snack? I'm sort of hungry."

"Okay, why don't you come into the living room. I, um, I want to talk to you for a few minutes Bellamy."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he told her, but he was puzzled. Of course, this was a good time to tell her the news and he was glad she seemed to be in a good mood. He needed, they both needed to stop tiptoeing around one another like they had been. Why is so damn hard to just say what was on his mind, what was in his heart? It's like they were both getting to know one another again since she was turned. And then it occurred to him that it was exactly like that. Why hadn't that thought ever occurred to him before?

She may still be Clarke, but she was also a different person because you change when you're turned; he did. His change manifested in a lack of trust for Echo, for most people but he felt sure that Clarke still trusted him. Echo tore him apart, even before he married her. He knew now that she'd used allure on him, and it had torn him away from Margie, whom he had loved very much. He had never worked harder for a woman than he had for Echo and it had all been a part of her plan; it had worked like a charm.

He was certainly more closed off, clutching his feelings and emotions tightly to him; afraid to let Echo in because how could she possibly understand what he was feeling? Did Clarke feel like that? Afraid of what he'd think or say if she told him what was really going on? It was food for thought to be sure.

He had to let her know that whatever was on her mind was okay, that it was normal to feel the way she was feeling; cautious and worried. Getting her to open up to him might be hard but he was going to let her know that she could. He'd spent the last month telling her to guard her feelings, to be careful and stay in control of them and she had done exactly what he'd told her. 

He headed into the living room and sat down on the couch as Clarke carried in two glasses of A- for them. He sipped it with pleasure, hating to admit that it was so much better to drink the fresh blood than the morgue blood. Guillermo was morning the loss of a good customer, especially for the A+ blood. No one else wanted it and it seemed there was a whole lot of it that he couldn't sell. 

He looked at his beautiful wife for a moment and saw that she was nervous; she was lightly biting her lower lip which was always a tell but she was also wiggling the foot that was dangling over the end of the couch. He smiled at her and said, "Clarke, you can tell me anything, you know that. What's wrong?"

"I feel...since we came back home, I..." she stopped abruptly as if afraid to continue. Bellamy reached for her and gently pulled her to him and held her close. She crawled into his lap and laid her face against his strong chest and began to cry. He held her and let her get it out, knowing that she would finally tell him when she was done. He smoothed her hair back from her face and murmured softly in her ear, words of love and comfort as the storm of her emotions slowly abated.

"You know baby, I've made things worse for you since you were turned; I told you that you had to stay in control and hide your feelings but I never meant that you had to hide them from me and I should have told you that. We can share anything, everything Clarke and I didn't make that clear. Clarke, are you so unhappy here, since you've been turned?"

His heart kicked up a beat or two as he waited to hear what she said. He was petrified that she would speak the words he didn't want to hear - that she hated being a vampire.

"NO, I'm not unhappy being a vampire Bellamy. My god, how can you say that, how often do I have to tell you that isn't the problem Bellamy? I love being a vampire, being with you. I'm your mate and I should be in it all the way. It's just that, I don't know, going to the baby store with my mom last night made me realize that we can't have a baby of our own now. I held up those tiny little outfits and it just all hit home, you know? That makes me so sad Bellamy - more than anything I wanted to give you a child because you wanted one so much and now...well I can't now."

His eyes teared up at her confession; her words penetrated his heart with painful arrows that spoke of her distress and sorrow at her admission. "Shh, Clarke, don't even think about that. We have one another and that's all that matters to me." He spread soft kisses over her tear-stained cheeks and tasted the salty remnants with a sad heart.

She sniffled softly and then hiccupped before speaking again. The moment took him back to the first time he had held her as they were escaping the fire and Echo was left to burn. She had clung to him tightly, her little body sobbing as he walked away. 

"Bellamy, there are other ways, you know, to have kids. If you want. Your sperm was good, we could purchase eggs and hire a surrogate you know. We'd have a child that was part of you anyway. Or, there is adoption too Bellamy. We can still have a baby, maybe two." She watched his face as she spoke, seeing the surprise roll over it.

Bellamy truly hadn't even considered that. Before she was turned, they had briefly discussed adoption but that was before they knew that his frozen sample was viable. His heart had been hurting too, he had tried to push it away, but the truth was he had wanted a child, a child to share with Clarke. The words, the need came tumbling out and it was her turn to comfort him as they shared the grief of their loss together. Both cried as they let it out and held one another. Finally, the storm was over and they both quieted, softly touching the other with comforting gestures and assurances of love.

It occurred to him that he still hadn't told her about Katrina and so he did, letting her know that she was captured and that on Monday she would meet her fate. Clarke was quiet as she listened, and he could tell that she had a hard time with the news.

"She can't hurt you or anyone else again Clarke."

"It's not that Bellamy. I don't hate her - I can't hate her. I know that you guys are going to kill her in some horrible fashion, and I don't wish that fate on her. Just do it quickly Bellamy, please for me."

He looked at her incredulously. "I'm afraid I don't get that. Why do you feel this way Clarke?"

She took a deep breath and answered. "I understand that she disobeyed an order, one that eventually allowed Kelly to come back here and attack me but Bellamy, to me it didn't end badly, I got something wonderful out of it."

"Clarke, how the hell can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth Bellamy. I might not have chosen that moment to be turned but you always knew that I wanted it and seriously, you would have tried to talk me out of it for years. This, well it made the decision for us and I'm happy being a vampire. Yes, I know, I'm mourning the loss of a child, but I am still happy to be a vampire with you as my mate."

He was stunned and felt as if someone had poured a bucket of icy water over him. She regarded this as a blessing? A good thing? That bitch changed their lives and she was okay with it? He was so astounded he almost couldn't speak.

"I guess I understand why you look at it like that, but I can't share your feeling about it. She's going to pay Clarke, with every bit of pain and anguish we can visit upon her."

Clarke regarded him sorrowfully for a moment, a sad smile on her face. She knew that it would be this way, in the end she always knew it. She finally nodded her head and leaned down to kiss his lips softly.

"Okay. I won't try to talk you out of it Bellamy." Whiskey brown eyes met blue ones as she leaned over to kiss him again. "I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded and watched her head up the stairs. He felt a tremendous relief slip over him because they'd talked, really talked and hopefully things would get back on the right track. She was going to see Harper and that helped too. He could only hope that Harper would open up to Clarke; both girls needed that.

A little while later Clarke came downstairs in a deep blue satin robe that seemed to match her eyes in the dim light of the room. He smiled at her graceful descent of the stairs and watched as she poured them both some wine.

On the couch she settled down on his lap and they both sipped their wine and stared at the fireplaces' electric blue flames. When he couldn't hold out any longer, he pressed his lips against hers, thrilling when he felt them open to his probing tongue. The kiss went on and on and he finally broke away long enough to set their nearly empty glasses on the coffee table and then he picked her in preparation of taking her upstairs.

"You know, I could hold you and jump up those stairs now," she teased.

He laughed and said, "No thanks, I've watched you jump and land! Remember the trees in Seattle?"

She laughed too and said, "Well, I guess my sire should pay more attention to lessons."

"He's going to; he has a lesson or two for you right now," he told her, taking the stairs two at a time and heading to their freezer.

"Am I an apt pupil do you suppose?"

"Oh, I think you have lots of promise. But you'll have to show me what you already know," he murmured against her lips.

He placed soft, teasing kisses on her neck, lifting her hair as he went. Goosebumps immediately rose up on her body and she shivered, arousal already blossoming through her body.

They both felt the last of the day’s stresses leaving their minds and bodies. Anticipation and desire were skipping through both now and Bellamy knew that their bodies would quickly be clamoring for satisfaction.

He softly stroked her hand with his fingers, and it spread tingles across her palm and up her arm. She was acutely aware of his leg pressing warmly against hers, every little movement sent electricity rushing through her and she felt herself quivering wildly with need.

Bellamy's lips bent and took hers, gently, enticingly and it made them both hunger for more. Clarke wanted to lose herself in his kiss and she pressed more fully against his aroused flesh.

She opened her mouth to feel his tongue as it stroked hers, swirling and moving deeply within the sweet recess of her mouth. He teased his tongue against hers and gently suckled on it and it made her groan, deep within her throat. He shifted him mouth to her bottom lip and nipped at it, drawing a bit of blood that he greedily lapped up as she moaned her approval.

Clarke's robe slipped off her shoulders and Bellamy gently pulled it away from her and let it slip to the floor. His mouth found her bare shoulder and she felt his tongue swirling and licking it and then he blew gently on it and his breath sent more shivers traveling through her already excited body. His mouth slid wetly over the shoulder to her neck and he lightly nipped the tender spot where shoulder and neck joined.  
  
His mouth felt wonderful on her neck and she stretched as far as she could to allow him more access, wanting to feel his mouth everywhere. He licked delicately along her collar bone and then turned his attentions to her other shoulder, teasing and caressing it as thoroughly as he had the first one.

His mouth slid down her neck and settled on her breast, his tongue making stabbing motions over her nipple, making it ever harder and she shuddered because it felt so good. His mouth slid under the soft globe to the sensitive crease of skin, where breast and body meet and he teased this irresistible spot, tracing the outline delicately before he reclaimed her tightly pebbled nipple. As he treated her other breast with this same loving attention, her belly was contracting with need. Bellamy saw her head thrashing from side to side and his mouth tweaked upwards at the corners as he saw how aroused she was.

“Need you, Bellamy. I need you so badly.”

He rolled over onto his back then, pulling her with him and held her hips still as he thrust upwards while he caressed her nipples with his lips and tongue. He slid his hand down to stroke her clit, moving it in time to the thrusts that were bringing her to the edge. Clarke was close to climaxing and he felt her tightening around him, and started moving quicker as he changed his pace to meet Clarke's increasingly faster one. Finally, they were both moving as one, lost in the passion of the moment, only knowing the feel of their bodies sliding wetly together mindlessly of their own accord. Each found the other's neck and bite down and as the blood flowed, they both found their satisfaction and held one another tightly, catching their breaths in the stillness of the night.

"I love you Bellamy. I'm so happy we talked. I was so afraid before."

"But not now?"

"No. I know we are in this together."

He kissed her again as she settled down next to him, throwing one leg over him as she pulled her blanket over her body which would chill quickly because she was sweaty.

"I love you Clarke. Always and forever."

):(

_Meanwhile, back at the beach house..._

Murphy and Raven sat watching another Colin Firth movie while she munched on popcorn. They had spent a few passionate hours, in the pool, the jacuzzi and the bedroom. Raven was actually tired and was snuggled against Murphy's side as the movie played.

"So, you really know him? Colin, I mean?"

"Really do," he told her with a smile.

"Wow, you get around. So, will you introduce me sometime?" she asked, suddenly interested in watching him kiss his leading lady.

Murphy smirked as his eyebrow rose at her question. "No, I don't believe I will."

"How come?" she teased.

"Because you Sweetness are paying entirely too much attention to him!" he laughed.

"You put the movie in for heaven's sake!"

"Yes well, I won't make that mistake again. I thought you might enjoy a nice chick flick. From now on it will be Rambo and Die Hard for you!"

She laughed and then stuck her tongue out at him, giggling as she watched his eyes silver over for a few moments. She envied the hell out of that and wished she could do the same thing. Some day...

"Better watch that; I might just bite it!"

"Um hm, promises promises," she laughed. 

"I think I still have a bite or two left in me tonight," he grinned.

"I'm sure you don't. You're an old guy you know, probably have to be scurrying off to bed soon I'm thinking!"

"You think so?" he said, his eyes suddenly serious. He pulled the bowl of popcorn out of her hands and scooped her up in his arms before she even had the chance to open her mouth. The next thing she knew she was on the bed, naked and he was kissing her senseless.

Oh, how she loved this vampire stamina. Loving the night away indeed...

To be continued...

Okay, a few more things to consider from Her Shadow Man

1\. When Bellamy took the temporary cure from Echo he was human again for about a week. During that time, he had some of his sperm frozen in hopes that he and Beth might be able to have a child. After two attempts and IVF she still wasn't pregnant and that is when she was killed by Kelly, a vampire how stalked her. Kelly wanted Bellamy; Katrina had been ordered to kill her and didn't so that is why Katrina is now on the chopping block, so to speak. 

2\. When a vampire takes a mate, it is forever. When they've had the blood of their mate other vamps know it by their sense of smell. likewise, when a human takes a bit of their vamps blood, it also lets other vamps know that they are someone's mate. It's not enough to turn them, that can only happen after the human has bled out most of their blood and then drinks the vamp blood. The vamp blood is a virus and that is what changes them.


	11. Chapter 11  Truth and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I would love to hear what you think about it.
> 
> Raven is embarrassed by what the vamps can scent and Murphy tries to reassure her they won't pay attention to it. The girls take some time out by the pool and Murphy can't hardly control himself as he watches them. Clarke and Raven have a heart-to-heart about her feelings for Murphy.

Chapter 11 Truth and Confessions

Wells decided to call Bellamy Saturday morning, hoping that he didn't disturb him. He had no idea what hours he kept, but Ben's issue was weighing heavily on his mind.

How would Bellamy take the information? Would he be happy to know that he had family, or would it only complicate his life? Now that he understood the concerns with secrecy for the vampires would it cause more problems. Was he signing Ben's death warrant by taking the news to Bellamy? Somehow, he didn't think he would be. 

Bellamy might be as concerned with keeping the secret as Murphy was and sometimes that included taking out someone who was a threat, but he knew that personally Bellamy wasn't for killing indiscriminately. Ben was family and that would mean something to him, Wells was sure.

Wells realized that he had slipped into 'vamp think' very easily. Protect yourself, your loved ones and the secret. He had a lot at stake now, his relationship with Cami that was amazing and his own life now that he had sworn to Murphy that he'd keep the secret.

He didn't know for sure, but Murphy seemed like the one in charge in LA. He had that sweet, youthful face and Wells was sure that he could be equally charming and deadly, as the situation called for. He also had a hell of a sense of humor and fun. He and Raven together would be something, that's for sure.

He'd never seen Raven so happy with someone. The other day at Murphy's office she fairly glowed with happiness. Cami had told her that Murphy and Raven were in love and he was happy for her. She had spent years running from love and it seemed like all it took was the right man. Or maybe the right vampire?

Just like I've found mine. Thoughts of Cami filled his heart. God, he loved her; he'd never known it was possible to feel so connected to someone and they hadn't even taken the 'big' step yet, although they were closer to it. Wells spent a long time in cold showers, but it was worth it; she was worth it.

When he looked at her, at how beautiful she was he found it impossible to think that she could be so innocent, so without guile. She was a dynamo at her job, friendly and outgoing but get her up close and she reminded him of a delicate flower just beginning to open. Her kisses were heady, intoxicating and it tore him up to leave her when the evenings ended. He was one lucky son of a bitch and he was also smart enough to know it.

Remembering the task at hand, he punched in Bellamy's number and hit send, waiting for the call to be answered and it didn't take long.

"Wells, hi," Bellamy said when he saw who was calling.

"Hey Bellamy. I'd like to talk to you this weekend if I could. I need to discuss a matter with you that I know you are going to be interested in."

Bellamy's eyebrows rose a bit at Wells' cryptic words. "Is it terribly important Wells? Clarke and I are getting ready to head out to Murphy's beach house for the weekend, but we can delay it if needed."

Wells thought about it for a moment; it wasn't an emergency and he was pretty sure it wouldn't hurt to delay it. "It's not an emergency Bellamy. Why don't I talk to you when you get back, okay? Just give me a call."

"Okay, if you're sure it can wait."

"Yes, no problem. You guys have a good time," Wells said before ending the call. Truthfully, it took a bit of pressure off and he prepared to relax a bit himself. He and Cami were going to Shakespeare in the Park tonight and he was looking forward to it. Snuggling together on a blanket? Well, it didn't get too much better than that. Not yet anyway.

):(

As Bellamy and Clarke pulled into the driveway at Murphy's Clarke wore a big smile. She had enjoyed her stay here last summer and was looking forward to some time at the pool. She knew it had an awning that covered part of it so she could hang out at the pool with Raven.

"This is such a great place! Have you ever been out here before?" she asked and then saw the slight smirk on her husband's face and laughed. "Let me guess, you and Murphy and freshies back in the day, huh?"

He cast a sideways look at her and grinned broadly. He could see a bit of jealousy sparking in her beautiful blue eyes. "Actually, Murphy never brings freshies out here; it's his private space."

"Not even during the '80's 'freshie fests'?"

"Not with me anyway. But that's not to say that I haven't been out here. It's a great place to relax."

Clarke scoffed for a second, which continued to amuse Bellamy. "That it is," she told him, exasperation ringing in her voice. She didn't believe that for a moment; something was causing that cheesy grin on his face.

Bellamy started laughing then, just watching her face. "Clarke, I'm serious. I'm just laughing because you're jealous!"

"Don't flatter yourself," she told him and then laughed. "Okay, so no wild parties out here, but something happened, that's for sure."

"Nothing outrageous, really. Murphy is sort of like a bear in his man cave here is all. But it is still a great place. Now come on, let's go have some fun and just forget all the tension, okay?"

She grinned and nodded. Fun, relaxation, good company? She couldn't wait.

):(

Raven walked around the house, straightening things up a bit, fluffing a pillow here, dusting an invisible bit of dust off a tabletop. Murphy watched her with amusement as she was sort of taking over as mother hen of the roost.

"You and Bellamy, you two actually are so much alike, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a clean freak you know. Apparently, you are too. Or are you just nervous Sweetness?" He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck and she pushed him away.

"Stop that. They - they'll, well, they will know what we've been doing!" she exclaimed, touching her nose.

He laughed; a deep belly laugh that rumbled through his chest. "They are going to know that anyway Raven. The uh, scent lingers you know."

Her face turned firecracker red as she caught her breath and then hung her head. He tipped her face up to him and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Raven, trust me, there's going to be a whole lot of that going on this weekend and we won't be the only ones at it."

"Oh my god Murphy, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Look, we just sort of tune it out, ignore it. Do you know how many smells bombard us daily and trust me, many of them don't smell half as great as sex, I assure you!" 

His words made her blush deepen; she knew that Clarke had scented her the morning in Murphy's office but the thought of Bellamy being able to do it today was totally humiliating for her. 

"Raven, humans know when others have been busy too you know, there are other signs."

"Yes, but we don't _smell_ it Murphy!"

"Look, it becomes just another scent Raven. You just tune it out, like all the sounds we hear. Not that big of a deal," he told her, holding her close against him and kissing the top of her head. "Now, they're here so let's go and see if they need help with bags or anything, okay?"

"They're here?" her voice had a high-pitched squeal to it that hurt his ears. "Why didn't you tell me Murphy?" She ran to the mirror by the door and smoothed her hair into place and looked to be sure she looked presentable.

Murphy watched it all with a great deal of amusement; she was clearly nervous and while he knew their conversation had a lot to do with it, he also thought she was a bit nervous playing hostess here. It was a perfect place for her to relax into the role and before long she and Clarke would be chatting away like they always did. He wrapped his arm around her waist and opened the door in time to see Bellamy and Clarke walking up the path towards them.

Raven's eyes lit up when she saw her friend and Murphy knew it would be okay. Clarke dropped the bag she was carrying and ran straight into her arms as the girls hugged one another tightly. 

"Geez, didn't you two just see each other on Thursday night?" Murphy laughed and then hugged Clarke himself as Raven shyly hugged Bellamy. "Sorry Bellamy, you only get a handshake from me!"

"Works for me!" Both men watched the girls head into the house, arm in arm. Murphy laughed and picked up the bag that Clarke had dropped, and they entered the house too and carried the bags downstairs to the guest room. 

"Raven was really nervous about the visit but she seems fine now," Murphy said. "I had a double freezer installed this week in the freezer room for you guys, didn't figure that you'd both be comfortable in that single."

"The way Clarke is she'd probably prefer sleeping in the bed. I do not get it Murphy; she sleeps with a blanket, in the freezer."

Murphy shook his head, puzzled, but not really surprised. "Strange for sure. Have you heard anything more from Roan about it all?" At Bellamy's negative shake of his head he continued, "In all my years I've never heard of the Children of the Moon, Bellamy. I have Ryder working on it now that Katrina is in custody. I think that Jasper is also working on it, on his own."

"I just don't understand how she can be so different and that no one, outside of Roan understands why."

"Well, Roan is a bit of a law unto himself and I'm sure the man has more secrets than we'd ever imagine. What if they are a totally different genus of vampires Bellamy?"

"I don't know. Is Roan different?"

"Well, he doesn't eat food, or at least I've never seen him do it. He has some very powerful attributes, but he's a thousand years old, it's kind of expected."

"I guess we can only wait. At least Clarke doesn't seem too concerned about it; she seems to be taking it in stride."

"Good. So," Murphy asked with a sly wink, "How is the fresh blood treating you boyo?"

Bellamy laughed and had the good grace to look contrite. "Pretty good Murphy. I hate to admit it but I feel a hell of a lot better and that's saying a lot because I didn't realize that I was feeling less than optimal to begin with. Let's go see what those two are up to!"

Murphy nodded and followed Bellamy up the stairs. They found the girls sitting at the counter drinking orange juice and eating banana muffins. Raven loved bananas; if she could put them on something she would. He shook his head at the mystery of it, which he couldn't understand because he couldn't taste them.

"Hi! 'Bout time you two joined us," Raven said, hopping down from the stool and reaching for glasses to pour the men some liquid refreshment. They both accepted their glasses and sat down with the girls and watched them both devour their snack.

"Don't you just love this place Raven? I had so much fun here this past summer - well, outside for missing Bellamy that is."

"Did you jump off the cliff?"

"You’re kidding, right? It looks high, but I guess now it's not such a big deal," Clarke laughed.

"I highly recommend it actually. It's exciting. A leap of faith. We should all do it!"

"Hm, we'll see. Seems more like jumping off the deep end, I think. Personally, I can't wait to crawl into a bathing suit and lay outside."

"Can you be in the sun still too?" Raven asked, picking a large piece of walnut out of her muffin and popping it into her mouth.

Clarke shook her head and said, "No, but I can lie under the awning while you lay in the sun. It will still be fun. We can put some music on and just have a good time."

Raven nodded, smiling. "So, what are you boys going to do?"

"Plot to overthrow the government?" Murphy laughed. "I'm sure we'll find something. You," he said, pointing at Raven, "Don't forget the sunscreen. By the way, I'm available to help rub it in!" 

He watched as a deep flush spread over Raven's neck and face and then she scowled at him. "I don't think so, in fact, I might not ever be needing that again before long!" she said as she got up to take her plate to the sink.

Clarke sent Murphy a dirty look and took her dishes over to the sink as well. Bellamy whispered, "Better watch it, you don't want to get both of them pissed off at you!"

Raven couldn't hear that, but Clarke did and turned to stare at both of them. In vamp tones she said, "Murphy, so help me, don't push it. I'll stake you; I swear to god I will!" She stared at him intently for a moment and he actually felt the allure setting in and had to force his eyes away from her. Wow, the kid really did have quite a gift there.

"Okay momma hen, I promise to behave, mostly anyway. Truce?"

She nodded and opened the dishwasher to load in the dishes and glasses that Raven had rinsed.

That task done the girls headed downstairs to put their bathing suits on and Raven laughed as she thought about Murphy staring at her all afternoon and not being able to do anything about it. She knew he had watched her out by the pool last time, and she intended to enjoy his discomfort all she could. She slathered sunscreen all over her body except for her back which she couldn't reach. She carried the bottle and a large towel upstairs with her and grabbed two bottles of water to take outside. Clarke came up a moment later and both headed out to the pool.

"Clarke, can you put some sunscreen on my back?" she asked. 

Clarke rolled her eyes but took the bottle. "I know what you're up to Raven. Don't tease him too much, okay? He's already got these puppy dog eyes when he stares at you and I'd hate to see it get any worse."

Raven sighed and said, "I know. I think I look the same way at him. I feel like I'm a part of him, you know? Like sometimes we may be two people, but our souls are one. It's hard to describe."

"I know exactly how you feel; it's the way I feel about Bellamy Raven. When a vampire finds his or her mate it is forever. Are you really ready for this Raven? Murphy is well, quite a handful I think!"

The blush swept over Raven again, thinking of things better not said, even between friends. Clarke watched the blush and smiled, turning her head away so that her friend wouldn't see it. Raven was so happy that it thrilled Clarke. She heartily recommended vampire loving.

"Yes, I am. My feelings, emotions are almost overwhelming sometimes though. I feel as if I can't get enough of him Clarke. Did you feel that way with Bellamy?"

"Yes, I did. I still do Raven. The thought of being with him forever thrills me in ways I can't even describe."

Raven nodded, understanding completely. "But it's sort of scary Clarke, losing myself in him.

):(

"Murphy?" Bellamy said, watching Murphy as he stared at Raven as Clarke rubbed the sunscreen on her back. He wore an intense and hungry look and Bellamy had to fight to keep from laughing. If the scent in the house, everywhere in the house for that matter was anything to go by those two couldn't get enough of one another. He was happy for Murphy.

Bellamy hadn't realized what a tender and vulnerable heart that Murphy had until he and Clarke went to New York and found Murphy with Sarah. Fifty years and you think you know someone and yet that day he learned that nothing was further from the truth. He saw those same things in Murphy now with Raven and it was great to see.

"Murphy? MURPHY?" he asked again. 

Murphy finally shook himself away from the sight of Raven in that scarlet bikini and looked at Bellamy. "What?" he asked, with more of a sharp tone than he had intended.

"I asked you if you wanted to play a few hands of poker and give the girls a chance to catch up?"

"Yeah, sure...whatever," he agreed, forcing himself to turn away from the patio scene.

"Why don't we go downstairs to do that?" Murphy looked at him crossly for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, if we play for money it would be better to stay upstairs because I'll win every hand!" Bellamy laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it. Let's go," he said, heading down the stairs to the club room where there was a gaming table as well as a billiard table. Plenty to do, to keep them occupied. Now, if he could only keep his mind off that beautiful, sexy, mesmerizing woman of his. He looked at Bellamy who was watching him with a smirk; he knew very well what he was thinking, and it didn't make it any better at all.

"Clarke said she didn't think Katrina should have to die for what she did," Bellamy said, looking at his cards.

"She WHAT?" Murphy said, laying his cards face down and staring at Bellamy.

"I know, I feel the same way. She says that in the end Katrina did her a favor, forcing me to turn her because Clarke thinks that I would have fought her on it when she was ready."

"Is that true?"

"I don't know, maybe," Bellamy conceded. "Maybe..."

"Well, I don't care if the bitch is the Easter Bunny and Santa all rolled into one, Monday she dies."

"I'm with you Murphy. I can't forgive or forget what she did."

"Just make sure that you want it because she disobeyed an order and not because it forced your hand Bellamy."

Bellamy frowned and then nodded. Murphy had made his point.

):(

"So, does that mean you want to break up with him Raven?" Clarke asked, suddenly scared of what Raven was telling her. It couldn't be, they were perfect for one another.

"No, of course not. It's just that after my history with men, it's hard to not panic. But I just knew with him, that he was the one, the one I'd waited for. Clarke, I don't think I could make it without him in my life now. I mean, I know we got off to a really rocky start, but when you were in Seattle it all clicked into place."

"That's how it's supposed to work Raven. Once you find that, nothing else matters. Hm, looks like the boys have moved away from the windows," Clarke laughed. I thought Murphy's eyes were going to pop right out of his head when I was putting the sunscreen on you!"

"I know," Raven giggled. 

Clarke laughed and leaned back in the lounge chair. It felt terrific, even sitting in the shade. It was warm to be sure, but not too bad. She could take a swim if it got too warm. 

"I have missed this so much Raven. Just being with you and relaxing."

"I know, me too. And maybe Harper will come around eventually."

"Well, she agreed to go to lunch with me on Wednesday, that's a start," Clarke told her.

"She did? That's wonderful! I can't wait to hear all about it. I know she was upset with you, but it sure seems like something else is bothering her lately."

"I don't know. Hasn't she said anything to you?"

"No, she doesn't talk to me that much either. You know that Brianna's christening is next Sunday?"

Clarke frowned, surprised at that. "No, she hasn't told me that."

"Maybe Wednesday then? Look Clarke, give her time, it will be okay. We've been besties forever, she loves you. Time, just give it time..."

):(

At seven o'clock the sun was just dipping into the Pacific. The calm waters lived up to their name tonight and the golden and orange rays reflected across it. Murphy was explaining the count.

"So, one, two, three and jump," he told them again and they counted several waves to take the measure of them. "Alright, everyone ready now?"

Clarke leaned down and looked as the waves crashed into the rocks below. She knew she couldn't die but it still was a long way down! "Okay," she said, still scared.

Raven was next to her and she grabbed her hand and held tight and the same with Bellamy on her other side. Murphy grabbed Raven's hand and they counted the wave and then all four jumped.

They each broke the surface and then laughed. "Wow, that's all I can say," Clarke told them all, treading water as the waves headed in.

"This way," Murphy told them, heading around the rocks. Around they went and walked up onto the small patch of beach.

They made the climb to the top and did it again, just for good measure. Life was good, whether you looked at it from the vampire or human point of view. Dear friends made it all worthwhile.

_To be continued..._

More notes from Her Shadow Man

1\. Raven was attacked by vampires when she worked for Roan in Tokyo. He saved her and she learned about vampires at that time. She met Murphy there when he was visiting Roan about business and immediately recognized that he was a vamp and hated him, determined to stay away from him. When she moved back to LA she was dismayed to learn that Clarke knew about vamps and that Bellamy was one and that Clarke was okay with it. It got worse when she found out that Bellamy and Murphy were best friends. It wasn't until the story With Arms Wide Open that she and Murphy began to grow closer and when he got shot protecting her and she made him drink her blood to help him that they both realized that their feelings were much deeper than expected.

2\. During the '50's Murphy met and fell in love with a woman named Sarah. She finally convinced him to turn her, but it went wrong and she didn't really make the transition. He kept her cared for in an apartment in NYC - she didn't ever wake up but she never aged either. Bellamy and Clarke discovered her when someone tried to kill Murphy. Murphy hired a doctor to see if there was anything that could be done for Sarah and it was determined that she had basically had a stroke when she was turned which is why she never woke up. It was determined to let her go, a decision that hurt Murphy a great deal.


	12. Chapter 12  The Justice Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! It's starting to get colder here in Kansas now - I hate cold weather, lol. Hopefully I won't be too grumpy about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the great debate. 
> 
> Raven is still embarrassed about what the others can scent but tries to put it out of her head. They all debate what is going to happen to Katrina and Raven is full of the need for vengeance with her. Clarke tries to make them see her point of view about it all, but will it work?

Chapter 12 The Justice Debate

Sunday morning the four friends sat around the table eating their respective breakfast choices. Three of them were very aware of what the previous evenings activities were and one of them was praying that wasn't the case.

She tried to be okay with it; it's not like in college when people gave you the high five when you'd spent time between the sheets. People had sex, she knew that but being in such close proximity with three vampires who could so easily tell was unnerving to her, to say the least. She knew very well that not only did she and Murphy make love last night, but that Bellamy and Clarke most likely did too, judging by the loving and happy looks they were sharing this morning. However, being pretty sure about it and being able to scent it were two very different things and try as hard as she could it still made her uncomfortable.

Was she ashamed that she and Murphy had such a healthy sex life? Nope, but it was a private thing for her and with vampires around the sanctity of their relationship felt like it was somehow less than the special bond that they had. Complicate those feelings with the thoughts that Clarke had once told her that Bellamy could sometimes scent the events of the past and it made her want to hide away from all of them.

The three of them all acted like it wasn't any big deal; could they really keep their noses to their selves so easily? If they could smell it all, how could they? She was afraid she'd walk around with a perpetual smirk if she scented sex all around her. Maybe they were just better people than she was, who knew for sure.

All she really knew was that ignorance really was bliss sometimes.

Murphy, Bellamy and Clarke were all drinking some O+ for their breakfast and Raven sliced an apple and banana and scooped out a helping of peanut butter onto her plate and sat it and some pineapple juice on the table to eat.

Murphy watched as she dipped the pieces of fruit in the peanut butter. She loved the stuff to be sure and he was guaranteed to see it at least once every day. It smelled interesting but the looks of it were revolting to him.

Clarke finished her O+ and then reached for a piece of Raven's apple and dipped it into the gooey mess and popped it into her mouth. "You know, if I couldn't eat food any longer this is one thing I would really miss for sure," she said, licking a small bit of peanut butter from the corner of her mouth.

Raven couldn't help but wonder how it tasted after the blood but decided it was probably about the same as drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth; you just got used to it.

"I know, I will definitely miss it myself someday and so I'm eating every bit of it that I can now."

All three vampires caught the future reference and Clarke grinned; she knew Raven and since her mind was made up it was going to happen, one way or another. They’d had a long talk about it last evening and Clarke now knew that it was Raven’s decision, not Murphy’s. In fact, he looked a bit shell-shocked about it which meant that he wasn't quite ready to deal with it yet.

"Did you ever eat that stuff Bellamy?" Murphy asked, hurriedly changing the subject. He caught the grins that Raven, and Clarke were both wearing and knew that he was caught.

"Not before I was turned. I mean, they had it, but I never tasted it. But that week that I was human again I tried it. I have to say, I liked it," he answered with a laugh.

Murphy grimaced and said, "It looks more like something that comes out of a dirty nappie than something you would eat." He leaned over and sniffed it and added, "Smells good though!"

Raven stuck her finger into a dab of the substance and popped it into her mouth and watched as Murphy's eyes sparked for a moment. _Oh, sometimes it was just too easy..._

"Delicious! Bellamy, you mean in the army they didn't have little cans of peanut butter and crackers in the C-rations?"

He laughed and said, "Not that I ever ate. Doesn't mean they didn't have them though."

"Hm. Well, that's too bad. Glad you got a taste though. What was your favorite thing that you ate that week?"

"It would be hard to say actually, most of it tasted pretty damn good."

"Um, yeah, the bait Bellamy?" Murphy smirked.

"Well, okay. The sushi wasn't so great. Or rather the green stuff wasn’t, and I threw all of it all out. Ice cream was good, a lot better than I remember; coffee too." He thought for a moment, thinking about the food he had ate. "I really enjoyed the taco's I had; they were really tasty. Some things didn't taste as good as I remember though."

"Like what?" Clarke asked, curious. They'd never talked much about what he had thought about food, 2008. She knew about the sushi and Kung Pao chicken experiences, but he'd never said that much about the other stuff.

"Macaroni and cheese. My mom used to make the best macaroni and cheese. The stuff in the box just didn't taste the same at all."

"Did you expect it to? It came out of a box," Raven laughed.

"I don't know. Poor substitute, I guess. Some things just didn't taste like Mom made them."

"Yeah, how I miss boiled potatoes and cabbage. Yum..." Murphy laughed.

Clarke looked puzzled for a moment and then saw how Raven was laughing and realized he was being sarcastic. "Well, I hope there were other things to eat besides that Murphy. And just where did you eat those things anyway?" Here was hoping he'd share a bit of information.

"Not a chance Lois Lane," he said, reverting to the pet name he'd had for her on the road trip because of her curiosity. "Let's just say that it wasn't here in the states."

Raven ducked her head down in an effort to avoid Clarke's eyes, which were regarding her narrowly. 

_Raven knows!_

"Someday Murphy, someday you're going to spill the beans!" Clarke promised, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Maybe, maybe not!"

Later that afternoon after hanging out in the pool the talk switched gears to Katrina. It had been preying on Clarke's mind all day, what was going to happen.

"I know that she disobeyed a direct order Murphy and I know that we have rules but please just make the punishment fit the real crime; her not doing what she was supposed to do. Please don't punish her because of what happened to me." Clarke looked at Murphy, her earnest face giving him pause.

"Clarke, what if Kelly had done that to someone else? Someone who didn't want to be turned? The rules are there for a purpose."

"I am not disagreeing with that Murphy. But in my case, it was for the best; so, punish her, execute her for disobeying you, not for my turning."

"Clarke, how the hell can you say that?" Raven said, her voice almost a yell.

"Raven, my life is better for it." She looked at Bellamy who clearly agreed with Raven and Murphy. "I get it, I'm in the minority here, just do it fast, please."

"That bitch deserves to die horribly; I'm sorry that you don't see it like I do Clarke. I watched Kelly almost slice your head off and then I killed her! It was pure reaction on my part, and I can't say that it didn't get to me at the time, but she almost killed you. If Bellamy hadn't been there..."

"Then Elka would have turned me." Clarke shrugged, knowing that there was really nothing left to be said. They didn't see her point of view and she didn't see theirs.

"So, you'd rather she be let go?" Raven said, practically spitting the words.

"No. I understand the rules Raven. Every society has to have rules; I didn't always understand that," she said, taking Bellamy's hand in hers and rubbing it lightly. "But I do now, I get it."

She sounded so sad Bellamy noted; it had been a hard lesson for her. Was she right? Were they executing Katrina for the right reasons? He knew that he couldn't be objective about it; he wanted the bitch dead. Clarke had been attacked twice because of her and it was time to take her out. He tried to hear what Clarke was saying but he couldn't accept it. 

Murphy leaned towards Clarke; they were all sitting around the poolside table and he looked at her kindly, but firmly. "Clarke, you have such a kind heart and I understand that, but vampires are treacherous and tend to just do what they want. If you don't maintain control and make examples of the consequences when they break the rules, we'd have rogue vampires everywhere and a lot more human death. Her actions could have caused someone innocent to die, as I told you. Please, you have to understand this."

Clarke nodded, tears in her eyes and looked at each of them sorrowfully. Raven still looked defiant and that was so typical of her. She took it to heart, protecting and standing up for her loved ones. She might not like or agree with them, but she'd fight for them. A good trait really but Clarke could use someone right now that got where she was coming from. 

Oddly enough it was Murphy who finally helped her; he couldn't stand to see her hurting so much. She'd been through so much already and this was perhaps the hardest of all for her. She felt like Katrina was being executed because of her, which wasn't the case. Privately he agreed with her, Bellamy would have delayed her turning for years, even if they had made a baby, _especially_ if they'd made a baby. 

He reached across and tilted her head up so that she could meet his eyes. The tender and kind look in them astounded her and a small sob escaped from her as it all sunk in that this was going to happen.

"Clarke," he said, looking into her crystal blue eyes, "I understand, and I know it's so hard for you. I'm not doing this because of you but because of what might have happened otherwise." It wasn't really the truth but hopefully she'd buy it - he was doing it because of the overwhelming guilt he felt because he'd not done his job, which was to make sure that Katrina had done hers correctly. "I admire how much you want to stand up for what you believe is right, but this has to be. Please believe me."

His gentle tone soothed her and finally acceptance sunk in. She didn't have to like it, but she let it go. Sometimes you have to know when to fight and when to surrender. "Thank you, Murphy, for understanding that."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "How about a drink everyone? Clarke, since you can eat food can you get intoxicated? Bellamy, I think we should do tequila shots and find out!"

"I don't know Murphy," Clarke said and he couldn't help but notice the tears were all but gone. "Guess we could try."

"Let's head in and change and then we're going to have an experiment! C'mon, let's go!"

In the end, they discovered that she could indeed feel the effects of the alcohol; she a Raven both were giggly and wobbly, and it was Bellamy aided by a completely clumsy and clueless Murphy who fixed dinner for them. By the time Bellamy and Clarke headed back into LA all seemed okay with the world for Clarke. If she just tried hard to ignore what was happening tomorrow that is.

):(

The next morning Murphy and Raven stopped by her place to grab clothes and toiletries for a few days for her. He didn't really think that Katrina had anyone still working for her here who would go after Raven, but he wasn't taking any chances. She gathered enough for a week and Murphy carried it all down to the car. She had left the beach clothes at the house so at least there was room for it all.

"I'll send someone to get the Maserati later if that's okay?"

"Sure," she told him as she sank down into the seat of the Ferrari. 

She’d been quiet this morning and Murphy knew that something was on her mind, but so far, she hadn’t spoken up which was unlike her.

“What’s going on Raven?”

She looked at him and sighed, accompanied by a slight smile. “I’ve just been thinking about Clarke. Is she right? Are you guys doing this for the wrong reasons?”

Not ‘are you guys doing the wrong thing?’ he noticed. “I can’t speak for anyone other than myself but I’m doing it for several reasons, already disclosed Raven. We have to have rules and we have to enforce them.”

“And if those rules get you a bit of revenge, that’s good too?”

He looked at her sharply, trying to understand where she was headed.

“I don’t mean that you shouldn’t feel that way Murphy because I sure as hell do. If I had the chance, I would hurt her badly for what she did. I feel disloyal to Clarke because of that. Clarke has never been one to hold a grudge and she hates hurting anyone. She’s going to live with this forever, even though it’s out of her hands Murphy. I love her so much and I’m afraid she’s going to hate me because I can’t support her.”

“Sweetness, she understands why it’s happening. It might take her a while to move past it, but she will.” He thought about when she came to him about Dean Foster, the paparazzo that was stalking Bellamy. It was hard for her to ask him for his help, knowing what he was going to do but she also realized that it had to be done. She got over that and she’d get over this too.

He hoped anyway.

):(

Clarke was silent that morning as Bellamy got ready to go to the meeting about Katrina. She thought wryly that they were calling it a meeting, but they all knew exactly what it was: torture and execution. 

She was trying to be okay with it; she understood why it was happening and that was okay. What she wasn’t okay with was what they were going to do to her. Vampire vengeance, vampire justice, didn’t matter what you called it; it meant the same thing.

Bellamy came downstairs dressed all in black, including the duster he was shrugging into. He stopped in front of her and pulled her to him tightly, feeling her tremble in his arms but she didn’t say a word.

“Clarke?” he asked, tilting her face up to his but she looked away, unable or unwilling to meet his eyes. He sighed and kissed her on the forehead and let her go. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, not looking at the door or him as he prepared to leave. He grabbed his keys and stood hesitantly at the door for a few seconds, willing her to turn to him, to say something but he finally left, shutting the door behind him quietly when he realized she wasn’t going to say anything.

As the door closed, he heard her break down, sobbing as she tried to deal with it. He wanted to go to her, but he couldn’t. This was one of those things that they had to learn to deal with; he hated it, but Katrina was going to pay.

):(

They met in Tango’s office at the warehouse; Tango, Murphy, Bellamy, Miguel and Jasper. The men talked about how things had gone over the weekend and also that Katrina hadn’t admitted to having any accomplices at all. They knew that they’d already found some of them and Tango was inclined to believe that there weren’t any more, not within the cleaner organization anyway.

“We tried everything we could. Hell, she doesn’t have any fingers left because we kept burning them off, nothing made her talk. I’ve called all the cleaners in for the display this morning; nothing will get the information out into the community like gossip from the cleaners.”

“I want that bitch to suffer as much as possible,” Jasper stated, and Murphy eyed the young man speculatively. This wasn’t Jasper’s usual thing and Murphy was of the opinion that it just might be too much for the young vampire to see. Jasper was still an innocent in many ways and while everyone had to grow up perhaps there were better ways. Still, the fire burning in his eyes convinced Murphy to let him be there, but he would draw the line at Jasper actually participating. 

IF there was anything else other than her execution to watch that was. God help him but he kept thinking about Clarke; dead is dead his head kept telling him even while his heart screamed for vengeance.

She had apparently been put through a lot of misery during the weekend. The stake had been pulled several times in order to give her a sip or two of blood, enough to keep her semi-lucid. As the men walked in Bellamy, Murphy, and Jasper got their first look at her since it had all begun. Miguel had been there during the past weekend involved in the process of keeping her in custody.

All three men were shaken to the core when they saw her appearance. She was bloody and dirty and wild-eyed with the need for blood. Bellamy couldn’t believe how sunken her eyes and cheeks were. He looked away and suddenly he understood what Clarke had been saying: just how much did a person have to pay for what they’d done?

Vampires weren’t humanitarians; they weren’t ruled by sentimentality. They thrived on visceral stimulation and this presented the perfect opportunity for that goal. 

Except he couldn’t do it. Clarke’s pain rang true in his heart. “Just kill her and be done with it Murphy.”

Their eyes met and Murphy nodded almost imperceptibly. It was in his mind too, Clarke’s feelings.

“What? NO!,” Jasper exclaimed. His voice was only a notch under hysterical. “Make her pay for what she did!”

“Jasper, she’s paid. Look at her, she doesn’t have anything left in her - she’s done.” Bellamy watched Jasper as he stared at Katrina who was sheathed in silver chains. The stake had been pulled out so that she could be more aware of what was happening. 

Katrina’s eyes opened slowly; dull, black fathomless eyes that couldn’t focus on anything or anyone. She started laughing then, knowing the moment was here. Then laughter gave way to tears that finally stopped. Her eyes had cleared a bit and she raised her head a notch as Murphy picked up the flame thrower.

“Murphy, why don’t you let me?” Tango said. He could tell that it was getting to Murphy and Bellamy both. He didn’t understand why but he knew that it had gone as far today as it was going to go.

Murphy looked down for a moment and then looked at Bellamy expectantly. Bellamy stared ahead blankly, not meeting Murphy’s eyes. 

The answer was clear. Murphy lifted the flame thrower and Bellamy turned away. He remembered Murphy’s words when the Monahan’s had been executed, “We don’t have to watch this.”

He didn’t have to, and he couldn’t. As his footsteps echoed hollowly over the floor, he heard the power boost up and Katrina scream. He hung his head for a moment but knew that he had done the right thing.

To be continued...

Little more info...

1\. During the week that Bellamy was on the cure he had a chance to eat food again and had a couple of interesting experiences. One was with Kung Pao Chicken, extra spicy which is one of Clarkes favorites. It was too much and a very observant server at the restaurant brought him milk to help take away the heat. So that didn't go so well. The next experience was with sushi, which Murphy called bait. Bellamy didn't think it smelled all that great, but he decided to try it as well, as it was another of Clarke's favorites. He spread it very liberally with wasabi, which took his breath away, much to Murphy's amusement. He declared that eating "Now days is fucking dangerous!"


	13. Chapter 13  A Working Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I have a special treat this week - Nov 17 through Nov 12 I will post 1 chapter each day. This is a long story and there will be a lot of things happening soon, so this will sort of give us a jump start to the action. I hope you all enjoy and please, let me know what you think.
> 
> Wells tells Bellamy about Ben and the fingerprints, which hits Bellamy very hard. He reminisces about his past and the mistakes he made. Clarke gets a great offer from Max and soon the two of them will be working together again. Raven lets Murphy know that she wants to be turned and it throws him for a loop.

Chapter 13 A Working Solution

When Bellamy came home, he looked stricken, ashy pale even for a vamp. All Clarke could do was go to him and wrap her arms around him and hold him close. He clung tightly to her, not saying a word. When he finally let go, she went to get him a generous portion of scotch laced liberally with O-. 

Bellamy shrugged out of his duster and sat down heavily on the couch. He wanted to talk to her, to reassure her that he hadn’t had a hand in it but he conscience wasn’t that clear because he had hated Katrina with a vengeance and it could have been him, it _should_ have been him wielding the torch...

Vampires survived because they had the ability to compartmentalize, to separate the emotion from the action in order to save their race. It wasn’t good to lose that edge but how do you do that when the person you love more than your own life wants something just the opposite? He looked deeply into his soul and knew that he couldn’t separate the hatred for what Katrina had caused Clarke from breaking the rules. Since he couldn’t do that he had to walk away. If he’d raised his own hand to Katrina, he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Clarke and she would hate him for it. Eventually he would have hated himself for it. 

But sometimes, this charade of still being ‘human’ was more than he could bear. If he let it go, succumbed to his vampirism where did that leave him? Where did it leave he and Clarke? And if he did how could he protect her and eventually the children they would have, one way or another?

):(

The next day Clarke left for her lunch with Max with a lighter heart. She didn’t know for sure what had happened yesterday, but she knew that Bellamy hadn’t had a hand in it. She could sense it in him when he came home, and she was more than happy about it. She didn’t ask for details and he offered none.

Clarke pulled into the parking lot at Hǎo Chī, excited to see Max and to do it at their favorite Chinese place. Clarke could already taste some Kung Pao, extra spicy and her mouth was watering.

Max pulled in right after her and they hugged briefly in the parking lot before heading inside. The chatted amiably while they waited to be seated.

“So Max, what’s going on? Why’d you want to see me?” Clarke asked while sipping her tea.

“Can’t I just want to see you because I’ve missed you?” she teased, grinning at her friend. “Actually, that is a big part of the reason but there is something else Clarke.”

“So, spill,” Clarke said, playing with her chopsticks. Something was up and she could scent excitement rolling off Max. She was still learning how to discern the differences in scents but this time it was clear.

“Well, Mark and I made a business investment; one I think you’ll appreciate!”

“What?” Clarke asked, very curious.

“We bought Buzzwire Clarke. We’re going to toss the trash tabloid out and make it like it used to be, when you were there.”

“Wow Max, that’s fabulous. You’ll make it work, I’m sure. But seriously, there always was a bit of a sleazy edge to it!”

“Agreed,” Max said with a grin. “Here’s the thing; we need help Clarke. Would you consider coming back to work there? As my Managing Editor?”

“You mean in Maureen’s old job?” The idea thrilled her for sure.

“Yes. You could be on camera whenever you wanted, but mostly you’ll be keeping them all on task. I’ll be heading it as the Editor in Chief.” She grabbed Clarke’s hand excitedly. “Clarke, we could do this!”

Clarke smiled and it lit up her whole face. “Yes, we definitely could! So, when is all this happening?”

“Mark and I take possession at 12:01 am on Sunday. But there is so much to do in order to get ready Clarke. Do you want to talk with Bellamy before you commit?”

Clarke knew that she would talk to him but doubted if he’d have any objections because he knew that she wanted to go back to work. Since she wasn’t going to be spending a lot of time in front of the camera that should calm Murphy’s worries as well. Behind the scenes she could make a huge difference. IF they had the staff to make it work though.

“I will talk with him first, but I think it’s safe to say that he’ll be okay with it.”

Max nodded and said, “Wonderful Clarke! Unfortunately, the reputation for Buzzwire has went into the toilet since Mo died. We’ve lost most of the on-air talent and media techs. It’s not going to be easy.”

Clarke nodded and asked who was still there, from her time.

“Not many; Christine, the young girl who sort of took over your spot, and Kenny, a camera guy. Maybe a few researchers too. Christine really just doesn’t cut it although Kenny is a great photojournalist.”

“Yes, he is. I worked with him a few times; he’s almost as good as Steve was. Any idea where he is?”

“None; do you have a number for him?”

“I do actually, and I’ll give him a call. And Christine, well, she IS a bit raw but that probably has more to do with the type of assignments she received. Hold off on doing anything with her and let’s see if she can handle doing things the right way.”

Max grabbed Clarke’s hand in excitement. “The right way, OUR way Clarke! We always talked about it and now it’s happening.”

“It’s so exciting Max. Still, it’s going to be hard to bring it back because it really ran into the ground under that jerk Grant. Too many bad stories and retractions doesn’t cut it, as they found out.” Clarke pulled a small notebook out of her purse and started jotting down notes.

“We need at least 4 reporters Max and that is cutting it really short, but we can build up in time. Finding the talent might be hard so we’d better start researching. Likewise, 4 camera crews including video editors and we need a good content editor, although I can do that for a while. Researchers, we need great one’s because without them we’re left with the type of stories that buried Buzzwire. New group, new outlook - this is going to rock Max!”

“This is exactly why I need you Clarke; I couldn’t have done this on my own. Print journalism is so different from this.”

“Yes, it is but you’re going to pick it up quickly. What about staff? Any of those left?”

“Not many.”

“Computer techs? Is Sam still there? And what about the equipment?”

“No one by the name of Sam is on the current roster. The equipment is probably the same as when you left.”

“Sam is actually a Samantha, does that help?”

“No, sorry. Is she that good?”

“Oh yeah. We need her and I know how to find her!”

They agreed to meet again on Friday to see how each had progressed on their lists and plan some promos to help bring the audiences back. “Clarke, would you consider doing a promo or two for us? They know your face and it would help.”

Clarke thought about it for a moment and decided that it would be okay. “Sure, when do we want to have the site back up and running?”

“We’re aiming for a month from now. I want to do internet, print, television, and radio promos so that we can reach as many people as possible.”

“Good. I think we need to get a message board up and running quickly as well so we need Sam back as soon as possible. That will be my number one priority. A few billboards will help too and maybe some advertisements in the local clubs; you know, they generally have walls with that kind of stuff.”

Max frowned for a moment as she made more notes and it occurred to Clarke that maybe that was too much for the advertising budget, so she asked about it.

“That isn’t a problem Clarke. Marks grandmother died and he received a very hefty inheritance. She was such a wonderful person and it hurts that she’s gone but she told Mark to live his dream with this money and so we’re going for it.”

“A doctor’s dream is to run an internet news service?” Clarke laughed.

“Well, maybe we’ll have to have a doctor online program or something but yes, it is because it’s something that we can build together for our future.”

“Lots of media moguls have built huge empires just this way!”

“Very true! Someday we’re going to be building our very own castle!” Max laughed.

Clarke raised her glass of iced tea and said, “To the future and success then!”

Their glasses clinked together and both women were excited to see where the future lead them. Both of them saw shining futures.

):(

Wells knocked on the door to Bellamy’s office and waited for an answer. He had decided on the office as opposed to the apartment because it just felt right. He tugged a bit on his tie and tried to remain cool, all the while thinking about what he was getting ready to do.

Bellamy opened the door to his office and was a bit shocked to see Wells there as opposed to the other door. It put him on guard instantly and he wondered what was up.

“Wells, come on in,” he invited and added, “Is this official business?”

“Official? No, but it is something very personal Bellamy. I have some information that you need to know and I’m not sure quite how to go about telling you.”

“You want a drink or something?” Bellamy asked as he watched Wells take a seat across the desk and shake his head no. Bellamy sat down and leaned back in the chair and said, “Well, I guess you should just say it then Wells.”

Wells nodded and told the story. “I had lunch with Ben last week and he told me quite a story. His grandmother was engaged to you once Bellamy. Her name is Margie.”

Bellamy immediately sat forward and said, “Margie Redmond.” Memories flooded him, happy memories and painful ones that cut deeper than the sharpest knife. 

“Yes, probably. Ben has been trying to track Bellamy Blake down now for quite awhile and when he came here to the LA DA’s office he found a file, started by Finn that gave him quite a bit of information, as well as what Margie told him.”

“Wh - why would Margie tell him anything?” His heart was hammering in his chest and he wanted to hear what was next and wanted to run as well. “What could it matter?”

“It matters to Ben because Bellamy Blake is his grandfather.”

He was speechless. Could a vampire have a heart attack? His chest hurt, literally hurt right now and felt as if a band were around it. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, his hand then began rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to calm down.

“I have a grandson? And a...”

“Daughter. Her name is Catherine Ben said. And she isn’t your number one fan Bellamy, you should know that.”

“How could she be? After what I did to Margie, they must all hate me.”

“I don’t get the feeling that Ben or Margie hate you. He has lunch with her every week, I think. Brings her chocolate.”

Bellamy smiled and Wells could see tears in his eyes. Margie had always loved chocolate. “So, she is alive and well?” He could only hope; she was 80 now.

“Apparently. She lives in some retirement community and is quite active I understand. She goes with Ben to Dodgers games from time to time.”

“What brought all this about Wells?”

“Well, here is the problem; since he’s been investigating what happened to you, circa 1959 he’s gathered some information. Sent people to France I think to investigate your wife. The general consensus is that you and she both died on your wedding night, murdered because of all the blood in the room. Then he got to looking at all the handprints and fingerprints in the room and had them sent in for analysis. You can probably guess what happened next Bellamy.”

“My fingerprints for my PI license turned up.”

Wells nodded. “He sent them to CBI in Sacramento for another verification, but of course the results were the same.”

“Yeah, yeah they would be. What does he think Wells?”

“He thinks that somehow the system, IFAIS got Bellamy the PI’s prints mixed up with Bellamy his grandfather. He believes you are actually a cousin, but he can’t figure out what happened to Bellamy 1959 because obviously he didn’t die if he had kids.”

Bellamy let out a long and deep breath. He was trying to stay focused on what Wells was saying but his head was screaming, you have a daughter, you have a grandson. Ben Talbot is your grandson. All the times he and Murphy thought about taking Talbot out because he was asking so many questions, the jealousy he had felt when Talbot was talking to Clarke so much. Clarke kept saying it was strange because he was always asking about Bellamy. It all made so much sense to him. Like the first night they had met, at Buzzwire.

_“I’m Bellamy Blake. I’m a private investigator.”  
“Right. Yeah, of course. I’ve heard a lot about you.”   
“Good things?”  
“No. Not really.”_

Of course, he wouldn’t have heard good things, especially if Ben’s mother hated him. If Bellamy 2018 was his supposed grandson and the family thought that Bellamy 1959 had deserted Margie, then they wouldn’t think much good about Bellamy 2018 either. Later, there was the discussion about where he grew up, where he went to school. It all made so much sense.

“How you doing Bellamy? You okay? This is a lot to process.”

“Yeah, no shit.” He shook his head as it all began to really sink in. “Do you think he’s going to let the fingerprints go?”

“No, I don’t. He doesn’t understand them to be sure, but he thinks there’s more to the story. Bellamy, he has a notebook with other things in it; pictures of you in the army and some of you being hit by a car and then getting up and walking away. No, he’s curious and he isn’t going to let it go.”

The pictures from Dean Foster; the ones that Clarke had finally told him about. “Do you think he knows that I’m an immortal?”

“Not now, but when he runs out of all other explanations where is that going to lead him? I think sooner or later he’s going to approach you about being his cousin and ask for an explanation.”

Bellamy nodded, knowing that would make sense. “Wells, I can’t thank you enough for sharing this with me.”

“Bellamy, someday I’m going to join you because I intend to be with Cami forever. The secrets of one are the secrets of all in many ways. How can I help?”

“Just keep me informed while I figure this all out. Do you...you think he could handle knowing the truth?”

“Ben is an upright kind of guy Bellamy and if he said he would keep the secret he would. But the other problem is your daughter because something tells me that Catherine McFarland Talbot won’t.”

“Catherine McFarland of Talbot and McFarland? I’ve heard of them. They’re in the media a lot.”

“Yes, she uses her maiden name. Christian Talbot and she are partners in the firm.”

She was beautiful, charismatic and Bellamy had seen her often on television. They were a criminal defense firm and always made a big splash in the news because of the people they represented which tended to be rich, conservative clients.

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, scraping it off his face. He needed to think, that much was true. “Okay Wells, I’ll let you know what I decide. I want your name kept out of it though, if we can.”

“I have lunch with him pretty often Bellamy and he knows that I’m friends with you and Clarke as well. He might start questioning me more so we gotta get a game plan made. Let’s talk again in a few days and see what we can figure out, okay?”

“That sounds like a good plan. I’ve got to let Murphy know as well.”

“Is Murphy, is he like the head vampire or something?”

“He’s...sort of, for the LA area. He’s on the VALA board and helps govern the area vamps. We don’t have any formal type of government Wells, but we still have to have rules, and someone has to uphold and enforce them.”

“Yeah, I figured. Okay, I need to get back to work Bellamy. I’ll be in touch.”

Bellamy walked him to the door and the men shook hands and their eyes met for a long moment, both acknowledging that this was far from over.

):(

After Wells left Bellamy went to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out a folder of old pictures that he had and looked through them as the memories flooded his senses. His mom and dad, his sister Maeve and Roy and Lila. And then he found the one he was looking for; Margie.

God, she was beautiful. His head told him that he needed to let her go but his heart ruled that out. She was alive; she’d lived a happy life apparently. He couldn’t have asked for more for her.

He had a daughter and a grandson. The news was astounding, completely unexpected in fact. He’d had no clue at all that she was pregnant when he left her for Echo. Another reason to hate that bitch. He’d figured when Lance carried her off that she’d eventually be okay, and he hoped that he’d never run across her again but now? Now he’d like to kill her himself.

How did he make this right? There didn’t seem to be a way. He sat on the floor and held the pictures tightly to his chest and let the tears fall and that was where Clarke found him.

“Hey! Bellamy, you’ll never guess what Max wanted,” she said, walking through the loft as she looked for him. When she found him, she dropped to her knees and immediately wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t know what was wrong but clearly something was.

“Bellamy, what’s wrong,” she asked, taking his face in her hands and sweeping her eyes over his handsome features. She saw that he was holding a leather folder that had seen better days and that there were pictures in it. She picked out one of an older couple and scanned it, noticing the dimple on the man’s chin, so much like Bellamy’s. “These are your parents, aren’t they?”

He’d never shown her any pictures from his past before. He had told her that he hadn’t kept much from the past and yet he had these pictures. His head was leaned back against the wall as he tried to get his emotions under control and she just gave him time, staying close to him.

She sat back along the wall with him and he wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head against hers. She continued to look at the photo in her hand and then picked up another of a couple on a porch. The door looked like the door at the Fordham house she realized. 

Bellamy sighed and drew in the comfort that Clarke offered. He wasn’t even sure of where to start with it all, so he told her what Wells had said. She listened without interrupting him and nodded occasionally. 

When he finished, she asked, “So Ben is really your grandson?”

“Yeah, he is. I don’t know what to do about it. Even if he would accept me my daughter won’t, and Ben is likely to continue pushing for answers. Murphy will see that as a threat I think.”

Clarke eyes narrowed and vamped out for a moment and she said, “He wouldn’t dare hurt them!”

“I don’t know what he’d do. If he thought they were going to expose us, yes, he would.”

“Well, that isn’t going to happen. Maybe we can just tell Ben and his mom doesn’t have to know?”

“Maybe...” he said but didn’t sound sure about it at all.

Clarke’s heart was so happy for him, he had family, a daughter and a grandson, a blood connection and that meant a lot for Bellamy, especially since they couldn’t have a baby together. He was starting to tear up again and she held out the photo of his parents and asked her to tell her about them.

“My mom and dad, I think this was taken right after they got married. I know I hadn’t been born yet.” He looked at the photo, remembering his parents and thinking they looked so young. He pulled another picture out of the pile and said, “This is Octavia, my sister. I was 8 when she was born; I think this was taken when she was about 20 or so.”

“She’s so beautiful Bellamy.”

He looked at the picture, tracing a finger lightly over the woman in it. “Mom had some Irish blood in her and man, could she raise hell when we misbehaved.”

“So, your dad was the quiet one? You take after him, don’t you?”

“Yes, he was but actually in my younger years I was a lot like my mom.”

He pulled out two more pictures and handed them to her. “This is Ray and Lila, but you probably saw that picture at the Fordham’s house. And this is Margie,” he said, a wistful tone creeping into his voice.

Clarke looked at Margie and the thought came to her that she too was beautiful. How could he have walked away from her for Echo? But of course, she knew the answer to that question; allure. Anger and hatred for Echo again bubbled up inside her; she’d give anything to take that woman out because of all the hurt she had caused Bellamy.

It suddenly occurred to her that Bellamy felt that way about Katrina. He had said very little about what had happened, but she knew later that he had left before she was executed because she could taste it in his blood. 

“Bellamy, tell me what happened yesterday, please?”

God, he didn’t want to, but he had to. Both of them were working so hard to keep talking so he said, “I - walked away Clarke. Before…well, before Murphy executed her. She was a mess; her death was only an afterthought really because there was nothing of Katrina left in her.”

Clarke nodded, feeling so proud of Bellamy and accepting the fact that he didn’t feel proud at all. He’d wanted revenge, justice and the end he’d walked away. Perhaps one day he’d accept that.

“Bellamy, I understand how hard that was for you. I can’t say anything to make it better for you. Just know that I love you Bellamy, regardless of what might have happened; nothing you could do would change my feelings for you.”

He nodded, his fingers playing with the spun golden locks of her hair. They sat quietly for a bit, looking at the pictures and chatting about Wells’ revelation. Bellamy didn’t have any answers yet and Clarke didn’t push him because it was something he needed to figure out.

Finally, he remembered that she had started to tell him something when she came in. She explained what Max had wanted and he listened with interest.

She needed something to do; they both did, and she would love this. “I think you should do it Clarke; it will be perfect for you. I know how hard you are trying to deal with everything baby and this will be good for you.”

“I think so too. But we both have so much to do, Max and me. Rounding up employees is going to be very difficult but I’m going to make some calls this afternoon. Why don’t we go and have a snack while I get organized?”

“Will you be upset if I just stay here for a bit longer?”

She leaned over and kissed him softly. “Not at all Bellamy. Just remember that I’m here when you need to talk more, okay?”

He nodded and smiled at her. “I know. Clarke, I love you so much.”

“It’s a good thing buddy because I love you too and I’m not letting go!”

):(

Murphy had worked late Monday, catching up on business but Raven knew that he was upset over what had happened with Katrina and that he was processing it all. He crawled into bed with her Monday night and she could tell that he was exhausted. She held him tightly and they fell asleep soon after.

Tuesday at work brought several complicated problems with the new system as they tried to install it on some of the computers. Raven worked late and Murphy waited for her to finish so they could go home. When they walked into the door Franklin was waiting for them and immediately sensed Murphy’s mood, which wasn’t good. As Raven and Murphy settled into the den, he brought a glass of scotch spiked generously with AB+ and Raven a bottle of water which was her usual choice when directly home from work.

“You going to talk about it Murphy?” she asked and watched as he lifted an eyebrow in query. “You know exactly what I’m talking about Murphy.”

He did and he wanted to talk about it but how did he tell her that he had held the flame thrower on Katrina and that he hated that he had done it? Finally, the words just came tumbling out and he watched her face, waiting to see her impatience at his troubled admission.

“Murphy, one of the things I love most about you is that you are a man of action; but you are also a man of conscience, whether or not you want people to know it. If it didn’t bother you, I would have been upset. You did what had to be done; it’s only to be expected that you have a few regrets about it. I believe that is mostly because you have carried so much guilt about her actions. It’s okay Murphy, it really is.”

He settled back and tipped his glass up, finishing the drink. At her inquiry if he wanted another, he shook his head no and let out a deep breath. “I just, I felt the guilt true, but I also felt Clarke’s words weighing heavily on me Raven. A few days ago, I was full of hatred and vengeance and yesterday all that was left was the hatred, tinged with compassion as I looked at her. Tango had not made it easy on her this past weekend, trying to determine if anyone else was involved. She was a mess Raven, a beaten shell of a person and there was no need for more torture. Bellamy told Jasper she was done and he was right, she was.”

“Why didn’t you let Tango finish her Murphy?” she asked softly, her heart breaking for his pain.

“Because I have to do some things myself; if I had done that before we wouldn’t be where we are now. I didn’t do my job and Clarke was the causality. The buck has to stop somewhere, and I guess it’s with me.”

Both contemplated those words for a few minutes and eventually Murphy tackled the other subject that was pressing heavily on his mind. “You want to be turned.” It was a statement and not a question.

“Yes. Maybe not this moment, but eventually yes.”

Murphy took a long, unnecessary breath and accepted her words. It had been unspoken between them, although she’d made references from time to time. But now the words had been spoken; the elephant in the room could no longer be ignored.

He didn’t ask why; he knew why she wanted to be turned. They were mates and they both knew it. _When_ was a big question though and could he actually do it was another? After what happened to Sarah, he was a bit skittish about it. He had a stake in what happened to Raven. Granted, he now knew that what happened with Sarah had nothing to do with anything he’d done but it still hurt him deeply to know that her beautiful and vibrant life had effectively come to an end when he tried to turn her.

“How...how soon Raven?”

“I don’t know really. It’s not like we’re going to have children Murphy. I’m not even sure I’d make any kind of a decent mother anyway. Look at the example I had growing up.”

He knew full well that she’d meant her own mother, but she also had Abby, who was as far as Murphy could tell a wonderful mother. “What about Abby? Seems you’ve learned a lot from her too?”

“Yes, I did. But children are something that I can live without Murphy. We make choices, this is my choice. If we had been able to have children, I would have loved to have your baby Murphy, but this is how things are. I want to be with you, completely with you, in every way possible.”

He nodded in understanding. “I’m scared Raven; I'm so damned afraid of what could happen.”

“I know,” she said quietly. She held his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. “We’ll get through it Murphy. I’m not leaving you - ever.”

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14  Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely readers! Here is the second chapter for the week and two more to come! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Harper and Monty talk a bit about her need to open up to Clarke and Raven and she agrees to do it. Cami tells Wells how she was turned and about her life before she was turned and why Roan is so important to her as she and Wells will spend the weekend with him so that she can learn the crucial vampire bite so that they can be intimate. Clarke is excited to start rounding up the group so that Buzzwire can get started again.

Chapter 14 Secrets

Luca looked at his phone as it rang and saw that the number was one he didn’t recognize. That always made him curious; so was it a prank call, wrong number or maybe something entirely different. Time to find out.

“Fiorentino,” he said and waited for a reply.

“Detective, have you been thinking about the list anymore?”

Luca looked up and caught Wells’ eye and pointed to the phone, mouthing, ‘the list’.

The call came in on Luca’s cell which made it pretty much hard to trace, unless you have someone like Jasper Griffin helping out. Wells decided that maybe they needed to enlist his services.

“I told you I wasn’t interested.”

“Come on, you’re a cop, it’s a mystery.”

“Yeah, I’d think about screwing with a cop if I were you.” Luca just kept pulling him along. He’d called back so he really wanted Luca to do this.

“I’m just a concerned citizen, worry about this list of names.”

“And why exactly would that be?”

“Let’s just say it might be helpful for a lot of different people to discover the truth.”

“Sounds to me like you’re withholding information from a law enforcement officer.”

“And it sounds to me like you’re extremely curious detective.”

“What’s your name?”

“Trust me when I say that my name isn’t the important part of all this. What is important is that public safety could be the issue here.”

“If you have information you just need to tell us instead of playing games. I’ve heard enough. Goodbye.”

“WAIT! What do you want detective?”

“I want to meet with you. Get a few more details so I’ll know that looking into this list is worth my time and effort.” Luca listened to the silence on the other end of the line and thought for a moment that he’d lost him.

“I’ll consider that. I’ll let you know in a few days.”

The line went dead, and Luca looked at Wells, who had been listening as best he could next to Luca.

“We got him Wells! You said you know someone who can run a trace on the call next time we get one? Why are we going outside the department on it?”

“Yes, I know someone. If we take it to the department and he finds out we might scare him off and since we don’t know if he’s just a lonely nut or has real information about those names I think it’s better to begin this way.”

“Yeah, I think you might just be right Wells. We’ll see how long it takes him to call back and, in the meantime,, you’re going to notify your contact?”

“Yes, I’ll call Jasper and get it set up. We’re going to need a signal so that I can call Jasper and he can track it. That’s if he calls during work.”

“If he calls me when I’m at home I just won’t answer; he’ll call back I’m betting!”

It was a good plan Wells thought. Now it if would only work.

):(

Clarke called Max and told her that she’d come to work for her, and Max was ridiculously happy at the news. 

“Seriously Clarke, I’m not sure I could do it without you. Thank you so much!”

Clarke laughed. “Sure, you could, it just wouldn’t be as much fun! Okay, I’m going to start making some calls; Steve first and then Sam. Let’s hope that Grant didn’t run off too many of the staff there, so we don’t have to totally reconstruct the wheel.”

“I know. I’ve already talked with Christine and frankly she seemed relieved that we were going back to the old Buzzwire. Kenny too. If you can get Steve back on board, we’ll at least have two camera operators. We need more on-air talent though so hopefully we can find some.”

“You know, I might head back to the place where it all started for us, UCLA communications school. Might be some young and hungry talent there Max.”

“That is a great idea. Okay, I guess we’ll compare notes on Friday. Sound good?”

“It does. See you then.” 

Clarke realized the hard part was just beginning. She took a deep breath and found Steve’s number in her phone address book. She hoped that he still had the same number and held her breath as she waited for the call to be answered. 

A smile replaced the worry when a familiar voice said, “Well I’ll be damned! Clarke Griffin, or I guess that’s Clarke Griffin-Blake now. How are you?”

“I’m great and I’m excited too Steve! I’ve got a proposition for you!”

“You know I’m always up for propositions Clarke,” he laughed. “What’s shakin?”

“Do you remember Max Kelleher, my friend from the LA Free Press?” At his affirmative she continued, “She and her husband have bought Buzzwire and want to return it to the way it was Steve. I’m going to be the Managing Editor and I could really use your talent. Interested?”

“You taking on Mo’s old position? Not doing the on-air stuff?” Steve sounded a bit skeptical Clarke thought. He’d need a bit more convincing.

“Yep. We still have to hire the on-air talent. Come on Steve, we need you. Kenny is still there; Grant is gone for good. It’ll be great!”

“That guy ruined it for all of us Clarke; frankly I’m not sure it can be resurrected.”

“We gotta try Steve. C’mon, you know you want to! What are you doing now?”

“Freelance thank you very much! Lucrative too!”

“Yeah, when you actually have a gig. Steve, please? At least help us get reestablished and if you hate it then you can leave with my blessing.”

“I’m going to regret this maybe but okay. Where do we start?”

Clarke gave him Max’s number so they could talk money and hire dates. “I promise you that you won’t regret it Steve!”

They said their goodbyes and Clarke tried Sam next and had basically the same conversation with her, but she was much easier to convince. In fact, she was excited to come back to Buzzwire. Clarke made a few more calls and talked two more camera operators to come back which gave them a full crew, at least to begin with. She then called a few of the researchers and it was a no go with all of them as they had other projects going. She decided to put some notices on bulletin boards at the universities hoping that would bring some likely candidates to them. 

Next, she buried herself in current events because she would be the first person to admit that the time in Seattle, she had sort of lost track. When Bellamy found her 5 hours later, she was hard at it.

He sat a glass of AB- in front of her with a smile and leaned down to kiss her. “Vampire or human, you still forget to eat. How’s it going?”

“Good; need researchers but we’re going to be okay I think.” She took a long drink of her dinner and leaned back in the chair and stretched. “How are you?”

“Confused and still sort of in disbelief. Ben Talbot being my grandson kind of freaks me out, you know?” He grinned at her as she nodded her head.

“Well, it does explain a lot though.”

“Um hm. I don’t know what to do about it; tell him or not. If I don’t, he might discover it on his own and that wouldn’t be good but if I do tell him how is he going to take it?”

“I don’t know Bellamy. But still, you have a daughter and a grandson! That really is incredible.”

“She hates me, and I can’t say that I blame her. I would too in her circumstances.”

“Give it a shot with Ben and see how it goes?” she suggested.

“Yeah, maybe.” He finished his dinner and looked around the room. She had been sitting at the dining room table as she worked. The chairs weren’t that comfortable and yet she hadn’t complained at all. “We need to get you an office to work in here baby.”

“Where Bellamy? There’s no room.”

“True. There is the loft next door, we could expand. Other than that, all we can do is make a space in the bedroom for you because that storage room is too small and already crowded with things.”

“Well, let’s think about it. I’ll have an office at work so most of my stuff will be there you know. Mo’s old office I guess.”

“Is it going to bother you; being there Clarke?”

“No, I think it’s going to be okay actually. We’re going to build something great there, if we can recover from how Grant left the place. It’s going to be hard, but I really believe we can do it.”

“Well, I’m excited for you. You’re going to be great at this job Clarke.”

“I’m great at other things too you know,” she told him, coming to her feet and walking around the table.

“Hm, I guess you could show me some of those things.”

“I guess I will. Come on Bellamy, join me!”

He watched her walk up the stairs and was reminded of another night when she said those same words. This time he wasn’t stopping for anything.

):(

Harper sat in bed rubbing hand lotion over her arms and hands, the faintly sweet smell making Monty smile; Harper had used that same hand lotion as long as he had known her. He inhaled deeply, loving the comfort and consistency this scene and fragrance brought, sort of a mini ‘all’s right with the world’ smell, except that it wasn’t - not really.

“Harper, aren’t you having lunch with Clarke tomorrow?”

“Yes, I am. Mexican, which is weird because how can she eat food?” A puzzled frown creased his wife’s face as she sat the bottle of lotion on the nightstand and leaned back in the bed.

“Does it bother you? Clarke being a vampire? Does it scare you?” he asked and then he smiled and added, “Man, that is so weird to say!”

Harper laughed briefly and agreed. “No, she doesn’t scare me Monty - I know she’d never hurt me or anyone she loved. But it’s just, I don’t know, finding out that vampires exist to begin with and then finding out that Clarke is one, Bellamy too.”

Monty turned to her and reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly before tracing his thumb over hers. “Interactive science fiction?” he joked. “Yeah, well it’s reality, I guess. At least you know that she didn’t avoid you because she was just blowing you off. But Harper, what about all the times before that happened that you blew her and Raven off? Honey, you need to open up to her, to both of them.”

“Monty, I just don’t know that I’m ready to talk with them about it yet. It’s so personal and how do you even talk about something like that?”

“You just sit them down and tell them Harper. They love you and they will be a huge source of support for you. Harper, they are family as much as I am, and you need to trust them.”

“Look, it might be a moot point, you know that. Why should I only worry them with something that might not ever happen?”

“Because you need them and right now, you’re hiding from both of them Harper. Stop it, open your heart to them both because I can guarantee that they will both be there, whether it is ever needed or not.”

Harper knew that he was right. She had been so angry when she knew they were keeping something from her and yet it was only a mask to hide her own guilt for keeping secrets from them. All of this still seemed surreal to her and she could only imagine how they might react. She couldn’t let this rule her life and yet it was - because she was keeping a secret about it. She knew that she had to open up and resolved to do just that.

“I want to tell them both together; tomorrow is Clarke’s and my time to reconnect. I’m leaving Jordan with Mom because he talks and chatter’s so much, we’d never get a word in edgewise. I’m inviting her and Bellamy to the christening; I should have done it the other day, but I thought I’d just wait until we had lunch.”

Monty lifted her chin and looked into the gorgeous velvet brown eyes that had made him fall in love with her, head over heels in love. God, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him and he’d do anything to hang on to her. He kissed her and murmured, “I love you Harper, with all my heart. You know that?”

She smiled and kissed him back. “Yep, I do. I love you too Monty. You’re my knight in shining armor, you know that?”

He kissed her again and felt her relax in his arms; things were looking up when the monitor alerted them to their daughter’s cries. He laughed, “Okay, I’ll go. But don’t go to sleep while I’m gone because I definitely have plans for you!”

She nodded; glad they had the doctors okay for sex. She’d missed loving Monty so much and they had a lot of loving to catch up on. She got up and slipped into a sexy little outfit that she had, knowing that Monty would appreciate it. But then, so would she because she’d reap the rewards!

):(

Wells was fixing a sandwich when Cami got there. She walked straight into his arms and he held her close, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her perfume. It went straight to his head and made him almost giddy. He kissed her, running his fingers through the silken strands of her hair as he sighed with pleasure.

They had fallen into a pattern; since he needed to eat regular food, she generally came to his condo in the evenings so that he could have dinner. Their evenings were spent happily, watching TV or sitting on the deck and looking at the lights of the city below them as they talked.

Cami was a homebody; they did go out occasionally, but she was happiest and most comfortable staying home and that was okay with Wells. After chasing around people and leads on cases all day, most evenings he liked to sit back and relax. The problem was that with Cami there he seldom really relaxed because he wanted her so much that he ached. He was a big boy though and he knew that what he was waiting for was exactly what he’d searched for all his life.

He loved every single thing about her; her eyes, her shy smile, the way she fiddled with something when she was nervous, either twining a strand of hair in her fingers or a pen or whatever was handy. He found it amazing that she was so unsure of herself in the personal world because when she was at work she was totally in charge of things.

Smart, gorgeous, talented; what wasn’t there to love. And he did - he loved her so much it hurt. He’d never let her go, as long as she wanted him that is.

“How was your day detective?” she asked, taking a seat on the countertop while he finished making his sandwich. 

“Good, long though. It would sure make it easier if the bad guys would just turn themselves in but that never happens! Well, almost never anyway.” He sat the sandwich on a plate and open the fridge to grab a coke. “Want one?” At her nod he grabbed two and sat them on the table, next to his plate.

“So, what is on your sandwich tonight?” she asked, curious. He ate so many foods that she’d never tried or even heard of. 

He grinned sheepishly, although it was stupid, he knew. She wouldn’t recognize the social ignominy of eating spam; most people would either gag or laugh. “It’s called ‘Spam’ and it’s uh, sort of like ham,” he told her.

She looked at the sandwich, at the neat little rectangles of a meat substance on it, along with cheese, lettuce, tomato and what she had learned were hot peppers. She frowned and said, “It doesn’t look at all like ham and it certainly doesn’t smell like it either. Looks, um, sorry Wells but it looks and smells revolting!”

He laughed and said, “Hey, what do you know? You’re a vampire!”

“Yes, and my eyes and nose work very well thank you very much.” She grimaced as he took a bite and watched as something slimy slid out between the pieces of bread and plopped onto the plate making a wet, squishy sound.

He laughed again and said, “Clarke used to say almost the same thing about it, but I can’t help it - I grew up on it and I love it!”

“Gross,” she said, looking away from the sandwich.

“How’s the install going? Any better?”

“Yes, today went smoothly. Only a couple of computers left to do. Raven will be installing Murphy’s in a couple of days and then my part of the job will be done. It will take Raven about a week more and then we’ll be moving on to our next job.”

“Where will that be?” he asked. He finished his sandwich and rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. After he’d dried his hands, he held one out to Cami and then went in to the living room where he sat down on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap and held her close.

“Welliver Systems. We’re installing a similar system to their communications setup. Shouldn’t take nearly as long as it did for Murphy because their facility is smaller.”

They both jumped a bit when Wells’ phone rang and he picked it up before checking his caller ID.

“Jaha here,” he said, smiling at Cami.

“Wells, this is Roan. Are you free to speak?”

“Yes sir. Uh, Cami is here too,” he said, wondering what Roan could want.

“That is fine as this concern’s her as well. This weekend I would like to ask you both to my home. Cami will begin her lessons and you and I have much to discuss as well. Is that agreeable?”

Wells’ eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch and he was aware that Cami had stiffened in his arms. “Certainly Roan. When would you like us there?”

“Please come Friday evening; I will have my chef fix dinner for you and plan to stay until Sunday evening.”

All weekend? “That is fine Roan. However please keep in mind that I can sometimes get called into to work and if I do it will be necessary for me to leave.”

“Yes, yes of course. I will see you both Friday.” The line went dead, and Wells sat the phone down on the coffee table and looked at Cami expectantly.

“I don’t know what it is about. Well, your part of it. I - I know about my lessons.”

“The lessons to learn how to bite?”

She ducked her head in embarrassment and nodded. It still felt shameful to her but she knew that it was necessary for her and Wells.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He pulled her closer and kissed her and noticed that her lips were trembling slightly. “It’s all going to be okay Cami, I promise.”

“I know. I want to learn but I’m so afraid of hurting someone.”

“You will do fine. Cami, how were you turned? If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to but I’m curious.” She had never said anything about it and he’d never asked until now.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and let her mind wander back to her youth and when things were simple still. She began to speak quietly, and he settled in to listen.

“I was born in 1881 in Newport, Rhode Island. My father owned a shipping company there; we were quite well-to-do, as they said back then, and my mother never let anyone forget it. My grandfather was a minister in the Methodist church. My name was Constance Winslow and my mother let everyone know that we could trace our heritage back to the Mayflower, to Edward Winslow. The house we lived in over-looked the bay and was my mother’s dream home.

I was raised a proper young lady, according to Victorian standards, and at 18 I was sent to a ladies finishing school, to learn how to run a household and other ‘womanly’ accomplishments. It was alright because that was what proper young women did in order to meet eligible young men. According to my mother it was the only thing that mattered, and she had accomplished it with my three older sisters.”

“No boys in your family?” Wells asked, hating to interrupt but he was very curious.

“One brother, the eldest child. He took after my father to run the business. When I graduated from Miss Price-Padgett’s School for Young Women my mother set her cap for a young man by the name of Edmund Smith for me, supposedly another Mayflower descendent. Edmund was a very kind and caring man and he courted me properly and finally asked my father for my hand in marriage, which my father gladly accepted. 

Edmund also came from a wealthy family and he owned a two masted schooner, 41 feet long and very sleek. When we were married in 1900, after our honeymoon we decided to go to Venezuela for a year as missionaries at one of our church missions. We left on April 10, 1901 and sailed through the Caribbean, stopping at some islands to visit the sites as we went. About 2 weeks into the trip we noticed a ship following us, keeping pace which was unusual because the ship was a much bigger three masted schooner and carried more sail so it should have easily passed us.

It was also curious because by then most working ships were no longer wooden. It stayed on our trail for 2 days and then we experienced the doldrums, no wind, no movement for almost a week. We were languishing in the heat and sun; we knew that there were islands not too far away, but we couldn’t see them. As we debated one evening the winds picked up and by dawn there was a thick mist encompassing us and when it lifted, the ship had caught up with us.

It was a pirate ship. Not very common at that time but still there were a few around. They boarded us and there was a very bloody battle, but we never had a chance because we had fewer than 10 crew members with us since it was a small ship. The pirate was a woman of all things, they called her The Red Wench and she was vile, wicked and I soon had all the more reason to believe that. 

She put Edmund and I both in a pen below decks after she killed all the crew. She came frequently to stare at us, taunting us and saying all sorts of foul things, insinuations to Edmund. One day she took him with her, and I thought I’d never see him again but 4 days later he was brought back to me. He was frightening; wild eyes and such teeth as I couldn’t believe Wells. He was truly scary and what I didn’t realize was that he was a vampire and she had half starved him so that he would kill me.”

“Oh Cami, I’m so sorry; I know it must have been horrible for you. Someone you loved was turned loose to hurt you.” Wells kissed her cheek and sat quietly, waiting for her to continue.

“He stared at me and I knew that he would kill me when he dropped to his knees and stared at me. He tore a piece of his skin from his arm and whispered, “Constance, drink my blood or you will die,” and laid his arm against my mouth and then sank his fangs into my neck.

I was petrified and I didn’t understand what he wanted. The Red Wench had somehow heard what he said and she screamed at him to stop but I had already drank some of his blood because I didn’t know what else to do and I had been trained to always do what my husband told me to do. I felt myself grow faint and when I woke up, I was on an island, lying in the morning wake as the sun came up and I felt as if I were burning alive.

There were trees in front of me and I pulled myself to them in an effort to get out of the sun, but I was so hungry, starving. Later on, I found some banana’s but when I bit into them, I couldn’t taste them and when I tried to eat them I vomited them back up. I felt as if I were going crazy and I didn’t know what to do. Later that night some men found me and took me to a house on the island, a house that Roan owned, and he helped me. I couldn’t have survived without him Wells.”

“So, he became your sire? What happened to the pirate and your husband?”

“He did. He is like a father to me and sheltered me all these years. I never saw either Edmund or The Red Wench again.”

Wells heart was breaking for this special woman who had survived so much. No wonder she was so shy and cared so much about Roan. Wells was damned glad that Roan’s men found her and that he took her in. 

“When you speak with Roan, in a formal way Wells please address him as ‘Roan-San’; it is an honorary for him. I often do and sometimes I refer to him as _Otokooya_ , father and he refers to me as _Goreijou_ , daughter.”

“Okay, I can do that Cami. I’m so sorry you had to tell me all of this.”

“It’s okay Wells. It felt good to get it all out. I’ve never, well besides Roan told anyone the whole story before.”

Wells took a deep breath, feeling proud that she knew that she could trust him. “I’ll never tell anyone Cami, I swear.”

She nodded and knew that was true. She tilted her head to the side so that she could look up, into his face and smiled.

His lips claimed hers and she melted into him as her mouth opened to his probing tongue. My god, he stirred her senses in a way that she had never felt before and it also stirred a hunger in her that cried out for more, except she didn’t know what more was.

The kiss went on and on and soon Wells was changing his position because he was unbelievably hard and having her firm bottom pressing on him was making him very uncomfortable. He wanted her, needed her as badly as he needed air.

Cami’s hand slid down between them and touched his hardened length tentatively. She wanted to explore his body in a way that she never had Edmund’s. She had never ever touched his member and she remembered what her mother told her the day of her wedding, to just lay there and let him do his will and it would all be over soon. To his credit Edmund had always tried to be tender with her and to not hurt her but she didn’t know, couldn’t possibly guess that it could be as wonderful for a woman as it was for a man. Didn’t know until Wells that was, when he stirred her senses and body in ways that she didn’t understand. It was like an itch and she had no idea how to scratch it. She knew that once she learned what she needed to from Roan she and Wells could explore those things together and she couldn’t wait, even if she was scared.

“Oh baby, what you do to me. We gotta stop now because I am fast losing control.”

“Wells, please, let me touch you. I want to know what you feel like in my hand.”

“You don’t know? You’ve never touched a man?” he asked, very confused.

“I - it wasn’t really done then Wells, for a woman to touch a man in such a way. At least not nice Methodist ladies.”

“Look, I’m okay and we’re going to explore all this together. Now, you’d better go. Please Cami, it won’t be long now.”

She finally acquiesced to his wish and left him after another long and lingering kiss at the door. Her story amazed him, awed him. But he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d never touched a man like that before, what else hadn’t she done?

It was food for thought.

_To be continued…_

Notes from previous stories

1\. When Clarke worked at Buzzwire, her boss Mo was killed, which left Bellamy and Clarke to track down what had happened to her. That is how Clarke got Travis, the cat. It is also when Bellamy met Ben for the first time. Buzzwire was taken over by a manager named Grant who turned it into a gossip site and not accurate gossip at that. Clarke and many others left and that is how she ended up working for Ben until she was turned. 

2\. We first meet The Red Wench, the pirate as she is the one that turned Murphy. My story, The Red Wench tells how that happened. https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533310 Murphy stayed with her for a bit, but eventually moved on. Lola (The Red Wench) was killed in Her Shadow Man after using silver (which is poison to vampires) to paralyze them and making their blood into a drug called Black Crystal, which, when humans took it, gave them some abilities similar to vampires. Lola was not a nice person, lol.


	15. Chapter 15  Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! Here's the 3rd chapter for this week and this one has a couple of really big easter eggs in it. Can you guess what they might be? I'm not telling... Lol. 
> 
> Clarke and Harper meet for lunch and things are really starting to fall back into place for them. They decide to ask Raven and see if they should throw a baby shower for Abby. Ben goes to see Margie with some concerns about Bellamy.

Chapter 15 Healing Wounds

Clarke glanced at her watch nervously as she sat at a table in El Pollo Real and sipped her glass of water. Harper was 5 minutes late and she was never late for anything. Had she decided not to come? Clarke fought the impulse to call her and ask and decided to wait for a few more minutes before trying that. Just then her phone chimed and she saw that it was Harper.

“Hello, Harper? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I’m running late but getting two kids ready to leave the house is sometimes such a challenge. I should be there in about 10 more minutes.”

“Okay, glad things are fine. I’ll see you when you get here Harper.”

At least she was coming Clarke though. She dipped a chip into the salsa and bit down, tasting the salsa caliente with a happy smile. She didn’t understand why she could still eat and taste food, but she was happy about it. At first, after Bellamy got over the shock of it, she worried that he might resent her ability, but he seemed to be okay with it. They hadn’t heard anything more from Roan and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what else he knew.

Bellamy had told her that after the poker game last week he and Murphy had spoken with him and he had said that if her were correct about her genetics that she was royalty. Clarke had to laugh at that. Vampire royalty? _Give me a break!_

Still, she was different and some of the differences worried her. As time went on, she became more and more susceptible in the cold of the freezer and had taken to using a blanket so that she and Bellamy could sleep together. It worked out okay because he could turn the temp down to a more comfortable level for him and she slept fine too. 

But why was she so different? Something else she had figured out that she hadn’t told Bellamy about yet because she didn’t know how he would take it was that she could ‘see’ him in her mind wherever he was. Literally see him; when he was playing poker, when he talked to Wells, it was all clear as if it were right in front of her face. Weird, that one was just weird. So far it hadn’t happened with anyone else though and she was thankful for that. It made her feel creepy though; he may be her husband and mate, but he had his own life and didn’t need her spying on him or feeling as if she was. She tried to tune it out, like she had learned to tune out scents, but it wasn’t always easy. She hoped that as she got back to work and became more involved in it that her mind would find other distractions.

She looked and saw Harper carrying Brianna in her carrier seat and she stood up to help get her situated. She was hungry apparently and was chewing on her fist. Clarke grinned at her and laughed, and she looked at her with beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

“Does she see clearly now?” she asked because she’d read somewhere that babies didn’t see clearly for a while.

“Sure, I think. She will look at you when you are talking, so she at least knows where you are. She even is starting to smile, and I don’t believe for a moment that it is gas!”

“Harper, she is so beautiful!” Clarke said wistfully as she stroked her finger down her soft cheek.

The sad look on Clarke’s face hurt Harper; she remembered that Clarke and Bellamy were trying to have a baby before she was turned. She wondered if female vampires were able to get pregnant, so she asked.

“Well, actually vampires can’t have kids, naturally that is. Last spring Bellamy took a temporary cure, which is another story in itself but during that week he was human he had his sperm frozen. We were having artificial insemination done when I was attacked so a baby won’t be possible now.” She leaned forward and whispered the words to Harper but doubted if anyone in the noisy restaurant heard her. Still, it wasn’t exactly a safe subject.

Harper immediately reached across the table and touched Clarke’s hand. “Oh Clarkey, I’m so sorry. How horrible.” She saw quick tears spring to Clarke’s eyes and then watched as Clarke swiped them away quickly.

“Yeah, it…well I had really hoped that maybe. But it wasn’t meant to be, so it has to be okay. We’re considering adoption or maybe even a donor egg and a surrogate. We both know that we want a child.”

Harper glanced at the menu quickly so that she could feed Brianna before her meal got there and when the server came both girls ordered lunch and then Harper pulled a bottle out of the bag. On impulse she said, “Clarke, would you like to feed her?” and was rewarded with a wide smile from Clarke.

“I would love to, but I haven’t done that since Jordan was a baby!”

“Just pick her up,” she said, as she pulled him out of his seat. Clarke took her and cradled her in her arms and cooed to her, inhaling her sweet baby scent. Harper handed her the bottle and Clarke tipped it up and Brianna needed no encouragement; she latched onto the nipple like a champ and happily sucked away.

“Wow, she’s really hungry,” she said. She was making small sighs interspersed with the sound of swallowing and it made her smile. “Oh Harper,” she sighed, not able to find the words for how perfect she was.

“I know.” If ever someone should have a baby it was Clarke; she’d had such a good role model in Abby. It was terrible that she and Bellamy couldn’t have a child of their own. That thought made her ask about Abby and Clarke told her about the shopping trip and that her Mom was doing wonderfully well.

“Honestly, she is just glowing Harper. I’ve never seen her so happy!” 

“Is anyone giving her a shower?”

Clarke had to stop and think about it; no one had said anything to her, and she simply hadn’t thought about it. “Not that I know about! Yikes, I’m a terrible daughter because I should have.”

“I think you have any excuse Clarke,” Harper said. “Hey, why don’t you, Raven and I give her one? Do you think Raven would be interested in doing that?”

The curtain that was separating the girls was finally beginning to lift and Clarke’s heart begin to jump with happiness. It might still take a while for everything to be healed but she knew that they were on the way.

“Well, we should ask her!” Clarke said. “Why don’t you call her since I’m a little busy?” She glanced down at Brianna as she spoke, seeing that the small bottle was half empty already.

“Okay, I will and you’re going to have to burp her before she eats much more or she’ll spit it all back up.” She handed Clarke a burp pad and watched as ‘Auntie’ Clarke laid it on her shoulder and pulled the bottle away from Brianna, much to her protest.

“Hey sweetie, you just gotta be patient and give me a big ole burp!” she told her gently patting her back. “Come on Brianna, you’re gonna feel great when you let it out!” She giggled as she did and was amazed at how loud it was but then realized it probably wasn’t that loud to humans.

“You were always really good at that with Jordan too. You have the magic touch Clarke,” Harper laughed as she called Raven. When Raven answered she told her the idea and Raven immediately thought it was a great idea. The girls planned to meet over the weekend to discuss the details.

As soon as she finished her bottle Brianna was fast asleep again and Harper got her situated into her seat just as their lunch was served. Harper handed Clarke a baby wipe so she could wipe her hands off and after that was done, they both eyed their lunches with appreciation.

“Clarke, I’m uh, surprised that you can still eat food.” She cast curious eyes around her, trying to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. She wasn’t going to use the ‘V’ word but still, it seemed a strange question.

Clarke did the same look around and then said, “Well, it’s not usual, but…” She cut into her three-cheese chicken enchilada and took a bite, enjoying the flavors that rolled over her tongue. 

“Hm, yeah, I would imagine that is true. You look so good. Clarke, I know that I’ve - that things have been really screwed up and I’m so sorry for my part in it, believing that you just didn’t care instead of what really happened.” She met Clarke’s eyes and smiled at her, hoping that the words would help to begin to heal their friendship.

“Harper, I know and I’m sorry you felt so left out. It wasn’t on purpose. It’s just a difficult thing to talk about. I love you Harper and I’ve missed you so much.”

This time it was Harper’s turn to wipe away tears and she nodded at her friend. “I love you too, you and Raven both.” She took a sip of her iced tea and pulled a tissue out of her purse and handed one to Clarke and used another to dab at her own eyes. “Now, you gotta tell me! Is Raven dating Murphy?” she asked, her disbelief clearly evident.

Clarke let out a small giggle and said, “She is. She hated him, or so I thought when I left, and I came home and they’re practically living together!”

“Oh my gosh, I really can’t believe it. But then again, this is Raven and it’s like trying to predict which way a whirlwind will spin. I always liked him, and he was so great when we were planning your wedding. I feel so out of touch!”

“Well, we’ve just got to get you back in touch Harper!” 

“Oh, I was going to tell you this the other day, but I forgot and just thought I would today. Brianna is being christened this Sunday, will you and Bellamy come?”

Clarke teared up again and nodded, unable to stop smiling. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long, long time.

Both girls looked at one another and knew that things would be okay. When she left Harper still felt a bit guilty because she hadn’t told Clarke her secret, but she decided it would be better to tell them both together. So, Saturday it was. The secret would come out!

):(

Abby and Marcus stood in the nursery, admiring their handiwork. It was simply done, in pastels because they still didn’t know the sex of the second baby. Two sonograms had revealed a boy, but they didn’t know if they were viewing the same boy or if the other baby was still hiding behind its brother. Either way they were okay with it because the doctor said they were both healthy with good and strong heartbeats.

“How come you didn’t buy anything the other night when you went shopping?” Marcus asked, curious as he picked up a teddy bear that was sitting in a rocking chair. There were two of them, along with everything else.

“Clarke and I went into the shop, but it made her sad, so we left and sat and talked. Marcus, she is more upset than I realized about not being able to have a baby now. It just broke my heart.”

He nodded, setting the bear down next to its sibling. “Honey, it’s terrible, but she will get used to it in time. She’s really happy with Bellamy and that will make up for many other things you know.”

“I know, but I almost feel guilty,” she told him, rubbing her ever burgeoning belly. There was no hiding it, especially carrying twins. She looked closer to 9 months pregnant instead of the almost 8 that she was. They say that twins can sometimes come early, and she wondered if that would happen. As long as they were healthy enough to be born it didn’t matter to her even if her back and bladder were both protesting vigorously and often.

“Abby, you know that she would never want you to feel guilty about it. Don’t fret about it honey, it’s going to be okay.”

She sighed and said, “I know that, but it’s still so hard.”

“Has she and Bellamy talked about it?”

“Yes, they did and he’s sad too, but I hope that together they’ll get through it. They’re talking about adoption and maybe buying a donor egg and getting a surrogate, which might work. I hope they find something that will work for them because they would both be great parents.”

Marcus agreed completely. He thought of all the years that Bellamy had watched over Clarke and how much he loved her and knew that he would be a natural father. Some people would think it was creepy, the way he was always around but Marcus didn’t - to him it made sense and eased his own worry about anything else happening to Clarke. Those two were meant to be parents and he hoped sincerely that they managed to make it happen one day.

):(

Margie sat at the table ready to dip her Oreo’s into a tall glass of milk when she heard a knock on her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and she frowned as she sat the cookie down and went to see who was there. She hoped it wasn’t Blythe Jackson, the garrulous old busy body from down the hall! Blythe had determined that it was her job to let everyone know what was going on in the community. Telephone, telegraph - tele-Blythe. It drove Margie nuts and she approached the door quietly in hopes of peeking out the viewer without making noise so that Blythe would just go away.

Instead her visitor made her smile as she unbolted the door and opened it. “Benjamin! What brings you here today?” She stepped aside so that her grandson could enter. “I was just going to have some cookies and milk, have a seat.”

She watched as he sat at the table, still without saying a word. As she grabbed another glass of ice-cold milk she frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong.

“Here you are Benjamin,” she said and sat down and picked up a cookie. She dunked it into her glass of milk and waited for him to speak. She watched as he twisted his cookie apart, as he always did and popped the piece without the filling into his mouth first. “Well, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, exactly Grandmother. I’m - I’ve just been thinking about Bellamy Blake. Do you think he could have survived in 1959 and just went into hiding?”

“I suppose anything is possible, but why would he do that? And certainly, he never contacted his family again, which would be very strange for Bellamy because he adored his family. Benjamin, what’s this all about?”

He popped the other half of the cookie into his mouth and took a long drink of his milk before speaking. “There were fingerprints at the 1959 crime scene and I ran them through the computer and they turned up with a match.” He pursed his lips as he made the decision to tell her what was behind all this.

“Grandmother, when I lost Michelle you told me about Bellamy and that made me really curious. I mean, that’s natural isn’t it since he was my grandfather? Then, when I took this job, I found a file life by the previous ADA on a Bellamy Blake and then I met him. He’s a private investigator here in LA; and he also happens to be the spitting image of your Bellamy. His fingerprints are identical to your Bellamy’s except he’s about 30 years old.”

“Well, that seems unlikely doesn’t it? Isn’t it impossible for two people to have the same fingerprints?”

Ben smiled and thought his grandmother watched entirely too much crime TV but she was certainly right. “Yes, it is. I figure that somehow the computer system got them mixed up, although I don’t have a clue how. I’ve spent a lot of time investigating your Bellamy, here in the US and in France and there is no trace of him or Echo Duvall and her family says they haven’t heard of her since she married Bellamy. But Grandmother, this Bellamy is identical to your Bellamy - he has to be a descendent, my cousin most likely but that still doesn’t explain the fingerprints.”

“Benjamin, I think it is all coincidence. Don’t they say that everyone has a twin out there? Most likely that is what this is.”

“No, I don’t think so. This Bellamy just sort of appeared around 1990 and I can’t find any record of his birth, where he grew up or anything. He told me he grew up in LA but he didn’t attend any of the schools and his social security number wasn’t used until he became a PI. No, something is going on with it all and I’m not going to stop until I figure it all out.”

They changed the subject and chatted while enjoying their snack. Catherine was going to England to teach for a semester at Oxford, quite a prestigious honor. She was excited and was working hard to wrap up her cases so that she could start the winter term in January. 

As he got ready to leave, he hugged her tight and kissed her soft cheek. “I love you Grandmother. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, I hope you won’t have to find out for awhile Benjamin, but this old body is getting tired and worn out. Still, I’ve got a few years left in me, so don’t go getting all sad yet!” she said with a grin. She watched as he walked out of the hall and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. 

_I wish you’d just let it go Benjamin…_

):(

At 6 pm Murphy walked through the office, looking for Raven and finally found her doing a software install on Ryan’s computer. Ryan was his head of security and wasn’t here often, but he still needed the ability to get into the system so that he could remote in from his office at Murphy’s and check on security anytime. Raven would be installing the software there too as well as at Murphy’s home computer.

Murphy used his vampire abilities to sneak up on her so he could kiss her neck but she had the damndest ability to know where he was and when he was a step away she said, “Hello Murphy. Don’t try to sneak up on me!”

“How the hell do you do that?”

“I don’t know, but you can’t fool me, so don’t even try!”

“Okay, I surrender. Now, are you about done so we can get some dinner into you?”

“Which is Murphy speak for saying you’re hungry and you want a nice, refreshing glass of AB- or something…”

He chuckled, knowing he’d been caught. “You happen to be correct Sweetness; so, are you ready?”

“Um, give me 5 minutes to finish and get my purse and jacket.” Almost before she’d spoken Murphy was gone and back with both requested items. She looked at him, her left eyebrow arching in amazement but she didn’t say anything. Two minutes later the install was done, and she did a quick check to make sure it was set up properly and then logged off. 

As she stood up Murphy helped her slip into the thick cashmere jacket because it had been very chilly for LA this late day of October and she’d need it.

“So, do you know what’s for dinner? My dinner that is?” she asked with a smile.

“I believe Gerard made something called Chicken Fajitas for dinner; it seems to be a popular dish with the girls.” He pulled her to him and quickly bestowed a kiss to her willing lips as they waited for the elevator. The door opened with a muted ‘ding’ and they pulled apart guiltily which was ridiculous since everyone knew that they were together.

Raven was giggling when they stepped inside the empty elevator. Murphy pushed the button and the doors swept shut and he swept her into his arms, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. When the elevator car stopped he reluctantly stepped back as the doors opened.

In the Ferrari she placed her hand on his leg, sliding it upwards and smiled as she saw him squirm in his seat. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You know, I’m not really hungry. Maybe we should just skip dinner.”

“Oh no you don’t. We’re both going to need our strength,” he said, grinning at her as he downshifted to make the turn into the drive.

“Um, that sounds like a promise!”

“You bet,” he told her as he parked in front of the door, knowing that someone would move the car into the garages later. He opened her door and offered his hand to her and they headed towards the door which was opened by Franklin.

“Would you care for a drink before dinner?” he asked politely.

“No! Just dinner please,” Raven said. “We’re both, um, starving!” Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Murphy, already undressing him with her eyes.

“Very good. I’ll serve immediately,” he told them and watched them head into the dining room. Franklin smiled at the joy they brought one another, and he knew that this was going to be a hurried dinner, so he did his best to get it to them quickly.

Raven did her best to hurry through her dinner with Murphy reminding her to slow down so that she didn’t get indigestion, but this was a race for her, a sprint so to speak. When she’d eaten some of her dinner, she told him she’d had enough. 

“Uh uh, finish that young lady,” he told her and saw the pout form on her beautiful face. Still, he stuck to his guns and 10 minutes later they both felt better as they headed upstairs to their room.

As the door closed, he pulled her to him and ran his hands down her back, stopping to cup her bottom, delighting in the delicious rounded curves. He pulled her tightly to him and felt his hardness pressed against her belly and groaned against her mouth. He walked her backwards until they reached the edge of the bed and she sat down and frantically started working on his belt and slacks fastenings.

Murphy’s eyes silvered as he watched her and when she had his slacks undone her hand cupped him and slid over his heated length, stroking him delightfully until he was mindless with desire. He forced himself to step back and pull the rest of his clothes off, leaving them to drop wherever they may.

Her eyes raked him from head to toe and then fastened on the sheer beauty of his manhood. She licked her lips in anticipation and desire and started to pull her own clothes off.

“No Raven, let me,” he told her, switching to a much slower pace, not wanting to rush a moment of their time together.

He slipped her jacket off her shoulders and slid it slowly down her arms, his hands caressing her as he went. Nimble fingers unbuttoned her blouse one slow moment at a time and as each bit of skin was revealed his kissed it tenderly.

Raven was trembling with desire by then and well aware that he could undoubtedly scent it. She was liquid heat, melting a bit more at each touch of his hand and mouth. He unfastened the button and slid the zipper of her skirt down and then tugged is gently over her hips and stared at the sensuous lace of her bra and panties, his eyes burning for her. One smooth flick of his fingers and the front button of the bra was unfastened, and he glided it off of her with her panties following quickly.

Murphy licked his lips almost afraid to touch her she was so beautiful. She lay there, shivering with her desire for him and her couldn’t wait a moment longer before claiming her mouth, delving deeply into it. Cool fingers stroked her heated body and small moans of need escaped them both as he finally sank into her joyously, finally home.

Two lovers met and moved as one, hearts beating wildly as pleasure and fulfillment carried them away. His vampires kiss brought them to their destination of pleasure and they both reveled in it. Finally, they were still, locked in one another’s embrace, content to rest together as love settled over them like the warmest cloak.

What more could they ask?

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16  Logical Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Last day of the week of post, back to the regular schedule on Tuesday. I hope you've all enjoyed the extra chapters. We'll probably do this again in a few weeks.
> 
> Jasper comes to Bellamy with a problem and Bellamy is happy to help the young vamp with the issue. Clarke gets some help from one of her old professors at UCLA and Bellamy tells Murphy about Ben and Catherine, his daughter. Oh barely restrains himself from killing Murphy while he's at it. 
> 
> Enjoy and I'd love to see some kudos and comments, they make me so happy.

Chapter 16 Logical Confusion

Bellamy scented Jasper before the knock came on the door. Clarke was out working on recruiting reporters for Buzzwire, so he was alone in the loft. Just as Jasper knocked, he opened the door and stood grinning at his one-time fledgling. Audrey had really helped to bring him out of his basement shell and Bellamy stepped aside, letting the young vamp into the loft.

“Hey Jasper, what brings you over here?” he asked as he poured them both a glass of O-. He watched as Jasper sat in a chair opposite the couch and nervously fidgeted with the zipper on his hoodie. Bellamy wondered if he was upset about Katrina’s execution because he’d been pretty pissed that day. Bellamy mentally shrugged and hoped that whatever was on his mind wasn’t that. He didn’t have long to wait to find out exactly what it was.

Jasper took a nervous sip of his blood and then licked his lips and said, “Bellamy, I - I want…I’m thinking about asking Audey to marry me. Should I?”

Bellamy smiled and held back snicker. “Isn’t it about time Jasper? You love each other, right?”

“Well yeah, but she could do so much better than me!” the young vamp exclaimed sadly.

“What the hell makes you think that?”

“Well, I’m just a nerdy geek, a computer guy who traces phone calls and plays Guitar Hero. Why would she want to marry me?”

“Jasper, cut the shit. You’re building a house together, a life together. Don’t you think she’s probably wondering why you haven’t proposed yet? You love her, right?”

“YES, okay, I love her crazy Bellamy.”

“But you’re scared, I get that.”

“Were you scared with Clarke?”

“Hell yes - each step we took in our relationship terrified me, but I can tell you from experience that it is so worth it all Jasper. All the worry was for naught; I’m pretty much the happiest guy I know. Marry her Jasper, she’s good for you.”

“How did you ask Clarke?”

“It was pretty easy because Murphy was kicking me in the ass and began planning the wedding. He told me it was going to happen with or without me. I’d already sort of asked Clarke before then, but that wasn’t really a real proposal. Do it right Jasper; buy the ring, make it special to show her how much you love her.”

“Yeah, I guess I could do that. I - uh, will you come with me to buy a ring for her because I don’t know anything about that.”

“Sure, I’ll be glad to. Right now?”

“If you don’t have anything else to do.”

“I’m all yours Jasper. Let’s go. Has Audrey ever talked about being turned?”

“No, not exactly; she just sort of acts like it’s a logical conclusion that I’ll turn her.”

Bellamy could feel his pain and confusion and knew that he would have had a hard time turning Clarke if it hadn’t been for Kelly. And Katrina…

“I don’t know if it’s logical - I’m confused as hell, but I know I want to be with her forever.”

Bellamy grinned and patted Jasper on the back as they waited for the elevator. Bellamy understood his fear and it was very logical; Jasper just wasn’t there yet. But he would be one of these days and Bellamy was going to buy tickets for that one.

):(

Clarke spent the afternoon at UCLA, placing notices on bulletin boards that Buzzwire was looking for on-line reporters and researchers. She stopped in to speak to one of her old professors in the school of communication and enjoyed the visit.

“I was sad to see you leave Buzzwire Clarke, but you got out of there in the nick of time,” Professor Andrea Katz told her.

Clarke had always admired Professor Katz, a respected reporter on her own, she had freelanced for CNN and most of the major news outlets. Clarke had learned more from her than she’d ever be able to thank her for.

“Well, I left when Grant took over and I’m glad I did.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to bring it back to some sort of interesting professional journalism standards? **Not that there wasn’t always a bit of sleaze to it,” she joked.

Clarke laughed and said, “I hope so. Max and I have high hopes for it. We really need some great young talent though so if you hear anything please let me know!”

“I have a couple of ideas,” she said as she jotted a couple of names down on a piece of paper. I don’t have their numbers, but I do have their email addresses so contact them and let them both know I gave you their names. Hope it helps!”

Clarke took the piece of paper and grinned at it, so happy to have a lead. “Thank you so much Professor Katz. I really appreciate your help.”

“Anytime Clarke. Let me know if I can do anything else!”

Clarke nodded and walked out of the office, feeling just a bit more optimistic than when she’d entered. Maybe this was going to work after all!

):(

Jasper hadn’t been kidding when he said that he knew nothing about buying an engagement ring for Audrey. Most of what he looked at first Bellamy thought looked like something that came out of a Cracker Jack box; in other words, flashy and gaudy.

As soon as they walked into the store they were spotted by a sales person who doubted that Jasper was prosperous enough to pay for anything they had to offer but a few quick looks for the tall, well-dressed man with him quickly brought his nose down an inch or two and he finally decided to be somewhat helpful. He figured that the dark broody one was probably footing the bill and guided them to the expensive section of the shop.

After looking at a half a dozen totally inappropriate rings Bellamy finally said, “Jasper, think about Audrey when you make your selection. What would she like? Would she feel comfortable wearing something like this?” Bellamy pointed to the totally gaudy diamond and ruby ring that was more fit for royalty than for Audrey.

“I don’t know what she’d like.” Jasper looked at all the rings in the case in panic and Bellamy knew that he was losing him.

“Okay, think about it like this - is she flamboyant or understated?”

“Um, understated, I guess. Kind of shy.”

“Does she wear much jewelry Jasper?”

“Only a small locket that was her mother’s most of the time. Uh, tiny little earrings sometimes too.”

“Okay, great. Now thinking about that, would she feel comfortable in a ring like this,” Bellamy said pointing to the 3-carat monstrosity, “Or a smaller but equally beautiful ring?” The second ring was around a carat and was lovely Bellamy thought.

“I suppose she’d probably like the smaller one. But I love her Bellamy, I want her to have the best!” he said.

The salesperson spoke up and interjected, “Of course you do. She’d love this lovely 3.2 carat diamond set.”

Bellamy looked at him and showed a bit of gleaming fang; just enough so that it looked a bit scary but not enough that he could really see how big and sharp they were. The salesperson recognized that it wasn’t a friendly grin and lowered his head a fraction of an inch, acceding to Bellamy’s guidance.

“Jasper, it isn’t the size that says, ‘I love you’, it’s how the ring catches the sentiments of your love. How every time she looks at it, she sighs happily because it reminds her of you and how much she loves you.”

Jasper nodded, finally understanding what Bellamy was trying to explain. But he was still confused; there were so many choices.

Bellamy saw the indecision on his face and said, “Does she like diamonds? Or maybe sapphires or emeralds or rubies? An engagement ring can have any of those or a combination of them. What color does she like?”

“Blue, she really likes blue Bellamy.”

“Great, now how about a blue sapphire, with some diamonds on it?”

Jasper’s face lit up and they were finally on the right track. His eyes kept going back to a lovely 1 carat blue sapphire, cut into a heart shape with tiny diamonds surrounding it. Bellamy knew he’d made his choice. “You like that one huh?”

“Yeah, I do. Do you think she’ll like it?”

“I think she’ll love it Jasper. It’s perfect for her.”

Jasper nodded and the salesperson couldn’t help but feel a bit of resentment towards Bellamy but one more fierce look from the tall, dark and fearsome one quieted any true protests before they actually took voice. He rang the ring up and was shocked when Jasper pulled out his own credit card to pay for the ring and even slightly more surprised when it cleared the sale.

Who could tell these days, he thought with a shrug?

Jasper walked out of the jewelry store feeling about 10 feet tall and Bellamy wore a smile at least that wide. He put his arm around Jasper’s shoulder and congratulated him; he was so happy for the young vampire.

“So, when is the big proposal?”

“I don’t know, soon, I guess. I- I want to do it right, like you said. Bellamy, what’s ‘right’?”

“Plan something that you both enjoy Jasper. ‘Right’ is different for every couple. You could take her out somewhere or do it at home. Just don’t do something cheesy, like putting it in a wine glass or cake or something, okay? Just make it simple and heartfelt and I guarantee she’ll say yes.”

Jasper nodded and pulled the box out and opened it, staring at the ring all the way back to the loft. In the garage he got out to get into his car and Bellamy said, “That’s your next purchase Jasper, a new car!” He grinned and pointed at the aging VW Bug with his index finger.

“Whatever,” Jasper said, hopping in and cranking the engine. It started every time so what was Bellamy complaining about anyway. “You’re a great car so don’t listen to him,” Jasper said as he patted the dashboard and drove off. Bellamy didn’t know everything.

):(

Bellamy saw that Clarke still wasn’t home and decided that it was time to go and talk to Murphy about the Ben situation. He wasn’t looking forward to it which was why it was better to get it over with before Murphy found out about it someone. He didn’t know how that would happen but if there was one thing Bellamy knew it was that Murphy seemed to find out everything.

Bellamy pulled into the lot at Murphy Industries and was waved through by the guard. It was now a locked down parking garage since the building had been blown up. You could only get in one way and if you didn’t have an appointment or know the magic word you were out of luck. It was better this way because Murphy was right; he had enemies and it was high time he acknowledged it.

At Thor’s desk Bellamy stopped briefly. “Is he available?”

“For you always Mr. Blake. However, I believe Ms. Parker is with him at the moment.” Thor smiled as he glanced at the door.

“Perhaps you should buzz him before I go in Thor,” Bellamy laughed as he heard some heavy breathing on the other side of the door and waited as Murphy answered the intercom with a fierce, “WHAT?”

“Mr. Blake is here to see you sir. May I send him in?”

They heard a huge sigh followed by what sounded like the rustling of clothes and finally Murphy mumbled to send him in. Bellamy laughed again and threw an amused wink at Thor since they both knew that Murphy and Raven had been getting a bit friendly in the room.

“Okay, break it up!” Bellamy teased, noting Raven’s embarrassed flush and the smear of coral lipstick on Murphy’s mouth and jaw. Bellamy grinned and lightly touched his own mouth and jaw indicating to Murphy that he might want to take a swipe at it.

Raven smoothed her skirt down and took a step towards the door but halted as she realized that Bellamy was standing in front of it. Not wanting to cause her further embarrassment he stepped far away from it, heading to the bar across the room to give her a chance to escape any more notice.

As he picked up the bottle of scotch, he held it up and Murphy said, “Yes! A tall one!”

Bellamy carried the two glasses to the desk and sat them down before taking his own seat. He noticed that Murphy had wiped away the lipstick but wisely said nothing about it.

“I had a visit from Wells yesterday and he had some interesting news for me.” Bellamy filled Murphy in and waited for him to mull it over.

“A daughter and a grandson. I’ll be damned,” Murphy exclaimed, and Bellamy almost choked on the sip of scotch at his words. Some say that vampires are damned, but then if that were the case how’d he get so lucky with Clarke?

“Yeah, well.” Bellamy cleared his throat and continued, “My daughter hates me, which I totally understand and I somehow doubt that Ben is going to be thrilled to welcome me since he apparently hates this Bellamy,” he said, tapping his chest.

“That is the problem, isn’t it,” Murphy said with a snarl. “Not the fact that you and your past have come close to exposing all of us way too many times!”

Bellamy let the words sink in and tried to keep his temper in check. He managed it, almost. He sat his glass down on the desk so hard it almost broke and leaned forward, his hands gripping the edge of the desk and said, “Yes, and you’re past never has done that has it Murphy? Almost got you killed or others? John Whitley, Lola? Those names ring a bell with you?”

Murphy had the grace to look shamefaced, but somehow still defiant. “Well, it’s your turn this time. I suppose you’re ready to embrace the lad and bring him into the fold?”

“I don’t know what I want to do Murphy, not yet. I think Wells is right and that at some point he’s going to come to me and so there had better be a game plan before then.”

“Take them out, that’s the wisest choice,” Murphy said, rising to his feet and turning to look out the window.

Bellamy’s eyes opened wide in response and he was around the desk and had Murphy by the collar before the older vamp knew what had happened. “You son of a bitch, that is NOT the answer. Now, are you going to be an asshole or are you going to help me figure this out?” Bellamy stared into Murphy’s eyes daring him to say something else stupid.

How could Murphy explain that part of that answer was pure jealously, envy? Bellamy had a daughter, a grandson. Suddenly, because of Raven those things now seemed like a precious commodity and they’d never happen. True, the logical thing to do was to remove the threat, but the jealousy had egged him on to make that thoughtless suggestion.

Bellamy let go and Murphy tugged at his tie in an effort to resume his self-control, but it didn’t quite come off right. He only looked troubled and vulnerable Bellamy thought but wisely said nothing.

“So did Wells have any ideas?” Murphy asked.

“None, other than to be prepared for questions and I’m sure he’s right that they’ll come; Ben is a very curious guy. His mother and my daughter by the way is Catherine McFarland.”

Murphy’s eyebrows rose a fraction and the smile that came to him made Bellamy stare in confusion. “You know her?”

“Oh yeah, I know her.” He laughed and added, “Let me handle this, okay? I got you covered!”

“What the hell Murphy?”

“Just relax Bellamy, seriously. Give me a few days and we’ll have a solution. Now boyo, I have other business to take care of so, uh, see you later!” He walked to the door, practically pushing Bellamy out of it and ignored Bellamy’s protestations and demands that Murphy tell him what was going on.

Murphy grinned and thought it was a really small world - it really was!

_To be continued…_

**There was a running joke about Buzzwire that while they tried to do hard news there was always a bit of sleaze to it.


	17. Chapter 17  Rising to the occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely readers! I hope this finds you all well and ready to read a bit of vamp smut, lol. I'm getting excited for this story to move along, so many exciting things will be happening soon and I can't wait for you to read. But first, just a little more laying things out.
> 
> Roan finally talks to Shinji, his sire and one of the 13 about Clarke. Pay attention to Roan in this chapter because you might just learn a secret or two! :).. Clarke and Bellamy have a pleasant morning wake up call and Clarke has lunch with Max as they make a few more plans. Luca gets another call from the mystery man.

Chapter 17 Rising to the Occasion

Clarke awoke slowly, comfortable with her soft blanket wrapped around her. She looked at Bellamy, frost lightly covering his mile-long eyelashes that no man should ever have. She smiled and resisted the urge to move, afraid to wake her slumbering mate.

The past few days had been kind of crazy; she had been gathering information for Buzzwire and was going to meet with Max about Buzzwire later today and Bellamy had a client coming in too. Life was starting to fall back into place, and she couldn’t be happier about it. All in all, this had been a pretty good week; Harper and she were working on things and tomorrow she, Harper and Raven were getting together to plan a baby shower for her Mom.

Wow, that sounds weird she thought with a laugh.

Bellamy’s eyes snapped open as he felt her body move. Her head was on his shoulder and a sleek leg was thrown over his own and he suddenly felt hot as hell and it had nothing to do with the blanket that was draped over a bit of his leg.

Could he ever wake up to her and not want to take her immediately and pour himself into her willing heat? God, he hoped that he never would.

“Good morning,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. His fingers stroked the spun gold of her hair idly as he felt her wrap herself around him so she could lean up to kiss him.

“Good morning to you my sexy vampire!” She kissed his lips and then her mouth slid down along his jaw and dipped to his collar bone where she let her fangs graze for a moment making him squirm in anticipation.

She felt a chuckle rumble through his chest, and he said, “I’m not the only vampire here right now and I’m also not the sexy one!”

“Depends on your outlook Bellamy.” Her mouth kissed its way down to his chest, fingers and tongue playing along the way, teasing every inch of skin they could. She kicked the blanket to the end of the freezer and rolled over onto him, straddling his hips and was rewarded with a fangy smile as his eyes silvered and a low growl rumbled through his chest. Her own eyes turned the amazing sparking blue and their gazes met and locked. He pulled her up to him and captured her mouth, his tongue rimming her lips, bidding entrance to the sweet warmth of her mouth before he began nibbling on her lower lip which drew a low growl of anticipation from her.

Bellamy flipped her over and she found herself on her back, her body being stroked and caressed until she was trembling wildly. Bellamy’s cool hands tenderly cupped her face, embracing it gently. His long fingers lovingly caressed her cheeks before he bent his ardent lips to capture hers again. The kiss consumed them, mouths clinging enticingly to one another’s.  
  
The kiss went on and on until Clarke was practically senseless and knew only intense desire. But there was nothing hurried about his touch, his lips; they moved slowly, tantalizingly, making her yearn for all he could give her.  
  
His mouth stole wetly down to draw lazy circles around her nipples, making them long for his attention all the more. As his tongue flicked over those hardened bits of aching flesh, she let out a low moan of desire, urging him on. His lips and tongue became more insistent, tugging lightly and nipping at the tight buds which made her squirm and pull his head closer to her. Her fingers tangled through his curls, lightly scratching and he groaned in impatience, wanting more.  
  
Bellamy looked deeply into her eyes and Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she saw his desire for her in his silvered reflections that showed her his need and desire. Shivers of anticipation were racing up and down her spine and she wanted to hurry to feel him inside of her.   
  
Bellamy trailed his kisses down her body, stopping to trace his tongue along the soft skin of her breasts and dipping down her stomach. He felt her muscles contract and she arched her back, making soft mewing sounds of desire as his lips dipped further and finally he moved slowly to part her thighs with his hands and she felt his fingers reach out and gently explore her aching flesh to ensure that she was ready for him. She bucked against his hand as he gently slid first one finger inside of her and then another, curling them both upwards to stroke the spot deep inside her that drove her mad with need and want. His fingers pushed faster and harder into her and he bent his mouth to lick and swirl her clit with his tongue and her legs involuntarily closed around his head as she came. The caress was slow and sweet then as she caught her breath and his eyes never left hers as he continued to gently stroke and caress her; the intimacy made her softly cry out his name.  
  
“Bellamy, I need you, now. In me now, please,” she begged, her hips trying to shove against him in her need. He chuckled a bit, letting her squirm fir a moment before he settled himself into her.

“Ah, fuck, Clarke, you feel so fantastic, baby. So hot and wet, all for me, only me.”

“Only you Bell, only you forever.”

He settled down into the welcoming embrace of her body to push inside of Clarke’s quivering body and entered the aching folds harder, pushing himself in as deeply as he could and stayed that way for a long moment.  
  
Bellamy reached both hands up to capture hers and their fingers entwined intimately. Again, his eyes traveled to hers and their gazes locked as he started moving inside of her. Each stroke was slow and intense; lingering tantalizingly at the entrance of passion, before thrusting deeply into her, again and again. He made love to her as if she were reverent; evoking passion so deeply within her that she felt light-headed. She only knew the feel of him, her senses fervently burning with desire as they neared the edge, locked together in the dance of passion, slowly climbing the peak and tumbling irresistibly over the edge, each one sharing their love through the lover’s bite, the blood a soothing bond between them  
  
Finally he rolled over and pulled her with him and they stayed that way, for the longest time, not speaking and only the sounds of the quieting breathing could be heard. 

“It only gets better,” she murmured, her cheek resting on his chest as she played her fingers through the soft hairs on his chest.

“Um, I know. I don’t know how much better I can take it though,” he teased her with a chuckle. “Baby, you make me feel 50 again!”

Clarke lightly nipped at a nipple and then hit the ‘open’ button to climb out of their freezer. “Smart ass!,” she giggled with a saucy wink and an extra wiggle as she stepped away from the freezer. As she headed to the shower, she could hear him laughing and it was the best thing she’d heard in a while; she could only hope that it continued.

):(

Clarke met Max for lunch so that they could go over what each had accomplished. Max was already seated when Clarke got there. As she took her seat Max looked at her and grinned before saying, “God, I remember that happy newlywed glow, all satisfied and energized! You look fantastic Clarke!”

Clarke laughed and only dipped her head in agreement because Max was so right, she felt wonderful and the reason for that was Bellamy. “Yeah, I am a happy girl to be sure. I’m also so excited about our project! Have you had any luck this week?”

“Yes, more than I expected. We’ll have enough office staff, technicians, story editors and researchers to get us going and I worked out agreements with Steve, Sam and the others you sent to me. I even managed to hire one reporter back. He freelanced at Buzzwire a few times while you were there, I think. You remember Kasey Carson?”

“Yeah, I do. He had a great on-air rapport, but he’s a bit of a prima donna; let’s hope he changed a bit.”

“I think he might have; getting canned from a few places helped the attitude a bit. He’s ready to concede that he might just need some mentoring so guess what? You have an extra job.” Max watched Clarke roll her eyes and then grin.

“He’ll play nice or he’s going to be walking the streets again; I hope you made that really crystal clear to him?”

“Yes, I did. How did the discussion with Professor Katz go? Did she have any suggestions?”

“Yes, actually she did. You and I have two interviews next week and Professor Katz assured me both of them are ready and able to do this.”

“That gives us four on air, Christine, Kasey, and possibly the two new ones. Still need another though.”

“Um, well, we’ve got a month to go yet but maybe our ads will help. You know, I was thinking about Mark and the doctor thing you mentioned the other day; Max, I think it could really work. Lots of sites are having segments like that. He could tape once as week and answer questions from viewers and then it could stream, and people could watch when they wanted. We could do the same thing with other professions too; it would be a good way to bring in a broader viewer base and help to establish that we aren’t just streaming trash. What do you think?”

“I think it sounds great. Do you have any other professions you’re thinking about?”

“Um, a lawyer maybe? I know one that might work, maybe a psychologist too although I don’t have anyone in mind for that. There could be lots of things we could do, maybe even a yoga segment or a cooking segment as well. I dunno, just tossing ideas out there.”

“You’ve really put a lot of thought into this. I think we go with whatever we can find, Clarke. Maybe an online ‘Dear Abby’ kind of thing?”

Clarke laughed, “Yeah, advice to the lovelorn! I love it.”

“Okay, I talked to Sam about the computer stuff. She’s going to have a message board up early next week, as soon as the ads go up. Steve said he was in to do a couple of promos so are you free Monday to get them done?”

“Sure; do we have anything prepared or do I need to come up with something?”

“Why don’t we both come up with a few ideas and we’ll see what works best.”

“It’s a deal,” Clarke said, a beautiful and excited smile on her face. They spent the rest of their lunch actually eating and talking about anything other than Buzzwire and it felt so good, to be out and hanging out with friends again Clarke thought. Life was finally settling back into place; she could only hope it stayed that way.

):(

Luca’s phone rang and he saw that it was an unavailable number again. “Hey Wells, unavailable call. Can you call your friend to see what he can find out?”

Wells nodded and stepped away to call Jasper while Luca answered the call. Jasper reminded him that he wouldn’t be able to determine what the number of the phone was most likely but could track where the call was coming from. “Good enough!” Wells said and went to stand by Luca so he could hear what was going on.

“Are you ready to investigate detective?”

“Are you ready to meet face to face? Otherwise this conversation is over with. You have 5 seconds to decide.”

Malcolm felt a momentary pang of frustration and anger. Who the hell did this guy think he was dealing with? 

Wells was listening to Jasper as she tracked the incoming call. “It’s a burner Wells, but then we knew it would be. Got the number though, might give you the upper hand in dealing with him. It’s pinging off a tower near the Santa Monica Pier. That’s the best I can give you dude.” Jasper read him the number and Wells smiled, satisfied.

“Okay, thanks,” Wells said in a whisper, knowing that Jasper could hear it. He pushed the end button and mouthed, “It’s a burner, but we got the number,” to Luca.

“Okay mystery man, I’m tired of your games.” 

The detective was calling his bluff and he didn’t like it at all. “Okay, we’ll meet. But we do it my way.”

“We’ll see about that. Name it.”

“I’ll let you know in a couple days detective.”

Luca heard the line go dead and pushed the end button. Wells handed him the number and Luca grinned and dialed it.

Malcolm jumped when the phone rang immediately and growled when he saw that it was the detective. Well, what the hell did he expect? The guy was a cop.

“What?” he asked.

“Just checking on the number. Don’t fuck with me because I guarantee you’re gonna get screwed.” Luca hung up the phone and laid it on the desk, feeling pleased with himself and Wells. “Your buddy is pretty good Wells. Yep, pretty good.”

Wells couldn’t agree more. Now they waited again, but for how long?

):(

Roan knew that he needed to tell the old ones about Clarke Griffin Blake and her special abilities; he had no doubt that she was a descendant, but they would have to test her to make sure. 

They could be difficult at times, the old ones. Perhaps that came from thousands of years of living; their expectations of the world around them were understandably skewed. They had survived plagues, wars, decimation of races and countries and during all that they had remained secluded and withdrawn from it all.

Roan was a mere baby compared to their age, their knowledge and strength. They could bend the very fabric of life to suit themselves if the notion took them or they could disappear without a backwards glance, only to emerge every solstice and equinox to meet at the sacred temple. 

Secrecy? These people wrote the book on it and their secrets were closely guarded. Roan didn’t know who they really were, or rather how they came to be. He was only a guardian, made by Shinji, the leader who was his sire. Sometimes he almost believed they weren’t of this earth, but who besides them actually knew?

Clarke would, if she were really a descendent. It didn’t really bother him that they held their secrets; he had lived a long and happy life because of Shinji’s gift of the sacred blood. He knew that they each had descendants, although most of the descendants were never known because unless they were turned their gifts were never known. Fewer than 100 descendants were known and they each enjoyed a life of rank and privilege, even among vampires. Untouchable, unique and beyond the ordinary parameters of vampirism they transcended immortality. There wasn’t anything that could kill or end them, well, only losing their heads and he wasn’t even sure about that.

Roan placed the call that would connect him to Shinji and waited for it to be answered. This was Shinji’s direct line and would be answered by no one else. The question was, would it be answered at all or would he be forced to leave a message? 

Finally, after a dozen rings Shinji spoke into the phone. “ _Hai_ , Roan.”

“ _Ohayou gozaimasu Shinji-san. Ogenki desuka_?” Roan waited for Shinji to reply. Often times he had little patience to answer pleasantries such as good morning or how are you. Whether or not he indulged Roan would tell him whether he would be amenable to the conversation.

“Good morning to you Roan. I am well; you?”

“Fine, thank you very much. I have news that might be of interest to you.” Roan heard a small, impatient grunt on the other end of the phone line and continued. “I have met a young woman here in Los Angeles; her name is Clarke Griffin Blake and I believe her to be a descendent.”

“Why do you believe this Roan?”

“She has gifts that are not usual for a vampire. She eats regular food, has intense powers of allure and control as well. She was turned 7 weeks ago and on her first full moon she hungered badly but still did not attack a loved one. I instructed her to feed fresh and had to control her, but she did so and immediately felt better. Of course, this could all be a coincidence.”

“ _Hai_ , it could be. Do you believe she is worthy of testing?”

“Yes, she is. She is of great strength and integrity and will make a fine _kun-atfal_ with guidance and training.”

“You think she is a princess Roan?”

“I do. I think she should be tested soon because she grows ever more curious about her special abilities. As does her husband.”

“She is married? Gah, that complicates the situation. No, she is better off living out her existence as she is.”

“Shinji, he too is a noble and worthy warrior, a man of great heart and loyalty. He would make an excellent candidate to be a guardian. I feel that it is important that she be tested.” He stated his case firmly and Shinji caught the determined tone of his fledgling.

“We will discuss this at the next solstice. In the meantime, I will see if someone would come there to observe.”

“ _Domo arigato Shinji-san_. I believe it is the correct thing to do. As always, your decisions are thoughtful and just.”

“ _Sayonara_ Roan.”

The line went dead, and Roan sat back in his chair, more than a little relieved that the call had went well. Roan always felt as if he were an unschooled lad when he spoke to his sire. His mind then wandered to Camille and her young man Wells. 

All investigations had shown that he too was a good and worthy man and would make a loyal mate for his adopted daughter. He would fight for her with integrity and valuable skills. 

Yes, a good match. But Cami will not be his sire Roan decided; he would be. Yes, she could be with him to provide the succor and encouragement that only a mate could, but Roan would be his sire. Cami was a gentle soul and would likely not be up to a task such as a turning would be. 

He had made mistakes with her, not insisting that she learned to feed fresh being one, but he had succeeded in many other ways. He felt great pride at her accomplishments because she had come very far from the sad child on the beach all those years ago, half feral and scared out of her mind. Yes, she was an amazing young woman.

As was Raven. He saw great potential in her relationship with Murphy. They too were a good match. The young vampire had accomplished much in his life; a position of respect among his peers and a suitable fortune through hard work and intelligence. Yes, he was a good match as well.

He needed to have a talk with Clarke about the _Qamar-al-atfal_ otherwise known as The Children of the Moon soon. There was more that she needed to understand. He picked up his phone again and called her but only got her voice mail. He asked her to call him back and so that they could meet to talk.

With that done, he called to his kitchen and asked for a cheeseburger and a glass of O+ to be sent to him.

It was his guilty pleasure, indulging occasionally in the delectable treat and also a hidden part of his life. A secret of his own.

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18  The Big Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! If you celebrated Thanksgiving, I hope it was a good day for you. Our family didn't get together, for a meal but my son in law made a dinner and they brought me a wonderful plate of food. I pray that next year, this world of ours will be on the mend and that families will be able to spend time together again. I want to thank those of you who left kudos and love for me, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Clarke and Bellamy get to speak with Roan and get a little more information from him, but they are still mystified about the situation. Wells and Cami go to Roans for the weekend and it proves to be a rough time for Wells, having her so close. How much longer can he keep himself in control?
> 
> Both chapters next week are starting us on a different path and I'm excited to get there. Tuesday we have some fun fluff and next Friday will prove to be a test for Raven and Murphy that may drastically change their relationship. I'm excited to get us to this point, so I hope you'll enjoy it all.

Chapter 18 The Big Picture

Clarke tidied up the living room one more time, fluffing the throw pillows and then flattening them in turn. Bellamy watched from the kitchen as he sipped a glass of fresh A+. She was nervous because Roan had requested to speak with her and while Bellamy could understand her nervous energy, he had still urged her to just relax. Lot of good it did he thought as she was rearranging the bowl of green apples.

The knock on the door caused her to jump and then push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Bellamy set the empty glass into the sink and ran a bit of water in it and went to stand with her as she looked at the viewer to see if it was Roan.

“It’s going to be fine baby, just relax.”

She gave him a faint nod and opened the door, greeting Roan with a nervous nod and stepping aside so that he could enter the loft.

Roan stepped in and smiled warmly at the young couple. Clarke was very curious by her scent but she was also a bit afraid and he wondered why? He supposed it was the situation in general and dismissed it. 

There was so much he would like to tell her, but he was not free to do so. He would like to tell her that the thirteen never die, that they have amazing psychic abilities and that her life, and that of Bellamy’s, would be very different than what they had thought perhaps. Instead, he bowed to her and looked around their home.

The loft where they lived was a sleek and modern space; it fit Bellamy’s personality well but he somehow didn’t see this as being Clarke’s style at all. However, looks could be deceiving he knew.

“Please Roan, come in and have a seat,” Clarke offered. “Would you care for a drink?”

“Thank you, Clarke, I do not require anything to drink but I will sit down. You are both well?”

“Y - yes, fine. We’re uh, fine.” She followed Roan into the living room and sat down on the couch after he had taken a seat across from it.

“Roan, do you need to speak with Clarke privately?” Bellamy asked since Roan was very formal today and while he didn’t want to leave her, he felt he had to ask.

“No, please Bellamy, you are most welcome to be here as well.”

“Okay,” Bellamy said, sitting beside Clarke on the couch and taking her hand in his. Her hand was a bit clammy and he could feel it trembling slightly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Roan leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs in an elegant and fluid movement, seemingly very relaxed. Clarke admired that economy of motion, vampire gracefulness at its best. She wondered if she’d ever feel like she could move like that.

“Clarke, I have spoken with someone from the thirteen. They will be sending someone eventually to speak with you and to take a genetic sample.”

“The thirteen?” she asked, curious.

“Among themselves they are known as the thirteen instead of the Children of the Moon. There are thirteen of them, the original thirteen.”

“But you said that you aren’t one of them. Why do you refer to them as the thirteen?”

“Habit I suppose. As a guardian I am indulged in certain ways.”

Clarke’s brain was clicking a mile a minute and Bellamy smiled as he watched her. No telling what she might ask him he thought as he sat back with a smile. 

“So, what can you tell me about them? The thirteen I mean.”

“Officially, very little I’m afraid. They tell their own stories and each story is unique and different. They are for the most part secluded, although not all of them live that way. They are varied in their interests, skills and pursuits.”

“Such as?” Clarke prompted.

“One is a historian, one a lawyer, one a physician. They have a peacekeeper, an archivist, and a mother hen. Among others. They meet four times a year on the solstices and equinoxes. This year it will be December 21. They will discuss my petition for examination of your attributes at that time.”

“You have to petition these people?” she scoffed. “I’m not sure I want to be involved with them. It sounds like some sort of cult to me.”

Roan smiled inwardly and chose his words carefully. “In some ways they are that Clarke, although not in the usual way as painted by society. They are the original vampires, but I cannot say more about that. They are a very eclectic society and have rules that they live by, but not in any rigid way. Each of them lives their own life, mostly separate from the others. But they are very cohesive in their thoughts and I must ask you to indulge me in this because they have much they could teach you. Your life will be enhanced by their presence in it.”

“So, I just put my life on hold and sit back and wait for another what,” she mentally noted the date, “Another 6 weeks roughly? What am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

“Live your life; you have no restrictions.”

“Who is coming to check me out?”

“I do not know as I wasn’t informed of that. I am assuming they will communicate with one another and determine whom that person will be. You have no reason to fear them.”

“So, if these are the original vampires why doesn’t anyone know of their existence, except for a rare few? Why don’t they govern the vampires and lead them?” Bellamy asked, very curious.

“That is not their function; not what their creation was for. It is not for them to interfere with the lives of vampires. There will always be bad people, vampires and human alike and it is not their place to intervene.”

“Well, maybe they should!” Bellamy exclaimed angrily. “If they did maybe things like what happened to me wouldn’t have happened. Maybe monsters like the Duvall’s and others wouldn’t rampantly create vampires from people who had no wish to be one.” 

Roan looked at Bellamy sadly; he couldn’t address that statement, much as he wanted to. The only answers to that would come from the thirteen. “Bellamy, I can only tell you that my life has been enhanced from my knowledge and involvement with them. As Clarke’s husband and sire, you will also likely be trained to be a guardian and from that many changes will come to both of you.”

“Guardians of what?” Bellamy spat out, almost yelling. “You said they don’t really do anything, so what they hell do you guard?”

“The secrets, the origins. The power of it all Bellamy. Please trust me. Wait for them and see what they will tell you.” He stood up, ending the conversation. “Clarke, I must remind you that the full moon is in a few days. I am happy to offer you Kenji again if you haven’t made other arrangements. I must take my leave now. If you truly have no wish to proceed let me know and I’ll inform them. You are not forced to be involved in all this.” He bowed to Clarke again and walked to the front door, followed closely by Bellamy.

“If this situation or those people hurt her in any way Roan, no one will be able to hold me back. You should know that.” His words were punctuated by a growl and fiercely glowing eyes.

Roan dipped his head in acknowledgment and also to hide a smile. The young one would make an excellent guardian. When he raised his head, his eyes showed only acceptance at Bellamy’s words. “Of course. I understand.”

Bellamy shut the door behind him fighting the desire to slam it, astounded by the conversation they had just had. He sat back down on the couch with Clarke and wrapped an arm around her, wondering what kind of crazy they were getting involved in.

Clarke had a pensive look on her face as she contemplated the conversation. She knew instinctively how different she was, even from Bellamy. She needed guidance and Bellamy probably couldn’t help with the things he had no experience of. She thought about telling him about her ability to ‘see’ him but decided against it right now. She was going to tell him eventually but right now he was seething with anger from the things that Roan had said. So, now, she concentrated on sending out peaceful allure vibes and she felt Bellamy start to relax next to her. Something else she was good at it seemed. Roan hadn’t said but she’d bet that the thirteen had a good deal of psychic ability. She needed to know how to control it and focus on the right things and for that she needed their help.

“I suppose I need to contact Murphy to see if we can find a freshie for you.” Bellamy tried not to let his unrest over it all get to him, but it was hard.

“What? A girl?” she teased. At the guilty look on his face she told him, “It doesn’t matter to me Bellamy you know. I think you are more comfortable if I feed from a woman so I’m okay with that.” Another thought occurred to her and she spoke up, letting her thoughts be known. “You know Bellamy, it’s something that I have to do; we can’t stop it. But it wouldn’t hurt you to feed fresh once a month either. We’re drinking fresh and that is great but we’re also vampires Bellamy and there is no denial of the need for fang on flesh.”

“No, I can’t Clarke…I just can’t. You sound more like Murphy every day,” he said, obviously distressed. “You have to, and I accept that. I’ll contact Murphy and make arrangements. I’m sure he knows who I need to set up an arrangement with.”

“Okay, but I was sincere Bellamy; it would do you some good too.” His frown said it all. Well, maybe next month she decided.

):(

Wells and Cami pulled into the drive at Roan’s house and stopped in front of the gate. A guard saw Cami and waved them through and as they drove through the grounds Wells felt as if he were in another place totally. “I think we’ve left Los Angeles,” he joked.

“You have no idea,” Cami answered, looking around her. She had seen it all many times and enjoyed the lush growth of trees and flowers, fountains and small hidden rock sculptures in the gardens. It was very relaxing to walk through the grounds and she agreed that it felt like an entirely different world.

The drive twisted and wound through the grounds until finally the house was exposed and Wells thought it looked like a perfect Japanese post card. “Wow, I’m impressed. Right here in LA!”

“Yes, it’s almost as nice as the house outside of Tokyo.”

Wells slipped her a sideways glance and shook his head in amazement. “That must really be something.” This house was in the hills, an hour outside of LA and seemed very removed from the hustle of town.

“It is,” she told him as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. As soon as he stopped the car and turned the ignition off a man dressed in a suit appeared to open his door, an unexpected gesture that momentarily startled Wells since he didn’t even see where they guy came from.

“Uh, thanks,” he mumbled and headed around the car to open Cami’s door for her, reaching a hand towards her to assist her out of the car. “The bags are in the trunk,” he said when he realized the guy was preparing to move the car.

“Of course, Mr. Jaha.” He popped the trunk open and pulled the two cases out and added, “Someone will come out to get your bags and put them in your room. Please feel free to head into the house.” With that he was gone with the car around the side of the house.

The house was large and definitely looked as if it was sitting in Japan as opposed to Los Angeles. It had the Asian style peaked roofs and seemed to sprawl to some degree, but the landscape disguised that a good deal. As they approached the porch the front door was open, and they stepped through and Wells immediately felt as if he had stepped into another world. Cami had told him that he would need to remove his shoes and that slippers would be provided so he slipped his loafers off and smiled when a small Japanese woman of indeterminate age handed him a pair of comfortable looking slippers.

Cami bowed to her and the woman did the same in response before bowing to Wells. He hurriedly returned the gesture, not sure if he was supposed to or not but it seemed to be an honorary thing.

“ _Konbanw_ , Akimi,” Cami greeted the woman with a smile.

“ _Youkoso irasshai mashita_ ,” Akimi said as she welcomed them to Roan’s home.

Roan walked into the room, dressed in the Japanese fashion of a kimono, which Wells found out was worn by men as well as women. Roan held his hand out in greeting to Wells and again welcomed them to his house. “Please, let Akimi show you to your rooms and then come downstairs for tea.”

Upstairs Akimi led them each to rooms that were next door to one another. Inside the room Wells looked around him in appreciation. It was an unadorned room for the most part, very simple and ultimately relaxing he decided. He picked up his bag and sat it on the low bed and unzipped it and almost jumped as the wall behind it moved and Cami stood smiling at him, which quickly turned to a laugh as she realized how she had startled him.

“Wow,” he said, shaking his head in surprise. 

“Yes, convenient isn’t it? Actually, you’ll find that many walls in Japanese homes slide aside, to open up the rooms.”

Wells inspected the wall that was more of a sliding door and realized that the ‘wall’ was actually more like a heavy paper material. “Not much privacy here I guess,” he joked, thinking that obviously you could probably hear everything through these walls. It’s a wonder that Japanese parents ever had any children because the kids would know exactly what Momma and Daddy were doing. That would take getting used to for sure.

“Come on, let’s head downstairs,” she told him, holding out a cool hand for him to grasp.

He looked around him suddenly feeling out of place, like he was visiting a foreign country and he realized not only did he not know the language he also didn’t know the customs. “Cami, is there anything else I need to know? I’m feeling a bit confused right now.”

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him longingly and sweetly. “You are fine. Roan doesn’t expect you to know the customs. Some you will pick up and others you won’t. I’ve told you all the important things to remember but even if you forget something it’s okay. Are you ready?”

Wells followed Cami downstairs to a room that looked much like a dining room except that the table was low to the ground and cushions were placed around it. Roan immediately stood to welcome them and bid them to be seated.

As Wells sat, he heard his knee pop and knew that his vampire companions had heard it as well. Too many years of running 3-5 miles a day and rigorous exercise had taken its toll, but it was too late to worry about it now. He watched as two Japanese women entered the room each carrying a tray bearing various accoutrements for tea as well as a plate of small items that might be cookies he decided. They sat it on the table and took seats on the cushions, on their knees he noticed.

“Wells, this is Yumi and Gia who will be performing the tea ceremony for us. It is a tradition in Japanese households and this one is meant to welcome you. The tea ceremony is very old and associated formally with the Buddhist spirituality. Although modern Japan more often practiced Shinto, the ancient Buddhist foundations were still there.

Wells watched the graceful movements of the process; a cake of green tea called [_matcha_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matcha) was placed into the _chawan_ (tea bowl) and blended with steaming water using a whisk type instrument called a _chasen._ It was added to individual tea bowls and served after it was blessed by Roan.

The plate of confections was placed before Wells and he smiled and bowed his head to thank Yumi. She blushed prettily which meant that she wasn’t vampire, something that surprised him. After the tea was served both Yumi and Gia left the room, allowing the three some privacy.

Roan asked Cami to tell the history of the tea ceremony and she did so with ease. This was clearly a tradition she was familiar and comfortable with. In fact, she seemed totally at ease in this house and Wells realized it was because she spent a good deal of time here, or in similar places in Tokyo.

After the tea was finished and Wells had eaten his confections which were strangely delicious, a combination of sweet and savory and very appealing Roan asked Cami to excuse them as he rose to his feet and asked Wells to accompany him to the gardens.

Cami ducked her head in acknowledgment and didn’t look concerned at all so Wells tried to relax as they strolled through the grounds. They were laid out well, twisting and turning past fountains and statuary which made the garden seem secluded and much larger than it actually was. The scents of various flowers filled the air and Wells caught the sounds of various birds as they sang and chirped in the trees and vegetation.

It was cool outside, being up in the hills and late October it was to be expected. Finally, they came to a bench near a fountain shaped like a lotus blossom and Roan took a seat and invited Wells to join him.

_Well, this was it Wells knew. Whatever was on Roan’s mind would be spoken of now_.

“Wells, it is time to speak of the future -specifically your future regarding Camille.”

_Oh, this was the ‘what are your intentions to my daughter’ conversation_. Wells respected that; he knew that Cami thought of Roan as a father, so he relaxed a bit. When he addressed Roan, it was in the honorary address.

“Roan-san, I love Camille very much. I have every intention of taking care of her and being with her - forever.”

Roan looked down briefly, as slight frown crossing his face. This was what he wanted to hear from the young man, but did he understand the ramifications of forever, truly understand?

“You wish to be turned?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You understand that there is no road back Wells? You can only move forward and accept all that comes your way.”

“I do understand that Roan-san. Camille and I have spoken of it, of my desire to join her. However, we have never discussed the actual turning.”

“ _Hai,_ I understand.” Roan paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. “I do not believe that Camille’s tender heart could allow her to do this. Turning, the vampires bite is a birth, a path to a different existence, but it is also a mortal death. When the time comes, I will turn you Wells, taking your mortality; Camille will give you her blood and will be with you to support those needs that I cannot perform. You will feel very emotional and your body will require frequent connection with her.”

Wells thought about that and it finally occurred to him that Roan was speaking of sex - that newly turned vampires had a strong need for sexual connection with their mates. “I understand Roan-san. I would be greatly honored if you would be my sire.” He bowed his head slightly in thanks.

“Wells, to survive in our world you must be a warrior. You are a fit and active man, but I will train you in the ancient way of the samurai and martial arts. Camille must always be protected. We will start this training before you are turned because that will interrupt your training processes.”

“I would feel very grateful and will accept and master all that you can teach me.”

“Good. It is decided then. Tonight, I will begin to teach Camille of the vampire’s bite, a skill I have long neglected as she had no desire to learn. That was a mistake on my part, and I will remedy it. You will both learn the ways of the vampire kiss together and it will be an enjoyable lesson, I promise you.” For the first time Roan smiled and it made his eyes sparkle.

Wells not only respected this man, but he liked him as well. Life from here on would take on a new meaning entirely.

):(

Cami walked up the stairs, thinking over the lesson she had just experienced with Roan. He was a patient and kind instructor and she’d made good progress but tomorrow would be the test because she had to actually feed fresh for the first time and the thought still scared her.

She had learned that the fang in skin was actually very pleasant and she had also learned that when a vampire bit their mate in sex that it wasn’t really about drinking a lot of their blood, only enough to satisfy the need for connection. She knew it would be amazing. One part of the conversation still had her brain on overdrive though.

“Father, is it this bite that mates us?”

“It is a part of it, my daughter. When he asks for your blood in return and drinks, then you are mated in the vampire way.”

“You mean when he is a vampire too?”

“Not necessarily. When humans have met their vampire mate, they instinctively crave the connection of the blood. He will ask, you should not worry of such things.”

So, Wells would ask to drink her blood? She thought of that for a moment as she entered her room. The thought of that made her feel strangely warm and tingly; a feeling she wasn’t used to. Mates? They would be mates…

She prepared to shower, achingly aware that Wells lay on the other side of the thin wall. He wasn’t asleep because she heard soft rustlings as he moved in the bed. She closed her eyes and scented the air and the pure sexual need of him was apparent even with her inexperience. She hurried into the shower, trying to clear her head.

Wells had heard Cami come into her room and wondered how her lesson had gone with Roan. God, he needed her so badly. He wanted her and couldn’t wait to show her just how much. He stood up by the bed and slipped a robe on over his naked body and stood next to the sliding wall. He heard the shower going and knew that she was only 20 feet away from him. His arms ached to wrap around her tiny body and hold her close. He leaned his forehead against the solid wood frame and carefully placed a hand on the panel, wishing it were her skin.

Cami stepped out of the shower and hurriedly dried off. She was drawn to the wall and suddenly knew that Wells was just on the other side of it. She could hear his rapid heartbeat and the shaky breaths he was trying to control. She slid the panel open and looked into his beautiful brown eyes before pulling his mouth down for a kiss.

If Wells was startled to be dreaming of her one moment and in her arms the next, he didn’t let it stop him. His tongue traced her lips gently asking for entrance into the sweetness of her mouth and she opened herself to him like the most precious flower. He drank her nectar hungrily, every satisfying stroke of his tongue weakening him a bit more.

Finally, he drew back, trying to catch his breath and it suddenly occurred to him that she didn’t have anything on. Her body was illuminated by the faint moonlight streaming in the windows and he caught the puckered pink petals of her nipples and his mouth went dry as he ached to taste them.

“Cami, we can’t do this here, not like this,” he told her, kissing her again, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“Why Wells. I want you; I need you!” She felt his heated length peeking through his parted robe, and she grasped him with her small hand, thrilling to the velvety softness of his skin.

He pulled his mouth from hers and it left him feeling so alone, bereft of what he needed most and then stepped back away from her. “Cami, I feel the same way, but not here,” he told her, thinking of the paper-thin walls. “When we make love, girl, I don’t want to have to be thinking about who can hear us. I just can’t here Cami.”

She smiled and reached out a finger and traced his beautiful lips. She did understand that, but she wanted him so. “Can we just lie together, for just a little bit?”

“Baby, if I get you in that bed, we aren’t likely to come up for air for a while. No, we can’t. You go and get in that freezer of yours and let’s just get through the rest of this weekend, okay? But very soon Camille, you are mine,” he told her, placing a quick kiss on her lips and then stepped back. 

She nodded and looked sad. It was the last thing he saw as he slid the wall closed, hating the fact that she wasn’t in his arms.

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19  The Secret Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. There will be a few things happening this week in the story as it picks up and gets a bit more intense! I hope you all enjoy. For now, enjoy a little Murven loving in the morning and then the girls get together. Harpers secret finally comes out, much to the shock and dismay of Clarke and Raven.

Chapter 19 The Secret Pain

Saturday morning Clarke woke up, excited for the day to begin because she and Raven and Harper were meeting for lunch to plan the shower. She looked over at Bellamy who was still slumbering, and she hoped that when she popped the lid on the freezer it didn’t wake him.

He had been so worried about Ben and what to do the past two days and Clarke’s heart hurt for him. Murphy had thrown a new issue out by saying that he knew Catherine and that he’d take care of it, which made Bellamy crazy. He could only think that his daughter had been one of Murphy’s freshies in the past and he couldn’t handle the thought of that.

Clarke tried to point out the obvious, that if Catherine knew Murphy, she most likely knew about vampires too and that was a good thing. Maybe Ben knew as well and all of that could help things. One thing was for sure, sitting around waiting for Murphy to contact him was only making matters worse.

Knowing she couldn’t wait any longer she pushed the button that would open the almost silent lid of the freezer. She sat up and moved away from Bellamy and saw that he was still out, so she hopped out and closed the lid and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. 

It was going to be a great day; she just knew it.

):(

Raven rolled over in bed and came to rest next to Murphy. She opened an eye and then wrapped her arm around his waist and slid her leg over his. 

Murphy was instantly awake, in more ways than one and smiled down at the woman he had waited forever for. He pulled her to him and kissed her languidly as she moved to lay on top of him, straddling his hips so that she could take full advantage of his morning salute.

“Good morning,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him tenderly.

“Why yes, it is.” He felt her body sheath him, the delicious wet warmth clinging to him. His hips thrust upwards and he sighed with the pleasure.

Raven leaned back, her hair cascading in loose curls down the hollows of her back and around her shoulders. Murphy loved to see her like that, the rounded swells of her breasts pushed forward and just begging to be tasted and loved.

Her pace quickened and soon the power of her release gripped her, her muscles clenching tightly around him, and he turned his head, biting into his shoulder for his release. She lay forward, trying to catch her breath and mumbled, “No fair Murphy!”

“What?” he asked innocently, but he knew what she was referring to.

“You’re supposed to bite ME,” she murmured and then lightly bit down on his shoulder hoping to catch a drop of two of his captivating blood.

He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back and running his fingers through her hair. “You’ve got to meet Harper in a little while. I didn’t want a fresh bite mark showing Sweetness. She’s had to accept a lot about the changes in your life as well as Clarke’s.” He moved her hair away from her shoulder and neck and planted several cool kisses on the soft skin there and she sighed with the pleasure of his touch.

“I know that you are right, but I hate it when you don’t bite me Murphy; that is such an amazing connection. I would never have guessed.”

“I know my love, I do. Now, you’d better get up because it’s almost eleven and aren’t the girls supposed to be here in an hour or so?”

“ELEVEN??” she exclaimed, looking at the clock. She practically leaped off the bed and Murphy grinned, watching her lithe body’s fluid movement. “Come on Murphy, we have to get moving!”

“I don’t have to do anything besides shower and get dressed. What do you have to do?”

“Well, the same but then I need to find the delivery menus so we can order some lunch and I have to straighten up in the living room and…”

“Whoa, the living room is fine, maybe a couple of glasses out. What are you so worried about? It is just Harper and Clarke isn’t it or do you have some good-looking guy coming too?” he teased.

She leaned down and kissed him once more and said, “You are enough good-looking guy for me Murphy, I don’t think I could handle another.” Her eyes were sparkling as she spoke, and a saucy grin spread across her face. “Now, come ON, get out of that bed!”

“Okay slave driver,” he laughed as he followed her into the bathroom. He watched as she turned the taps on and adjusted the water temperature so that it would neither freeze her out or scald him. 

The dual-level spray felt wonderful as Raven turned so that the water could spray against her back. She picked up the shampoo and Murphy took it from her and said, “Let me, please?”

“Sure,” she said and felt him working the shampoo into her hair. She leaned against him, enjoying the relaxing feeling of his fingers in her hair. Finally, she rinsed, and he worked the conditioner in, massaging it in as he had the shampoo. While it set in her hair for a bit, she performed the same ablutions on him, enjoying the intimacy of the misty shower with him.

One thing led to another; wild kisses and nips had her shaking and moaning as he lifted her up against the shower wall. He legs wrapped tightly around his waist and then he was driving into her, fucking her until she lost it as she came, panting for breath. Before she realized it another 15 minutes had gone by and she started to panic a bit as she began drying off. Murphy watched her, a self-satisfied smirk on his face and she watched him watching her in the mirror. 

“How can you possibly be ready to go again?” she said, eyeing his ‘at attention’ body part that was presenting itself proudly to her.

“It’s just natural when I look at you.” He let his eyes slide up and down her body, taking in the curvy hills and shadowy hollows. He shrugged and laughed, “Just can’t help myself Sweetness!”

“Out, now. Just go so I can dry my hair. GO!,” she said with a resounding stamp of her foot on the tiled floor.

With a laugh he grabbed a towel and headed into the bedroom, hating to leave her alone but acceding to her wish all the same. He heard the blow dryer come on as he finished drying his body. He tossed the wet towel on the bed, not daring to take it into the bathroom for fear of getting her to yell at him again. Yeah, maybe that could be fun but then sanity took over and he only laughed. She was beautiful when she was annoyed with him; eyes bright and that sweet peachy blush to her complexion. A man couldn’t have it any better than he did.

He sat on the bed, waiting for her to come out so he could get to his toiletries and when she came out to dress she tossed him an amused look, knowing what he had been waiting for and also aware that he hadn’t stepped back into the room while she was still in there.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was now a quarter to twelve! Yikes! Time sure flew…

):(

Harper was zipping her jeans up when Monty walked into the bedroom, holding Jordan. “Hey, you look fantastic, honey.” She’d managed to lose all the baby weight in the past 6 weeks through hard work; that work being chasing around after two little ones with no time to herself or to eat. “You know, you should talk to Clarke and Raven about having a fun girl’s night out; you know, dancing or something like that.”

She looked up at him, smiling while one eyebrow quirked upwards in surprise. “Really, we should hit the clubs, huh?”

“Well, not like before, when you were single, but I hear the Elks run the Starlight Ballroom on Saturday evenings. That might be nice for you,” he teased, his eyes sparkling merrily.

“Ha ha,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. “I’m thinking the Wild Side maybe.”

Monty hid his surprise, not sure if she were joking or not. He _hoped_ she was. “Well, whatever you decide,” he said hoping that they didn’t decide on that place! “So, you’re telling them today?”

She swallowed quickly and let out a long slow breath as she checked her hair once more in the mirror. “Yes, I’m telling them. It’s the best thing I know.” She walked to him and placed a light kiss on Jordan and a tender one on Monty’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Harper.” As she walked away his heart felt a pang of tenderness and love for this woman that he wouldn’t know how to live without. He could only hope that he’d never have to.

):(

“Murphy!” Raven called out for her mate and found him in the bedroom slowly dressing. “Will you hurry up? They’ll be here soon, come on!” The last line was punctuated by a sharp look. 

“What, they’re not allowed to see me?” he asked with a chuckle. “They’ll guess the deep, dark secret, that we’re lovers?” He had to work hard to keep from laughing at her indignation.

“They KNOW that Murphy, but this is girl’s day, alright? So, hurry up!” She headed out of the room and went into the kitchen, hunting for the delivery menu’s she kept on hand.

Murphy found her pouring over the choices that were spread out on the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a quick kiss on her neck which was displayed beautifully since she’d pulled her hair up in a ponytail. 

The kiss on his mark sent a delicious pang though Raven’s stomach and for a moment she enjoyed the feeling of love and security that washed over her. She sighed and leaned back against him, folding her arms over his.

“I love you,” he said, inhaling her enticing scent.

“I love you too. Sorry to be such a crab. I’m just…it’s just been so long since the three of us got together and I’m a bit nervous actually.”

“It will be fine Raven; you three have been best friends forever and that means a lot. And not to worry you anymore but they’re here.”

Her head popped up as she cocked her head to listen for the doorbell. She didn’t hear anything.

“Just got off the elevator; Clarke and Harper both.” At her bemused look he added, “Sorry, vamp hearing.”

They walked to the door together and Raven opened it just as Clarke got ready to knock. Her startled look brought a smile to Murphy’s face. “Didn’t expect to see you here Murphy,” she said, grinning. 

Raven’s face blanched as she caught Clarke giving Murphy a slight wink. “He’s just leaving, aren’t you Murphy?”

“Yes, I am.” He hugged Clarke and then Harper too, surprising her. “Harper, you look great! How’s the little one?”

“She’s wonderful Murphy, thanks for asking. We’re having a party for Jordan’s 4th birthday in a few weeks, I hope you’ll come and join us?”

“I’d be delighted to Harper. Thank you for the invitation. What would he like from Uncle Murphy? A new pony or maybe a fort for the back yard?” he teased with a twinkle in his eye.

Harper wasn’t quite sure he was teasing and stammered, “Uh, no. He loves Tonka trucks though.”

“Tonka it is then. I’m sure Raven can help pick out something appropriate. Now ladies, I must be on my way to leave you to your afternoon. Raven has been pouring over delivery menus and I’m sure your luncheon choices are important.”

Harper caught the teasing tone in that and said, “Raven, you mean you didn’t cook for us? We have to get takeout?”

“Unless you are a fan of those gooey peanut butter sandwiches, she makes I find it unlikely that she’d cook something. That’s the only thing I’ve seen her cook.”

“Hey, we survived our college years on those sandwiches Murphy,” Raven exclaimed.

“Yes, we did. Late night in the dorm room, hot plate kicking out those sandwiches,” Harper said, a long sigh escaping her. “Those were good days, right girls?”

“They sure were!” Clarke said. “We wouldn’t have made it through those four years without them.”

“See?” Raven said to Murphy and then impudently stuck her tongue out at him. 

He grabbed her with a grin and kissed her soundly, feeling her melt in his arms. She was breathless when he let her go. “That’s twice, Sweetness. See you later?”

“Y-yes,” she said, licking her lips, his taste still lingering there.

“Alright then. Ladies, it was a pleasure!” He stepped through the door and closed it behind him leaving Raven looking at it long after it was closed.

“Raven? Raven?” Clarke asked and looked at Harper with a grin as she shook her head. 

“She has it bad, doesn’t she?” Harper snickered.

“Yeah, like you when you met Monty,” Clarke said. She laid her arm over her forehead and teased, “Oh you guys, he’s so wonderful, so dreamy…”

“I didn’t say that! But he sure was cute! Remember that silly fedora he used to wear?”

“Yeah,” Raven said, thinking back. “Whatever happened to it?”

“He still has it and every now and then we play ‘college freshmen’ and it’s fun!”

“Oh god, I don’t want to hear this,” Clarke laughed. “Come on, I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry, you crazy mixed up vampire!” Raven said, leading them into the kitchen so they could peruse the menus. The finally decided on a salmon and asparagus quiche and turtle cheesecake for dessert. Raven called the order in and they sat at the dining room table, starting to toss out ideas for the shower.

“What do they need Clarke?” Harper asked, looking through some catalogs she had brought for ideas for a theme shower perhaps.

“I don’t know. Really, I don’t think they need anything. I mean, the babies’ room is done, and I just don’t know what else they’d need.”

“Hey, why don’t we call your Mom and get her over here? I know that sounds weird, but we could use her help. Any objections?”

“No,” Clarke and Harper said together.

“It’s not like this is a secret shower anyway. Clarke, wanna give her a call?”

Abby was surprised to see Clarke’s name on the caller ID since she knew that the girls were getting together today. “Hi sweetie, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Yes Mom. Hey, can you come over to Raven’s place? We need you here,” she said, not telling her why. She knew her mom and saying you needed something was a sure way to get her attention.

“Of course. Give me about 20 minutes, okay?”

“That’s fine. We ordered lunch and it should be here about then, so I hope you’re hungry.”

“Okay, I guess I am. See you in a little bit.”

They talked about a guest list and decorations while they waited for the food and Abby. The guest list also made them realize they needed Abby’s input. Clarke’s head came up when she heard the elevator door open and announced, “The food is here!”

Harper looked puzzled and Raven tapped her ear, “Vampire hearing.” And a moment later there was a knock on the door, but Clarke was already there, checking out who was out there. She saw not only the delivery girl but her mother and opened the door.

Raven had the money ready to hand over and paid the delivery person while Harper carried the food into the kitchen. When the door closed Clarke said, “Raven, you should have at least split the bill with us!” 

“Nope, not this time. Maybe next. Now let’s eat!”

Harper and Abby were looking for plates and silverware and Clarke started clearing the table. Raven grabbed a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and poured four fluted glasses of it and then added a sparkling wine to three of them and a cherry.

“Sorry Abby, plain OJ for you!”

“That’s just fine with me,” she said, sitting down at the table with a sigh. “So why did the three of you invite me over here? Clarke said you needed my help.”

“Can’t we just want to see you?” Raven said, and say Abby look at her suspiciously. “Okay, here’s the deal - we’re throwing you a baby shower and we need some help.”

Clarke was digging into the quiche and wore a smile of bliss on her face. “Clarke, this is just so weird, watching you eat,” Abby said. “I’m not sad about it, but I don’t understand it either.”

“Me either Mom, but I’m not complaining either,” she shrugged at the words and grinned as well.

“Okay, first off, you don’t need to throw a baby shower for us; girls, we don’t need anything at all.”

“That’s why we wanted you here. There must be something you need?” Harper said. She took a sip of the mimosa and smiled, remembering a trip the girls had taken to Mexico and the mimosa’s they’d enjoyed in the mornings there.

“There isn’t, really. Maybe it could just be a gathering without the gifts?”

“Yeah, that’s possible. But here’s another suggestion, I was reading about it in a magazine the other day. We could put on the invitations that all gifts will be donated to a local shelter for women and children. How about that?” Harper looked at the other three to see their responses.

Abby thought about if for a moment and smiled. “I like that idea. I like it a lot in fact. There are several local shelters that need so much. We could maybe call and find out what kinds of things they need and put them on a registry. Would that work?”

“That is a great idea!” Clarke agreed.

They spent the rest of the lunch deciding on a guest list and colors and decorations for the party which would be held at Harper’s house.

“Harper, you’re chasing around two kids as it is, are you sure you want to do this?” Raven asked.

“Absolutely! Jordan will love to help us; it will be fun.”

When they were done eating and had cleared the table Harper knew it was time to tell the girls what she had been hiding. She was glad that Abby was here as well because she was as much of a Mom as her own in many ways. 

They sat at the table for a minute and Abby looked around at the girls, remembering the past. Harper, curly blonde hair and glasses, tall and a bit gangly, she had been such a tomboy. She loved to ride horses and would often take Clarke with her. Although Raven didn’t like riding at all, she would sometimes go and cheer them on. Harper had always been a mother hen, the peacekeeper of the three of them and tried hard to keep them all happy. 

Raven had dark hair which was often pulled back into a ponytail just like today because she didn’t want to be bothered with her hair. She was always in motion, riding her bike or skating, playing soft ball on the team Marcus coached. She was like a little sponge, soaking up every bit of love they could give her. She had been so worried that she wasn’t going to develop breasts and Abby had hidden smiles more than once when she saw that Raven was stuffing her bra. Raven was always the leader, pushing the limits of what they should or shouldn’t do, especially when it came to boys. Abby had worried that she’d end up pregnant before they got out of high school and was amazed that she hadn’t.

Clarke had been the third part or them, almost as if they were all attached. It was unusual for three friends to be so equally loved and cherished, but the girls had managed it. Their personalities were so different and yet they over-lapped in ways as well, sometimes blurring the lines of where one left off and the other started. Clarke was the inquisitive one, the explorer. She constantly pushed the limits of things and yet she also had such a kind and loving heart. She thought of those two as sisters and Abby knew that was true even now. She was so happy that they three of them were together again and working their issues out. She knew she needed to leave so they could enjoy the rest of the day together.

“Girls, thank you so much for planning this shower, I love the idea we came up with but it’s time for me to go now. Thank you so much for lunch and all,” Abby said, getting ready to leave.

“Wait, Abby, please don’t go yet. I - I have something to tell you all and I’d like it if you were here too.”

Abby saw how pale Harper was suddenly and sat back down. She instinctively reached out her hand and squeezed Harper’s, suddenly afraid of what she might hear.

“Harper, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly making her very afraid.

Harper took a deep breath and let it out slowly through pursed lips. “I know you know how upset I was with you Clarke, you too Raven, because I felt as if you were keeping secrets from me. It felt horrible to be left out, but I understand why now and I’m okay about it. Part of the problem about it was me though, I withdrew from you both. You saw it as the pregnancy and some of it was but there was something else that happened, and I haven’t been the same ever since. About six months ago my Dad was diagnosed with Huntington’s disease.”

As soon as Abby heard the words, she immediately knew Harper’s dilemma and why she was so upset. It was heartbreaking news and could affect not only Harper but the children as well.” Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry; for your Dad and the whole family. And you Harper. What are you going to do?”

Clarke and Raven were stunned and as information clicked through both of their brains, they finally realized what Harper was going through. Clarke wiped away a tear and tried to pull herself together, knowing that Harper would need them. 

It was Raven in her matter of fact way that finally asked, “What will you do Harper?”

Huntington’s disease was a terrible disease; it degenerated muscles and your brain as well and often caused severe impaired mental ability and psychiatric problems that resulted in dementia. The worst part of it was that the child of someone with Huntington’s disease had a fifty percent chance of having it as well. Harper could be tested so that she could know whether she would develop it or not.

“I haven’t decided yet what to do guys. If I test and I’m fine I’ll feel guilty that Dad isn’t and if I have it, I’ll know what is ahead of me and it really scares me. If I don’t get tested it will be like there is a time bomb ticking away in me that I don’t know about. I don’t know what to do.”

All three women who listened to her were in shock and all three appreciated her dilemma. If she tested and was fine, that was great but if she wasn’t? How would that affect her life, knowing that she was doomed to the ravages of such a terrible disease?

The four women sat at the table in the late afternoon, holding hands as tears streaked their faces. This was a shared grief, a shared problem and what affected one of them ultimately affected them all. 

How did any of them find a way to deal with this? Together they decided - they would deal with it together.

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20  Sealed With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! There is some happiness and frustration in this chapter, leading up to soon to be happening events! ;) Thanks so much for reading, as always.  
> Wells reveals some secrets about his past to Cami. Jasper is ready to put that ring on Audrey's finger, but will she say yes? And how will he do it?

Chapter 20 Sealed With a Kiss

Neither Cami or Wells got much sleep that night; they were both very much aware of the other person with only 15 feet and a very thin wall separating them. Cami heard him toss and turn and even get up a couple of times and wander around his room. He stood at one point in front of the wall and she crossed her fingers, hoping that he would open it.

He didn’t. She tried not to be disappointed. She understood that he didn’t want their first time to be here where others could hear them. She wondered why he was so worried about that though. She thought back to her relations with Edmund and they were very quiet, nothing said, only a bit of heavy breathing on his part. At the time she wondered what all the fuss was about. Didn’t seem like there was much to the physical act of love as far as she could tell.

She didn’t really remember how it had felt, not really. It had hurt the first time, that she remembered, and the blood too, but her mother had told her to expect that. From then on there really wasn’t anything memorable. Edmund would kiss her and tell her it was okay for her to find pleasure in the act too and she figured that since it hadn’t hurt any more that it was as good as it could get.

Orgasms? She heard people talking about them all the time, but you can’t really miss what you never had she thought. Listening to people talk about sex, whether in person or on television, it was all the same; the pleasure that people shared in the sex act. Orgasms, multiple orgasms, whatever that meant. Everybody could have ‘em, they said, and it was okay to give them to yourself too. 

Honestly, this modern century seemed really self-absorbed, particularly when it came to their bodies and sex. She didn’t know what to expect or think about it all.

She did know one thing - when Wells held her and kissed her, she felt as if she would swoon from the pleasant feelings that enveloped her and it just seemed like there had to be more to it than that. She really hoped that Wells had read and heard a lot about how to make it happen, that mystical thing called an orgasm.

Had Wells known her thoughts he wouldn’t have laid in his bed alone and to hell with anyone else in the house for that matter. All he knew was he needed to touch her, taste her and melt into her body. Nothing but that would do, he thought, as he shifted positions once again but the damned hard on wouldn’t go away. He tried thinking of every grisly murder case he’d worked, anything to get his mind off Cami and only ended up feeling disgusted with himself because it didn’t work.

_You are one sick puppy Jaha. Just go to sleep!_

):(

As was their habit the boys woke Jasper up Saturday morning by jumping up on his chest. They never pounced on Audey; he was glad of that but without fail they scared the crap out of him. Would he ever get used to it, he wondered?

He opened one eye when he felt warm and smelly kitty breath in his face. Travis was rubbing his cheek against Jasper’s bristly chin and Plato was watching it. 

“Good morning boys,” he mumbled. “Get down now and I’ll get you some breakfast, okay?” When neither cat moved, he added, “I can’t get you food if you don’t move.” The staring contest began.

Audrey opened her eyes and saw what she usually saw in the mornings; the boys demanding breakfast from Jasper and as usual they weren’t helping. They ignored him, whether on purpose or not, she couldn’t tell.

“Alright you two, get down NOW!” she said with a wave of her hand. Both cats looked at her and immediately jumped down and sat on the floor, waiting for Jasper to get out of bed. “Honestly, Jasper, you have to be firm with them. If you don’t make them get down, they won’t. And I thought we closed the bedroom door last night?”

He frowned as he looked at it, thinking the same thing. “I guess we didn’t. Unless of course one of our kids is a genius and figured out how to turn the doorknob!” he laughed. Travis watched for a moment, looking from Jasper to the door and then started licking his paw and washing his face. 

“Yes, sure they did, Jasper,” Audrey laughed, sliding out of the bed. “Feed the boys and then join me in the shower, okay?” she asked with a wink.

“S-sure,” he stammered. He knew what that meant, Audrey wanted some sweet Jasper lovin’ and he wouldn’t argue with that!

An hour later the boys had eaten and headed outside for their morning nap in the sunshine and Audrey and Jasper lay in the bed, both of them wearing silly grins as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Hey Audey, let’s do something special tonight? Okay?”

“Sure. What do you want to do?”

He wasn’t prepared for that question. He might be a genius at computers but at real life he still struggled. Then an idea occurred to him, a great one he thought. “How about we go to the Santa Monica Pier, like we did before? That was a wonderful night,” he told her, as silly grin on his face as he remembered the kisses they’d shared on the beach.

“Oh, Jasper, I love that idea!! Yes, let’s do that! In the meantime, it’s Saturday, what shall we do with the day?”

“I don’t know, so far it’s started off pretty good!” he laughed.

“You think so do you?” she giggled, straddling him and then collapsing into laughter as he started to tickle her. They broke apart quickly with four furry feet landed on the bed with a thump. 

“Seriously Audey, a good strong lock on the bedroom door at the new house, okay?”

Her kiss was the best answer he got.

):(

In the early afternoon Wells and Cami walked together through the gardens at Roan’s home, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the grounds. Here and there they heard fountains running, the tinkling sounds of water sounding like gentle music to the couple. Finally, they came to a stone bench and they sat down, smiling at one another before Wells captured her lips for a long awaited kiss.

“It went well this morning?”

“Yes. Roan said I did well. It - it was disturbing though, I must admit.”

“Why, Cami?”

“All these years, Wells, I’ve drank my blood out of a glass. Strangely enough, it seemed normal to me. To bite a person to get it didn’t seem right. Sounds silly, doesn’t it?”

“You’re a vampire, Cami. I’d think it was in your nature to bite.”

“You’d think, but no, it wasn’t. I have to admit that there was a certain hedonistic thrill to it though. I wouldn’t want to do it often.”

“You’re afraid you could come to like it?”

Her head tilted down, and her toe scuffed at the rock deck below them. “I…maybe. I know I’m a vampire but that seems so- so base, you know?”

Wells smiled, hoping that she wouldn’t catch it. She was a vampire and so would he be eventually. He didn’t know how she felt really but he would someday. Right now, there was no frame of reference.

“Cami, I can’t pretend to truly understand that yet, but someday I will. Just know that I love you and accept you regardless, okay?”

“Yes, I know that. Wells, how is your family going to accept this?”

He stared ahead for a moment, his eyes focusing on some long distant thing or place that she didn’t understand. They’d never really talked about his family, but she assumed he must have one.

“No one left but a couple of cousins now and I’m not really close to them. All my close family are dead,” he told her, and his voice cracked for a moment as he spoke.

She wished she’d never asked him because whatever the story was it hurt him. “I’m sorry Wells, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve been meaning to tell you we just, well the moment never seemed right. Now is a good time; it’s time to let it all go.”

She nodded and sat motionless, listening to his steady breathing as he organized his thoughts. “My dad was a Viet Nam vet, fought in the Tet Offensive and survived, something that was a miracle in itself. Over 4,000 Americans and their Allies were killed and almost 20,000 wounded, my dad being one of them, and that’s not even including the South Vietnamese losses. It was devastating and yet the American Politicos said it was a turning point for us, that victory was assured because of it all. Yeah, like that happened,” he said, looking at Cami for a moment. 

She reached out and touched his face for a moment and smiled, encouraging him to talk. He sighed and continued, wanting to get it all out. “My dad, Thelonious, when he came home was a changed man my mom always said. I wasn’t born then so I don’t really know. My brother Theodore, Teddy, was born in 1973, almost 3 years after dad got home. I wasn’t born until 1980. Teddy idolized my dad, I remember that, but not much else because my dad took his own life in 1984; I really don’t remember him. But Teddy always wanted to be just like dad and vowed to join the army after he graduated. Did too, in 1989 and all was well until the Gulf War. Teddy was sent to Kuwait in March of 1990. Two weeks later he and his platoon crossed over to Iraq and their caravan was attacked by Scud missiles; they were all killed.”

She saw a tear slip down his face and she tenderly brushed it away. Wells grabbed her hand and kissed it and held on tightly. “Mom was never right after that. I was almost 14 by then and while I didn’t understand a lot when my dad died, I did when Teddy was killed. Mom and I moved into my grandmother’s house because mom could no longer cope with life. She was never the same after that. She was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer when I was 16 and died right before I started college. I didn’t know it when Teddy died but he left his government insurance policy to mom to use to send me to college, and she did. When she died that, and her money was what enabled me to go to school for 4 years and not have to try to work all the way through it. In my sophomore year my grandma died. I’d gone down to San Diego for the weekend to see her and she seemed just fine. The next morning, I got up saw her out on the porch, sitting in her rocking chair. It was her favorite thing to do, morning and evening everyone could always find Ms. Lillie out on the porch, rocking away. Except that morning she wasn’t rocking. By the time I found her she’d been dead about an hour. Died peacefully, sitting there in the cool morning air. I know that’s exactly what she wanted.”

“So much death, Wells. I’m so sorry.” It occurred to her that maybe he wanted to become a vampire to escape all that himself, but she knew that wasn’t really the reason. He couldn’t change his past and living forever wouldn’t change it either. 

“It’s just how life is Cami. People die, all the time. It hurts, it hurts so damn bad, but we can’t change it; we have to find a way to go on, to become stronger and learn our lessons on how to be better people.”

“Or vampires?”

“Maybe, possibly, I guess. There’s good and bad of both. Each of us chooses our own course in life; so far, I’ve chosen to fight the bad guys, to make the world a bit safer. Now I’m changing my destiny; by being a vampire I’ll not only get to share forever with you, but I’ll have other abilities to fight the bad guys with, Cami.”

“That’s really important to you isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. The bad guys are getting ahead, and it has to stop. I’m going to be one bad ass vampire that is going to help.”

The only answer she had for him was a loving kiss. It was enough.

):(

When the housekeeper had told Catherine, that John Murphy was on the line she was a bit surprised. No, correction, make it shocked. They’d seen one another off and on during the years at various social events, the last time at the dedication of the sports complex at her alma mater, Hearst College. It had been amazing to see him, like the 30 odd years had slipped away. He didn’t look a bit different except back in 1972 his hair had been longer. Still the same boyish good looks and charm though.

“Murphy, this is a surprise,” she said and heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. “I don’t know whether to be delighted or afraid.”

The chuckle grew a bit louder and he said, “Which would make you happier?”

“Oh, I’m not touching that one! So, why are you calling me?”

“I need to have a meeting with you Catherine; it’s important and it’s not something that we can discuss over the phone.”

Her eyebrows rose in alarm. “Are you in need of my legal services Murphy?” She was positive he had a crack team of lawyers at his fingertips.

“No, but this is personal. What’s your schedule like on Monday? Any time you are available, I’ll make it work.”

Now she was afraid, and her heartbeat started beating wildly. If she would have thought about it, she would have remembered that he could hear it but she didn’t. “Hold on for a moment, let me check my schedule.” She was quiet for a few minutes and he could hear the stylus moving on the screen. “How about 2:00 Murphy; will that work?”

“Yes, 2:00 pm my office, in the conference room. I’ll see you there Catherine.”

She heard the line go dead and felt shaken to the core. She didn’t know what was going on and now she’d have to wait 2 days to find out. Whatever was wrong she hoped that it didn’t bring trouble to her door.

):(

Jasper and Audrey parked and made their way to the pier which was pretty quiet on this Saturday evening in late October. It was a cool night which most likely accounted for the lack of crowds but it was okay, Audrey was bundled up in a warm denim jacket and he was wearing a sports coat of all things. It made her smile to see him, fussing over his hair at the house as they got ready to go.

The boys had looked at them with interest as they got ready to leave and Jasper was sure that Travis was pissed by the look on his cute little feline face. “Tough luck, buddy,” Jasper said in vamp tones and Travis’ ears laid back. He knew exactly what Jasper had said.

Jasper threaded his fingers through Audrey’s as they strolled along the pier, wandering in and out of the arcades and shops. His left hand kept patting his jacket pocket to make sure the ring was still securely there, something he was worried about. Better to worry about the ring than what he was going to do.

_Would she say yes? She would, wouldn’t she?_

_What if she didn’t?_

He bought her a hot dog and a coke for dinner and they stood at the railing overlooking the waves as they made the race for the shoreline. There was a light breeze which kicked up the waves a bit, making them look foamy and luminous in the moonlight.

“You know what?” she asked, smiling at him as she threw her trash into a receptacle. “I think I’d like some cotton candy!”

“One cotton candy for the lady, coming up! Pink or purple?”

“Pink I think,” she said with a laugh at the silly rhyme. She watched him pay for the treat and they found an empty bench and sat down so she could eat the spun sugar confection.

A huge smile lit up her face at the first bite and she giggled. “It doesn’t matter how old I get; I still love this stuff.”

“Um, I remember it too.” He pulled a small bit of it off the paper cone and popped it into his mouth. He felt it quickly dissolve on his tongue but couldn’t taste it at all.

“Can’t taste it, huh?”

“Nope, not even the sweetness. No big deal. O positive tastes better than cotton candy any ole day,” he joked.

She laughed and poked him in the ribs. “I guess I’ll find out someday, huh?”

His eyes opened wide, in surprise. He’d always supposed that she would be turned someday but this was the first actual mention of it. “I- uh, yeah, I guess,” he said softly.

Audrey could see how uncomfortable he was and let it pass for now. Right now, they were taking steps to build a life together and that was enough for her. “Hey, I’m going to restroom and wash up and then how about taking me for a spin on the Ferris wheel?”

His eyes brightened; this was exactly what he wanted; this was his moment. “Okay, I’ll go and buy our tickets Audey. See you there!”

She stepped into the restroom and he hurried over the guy running the Ferris wheel and bought the tickets. “Hey, I’m gonna ask my girl to marry me up there. Can you give us a couple of minutes topside?”

The guy looked at the young man with a wide grin. It wasn’t exactly a unique place to propose and he’d seen it a few times over his 20 years of running the big wheel, but he had a kind heart and said, “Sure. Slow night shouldn’t be a problem. And I think your young lady is heading this way. She sure is a pretty one. Congratulations!”

“Hi,” she said as she walked up the steps to the platform.

The man fastened them into the car and set the lock in place before stepping back and giving the lever a gentle push. It stopped soon after to let someone off and to take on two new passengers but the four of them were the only riders. The cars made a couple of rotations and as the swept past the operator the second time he gave Jasper a wink.

Their car stopped up top and they heard him call out, “Just a little problem here folks; I’ll get you moving in a minute or so!”

The other couple were locked in an embrace and likely didn’t even know they were stopped. Audrey looked around her, at the lights below and the ocean with the moon hanging over it. She sighed and leaned against Jasper, loving being next to him.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

She blushed as she realized he was referring to her. Her small face dipped downwards; a bit embarrassed. She wasn’t beautiful, she knew that but a part of her thrilled to the knowledge that he thought so. Jasper, her love.

“Audey, I love you so much. I never thought I’d find someone like you. Someone who would see me for who I am and still love me. I’m such a geek, a nerd, and yet here you are paying no attention to that.”

“Jasper, I’m kinda the same way, you know. My past has isolated me in many ways and I never thought I’d find someone to love me and understand me as well. I guess we’re both lucky.”

“You are my world Audey, my life. I can’t imagine forever without you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet covered box and opened it, showing her the ring. 

Her eyes sparkled with delight when she saw the ring and she knew that right now was the moment she had waited for; it seemed like forever to her.

“Audey, will you marry me? Be my mate forever?”

Tears started running down her face and Jasper had a moment of panic. She hated the ring, she hated him. He was a fool.

“Yes, Jasper. YES!” she exclaimed loudly and threw her arms around him, kissing him crazily. Her hand was shaking badly while he put the ring on her finger. It looked beautiful and he kissed it and then her palm gently, rejoicing in the happiest moment of his life.

The operator watched the young couple up top. Well, the young man had done well apparently. He pulled the lever and the wheel started moving again. He let it circle a few extra times and he couldn’t hold back a smile every time they passed him; he felt a little bit like cupid tonight. 

It was a good feeling!

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21  Starting Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. Hope this finds everyone well. This virus is kicking our asses so I pray that you are all staying safe. I was exposed, my son in law, and 3 grandsons all have the virus. I was tested, but I'm negative. They are all recovering well and are getting better. 
> 
> The story is taking a darker turn here, so hang on, it gets bumpy from here. Catherine meets with Murphy, and ultimately Bellamy. How is that going to play out and what connection does she have with Murphy? Later, Raven discovers something that is going to start tearing her world apart. Murphy just doesn't always get it.

Chapter 21 Starting Anew

Bellamy watched Clarke as she hurriedly drank down a glass of O negative in preparation for leaving the loft for her first day back at Buzzwire. They were shooting promo’s today and so she had spent a good amount of time trying to find the perfect outfit for that and carefully applying her makeup.

She rinsed her glass and stopped to kiss Bellamy goodbye. He held her tight for a long moment and breathed in her excitement and a bit of nervousness too. “You are going to be great Clarke. It’ll be like stepping into a pair of really comfortable shoes, it’ll just feel right. Wait and see,” he told her, stealing another kiss.

“I’m a woman, Bellamy. There’s no such thing as a comfortable pair of shoes, fashionable ones anyway!” she laughed as she grabbed her bag and her laptop and headed out the door. 

Bellamy walked to the door and as she pushed the button for the elevator it opened almost immediately. “I love you!” he called out as she stepped in.

She grinned back at him and said, “Ditto!” as the doors swept shut. The hum faded as the elevator made its trip down and he closed the door of the loft, suddenly feeling very alone.

Murphy called yesterday and asked him to come to Murphy Industries at 2:30 today for a meeting. Bellamy wasn’t sure what it was about, but it must be important. Murphy wouldn’t tell him anything about it though and Bellamy finally surrendered with a shrug. He’d know when he got there.

For now, the greenhouse needed some tending. It was amazing how much had survived when they were in Seattle and for almost the last 4 weeks he’d been pruning and weeding and finding out that a lot of it was salvageable. Clarke had eaten peppers and tomatoes galore and there were more vegetables ready to harvest in the next few days. He wouldn’t have imagined any of this would be possible when she was turned but it was real: Clarke could eat food.

Bellamy fought the urge, often in fact, to call Roan and demand answers. He knew more than he was saying, and Bellamy was positive about that. Why he wasn’t telling them all remained to be seen. Bellamy trusted Roan and he knew him to be a good and honorable man, but he didn’t trust these thirteen, the Children of the Moon, at all. Why was Roan covering for them?

Why indeed?

):(

Clarke pulled into the Buzzwire parking lot and smiled. It felt like coming home and she couldn’t help the mile-wide smile she wore as she entered the doors. Inside it looked very different though, whether Max’s doing or Grant’s, she wasn’t sure. She stood and looked at it and decided that whoever did it knew what they were doing. It wasn’t willy-nilly any longer but seemed to be more cohesively organized into areas and that was a plus when you are trying to stay focused and organized.

The old offices along the far wall had all been torn out and turned into the media/technical center, along with research stations. The offices were now to the left, three of them actually. One for Max, one for her and the other into a small studio type set up, complete with blue screen and projection equipment.

Max saw her walk in and immediately went to her, offering her a hug and a big welcome! “Here we are Clarke, ready to go! Come on, let’s get you settled into your office and then we’re having a staff meeting, such as it is.

Secretly, Clarke was thankful that she didn’t have to use Mo’s old space; it would have been hard to do, so the new office was great. It was large, with plenty of shelves and space galore. A brand-new state of the art computer sat waiting for her and she couldn’t wait to try it out.

“It’s great, Max, incredible in fact!”

“So glad you like it. We did a lot of tearing out and rearranging last week, trying to make sense of all this. I hope you’ll find it better space to work in. So far the rest of the staff really like it.”

“I do, it makes so much sense! I’m anxious to see everyone. Shall we get to that staff meeting?”

“We tore out that huge storeroom and kitchen combo and made a staff war room and a smaller kitchen to go with it. This way we can have meetings daily to see what everyone is working on.”

“Great idea Max! Before, we just sort of all did our own thing, unless Mo gave us an assignment. And when she did it was usually because she was pissed at us.” Clarke remembered back to the fashion show she was assigned to after she failed to get the meeting of the hooker and her parents on tape. That had really angered Mo and it had been days until she’d speak to Clarke again, until Clarke had came up with the BC story.

When she walked in she saw many familiar faces and she greeted them happily and smiled as she met the new ones. Finally, Steve stepped out of the corner and hugged her tightly.

“Damn Griffin Blake, you look great; married life agrees with you. But don’t you guys ever go outside? You’re way too pale. Gonna take a lot of make up or the camera is going to wash you out!”

Clarke grinned and shrugged. “Newlyweds! What can I say?” 

Amid the laughter Max stepped up to the front of the room and called all their attention. She discussed the new mission and direction of Buzzwire and talked about different types of assignment and got everyone settled into their roles. Today Clarke, Christine and Kelsey were going to work on a few promos so that Sam could get them up and running. They had three weeks and counting until Buzzwire hit the net running and the ripple of excitement in the room was tangible for them all. Finally Max dismissed them all and they scattered quickly, ready to begin work.

Clarke and Max went over some ideas for a couple of promos and Clarke was ready to shoot her first one. Max turned her head side to side and said, “Steve is right, you are pale, Clarke. If you’re going to be on air much, you’re going to have to get a spray tan or get outside more.” She smiled and added, “God, I remember those days! Sometimes Mark and I would stay in bed all day and…well, you know!”

“Yeah, I know. Nice, huh?” she laughed.

They headed into the small makeup booth and sorted through the cosmetics that were there. “We’re going to have to go with a bronzer I guess because we can’t use a darker foundation. Hey Steve, what kind of lighting can you use to brighten her skin?”

“Hey, maybe I shouldn’t be doing the promo’s Max? The others can do them as easily as me.”

“They are doing some but I want at least one with you Clarke - you were the face of Buzzwire for a while, when it was still good and I want the public to see that the face they loved is back.”

They finally had her makeup done to their liking and they went into the studio where Steve and Kenny were setting up the lighting. After a couple of tests, they were happy with it all and Clarke was ready for her first run through.

After a couple of practice runs, they were ready to roll and Clarke plastered a huge smile on and started to speak.

_“Hey, have you heard? Buzzwire is back and better than ever! Catch the Buzz! Hard-hitting, reliable news and information, streaming live 24/7. Buzzwire brings it all to you right on your desktop! The Buzz is back and it’s good!”_

“Perfect,” Max said, after only 2 takes. “It’s great Clarke, short and to the point. We’ll start running it on the message board right away. You are a pro, as always!”

It felt good she decided. Not necessarily being in front of the camera but having a purpose again. Yes, it definitely felt good!

):(

“Catherine, thank you for coming,” Murphy said, shaking her hand. She looked beautiful, but then she’d always been beautiful. Her suit was Dior and her shoes Prada; she was dressed exquisitely. The rust colored suit was perfect for autumn and made the copper highlights in her hair stand out beautifully.

The years had been kind to her, or maybe she just had a good surgeon, who knew. He remembered the first time he’d ever laid eyes on her and it seemed as if she’d changed little.

Catherine thought the same thing about Murphy. She knew he wouldn’t age as a vampire but damn, did he have to still look so young and carefree? It was like she was right there, back to where it all began again.

_1978_

_Catherine and Molly approached the dark club quickly, both of them looking around them constantly trying to discern what was in the shadows._

_“Are you sure this is the place Molls?”_

_“Yes, I’ve been here before. Look, I know you don’t want to be here, but I’m telling you, this is the easiest money ever and I’ve got tuition coming up in a couple of months. I can make five hundred bucks here tonight, easily.”_

_“By letting some Dracula wannabe drink your blood. Really Molls, this is just creepy and it’s dangerous as hell. Look at this place!”_

_“Wait until you get inside Cat, it’s fantastic.” They approached the doorman who let them in with a slight bow to them. “Now, just follow me. You don’t have to say or do anything!”_

_Catherine was only coming here because she was worried about Molly. Every month or so she came here and let some creep puncture her arm and take her blood. She had to admit that it paid well, but Cat just couldn’t let her go alone. This place had to be teaming with weirdos._

_Inside the club it was luxurious, opulent even. Rich dark woods, with gray suede seating and low-key recessed lighting, it looked like something out of a magazine. They found a table on the right side and when the waitress came, they both ordered a Tequila Sunrise. No one bothered to check their ID and Cat found that sort of alarming. Soft music played in the background, something by the Eagles she thought and decided it was fitting considering what they were drinking._

_Several men focused their attention on the girls and Cat started to feel very uncomfortable. “Moll, I think we should leave. It’s creepy in here.”_

_A man sitting about ten feet away smiled as he heard her remark; she had no idea how true that statement was._

_Cat noticed him immediately. He was young and very good looking with longish brown hair that was styled well and feathered back from his face. He was dressed in a business suit too, which stood out in this room full of jeans and open necked shirts._

_Another man approached them and bowed slightly. He had dark, penetrating eyes that were almost black, at least in this light. Cat took another taste of her drink, sipping it nervously because this guy definitely gave her chills. Luckily, he only seemed to have eyes for Molly. Or maybe not a good thing, judging by Molls reaction._

_“Well, welcome back young one. Are you selling tonight?”_

_Molly felt faint. She’d met him here before, the first time she came, and he’d hurt her when he drank her blood. Even in the dim light Cat could see that her friend had paled, and she said, “Hey Molls, I don’t feel so well. I think we need to leave.” She started to rise, and the man looked at her and growled. My god, he growled! She couldn’t believe it!_

_“Sorry mister, but we’re leaving!” she said and when she stood up, he actually pushed her back into her seat. Molly sat there speechless, afraid to say anything. Her heart was pounding furiously, and she thought for a moment she might faint._

_The good-looking man saw and heard it all and before Cat even saw him move he was at their table, pushing the scary man aside. “I’ve already spoken for the young lady Mario. Sorry about that!”_

_The man called Mario growled and Cat got a good look at his fangs and his eyes that now glowed silver. She was amazed at how authentic his costume was. Their rescuer stood his ground, baring his own fangs and for a half a minute Cat was afraid that there was going to be a fight, but Mario finally backed off and skulked across the room to nurse a drink of some kind._

_“I’m sorry he frightened you little one. You know him?” their hero asked._

_“Yes, the first time I was here, he hurt me.”_

_“Yet you came back?”_

_“I need the money. I have tuition due.”_

_“And you?” he asked, looking at Catherine._

_“I’m just along for the ride, nothing else, Batman.”_

_He was amused at her remark and nodded and opened his wallet, pulling out a thousand dollars and laid it on the table. “May I?” he asked softly._

_Molly nodded and he sat down and Cat almost fainted when she saw his fangs, real ones sink into Moll’s arm. Almost as soon as he started drinking her blood she moaned softly, and Cat could tell it wasn’t because he was hurting her._

_Vampires? Real vampires? Catherine looked around her at the other people in the club and saw this same scenario being played out. Vampires. She couldn’t believe it._

_When the man was done Molly was shaking and sighing. He placed a sweet kiss on her arm and said, “My name is John Murphy.” He handed her his business card and said, “Call me tomorrow, I have a job for you to help you through college.”_

_And he did; he’d hired her to be one of his freshies and she lived at his house in the hills. Occasionally Cat would visit her there and each time she was amazed at everything he did for his girls. By the time they both graduated Cat had come to respect and even like Murphy a great deal._

“Let’s go to my conference room, shall we? Would you care for some coffee or another beverage?” 

At her negative shake of her well-coifed head he told Thor, “Bellamy will be joining us soon. Send him straight in please.”

Bellamy? The name was certainly not a favorite of hers, but this Bellamy couldn’t have anything to do with all that.

“I have a tale to tell you Catherine. Please have a seat,” he said as they entered the room. “We have a problem.”

Her left eyebrow rose inquisitively as she sat down in a chair and crossed her long legs. “We? Do tell Murphy.”

He smiled at her, that engaging smile he had when he wanted something and that immediately put her on edge. He was a master at control, allure he’d called it so many years ago and she’d seen enough to understand how powerful it could be. She quickly lowered her eyes; if he was trying to get to her she wouldn’t give him the chance.

“Well?” she asked expectantly, rising from the chair and standing to look out the window.

Murphy smiled, fully aware of what she was doing and that was fine. If he really wanted to allure her, she couldn’t stop him, but he didn’t tell her that. “I have recently had some information that will affect you and I thought you should know it.” He watched as she turned to face him, curiosity clearly written on her face, so he continued. “You know from the past that allure is a very powerful type of domination, Cat. In 1959, Bellamy Blake was going to marry your mother. They were in love, very much, I know.”

“Yes, and the bastard ran away with someone else and got himself killed. Can’t say I mourn him particularly, even if he was my father.”

“Yes, well that’s partly true. He did die the night he married Echo Duvall, but he rose again. She was a vampire and she turned him on their wedding night.”

She started to open her mouth to protest, to tell him she didn’t give a rat’s ass what had happened to him. Then a shard of panic struck, and she was suddenly afraid of what he would say next.

“She allured him, Cat, and trust me, Echo is very gifted in control measures. He didn’t have a chance against her. He had no clue that she was a vampire, none at all. I’d met him at their engagement party and told Echo that he’d never make a good vampire. I have to say that I was somewhat wrong about that, but one thing I can say is that without a doubt he is a good man, a very good man who struggles with this every day.”

“He’s alive? He’s the Bellamy that is coming here?” Her heart started pounding and she turned to look out the window again, trying to calm herself. 

Just then the door opened, and Bellamy walked into the room. “Murphy, what the he…” He stopped short as he saw Catherine spin around to look at him, accusation in her eyes. Her eyes, his eyes actually. A little more to the green side of hazel as opposed to the rich coffee brown of his, but still his eyes. Her nose and mouth were Margie’s though and he knew that if he ever got to see her smile it’d be Margie’s smile too.

He closed the door and took a step into the room, glancing at Murphy who sat at the head of the conference table looking like the cat who swallowed the canary, that silly smirk of his shining brightly.

Cat looked at him, this man who was her father, biologically speaking, because Herbert McFarland had been the best dad anyone could ever want. This man in front of her was a phantom, rising from the dead to stand before her looking suddenly sad and afraid. She walked up to him, standing mere inches away from him, raking him from head to toe with her gaze.

She was tall, Bellamy thought, much taller than her mother so she took after him in that as well. The blazing look in her eyes was hard to face, though, and for a moment his gaze shifted away from her, ashamed of himself, ashamed of the past - his past.

Cat reached out and slapped him, hard. The stinging blow across his face almost knocked him off balance because it was so unexpected.

“That was for my mother!”

):(

Raven walked to Murphy’s office, stopping to speak with Thor for a moment. “Is he in there?” she asked. His was the last computer software install she needed to do. In fact, it was her last task here at Murphy Industries. Everyone had been trained and the new system was up and running smoothly.

“He’s in a meeting Ms. Reyes. May I help you?”

“No, I just need to get the software installed on his computer, shouldn’t take but a few minutes.”

“Okay. Go ahead. This new set up is great by the way. King really knows its stuff.”

“Yes, they do! And even though I won’t be here any longer Audrey is perfectly qualified to deal with any issues. Much better than me, that’s for sure,” she laughed as she opened the door to the office. 

She sat down at the desk and popped the disk in and let it run, completing the install and then was prompted to close the computer down and reboot so the software could set up. She began closing the programs, one by one and when she went to close the email client an email was showing in the ‘view’ pane. She started to close it and then caught her father’s name on it: Michael Reyes.

Her eyes were pulled to it, even though it had nothing to do with her. She read in horror as Ryder outlined where the Reyes’s assets were and how they were divided. Ryder then stated what the best plan of attack would be in order to decimate the Reyes’ financially.

She reread the email, trying to catch her breath. She thought she might faint because her head was pounding so furiously. How dare he? What gave him the idea that this would be alright?

She stood up abruptly and leaned her hands on the desk to steady herself. She took a few deep breaths and walked to the door, stopping to talk to Thor for a moment.

“I’ve done the install Thor. Tell Murphy he’ll need to shut the system down and reboot to set up the new software.”

Thor was curious why she hadn’t done that in the first place. “I’d be happy to do that Ms. Reyes.”

“No, uh, no Thor. Mr. Murphy needs to do it. I’m leaving now.”

Without a backwards glance she headed to the temporary office she had been working out of and grabbed her purse and her jacket. Thor watched her walk quickly to the elevators and push the button, her foot tapping quickly as she waited for the car to get there. As she stepped inside and the door closed Thor frowned, wondering what in the world happened. Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he went in and took a look at the computer.

His lips pursed together in a silent whistle as he read what was on the computer screen. He thought sadly of Ms. Reyes, whom he liked a lot. He’d bet his next substantial paycheck that they wouldn’t see her again.

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 22  Cuts Like a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. Well, the bumpy ride continues and will as Raven tries to sort out things, but a good dose of Clarke may help her a bit. Meanwhile, Bellamy, Murphy and Catherine have their meeting and a few suprising things might just come from it. Murphy charges to Bellamy's and the confrontation isn't particularly good. Will Bellamy have to stake him? Hmm...
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 22 Cuts Like a Knife

Raven made her way to the parking garage and sat down in the Maserati and tried to gather herself. She saw Rob, her faithful shadow, sitting in the darkness in his understated black sedan and thought how boring this job must be. 

She needed Clarke but this was her first day back at Buzzwire. Raven glanced at her watch and saw that it was a little after three. She didn’t dare sit here much longer because she didn’t know how long Murphy’s meeting would go. And as soon as he saw what she’d seen, he’d be after her, which presented another problem: Rob. She had to get away from him.

First things first - call Clarke. The phone ran three times and Raven thought she’d get her voice mail but was surprised when Clarke answered.

“Hey Raven, what’s going on?”

“I- uh, are you home?”

“Almost, about 10 minutes actually. What’s going on Raven?” Clarke heard the distress in Raven’s voice and knew that something had happened.

“I need to talk to you Clarke; I can’t go into in now. I’m coming over, if that’s alright?”

“Of course. I’ll see you at the loft. Raven? Drive carefully, please?” Clarke heard the distress in Raven’s voice and frowned as she wondered what was wrong. Lines creased her forehead for a moment as a frown tugged the corners of her mouth down. It wouldn’t do any good to fret about it so she just concentrated on the traffic to get home as quickly as possible.

“I will Clarke.” She couldn’t stop the small sob that escaped but she quickly hung up the phone and tried to pull herself together. She wouldn’t allow it out now, she had to keep in control until she got to Clarke. That’s all, just 20 minutes and she’d be with Clarke. But first she had to get out of this parking garage without her shadow.

Two cars were heading down the ramp and Raven started the car and pulled in after them. When they were almost to the gate, she hit the accelerator and cut in front of the first car and then pulled out into traffic, almost getting hit by a truck, who slammed on his brakes and honked loudly. She stopped at the stoplight and immediately made a right, which wasn’t the way to Clarke’s, but she needed to get out of the area quickly. Two blocks ahead she made another right and then a left, heading towards Santa Monica. At the next light she turned her phone off so that the GPS wouldn’t work and when she thought she was safe she made her way back to Bellamy and Clarke’s loft, staying on side streets and keeping her fingers crossed all the way. Ten minutes later she pulled into the garage at the loft and turned the car off and waited to see if Rob showed up. When it was clear she got out and headed for the elevator, punching the button repeatedly. 

When the elevator stopped, she stepped out and Clarke opened the door for her; Raven walked into her arms and let herself go, the hot tears streaking her face. She had Clarke, she had Harper. She would be okay.

):(

Catherine looked startled after she had slapped Bellamy; it hadn’t been planned but she felt so angry with him. Her mother had lived through so much pain and humiliation because of him. She couldn’t possibly have held it all back.

She glanced down at her hand that was reddened and stinging, and then quickly stole a glance at his face, the imprint standing out starkly against his pale skin. She turned abruptly and walked around the table, taking a seat, not speaking a word. Murphy stood and went to the bar and poured three glasses of scotch and sat them on the table and Cat reached for hers and drank it straight down. Bellamy was still standing by the door, unsure what to do or say.

“Sit down Bellamy, have a drink,” Murphy prompted, and he watched as Bellamy woodenly moved across the room and sat down, eyes still downcast.

He didn’t blame her, not at all. How could he after what he’d done? He had devastated her mother’s life, her plans and dreams - all because of Echo. God, sometimes when he thought of her he was so repulsed he couldn’t even imagine what had drawn him to her to begin with, except he knew what it was. He scrubbed a careless hand over his face and sucked in a deep, unnecessary breath, trying to get himself steady.

He finally picked up the tumbler of scotch and knocked it back in one swallow and sat the glass down with a resounding thump. The sound the glass made on the mahogany table sounded as loud as a gunshot in the quiet of the room. The only other sound was Catherine’s heartbeat and her breathing, both of which were gradually slowing down. He finally looked up, meeting her eyes and was afraid that he’d find nothing but recrimination in them and instead he thought he saw regret, maybe a bit of sympathy. He wasn’t sure how to handle that, her hatred would be easier to accept. The monster within could handle the hate, but not forgiveness.

“Okay, so we have a problem to deal with here. Cat, we haven’t had a chance to get to that yet.”

Murphy called her ‘Cat’, a relaxed and informal nickname. Just how the hell did he know her? A low growl emanated from deep within Bellamy’s chest and he rose to his feet in the blink of an eye and grabbed Murphy by the collar, his face a mere breath away from his friend.

“Did you drink from her you bastard? If you’ve ever laid a fang on her you’re dead Murphy, I mean it.”

This move wasn’t totally unexpected on Bellamy’s part; Murphy had figured that Bellamy would react like this. You couldn’t fault his protective traits, that’s for sure, Murphy thought. He cleared his throat and said, “No, she has never been a freshie, for me or anyone else so just calm down Bellamy.”

Bellamy let him go, still skewering him with a penetrating look, trying to determine if that was the truth. He glanced at Catherine out of the corner of his eye and saw that she watched the whole thing with a bit of shock. Immediately he tucked the vampire away and sat down, looking at Murphy for more explanation.

For Catherine’s part, she had at first been alarmed and then amazed by what had just happened. He might not have been around in her life, but he was willing to tear into Murphy when he thought that his best friend had bitten her? Something to consider, she realized. Ever pragmatic and logical, it was a shock to her.

Murphy looked at his brother from another mother and smiled. “Catherine was a friend of one of my girls back in the early ‘70’s. She was never dinner, I assure you. I did meet them at the old Dark Corners vamp bar, though. Seems her friend Molly had found a way to make tuition money and Cat came along to make sure it was okay.”

Bellamy looked at Catherine and scowled. “You went to a vampire bar for god’s sake? What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that it was dirty old men who were puncturing holes in my friend to get her blood, with needles as opposed to teeth. I was wrong, obviously,” she said dryly.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; his daughter had hung out at a vampire bar. His eyes scanned over her again, trying to imagine her in college, what kind of a person she had been. Loyal, apparently as well as protective of people she cared about, if she had saw fit to follow her friend into that place. His respect for her grew a bit more, he admired loyalty a good deal. 

“So, that’s settled then. What do we do about Ben?”

“Ben? What has he got to do with all this?” Catherine asked, confused.

“Oh, well we never really got around to talking about the problem, what with all the violence and threats!” Murphy said, wearing that infuriating smirk again.

“Murphy, I hated that smirk back when I went to the house and I still hate it. Cut to the chase; what does Benjamin have to do with all this?”

Murphy told her of Ben’s discovery and how it had filtered back to Bellamy and finally him. “So, do we need a trip to the tar pits for Benny boy?” he joked. Bellamy’s growl and Cat’s scowl made him immediately realize the joke was in poor taste, blazingly stupid in fact. He cleared his throat again and held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”

“We tell him,” Catherine said. “Nothing else to do because I know my son Wells Jaha is right, he won’t back off.”

“Tell him? The whole thing?” Bellamy asked, suddenly afraid. How would he react?

“Yes, the whole thing Bellamy. He’s a pretty smart guy and he’ll figure it out if we’re not honest. From what Murphy said he knows your fingerprints match the bloody ones. Yes, the truth.”

They agreed on dinner on Wednesday evening at Murphy’s house. It seemed so simple, so surreal. Bellamy had spoken to his daughter. Yes, she’d slapped him, and he had to admit she had a packed a hell of a wallop. He unconsciously touched his cheek as he remembered the stinging blow. 

Still, she’d talked civilly to him; it was a start. Bellamy bid Murphy goodbye and headed home. Murphy returned to his office and found that his world had crumbled around him.

):(

It took a full half hour to get the whole story out of Raven, or at least for Clarke to make sense of it. She had just got Raven some water to sip when Bellamy came home, immediately scenting Raven’s tears and pain. It was raw and aching and he looked at Clarke in question.

With her back to Raven, Clarke explained in vamp tones and Bellamy’s heart sank. Murphy could never just let things go. He knew that sooner or later Murphy would show up here and he went into the office, waiting for the inevitable.

):(

Murphy left his office in a hurry. “Thor, cancel my other appointments for today, tomorrow’s too. I’m going to be out of the office.”

“Yes Mr. Murphy. I’ll get that done immediately.” He watched as Murphy left the office in a flying run, frantically stabbing the elevator ‘down’ button over and over in his irritation. 

As soon as the door opened Murphy stepped inside and called Rob. It rang a few times and Murphy growled with impatience when Rob finally answered the call, dreading what was going to happen. He’d probably be out of a job and maybe his life, but damn, she’d just vanished.

“Yes Mr. Murphy?” he asked hesitantly.

“Where is she?”

“I - I don’t know sir. She just vanished. Cut two cars off in the garage and then pulled straight into traffic; she almost got ran over by a truck. Seriously, she could have been killed. Since then I’ve been hunting for her with no luck. She’s not at her apartment and her phone is off so we can’t trace GPS.”

Murphy’s first thought was that Rob was going to be visiting the tar pits but then he realized that Raven was a very determined woman and if she’d decided to get away, she would have. He couldn’t possibly have caught her. “It’s okay Rob. I’ll take over. Just go on back to the house.” He heard Rob swallow quickly as he realized that Murphy wasn’t coming after him - for now anyway.

She’d head to her beach house, he knew that. She loved the solitude there and he’d find her sitting out on the beach, he knew it. Except that when he got there, he couldn’t see any lights on. He hit the switch to pull into the garage and saw that her car wasn’t there either. 

She wasn’t here. That only left one place: she was with Clarke. Bellamy knew by now, Murphy was sure, and he’d likely be mad, thinking that Murphy was a fool.

He was a fool - he admitted it to himself. He’d had Ryder start tracking that stuff over a month ago, after she told him about growing up. Vengeance had screamed through him, the need to take care of her a very strong impulse. Then he’d forgotten all about it as they’d began their relationship. Stupid Murphy, very, very stupid!

Her parents were scum, criminal in their actions towards one another and the hurtful neglect and trauma they had put their daughter through. And yet she had turned out so wonderful, so loving and caring. How did that happen?

He knew how. Clarke, and Harper, Abby and Marcus. They were the ones that made her into the amazing woman she was today. Now he had to win her back, he had to.

):(

Raven and Clarke sat on the couch talking quietly. Raven had the afghan wrapped around her and her feet tucked up underneath her, but she was still chilled. Clarke turned the fireplace on and remembered how chilly she had often felt here in the loft, before she was turned that is.

“Hey Raven, why don’t you stay here tonight? I’ll get some nice warm sweats out for you and we’ll order some sushi for dinner, okay?”

Raven nodded mutely, momentarily at a loss for words. Murphy’s betrayal hurt so much that she didn’t think she’d ever feel okay again.

“I just don’t understand what he was thinking Clarke, it makes no sense. No sense at all.”

Clarke thought for a moment, her teeth worrying her lower lip. There was a lot she obviously didn’t know about Raven’s childhood and Murphy did. It was a touchy subject and hard to broach because it evidently cut deeply with Raven, she’d never revealed it to anyone but Murphy, obviously. Clarke couldn’t figure out what Murphy did or why if she didn’t understand the base problem.

“Raven, why did Murphy do that? What does he know about your parents that would make him feel justified in doing something like that?”

Raven stared at the fireplace for a minute with unblinking eyes, she’d never revealed these things before. Maybe now was the time, though. She took a deep breath and told Clarke about her childhood, about the beatings her mother took, all so that she could live the privileged lifestyle she evidently loved, enough to suffer for apparently. It was horrifying - to think that Raven had to endure that as a child was beyond her imagination.

Bellamy listened from the other room and it all became crystal clear to him why Murphy had done it. It was wrong, horribly wrong but he understood it. He was surprised that Murphy hadn’t taken Michael out, sent him to the tar pits as soon as he heard the story. Bellamy had to fight his own protective instincts to keep from finding the bastard himself.

All those years of watching over Clarke and there was Raven, suffering in ways he’d never imagined. If only he’d looked around him a bit more. 

“Raven, he loves you so much. I think - well, it’s Murphy and he was just trying to take care of you.”

“Take care of me? How, by ruining my parents, leaving them destitute so that I end up having to take care of them? I don’t understand at all.”

“He didn’t think about that Raven, he was just thinking of the woman he loved, of his mate. Boys are stupid sometimes, you know? And Murphy? Well, he’s so in love with you that he thinks he was protecting you. I know that, so do you Raven.”

Raven nodded. She did know that, but it still hurt her a lot. They might not be much, but they were the only parents she had. And as strong as Murphy’s feelings were to avenge her, so were hers as strong to protect them.

“Raven, do you still love him? Is it over, sweetie?”

“NO. God no. Clarke, I love him so much, he’s my mate. I - I just can’t see him yet. I have to sort this all out in my head. Does that make any sense?”

“Yes, it does. I understand. It doesn’t seem like it right now, but it will get better Raven. I’m here, I’m here for you always.”

Bellamy heard the elevator moving upwards and knew without a doubt that it was Murphy. He opened his desk drawer, staring at the item he’d pulled out earlier. He hoped he wouldn’t need it, but he stuck it in his pocket anyway and opened the office door, waiting for Murphy in the hallway.

Clarke heard the elevator too and then the office door open and knew that Bellamy was in the hallway. Raven was too upset to deal with him right now, maybe for a day or two in fact. Clarke knew that Bellamy would handle Murphy so she relaxed, asking Raven if she was ready to change so they could order dinner.

“Would you mind if I had a shower first Clarke? I’m so cold.”

“Sure sweetie, come on. Let’s go upstairs and we’ll sort everything out.” Clarke listened at the door and heard Bellamy call out to Murphy to stop. She hoped he’d listen because he still had a key. This was a great time to get Raven upstairs.

The elevator doors opened and Murphy almost tumbled out in his haste to get to the door. He spotted Bellamy and said, “I know she’s here Bellamy. Don’t try to stop me.”

“This is not the time Murphy. Give her some time brother. She isn’t up to seeing you tonight.”

“I have to explain,” Murphy said, running his hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in spots. “I have to tell her I love her and that I’m sorry.”

“She knows you love her and I can tell you that she loves you too. But this is not the time. Come on, I’ll walk you downstairs.”

“NO! I came to see her and I’m going to. He leaned against Bellamy’s door, inhaling deeply. “Raven,” he called out, tears streaking his face.

“She’s in the shower Murphy; she’s staying here tonight, with Clarke. Let’s go.”

“NO. I’m not leaving until I talk to her Bellamy.” A hint of fang showed, and Bellamy returned the gesture.

“Don’t make me stake you Murphy,” he said, pulling the stake out of his pocket. He was fully turned now, and he said again, “Give her time brother, she needs time.”

Murphy knew that Bellamy meant business and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. “Bellamy, I love her. I can’t leave it like this.”

“She’s going to talk to you again, I heard her tell Clarke. It’s not over Murphy, just give her some space.” He could only hope that was true. He knew that Raven loved him and he felt sure she wasn’t leaving him for good.

Murphy turned and walked to the elevator, punching the button quickly, feeling totally disheartened. Bellamy stepped in after him when the door slid open and silently they rode downwards.

“Hey, how about I hang out at your place tonight? We’ll drink scotch and play some cards, maybe we can get some of the guys to come over.”

“You really think I want to make nice tonight Bellamy? My goddamn heart is being shredded right now and you fucking what to play cards?” he screamed. “Is that what you think?”

“Murphy, calm down man, you’re not doing yourself any good. I’m only trying to help.”

“If you were trying to help you’d let me see her instead of playing the fucking cupid police.” He pushed Bellamy who went flying across the garage and hit the wall with a loud thump. “You’re not her protector!”

Bellamy was on his feet in a flash and in Murphy’s face. He’d played nice and now he’d had enough. “Tonight I am Murphy. Tonight I’M her protector! Go home Murphy, just go home.” He turned and walked to the elevator, his steps slow and measured as he waited to see what Murphy would do.

A loud sob echoed through the garage and Murphy called out, “I’ll never forgive you for this Bellamy. NEVER!”

Bellamy turned and looked at his friend, his best friend for over fifty years. “You will Murphy, someday you’ll see that I’m right. This is how it’s going to be tonight. I’ll take good care of her brother, I promise.”

“I can’t lose her Bellamy, she’s everything to me. She lifts me when life is at its worst and makes it all worthwhile. I can’t lose her.” He grabbed Bellamy and the sobs shook Bellamy to the core.

“Time, Murphy. Time heals, I promise.”

He turned and walked into the elevator, and as the door whisked shut they muffled the sounds of Murphy’s sobs but they couldn’t hide his own. 

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 23  A Little Cuppa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope all is well in your world. It's snowing here and while think its wonderful and magical, personally I hate it! Lol, well, it's actually the cold I hate, but you can't have one without the other I suppose.
> 
> Raven decides to take some time and on her way to her beach house she stops to see her friend, Mrs. Carter. What she discovers will change many things for some people. Murphy is hurting and almost makes a reckless decision that could cost him much. Let me know what you think, please?

Chapter 23 A Little Cuppa?

Once they all got to bed, Bellamy and Clarke heard Raven tossing restlessly in Clarke’s old bed. Clarke had to fight herself to keep from going to her, but she let her be, hoping it was the right decision.

Bellamy told her what had happened with Murphy and she could tell how conflicted Bellamy felt about it all. He was as worried about Murphy as she was about Raven.

“Maybe you should go see him Bellamy? He might not be okay.”

“He made it clear he didn’t want my company Clarke. He’s just so damn impulsive, you know? About some things anyway,” he amended. 

“Yes, he is but he loves her so much, just as much as she loves him. They are meant to be together Bellamy; I know they are.”

“Baby, they will be. They both just have to learn to work these kinds of things out.” He gave a small, if rueful, laugh. “We’ve all had our disagreements.”

“Yeah, but with us I know that nothing will ever truly tear us apart. Right now, I’m not feeling so sure about these two. God Bellamy, it’s been a helluva rotten past few days. First Harper’s news and now this.”

“But Buzzwire was good, right? We haven’t even had a chance to talk about that.”

“Yes, it was better than good Bellamy. I’m supposed to be back there, I just know it. I have to laugh about one thing though; Steve and Max think I need to get a spray on tan if I’m going to be on camera much. They said I was too pale!” She giggled as she remembered their reactions.

Bellamy chuckled along with her and then thought of the meeting with Murphy and Catherine, which they hadn’t discussed yet either.

“I met Catherine today, Clarke, I met my daughter.”

She rolled over and took his face in her hands and exclaimed, “Oh Bellamy!” She didn’t know whether it was good or bad but she was happy that he had met her.

“She slapped me, right off. The girl has a hell of an arm,” he said, smiling as he remembered.

“How dare she!” Clarke exclaimed, suddenly very angry. “You had no control over what happened in the past, you didn’t choose what happened.” Clarke was outraged over it all.

“Hey, it’s probably the least of what I deserved, baby. But afterwards, we talked and then when I thought she had been one of Murphy’s freshies I sort of threatened to kill him. I’m not doing so well with Murphy today.”

“Oh my god, was she?”

“No, they both made that clear, but I guess one of her friends from college was, so she knows all about vamps and is actually a friend of Murphy’s - in the past anyway. Clarke, we’re going to tell Ben on Wednesday night, dinner at Murphy’s. Or at least we were.”

Clarke understood that dilemma, would Murphy still want to, she wondered. “So I’m going to meet my daughter in law, huh?”

“I wouldn’t bring it up like that,” he said but saw the humor in the remark.

“Yes, well it’s probably for the best. She might not be happy knowing that I do wicked things to her daddy!” 

“Probably best to keep those things quiet. Speaking of quiet, I don’t hear her rustling around anymore. I hope she’s asleep.”

“Me too,” she said, her voice catching in her throat as she remembered Raven’s hurt.

Bellamy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then another on her lips. “It’s going to be okay Clarke. I promise and you know I always keep my promises to you. It’ll be okay even if I have to stake his ass and talk sense into him.”

Clarke smiled at those last words and sincerely hoped it didn’t have to go like that. It was her last thought before repose caught her, claiming her in its chilly arms.

):(

Murphy drove like a wild man, streaking down the Pacific Coast Highway as fast as the Ferrari would go before rational thought took over and he slowed down. Getting thrown in jail wouldn’t help anything because as he had told Bellamy, jail wasn’t the vampire’s friend. Eventually he turned around and drove home only to feel a heavy sense of loneliness sweep over him when he cleared the gates.

She wasn’t here; maybe she’d never be here again. Bellamy had told him that she still loved him, that she just needed time, but what the hell did Bellamy know anyway? Hell, he’d stalked Clarke for over twenty years and pretty much had to be kicked in the ass to finally get together with her. By HIM for god’s sake. Well, Clarke had a strong hand in that, too.

Murphy was a man on the edge right now, desperate, reckless. He needed…he needed blood. Fresh from the vein. Yes, he needed blood from one of the lovely ladies.

He stormed into the house, yelling for Franklin. “Where the hell are you?”

“Yes sir, what might I get you?” Something was obviously wrong. Ms. Raven wasn’t with him, he noticed. A lover’s quarrel perhaps?

“Bring Crystal to me, NOW!” he demanded when Franklin was slow to act. “I’ll be in my office.”

As he headed to his office he yanked his tie loose and pulled his jacket off, tossing the Armani carelessly onto the arm of a chair and didn’t even bother to pick it up when it slipped to the floor in a heap. He headed straight to the bar and poured a generous tumbler of scotch, swallowing it down rapidly and refilling it. Crystal walked in as the contents of the second glass followed the first.

“Murphy?” she said, staring at him. His wild sherry brown eyes pierced her, taking in her attire and clearly, he wasn’t pleased.

She was dressed in a tee shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. It was painful to look at her because it was similar to the outfits that Raven wore around the house. His girls - his girls were supposed to be dressed to please, for whenever he wanted them, not looking like a lonely librarian on a Saturday night.

He took a step towards her and she backed up a bit, alarmed at his mood. Something had happened, but what? Where was Raven? A fight perhaps?

Since Raven had come into his life Murphy didn’t feed from the girls directly any longer. Raven had made it clear that she understood the need and wouldn’t mind but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Most of the girls were gone now, only 4 of them still here. They gave their blood freely but not by his bite. The women who had left enjoyed the bite and it wasn’t worth it to them without it. They could donate to Red Cross if it was only about the blood. 

Crystal had been here longer than any of the others, almost four years, in fact, and when she graduated in May her time would be over here. She liked Murphy. He was kind and generous, and since Raven had come here, he seemed so happy. Until now.

He came closer to her and she could tell that he was in a dangerous mood. She was wary of what he might do. Drink her blood? Yes that, but what if it wasn’t enough? He was hurting and she wasn’t sure how he would seek his solace.

His eyes silvered as he reached for her arm, admiring the beautiful ribbons of blue that hid just under her translucent skin. He was fascinated by them, enthralled and his fangs ached to pierce her skin, to taste the essence of her. 

Crystal was petrified, her body shaking as she watched him. She’d never seen him like this - his silvered orbs wild in their appearance as he stared at her arm. She closed her eyes to him, not able to watch what happened next.

He bit into her arm, fighting to keep the bite gentle so he wouldn’t hurt her. And when the first soothing rush of blood hit his tongue, he knew he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t Raven, it wasn’t her blood. He carefully pulled his fangs out and did his best to seal the puncture marks before he looked at her and saw the terror on her face.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Crystal. I - I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She was staring at her arm, as the tiny marks that were almost invisible. He’d stopped. He’d stopped and hadn’t hurt her. “I’m okay. Murphy, what’s wrong?”

He could hear the concern in her voice, even after he’d come close to hurting her. He closed his eyes so that she couldn’t see the stark pain that was etched in them and quickly turned away, his shoulders slumping.

“I’m fine Crystal. I’m so sorry.”

She laid a hand on his shoulder; it was still trembling a bit but she was trying so hard to help him. “I know Murphy. I can listen if you need to talk.”

He shook his head no and stepped away, carrying his pain with him. “You can go back to your quarters now. I’ll be okay.”

“Alright. Goodnight then,” she said, turning and walking out of the room, only to find that Franklin was waiting in the hall for her. 

“I’ll take care of him,” he said sadly.

“What happened?” she whispered.

“I don’t know. But I’ll take care of him…”

):(

Raven woke up and as soon as she did yesterday’s events rushed into her mind. Murphy…betrayal…pain. She lay in the bed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. A few minutes after seven, time to get up.

Get up? And do what? Go to work and pretend she was fine? She wasn’t fine. Her stomach hurt from all the tension and she had to make a plan. First thing to do was call Roan and take a few days off work.

She’d never called in sick before, ever, and if Roan didn’t quite believe that she was ill he said nothing. He heard the stress in her voice and knew that something wasn’t right.

“Raven, you’ve been working hard for months. Why don’t you take the week off? Just relax a bit. We’ll see you next Monday.” At her faint words of acquiescence, she ended the call and sat on the edge of the bed, her head between her knees praying her queasy stomach would calm down. 

Eventually she felt better and took a shower before heading downstairs. Clarke was in the kitchen, drinking her breakfast and dressed for work. As she rinsed her glass she said, “Good morning Raven. How are you?”

Raven’s pale face told the story even if the words couldn’t. She just shrugged and tried her best to smile. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night.”

“What you doing today? Are you going to work?”

“No, I talked to Roan and I’m actually taking the rest of the week off. I’m going to the beach house for a couple of days, I think. I need…I need a bit of peace and solitude, I guess.”

“Do you want to reschedule Thursday night?” The girls had decided to go out Thursday, a long overdue girl’s night.

“No, it’ll do me good I’m sure.” She gathered up her purse and jacket in preparation for leaving. “I’ll be okay Clarke.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t you want some breakfast?”

“No, you know how I get when I’m upset, can’t eat. I’ll get something later.”

Clarke nodded, knowing how true that was. When Raven was upset or stressed it was really hard to get her to eat something, her stomach just tied in knots and she just had to ride it out. “Okay, call me later, okay?”

“I will.” She pulled Clarke to her for a hug and added, “Tell Bellamy thank you for me as well. I didn’t intend to impose on you guys like that.”

“You can tell me yourself,” he said as he walked down the stairs. “But you didn’t impose a bit Raven. You’re always welcome here.”

She nodded and tried to not ask the next question, but she had to. “Have you talked to him, Bellamy?”

“Yeah, I have. He’s…hurting Raven, just like you.”

“Don’t’ let him do anything stupid, Bellamy. I just have to put all this right in my head, you know?”

“I understand Raven. It might help, though, if you let him explain what happened.”

“Yes, it might and I’m going to do that, soon. I can’t give him up and we have to find a way to understand one another on this. I just need time.”

Bellamy nodded. “I heard you’re driving out to the beach. Drive safely. You know your shadow will be following you?”

“Yes, the ever-faithful Rob, probably sitting out in that garage right now waiting on me. He’s going to be really bored out there is all I can say.” A hint of a smile shadowed her face for a brief moment and then was gone. She opened the door and left as Bellamy watched her head for the elevators. He could only hope that Murphy would give her that time that she needed.

When she stepped off the elevator, she immediately spotted Rob, waiting for her. He started the car right away, prepared to stay with her this time no matter what. She stopped and looked at him, biting her lower lip in consternation before heading over to him.

“Hey Rob, I’m sorry about yesterday. He - he wasn’t too hard on you was he?”

“No, he wasn’t.” He looked down at the steering wheel, unsure of what else to say.

“Well, I won’t do it again, I promise. I’m heading to my apartment and then to my beach house, just so you know.” It was meant as a reassurance and a peace offering as well.

Rob smiled at her, grateful that there’d be no more stunt driving today. “Okay Raven. I’ll see you there, I guess.”

She nodded and he watched her head to her car to make the drive home. She looked really pale and a bit green around the gills, as the saying goes. He guessed she was hurting badly. Things like this made him wonder if love was really worth it.

Raven’s stop at the apartment was brief. She needed some warm clothes to take with her because she mostly had shorts and tank tops at the beach, but this November weather was chilly, and she wanted to be prepared. She knew that she needed to stop at a market to grab some food as well and as she drove she thought of another stop she’d like to make and headed towards the hills. Finally, she found the house she was looking for and pulled into the driveway, hoping that she wasn’t imposing.

Noodle was in the yard, but when her car came to a stop he disappeared under the picket fence and came out on the other side of it, running for her barking excitedly. He evidently didn’t get too many visitors. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Rob had pulled up along the side of the road and she waved and pointed towards the house to let him know what she was doing since this wasn’t on her agenda.

Mrs. Carter came to the door to see what Noodle was barking at. Raven was bent down, scratching the floppy-haired dog and he was sighing in pleasure. She stood up when she saw Mrs. Carter watching her, a wide smile on her face.

“Why, Raven my dear. Welcome. Do you have time for a cup of tea?”

“I do and I was hoping you’d offer,” she replied, following Mrs. Carter into the house. The elderly woman was wearing lilac colored slacks and a white shirt adorned with small purple flowers. Raven smiled, remembering how she loved purple.

Instead of the kitchen Mrs. Carter led her into the dining room and it had splashes of purple around the room as well. A wooden table and a window seat made the room feel very cozy.

“Now Raven, you just sit yourself down and let me get us some tea!”

“Oh please, let me help!”

“Nonsense, I was already making the tea my dear.” As if to prove the point the high-pitched whistle of the tea kettle could be heard and Mrs. Carter pointed to a chair and said, “Sit down please, dear.”

It only took a few minutes and she returned bearing a tray with cups, the teapot and a small plate with cookies. Raven relaxed and felt at home, comforted in some small way. She helped Mrs. Carter settle the tray and distribute the cups and plates.

After they had their tea poured and cookies on their plates Raven realized she was actually hungry and bit into one of the cookies. It was a snickerdoodle, a cookie that Grace, Clarke’s grandmother used to make them.

“Oh, this is delicious. My friend’s grandmother used to make them for us. It brings back some really good memories!”

“Yes, my mother used to make them too; they’re a very old-fashioned cookie I think but timeless in their ability to satisfy,” she said with a smile.

“I agree Mrs. Carter.”

“So, Raven, what brings you here today? Is your young man vexing you again?”

“Sadly, yes. I don’t understand men, Mrs. Carter. They do such stupid things sometimes for totally ridiculous reasons.”

Mrs. Carter smiled and her eye took on a very faraway look for a moment. “They do indeed. I know my husband often couldn’t figure out why on earth I was upset about things.” She paused and patted Raven’s hand. “You will work it out, I’m sure. You love him a great deal I think.”

“I do, but I don’t understand him often, though. He’s really hurt me this time. I know that he thought he was doing something good but it wasn’t. It’s so hard to forgive him.”

“Did he harm you Raven?”

Raven looked at her and realized she meant physically hurt her. “Oh no, nothing like that. Something happened in my past and he was trying to, I guess the word is avenge me.”

“The forgiving is easy Raven - it’s the forgetting that is hard. You found out and stopped him?”

“Yes. It was so long ago and is best left in the past.”

“He loves you enough to protect you. That says a lot about him.”

“Yes, it does. He is a good man, an honorable man, Mrs. Carter.”

“Then just love him my dear. Give him your forgiveness and the forgetting will come in time.”

“I miss him. I spent last night with some friends because I knew that he’d want to talk to me and I was so upset that I didn’t even know how to say what I need to say. I still don’t really. But I know that I want to talk to him soon so that we can work this out.”

“That sounds like a fine plan, my dear. You two should get married and have some babies. Babies lift your spirits in ways that we don’t even understand.”

A sad look passed over her face and bit her lower lip to stop the tremble that threatened to break loose. “He can’t have children. But we have friends who do and that will be enough.”

“There are always other ways of having children Raven.”

“Yes and I hope that we’ll consider that. We haven’t even talked about marriage yet.”

“Oh you young folks these days - hop into bed and let the passion carry you away instead of the marriage first.”

Raven gave an embarrassed laugh as a bright red flush swept up her face. 

Mrs. Carter laughed out loud and said, “You know Raven, each generation thinks it’s the first to invent sex. It’s an incorrect notion, of course, but we all thought it.”

“I guess that’s true,” Raven said, finishing the tea in her cup. “None of us would be here if that were true.”

“Never be ashamed of the joy you share with your man. Too many women never know that pleasure, I assure you.”

She nodded and wiped her hands and said, “I really must be going. Thank you so much for listening to me.”

Mrs. Carter wrapped her in a warm hug and said, “No, thank you for visiting this lonely old woman.” They walked to the living room where Raven spotted some pictures hanging on the wall that she hadn’t noticed before.

“Is that you?” Raven asked, looking at a beautiful woman, dressed in purple of course.

“Yes, that was me. This was James, my husband. All our friends called him Bug, though. My mom and dad are here, and this was my brother,” Mrs. Carter went on.

Raven scanned each one of the pictures in turn, smiling at the memories the pictures must bring to Mrs. Carter. Until she came to the last one. She stared at it again, her face wore a look of shock. 

“This one? Your brother?”

“Yes, wasn’t he handsome? He was killed in 1959. A terrible tragedy.”

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 24 Dazed and Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers. Hope all is good in your world!
> 
> Oh Bellamy, what have you done? Will it have repercussions? But at least it led to some honest conversation with Clarke. Meanwhile, as it's the full moon she isn't feeling well and leaves Buzzwire early. Wells plans a special weekend with Cami, with a little help from Bellamy - that is if he survives Kenji and his training!

Chapter 24 Dazed and Amazed

Wells woke up Tuesday morning and groaned; his whole body ached in the worst way. He looked down to see that even though he could barely move, he still had an erection. He groaned and tried to roll out of bed carefully to get into a hot and steamy shower in hopes that the aches and kinks would gradually work out.

Since Sunday he had been working out with Kenji daily and that young pup had really been putting the pressure on him. He thought of himself as a fit guy; he ran, pumped some iron and did a little boxing at the gym with other guys from the force but that was nothing compared to what Kenji had him doing and they were still only in the beginning stages. Wells had taken a semester of Karate in college, but it was no preparation for this. Kenji never took it easy on him and Wells was looking forward to getting really good at it all and kicking that little bastards balls all the way to Frisco; one of these days - he promised himself that it _would_ happen one of these days.

His body creaked and he groaned as he stepped into the hot shower and set the shower dial to ‘massage’ and let it do its work. The shower helped some, but he was still moving like a 90-year-old arthritic man. 

If he survived the week, meaning that Kenji didn’t kill him he wanted to take Cami away for the weekend; some wonderfully romantic spot so that they could finally be together. At that thought his manhood jumped in appreciation and he did his best to ignore it, which wasn’t easy.

The only teeny, tiny problem with his plan was that he didn’t know where he could take her that would meet her needs. He was sure there must be places out there but they sure weren’t common knowledge, especially to a human. He didn’t want to ask her because he wanted it to be a surprise and it didn’t feel right to go to Roan and ask for a private place so that Wells could do the wild thing with his daughter. 

Clarke was a possibility, but she’d get so happy and giddy over it that it would be uncomfortable. Nope, only one answer - Bellamy. A game plan in mind he finished dressing for work and then gave his friend a call.

):(

Bellamy was fresh out of the shower himself; Clarke hadn’t rested well last night, and tonight was the full moon and he felt sure that was why. He had a freshie by the name of Tracy Billings coming this evening and hopefully she’d be okay until then.

She told him that she was going to work, for a few hours anyway. She thought it would help her to stay busy, but he wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do. She sipped a glass of A+ slowly and he could tell that she wasn’t feeling great. He had to trust her judgment, but he wasn’t comfortable about it at all.

“Clarke, are you sure you want to go to work, baby?” You’re kind of jittery, like last month. I don’t think you’re used to this yet.”

“I will get used to it; Roan said it would get better and I believe him. I’ll be okay for a few hours. What time is the freshie coming?”

“Seven, but maybe I could get it changed to an earlier time? Would that work?”

“I think seven is fine; the full moon isn’t until 10:32 pm, our time so there should be plenty of time.” She looked at the worry that covered his face and said, “Bellamy, I’m okay, really. A bit jittery but otherwise fine. I’ll be okay!” she declared then leaned up to kiss him goodbye.

He watched her go, trying to believe that it would be okay. She was adapting well and knew her limits, he hoped. A few minutes later he was startled when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw it was Wells. He wondered how the big weekend at Roan’s had gone.

“Hey Wells; what’s going on?”

“I’ve got an idea I need your help on it, Bellamy. You got a few minutes?”

“Sure. Did everything go okay this past weekend?”

“Yes, very well actually. But this coming weekend I want to take Cami somewhere special, just the two of us.”

“Oh, the romantic getaway, huh? Good idea. And, you are wondering about _family_ friendly places I’ll bet?” Bellamy grinned into the phone knowing that it was definitely a problem for Wells.

“Well, yeah. I mean, where do you go when you’re a … special? Are there places, that have, accommodations, the right kind I mean.?”

“Yes, there are. There’s this little place up north on the PCH, about 2 1/2 hours away, definitely worth the drive. It’s a small bed and breakfast place. They can provide you with what you need. Tell them you’re interested in the Sunset Cottage and that I sent you to them. I took Clarke there a while back and she was crazy about the place.” He gave Wells the number and listened to Wells’ many thanks.

“You are a great friend, Bellamy. I really appreciate your help. I’ll give them a call right away.” 

Bellamy said goodbye, glad to have helped. Now if things only went okay for Clarke today.

):(

Raven woke up late Tuesday morning, not having slept much during the night. Thoughts of Murphy filled her head and her dreams when she did manage to sleep. She thought about what Mrs. Carter had told her about forgiving and forgetting and Raven realized that she was right. Raven could forgive what he’d done but forgetting it would take a while.

Not that she wanted to break up with him; she couldn’t, she wouldn’t. Damn him though, why did he think it was okay to do that anyway? Stupid, stupid move. What did he think would have happened if the plan succeeded? 

One thing was for sure, it would most likely have torn them apart if it had. Still, she did understand why he felt like doing it. She’d had thoughts of something like that herself, for a long time.

The truth shook her to the core and her stomach revolted. She made a mad dash to the bathroom and sank to the floor in front of the toilet. 

How could she have those types of thoughts about her parents?

_How indeed?_

):(

A quick driver’s license search turned up information for Margaret McFarland and Bellamy looked at it pensively. He shouldn’t be - he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself.

She was alive and apparently still active and happy. She lived in a pricey retirement center in Long Beach and still had an active driver’s license to boot.

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his face as he continued to stare at the information on the monitor. She still had that great smile, the smile that had always made him feel on top of the world.

He leaned forward and hit the delete key and walked away from the computer. He couldn’t do it; he knew he shouldn’t. But, he was going to; he had to just catch a glimpse of her. He’d stay hidden, not let her see him of course but just a quick look. He’d allow himself that much. All he wanted was to just see for himself that she was happy. 

All the way to Long Beach he repeatedly told himself to stop - go home. But like the moth to the flame he continued on his way. When he found the complex he was amazed at the size of it. As he drove down the long drive he spotted tennis courts that had people lobbing little green balls back and forth and a golf course in the distance as well. He drove up to building 3 and turned the Benz off and sat for a moment, telling himself that it wasn’t too late to turn around and go home. 

But he didn’t of course. He was an idiot; what was he going to do, stake out the parking lot until she appeared? How often did she even leave? He put the key into the ignition and started the car but he couldn’t make himself put it into gear and he finally turned it off and pocketed the key. Maybe he’d hear her talking or something in her room. Just a quick listen, that’s what he’d do.

He got out of the car and made his way into the main entrance of building 3. He found 302 immediately and walked slowly past the door, but all was quiet within. When he’d come in the main entrance he could see a courtyard of sorts behind the building and he continued down the hall to a side exit and quickly made his way around the building. 

As he came around the corner at the back he saw lots of tables, under shady trees or umbrella’s and groups of people enjoying the day. For November it was pretty warm and he even saw a few people swimming in the pool. 

His eyes scanned the different groups and suddenly he heard it - Margie’s laughter and his eyes found her, sitting at a table with four other people apparently playing a card game of some kind. 

She was wearing a blue blouse with hibiscus flowers on it and white slacks, along with a pair of Reeboks that looked like she often walked in them. He saw her lay some cards down on the table and declare, “Gin!” with a laugh.

He smiled, he couldn’t help it as he remembered how much she had loved the game. He lifted his sunglasses for a moment as he watched her until she looked up and saw him and then stood up. His heart banged madly in his chest for a moment and he flipped the glasses back down and darted around the building, heading for the parking lot.

Margie stood up, watching the young man turn and all but run away. Something about him was eerily familiar and she frowned, searching her memory for why. She mumbled an apology to her friends and took off quickly to see if she could get another look at him.

As Bellamy opened the door of the Mercedes he saw Margie round the corner of the building, heading straight for him. He hurriedly sat down and fumbled trying to get the key into the ignition, finally connecting with it and starting the car. As he quickly pulled out of the parking stall he heard her calling out to him.

“Young man? Hello, do I know you?” She waved at him and Bellamy watched as she grew smaller every second in the rear-view mirror. Two blocks down the street he pulled onto a side street and leaned his head against the steering wheel, sucking in several deep breaths.

_What the hell were you thinking Bellamy?_

The question repeated in his head all the way home. He knew that he hadn’t been thinking at all.

):(

Clarke and Max interviewed the two college students from UCLA. Both were bright and eager, hungry for the opportunity at Buzzwire. They liked them both but the true test would be the screen tests that were going on now. Each one of them were doing two story promos and Clarke and Max would review them to see how they looked on camera.

“The camera doesn’t lie you know,” Clarke said to Max as they watched the videos being made. “Sometimes they can seem great but the lens doesn’t love them. Sad, but true.”

Max glanced over at Clarke who looked paler than yesterday and she seemed a bit jittery too. “After they’re done we’ll have a better idea I guess. Clarke, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit off today.”

Clarke quickly glanced down, knowing how correct Max was. She decided to just ‘fess up, to some degree anyhow. “Yeah, I’m not really. Stomach’s kind of out of sorts today.”

“Clarke, why don’t you go home? We’ll email you the tests and you can review them and then you and I can go over them first thing in the morning, before the staff meeting.”

“You don’t mind? I think that might be a good idea actually.”

“No, don’t mind a bit. Stomach off a bit huh? Maybe a little morning sickness?” her friend teased.

“Sadly, no.” Clarke smiled at Max, trying her best to not look too miserable by the words. “Okay then, I guess I’ll head out. See you in the morning Max.”

She quickly gathered her purse out of her office and headed for the door, anxious to get home. She wouldn’t feel any better until she fed but at least she could relax a bit more at home. 

Relax? She still had too many damn questions about all this to relax.

):(

Bellamy and Clarke met one another in the parking garage, and she could tell immediately that something was wrong. She took his hand in the elevator, entwining her fingers with his and watched him surreptitiously from under the cover of her lashes.

Inside the loft Bellamy headed directly for the hidden fridge and grabbed a carafe of A+ and poured a tall glass. He held it up to her, silently asking if she wanted any and she shook her head no.

He drank the blood straight down and rinsed the glass out before setting it in the dishwasher. He definitely looked conflicted about something and she knew he wanted to hide away in his office, but she was sure he’d feel better if he’d just talk.

“Bellamy, something’s wrong. Come and tell me, okay?”

A brief look akin to panic washed over his face for a moment and then he came and sat down next to her. She had to hide a smile behind her hand because he looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and knew he’d be in trouble. 

_What on earth had he done?_

“Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. I won’t get mad, promise,” she entreated.

He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it quickly, as if thinking better of his words. Finally, he said, “I did something really stupid, Clarke.”

She waited for a moment to see if he’d elaborate but he remained silent. Okay, so she was going to have to pry it out of him. Good grief, now she was starting to get nervous.

“Bellamy, what did you do?” She picked up his hand and stroked her thumb gently over his knuckles and waited for him to speak.

“I - I went to see Margie.” At the startled look on her face he quickly added, “Not to talk to her, just to see if I could, you know, catch a glimpse of her. And she saw me - I don’t know if she recognized me, I mean, how could she? But she saw me looking and followed me out to the parking lot. As I pulled away I could hear her calling out to me. It was stupid Clarke; rash and foolish.”

Clarke almost laughed; she’d known that he would do it. This was so typically Bellamy. So endearingly Bellamy. “Bellamy, it’s okay. I understand and I’m not at all surprised you did it.”

He looked at her, amazed by her reaction. “You don’t understand Clarke, she saw me!”

“Obviously she did but Bellamy, is it realistic that she knew that it was actually the Bellamy Blake she knew all those years ago? Bellamy, you just wanted to make sure she really was happy, it’s okay. Do you think she is? Happy I mean?”

“Yeah, she looked happy. It’s a nice place and I’ll tell you something else; for an 80-year-old woman she can move really quickly! Surprised the hell out of me.”

“Well good - good for her Bellamy! That’s wonderful isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said, his words less than a whisper but her vamp hearing picked them up clearly.

“Bellamy, you can’t change what happened. It sounds as if she had a good and happy life. I heard Ben talking about his grandmother lots of times and he even had a picture of the two of them together in his office. He’s very devoted to her you know.”

“Yeah, maybe enough that when he knows who I am he’ll hate me even more.”

“Maybe, but as they say - love and hate are just two sides of the same coin. Look, the meeting with Catherine went better than you expected and given time I’m sure Ben will come around too.”

Bellamy put his arm around her and drew her closer. As she settled into the familiar contours of his body he felt her tremble, ever so slightly. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Yes, it’s actually not quite as bad as last time.”

“You know, we could set up the appointment for earlier in the day probably. Waiting so long makes it really hard on you.”

“We’ll have to ask Roan about that. It would be better than waiting until the evening of the full moon.”

“Okay. Hey, why don’t we stretch out here on the couch for a bit. I’ll put some music on and we can just relax for a while.”

“Um, sounds good.” She watched as he sorted through the CD’s and finally loaded several into the player. He came back to the couch and laid down, pulling her down next to him. She threw a leg over his and wrapped her arm around his chest as she felt his arm hold her close. She sighed with pleasure. They didn’t do this often enough.

_Sentimental Journey_ came on and he grinned and then kissed her nose. “You know, this is the first blonde I ever fell for. I wanted to run away and marry her.”

She listened, trying to figure out who was singing it. Her watched her nose scrunch up as she listened, obviously unable to tell who it was and he chuckled, a warm sound that almost tickled her face that was lying on his chest.

“Okay, I give up. Who was she and do I have to hunt her down?”

“Doris Day. This came out in 1944 I think and half the guys I knew would have fought for her.”

Clarke giggled and said, “Well, good then. Don’t have to worry about her.”

“Nope.” His fingers played in the silken gold of her hair, combing through the soft strands gently. She was still trembling slightly. “Clarke, are you cold baby?”

“No, not really. Anxious maybe.”

“Are you afraid? I won’t let anything happen you know.”

“I do know that. I sort of feel guilty Bellamy - I feed fresh and you don’t. Bellamy, you’ve never really told me why.”

He was quiet, pensive even she thought as his whole body stiffened at her question. He’d told her that his whole life had changed when he rescued her but not much else.

“I - that whole part of my life, I was just so different then Clarke. I felt - I don’t know - maybe soulless describes it. I didn’t connect with anyone, not emotionally. Murphy was a friend, and we partied hard together, but after everything that happened with Echo I knew that if I wanted to survive this life I had to change. Feeding fresh was a symbol of that lifestyle and so I vowed to walk away from it all.”

“I guess I don’t understand, Bellamy. Did you hurt those girls or something? If they were willing to give you their blood I don’t understand what the problem was.”

“They all gave willingly. It was a decadent time, in a world full of drugs, excess and what I now realize was desperation. I was looking for something more; something to anchor me to this life and if I hadn’t rescued you, Clarke I wouldn’t be here now, I assure you.”

“You mean you would have…” Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what he meant. A tear slipped down her face, tracking over her nose before sliding onto his shirt.

“Yeah, I would have. It hurt, Clarke, it just all hurt so damn much. I was a monster, I was. Partying was a momentary high that usually left me feeling like shit the next day, emotionally speaking. Murphy gloried in it, but it was too much for me.”

She smiled, understanding what he was saying. Bellamy was a pretty conventional guy; he wanted the American dream and he’d missed out on that. Things were about as normal now as they ever would be, but at least they had one another to love.

_Moonlight Serenade_ came on, Glenn Miller at his best. She smiled since the song was the one he had chosen for their first dance together as man and wife. “I really do love this song Bellamy, such good memories.”

“Yeah?” he asked softly. “Me too.” They both heard the elevator ding and caught the scent of human blood. “Well, I guess this is it. Must be Tracy Billings, your dinner tonight Mrs. Griffin Blake.”

She sat up and combed fingers through her hair. “Well, let her in Mr. Blake so I can get this over with.”

“You ready, Clarke?” His eyes searched her face, but she seemed calm and ready. At her nod he headed to the door and opened it as soon as he heard the knock.

The man who was staring at him was tall and blonde. His all-American quarterback good looks were a huge surprise to Bellamy. 

Tracy stuck his hand out and said, “Mr. Blake? I’m Tracy Billings.” He stood looking at Bellamy and for a moment wondered if he had the wrong address.

“Uh, I’m sorry Tracy. Please come in.” He stepped aside and watched as a very _male_ Tracy Billings walked into the room, his step firm and lively. It had never once occurred to him that Tracy was male, not female. Irritation settled around him because he hadn’t specified that it should be a female.

Clarke watched the emotions play over her husband’s face and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. So, she did the only thing she could, she turned her face away for a moment as she stood up to greet Tracy.

“Tracy, hi! Thank you for coming.” She decided to get right down to business because the longer Bellamy stewed about it the more irritated he would get. “Are you ready?” she asked.

“Sure.” She pointed to the couch and he sat down in the middle and waiting for her.

“Are you left-handed, or right?” she inquired. 

“Right, but it really doesn’t matter,” he said, watching as the husband sat down directly across from them, a scowl on his face. _What the hell?_

Clarke sat down next to him and took his left arm in her hands, scanning it for the vein. She closed her eyes for a moment and started sending out soothing thoughts to both of them. Sports, maybe they’d be comfortable talking about sports. She focused for a moment and finally Tracy asked Bellamy if he were a baseball fan.

When Bellamy said he was Tracy said, “I really wanted the Dodgers in it this year, but then I want them in every year.” The talk centered on the World Series games and a few minutes later Clarke pulled her fangs out of his arm, sealing the twin wounds.

Tracy looked at her in amazement; she’d only fed a little bit, a couple of minutes at most. “Mrs. Blake, have you had enough? Do you need the other arm?”

“No, I’m fine Tracy,” she told him with a smile. As soon as her fangs sank into his arm the jittery feeling had left her and she felt so much better. 

“Um, okay,” he said, standing up. He looked at his arm, at the two small holes that were so tiny as to be almost nonexistent. She really had a delicate bite - he had hardly even known when she bit him. 

Bellamy came around the coffee table and asked, “Do you need any juice or something before you go Tracy?”

“No sir. I had a protein drink before I came up. I’m fine.”

At the door Bellamy handed him a hundred-dollar bill, his tip. “Oh, Mr. Blake, that’s not necessary.”

“I know, but this went really well. And, I enjoyed out conversation, no matter how short it was.”

“Alright then. Thank you.”

Bellamy shut the door feeling amazingly good. The young man hadn’t shown the slightest bit of arousal and that made it so much better.

Clarke watched him, knowing that she should tell him what she’d done and yet she couldn’t. How do you tell someone that you can literally ‘see’ them wherever they are if you want to look and that you can put suggestions into their mind as well? She hated this and she needed help learning to control it all. If she told him he’d feel like she was spying on him and she couldn’t help it.

She needed the 13; she needed guidance to help with these things. She hoped that the help came soon.

_To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25  What Words Can't Convey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Hope your holidays are wonderful, in whatever way and traditions you follow. 
> 
> Murphy and Raven speak, but the conversation gives Murphy too much to digest and think about. And will it get him into trouble? Very likely. Catherine and Ben go to dinner at Murphy's with Bellamy and Clarke. And, oops! the cat is out of the bag. Now what?

Chapter 25 What Words Can’t Convey

Raven wandered around the house, picking up things and then setting them back down again, her mind preoccupied with several things. Tonight, was the full moon for one and she knew that Clarke was feeding fresh tonight. She was sure that things would go okay but there was still that little voice of concern rattling around in her head until she knew for sure.

Of course, Murphy was the predominant issue if she were completely honest. The shock of it was wearing off for the most part but she still couldn’t escape how it had hit her in the gut when she saw the email. 

Understanding what he did was one thing; letting it go was another. It brought up deeply seated issues from her life that she couldn’t escape and guilt - horrible, overwhelming guilt.

How many times in the past had she hoped that something bad would happen to them, that they would know the kind of pain and emotional trauma she had experienced at their careless hands? She’d never really had parents - only custodial guardians who inhabited the house from time to time, whenever there was nothing more interesting to do that is.

She tried hard to remember one time, just one single time that they ever came to any event in her life. Not a school program or concert, a softball game, high school graduation or even college graduation. Oh, they’d thrown a huge party for their daughter who graduated Summa Cum Laude, at the top of her class at UCLA in the business school, but the party had been a month later, when she was in the process of moving to San Francisco for her first position. It all had hurt so much, so very much.

Sometimes at night when she was a child she would lay in bed and hear her mother’s cries; cries of pain and hurt and she would cover her ears to try to block it all out. Escape, she’d always wanted to escape it, whether to Clarke’s or Harper’s or to San Francisco when her first job had started. She couldn’t wait to get out of that house, the house that was certainly no home. 

Yes, she’d wished that all the money would just go away so many times. It was what they loved, not her. So, if she couldn’t have parents who loved her why should they have money that they loved? They were often childish prayers, a desperate cry for someone to notice how afraid and lonely she was as a child.

And now? Life had moved on and she didn’t wish that any longer but there was a part of her that wondered if her wishes had been picked up by the wind and were now being brought home to rest. How could she live with herself if anything like that had happened? 

Murphy didn’t realize any of this when he decided to do this, she was sure. How could he know of her secret wishes as a child? He wanted to protect her, avenge her - she got that. But this wasn’t the way. 

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and cracked it open. Her stomach was still really upset. All her life when she was unhappy or stressed, she would suffer with stomach aches and as an adult it seemed to get worse. She wondered if vampires had stomach aches. She certainly hoped not - being turned would be well worth the price if it meant no more queasy tummy aches.

She heard a car pull up the drive that sounded suspiciously like the Ferrari and went to the window to peek out. Sure enough, there it was and she watched as Murphy stepped out and went to talk to Rob, who would be getting off duty soon. Bridger would have the night shift probably so she could only assume Murphy was going to try to see her, but she hoped not. She wasn’t ready yet.

She stepped away from the window, feeling insecure and the hurt reared its ugly head again. A minute late there was a knock on the door and she hesitated before going to it.

She had no plans to open it but still, she stood there feeling strangely safe to know he was nearby. She laid her cheek against if for a moment, aching to be held by him, to feel the love and safely he offered. Finally, after the second knock Rob called out to her.

“Raven, it’s Rob.”

She unbolted the door and saw him standing there, warm chocolate eyes smiling at her and holding a huge vase of roses - white ones, pink and red too. Immediately the scent of them wafted into the room and she inhaled deeply. 

“Hi Raven. These are from Murphy, of course. He wanted you to know that he is on watch this evening, but he promises that he will not try to see you. Is that okay?”

A tear rolled quickly down her face and she nodded after she’d wiped it away. 

Rob smiled at her; she was so nice and he really hoped that she and Murphy would work it all out. He didn’t know what had happened, but Murphy had been a bear and Raven so sad. He’d watched her out on the beach today, walking along the shore, lost in thought and he’d noticed how often she’d brushed tears off her face.

“Rob, tomorrow I thought I’d go for a run down the beach. I know you always dress so formally for work but you can’t run in those shoes. Do you have anything else, like running shoes?”

“Sure. You want me to run with you?” 

“Might be nice to have some company. If you’d like to.”

“Okay, I’d be happy to then. See you in the morning?”

“Yes, in the morning. Bye Rob,” she said, closing the door and bolted it shut. She couldn’t resist taking a peek outside again and she saw the two men talking for a moment before Rob climbed into his car and pulled away. Murphy stared at the house for a moment and then took his seat in the Ferrari again and while she couldn’t see his face clearly, she could tell by the slow movements and slightly hunched shoulders that he was upset.

For a moment the thought came to her that she could end this now for both of them, just by talking to him but it wasn’t time, she just couldn’t discuss it all yet. She not only had to forgive him, but she had the even harder task of forgiving herself as well.

She picked up the vase of flowers that she had set on a table by the door and breathed in their scent. It amazed her that different color roses could smell so different. The red ones were musky, sensuously warm in their appeal. The pink ones were a softer scent, smelling of summer gardens and sunshine, but it was the white ones that smelled the best as far as she was concerned; they smelled of something spicy, exotic and she inhaled deeply, letting the combined scents wash over her.

She sat them on the dining room table, the treasured Duncan Phyfe dining room set that her grandmother had cherished and hand waxed for years. Rich mahogany, worn to a beautiful deep patina by all the faithful care over the years it was truly one of the most beautiful things Raven owned. The roses, in their exquisite cut crystal vase looked as if they belonged there and their scent filled even the corners of the large room. As she admired them, she spotted a card that was almost hidden in the blooms. She reached out and worked it free and stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not to open it.

He had written it himself; she could tell be the handwriting. His was elegant, a holdover from days when writing was an art form and beautiful script was a thing to be proud of. It was one of the anomalies about Raven that caught you unexpectedly and made him even dearer to you.

Finally, she pulled the card out and read it.

_Raven,_

_I know that I have made a terrible mistake.  
My actions were inexcusable, but I would like to explain.  
Would you have dinner with me on Thursday evening  
so that we might talk?_

_Love,_

_Murphy_

She decided she needed some air. If she went out the side door, he’d never see her so she grabbed her iPod and earphones and slipped on a warm fleece hoodie, zipping it up tightly before she stepped out the side door.

It was cool, but not too bad. The breeze blowing in off the Pacific was light with the spicy, salty tang in it that she loved. She sat down on the sand and listened to some music, trying to take her mind off of things. The moon was full and bright and she remembered the last full moon, the first night she and Murphy had made love. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment as a sudden rush of love for him visited her lonely soul. She loved him; she missed him. All she knew was that she couldn’t live without him.

She also couldn’t have dinner with him Thursday night because she, Clarke and Harper were going out, a girls night. Monty had suggested that they go dancing and she was looking forward to it and couldn’t back out now. She also knew that Murphy was having Clarke, Bellamy, Ben and his mother to dinner tomorrow and so that left Friday night. 

That would be okay she decided, it would give her enough time to have worked this out. She didn’t want to call him and a text seemed so cold, but maybe that was the best. She decided to go back in to get her phone when she felt him and she turned and caught sight of him standing by the house, a surprised look on his face.

Fate? Maybe so she thought as she pulled in a deep breath.

):(

Murphy watched as Rob chatted with Raven for a moment, their actions and words clearly saying that they were comfortable with one another. Which was good, maybe. She looked pale and that worried him; was she ill?

Rob stepped away and stopped to talk to Raven for a moment. “She’s okay, Murphy; I know you're worried but give her time.”

If Murphy heard just one more person tell him to give her time, he swore he’d take their head off. His irritation clearly showed on his face and Rob stepped back.

“I’ll speak with you later, Murphy. Goodnight.”

He nodded and opened the door to the Ferrari and took a seat. He saw Raven looking out the window and had to fight himself to stay put in the car. It was going to be a long shift he acknowledged. 

Of course, Bridger was more than able to handle the shift but he needed to be close to her, even if he didn’t get to talk to her. He sat quietly in the car for awhile and checked his email and finally decided he needed to stretch his legs and get some air. He thought he might walk around the house to the beach; the moon was full and the sky was crystal clear.

The cool night air felt wonderful as he looked up at the starry sky; it was amazing to him how many more stars could be seen with vampire eyes. So many, so bright, so lovely.

As he walked around the corner of the house he stopped when he saw Raven sitting on the beach, listening to her iPod he decided when he heard music playing.

_**Do you remember?  
  
There seemed no way to make up  
Cause it seemed your mind was set  
And the way you looked it told me  
It's a look I know I'll never forget_

His eyes drank her in; she was bathed in the moonlight and it didn’t matter that she was wearing a hoodie that covered most of her up, she’d never been more beautiful to him. He decided to go back to the car when she suddenly stood up and turned to look at him, almost as if she’d known he was there.

She paused the music and her eyes swept him from head to toe; even here he was wearing a suit. She only saw him dress more casually when they were alone here or at his beach house. She took a few steps nearer to him and said, “Hi.”

His heart slammed into his chest for a moment and he had to take a quick breath to push it down. “Hi,” was all he managed to get out. She wasn’t yelling at him, that was a good thing wasn’t it?

“I- uh, I was going to send you a text, but since you’re here. Um, about dinner...”

She was refusing? _No, please don’t let that happen, please…_

He didn’t say anything, only looked at her sadly. “I can’t have dinner on Thursday, Murphy. Clarke, Harper and I are going out. I’m sorry.”

“Well, maybe after dinner then? You know I’m a night person,” he said with a small smile tweaking the corners of his mouth up, hoping that his voice didn’t sound as raw to her as it felt to him.

“We’re going dancing, so it will be really late. Friday?”

“Dancing? Like to a club?” A frown smeared across his face.

He’d ignored the Friday part of her statement, but she knew why. He really didn’t want her going to a club. “Yes, a club. Monty suggested it, a night to just go out and have fun. We used to do that a lot. So, Friday is okay?”

“Monty? I - um, are he and Bellamy going with you?”

“No, just us girls. It’s why they call it girls night Murphy.”

He needed to back off, but he couldn’t believe that Monty and Bellamy would agree to this. Those three beautiful girls loose in a club, by themselves? 

It was unthinkable. 

It was reality. 

“Yeah, well I’m sure you’ll be okay,” he said softly and knew they would because he was going to be her shadow there. She’d never know.

She was watching his face closely. He still hadn’t responded to her question about Friday. She took a step closer to him and wasn’t even aware she’d done it. If he was the flame, she was definitely the moth. Her eyes caught his in the glow of the moon and searched them, looking for something she didn’t understand. She licked her lips as she looked at him and realized how badly she missed him, needed him.

His body felt drawn to the warmth of hers and he moved a bit closer and caught the scent of her shampoo; something fruity and light and he inhaled it in deeply, trying to pull all of her scent in with it. His fingers reached out and tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear and the silky feel of it made him catch a quick breath. Sand, salt, sunshine, she had the essence of them all about her. He could hear her heart beating rapidly, hear the soft sounds of her breath.

It felt as if a magnet was pulling them closer together and Raven finally shook the spell off. “Murphy, is Friday for dinner okay? You could come here.”

The moon ducked behind and cloud and he knew the moment was over. “Yes, Friday is fine Raven. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, to - I wasn’t looking for you, I just wanted some air.”

“I know. It’s okay. Friday then,” she said, stepping around him. She stopped for a moment and said, “Thank you for the roses Raven, they are beautiful.” She turned away and quickly walked up the steps to the deck and disappeared into the house.

She didn’t hear him murmur, “So are you Raven.” The moon and stars were the only witness, but that was okay. It was all going to be okay.

):(

“I don’t understand why we’re going to dinner at John Murphy’s house, Mother? I didn’t even realize that you knew him, besides the odd social occasion that is.”

“Murphy and I have been friends for a long time,” she told him, pulling up to the gates at the house in the hills.

“A long time? Can’t be too long for heaven’s sake; he’s younger than I am!”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” she said, smiling as the window slid down so she could speak to the person at the gate. “Catherine McFarland and Benjamin Talbot to see Mr. Murphy.”

“Certainly Ms. McFarland. You’re expected. Follow the road around to the left. You may park near the fountain.”

“Thank you,” she said, pulling the car forward. It was a shame that it was dark out; the winding drive up to the house was spectacular, or at least it used to be.

Several minutes later she pulled up next to the fountain and they both got out of the car. Ben let out a low whistle because the house was massive. A large central house with wings on each side of it; two stories and definitely impressive. Before they could knock the door was opened and as she walked up the steps Catherine said, “My goodness, Franklin! How lovely to see you. Are you managing to keep him in line?”

“Miss Catherine, it is always a joy to see you and it has been much too long. Please, come in. This must be your son? Welcome, both of you.”

Ben looked watched the exchange between his mother and the butler with curiosity. How on earth did she know him? She’d obviously been here before, but when?

“Yes it is. Benjamin, this is Franklin. He’s been with Murphy for a very long time.” 

Ben was beginning to feel as if he’d entered the twilight zone. How could his mother have known this man as well as John Murphy for as long as her words implied? Still manners dictated that he shake the old man’s hand and as he did he felt a chill spread up his hand. The man’s hand was positively icy; he wondered if he had health problems? Likely Ben decided, he looked pretty old.

“It is very nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Talbot,” Franklin said, smiling warmly at them both. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the salon where Mr. Murphy and the Blakes are already gathered.”

“Of course,” Catherine said, following him. 

Ben noted that his advanced age didn’t seem to slow him down a bit; he was spry and quick-footed and Ben hurried to follow them both, his mother’s heels making a rapid tapping sound on the marble floors.

They walked a short distance down a hallway to the left and entered a large room through an open doorway. He immediately saw Murphy, as well as Bellamy and Clarke and all of them seemed a bit stiff. Clarke was sitting on a couch that faced a second one that was separated by a large coffee table. At one end of the couches stood two leather wing-back chairs and the other a very grand fireplace that was burning brightly in the crisp November evening. Even with that the room seemed a bit chilled. Both Murphy and Blake stood at one end of the fireplace, near a small bar. 

All three of them looked up as Catherine and Ben entered the room. Clarke came to her feet and smiled widely at Ben; even though this evening could prove to be rough she was happy to see him. Her curious gaze then fell upon Catherine McFarland, taking her measure. Tall, like her father, she had reddish hair that was fashionably styled and wore a lovely suit of hunter green wool. Clarke didn’t know who the designer was but she was positive it _was_ designer. Raven was the fashionista and would have known immediately. Still, Catherine smiled at her politely and shook her hand warmly when introduced, the same as she did Bellamy’s and Murphy’s.

“Ben, Catherine, welcome,” Murphy said to the two new additions to the group. “I’m just pouring drinks. What may I get for you? Catherine, how about a Tequila Sunrise?” he said, a twinkle in his eye.

Ben watched in amazement as his mother giggled at what Murphy had said, like some silly young girl. What is it with this guy? Whenever he was around him there always seemed to be something he wasn’t getting; a missing piece of a puzzle.

“I haven’t had one of those in years!” she laughed. “How about scotch and soda with a lime twist?”

“I think I can handle that. Ben?”

“Same for me,” Ben said and watched as Murphy quickly made the drinks. His mother had taken a seat on the couch opposite Clarke and settled back, seemingly relaxed but as he saw her foot wiggle a bit as she crossed her legs, he knew that she wasn’t quite as relaxed as she seemed. His eyes met Clarke’s across the coffee table and saw her sip her red wine. She smiled at him again, over the rim of the glass and Ben couldn’t help but wonder again what the hell was going on. Why did he feel like a lamb being led to slaughter?

Bellamy took his neat scotch and settled next to Clarke on the couch and Murphy sat in one of the wing chairs, in control of the production it seemed. He leaned back and crossed his legs before sipping his own scotch.

“Okay, I’ll bite? What the hell is going on here?” Ben asked, sitting forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Well Ben, we seem to have a problem,” Murphy began, and his glance flickered to Bellamy quickly. 

Ben saw Bellamy look down, not meeting his eyes which was strange. One of the things he could always say about Bellamy was that he was pretty direct and since he apparently couldn’t look Ben in the eye whatever was wrong had to involve him.

The fingerprints? Had to be. What the hell was going on and how was his mother involved?

“I take it this involves the fingerprints I’ve been running? Mother, how in the world are you involved with all of this?”

“Yes, Ben, I’m afraid it does. And I’m involved because, well, the reason the fingerprints are the same for Bellamy Blake in 1959 and Bellamy now are because he’s my father - your grandfather and he’s also a vampire.”

Ben’s glass hit the floor with a crash as he stood up. He glanced around the room, at all the faces staring at him and he suddenly believed it. He didn’t know how but somehow, he knew it was true. His heart slammed repeatedly against his chest and he struggled to catch a breath.

_Vampires…_

**Do you remember is a song by Phil Collins

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26  Say It Isn't So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. Happy holidays, in whatever why you celebrate them, if you celebrate them. Peace and blessings to you.
> 
> Ben has a lot to get about the news of vampires among them. Eventually anyway. Clarke sends some messages to him to help. And it's the girls night out to go dancing! How will the boys handle it? Will they? Have a bit of fun and giggles with this one because Clarke is on duty! And Murphy, in the club, in his Armani? Time to laugh...

Chapter 26 Say It Isn’t So

As Catherine started to speak Bellamy looked up at her. Disbelief spread across his face as he heard her words and watched Ben jump to his feet. It was almost like slow motion then; the look of incredulous denial for a moment on his face, the glass slipping out of his hand as he stared at his mother and then Bellamy who quickly looked down, humiliated that it had all came out in that manner.

Murphy’s only reaction was a slight raise of his eyebrows; it hadn’t surprised him much because Cat was always direct. She knew her son better than anyone else here and since this was how she choose to tell him it must be the correct way to do it. Still, the room’s awkward stillness brought an engaging smirk to his face. He really did love awkward. 

Cat knew that she had just turned Ben’s world upside down, but she also knew that trying to approach the subject in a more delicate manner would only have pissed Ben off. He was just as direct as she was, one of the strong characteristics he’d gotten from her and she knew that he’d begin to process it quickly. And have questions…

To the vamps in the room the sound of Ben’s heartbeat was pounding like tympani and Clarke immediately started sending him calming thoughts, reminding him to breathe and to sit down. She could only hope it would work.

He looked around the room, at each of the people who were all staring at him, except for Bellamy who was looking down, a horrified grimace displayed across his face. His grandfather? A vampire? It was true, it had to be because his mom wasn’t joking about it all. But how the hell could she sit there so complacently? She hated her father and here they were having dinner with him. With vampires?

Didn’t vampires eat people for dinner? Or blood anyway? Vampires, third-rate horror icons existed? He sucked in a couple of deep breaths and began to feel a bit calmer and his jumbled thoughts started to take a more coherent form.

Cat reached down and picked up the ice cubes that lay on the Aubusson rug that was undoubtedly several hundred years ago. Murphy rose from his seat and took the glass from Catherine, both of them glad that all that had been left in the glass was the ice cubes. Nothing that his staff couldn’t handle later.

Ben didn’t know what was more shocking; the fact that Bellamy was his grandfather or how that was possible. He decided to start with the latter part of that thought and see where that went.

“Vampires? For real? How is that possible?”

It was Murphy who answered, instead of Bellamy. As Ben listened to his answer the same thought crossed his mind whenever he was around the man - there was something about his voice that puzzled him.

“Ben, vampires have existed for thousands of years. We exist among humans and hide in plain sight.”

“How? Don’t you kill people for their blood?”

“Well, we have to have blood to exist, true. We generally get it from donors, or blood banks or even the morgue.” Murphy cast a strange look at Bellamy as he spoke the last word.

“Donors? People actually just _give_ you their blood?”

“Not give; we buy it. A simple business transaction.”

Ben looked at his mother, suddenly curious about her knowledge of it all. “How do you know about all of this?”

“Molly worked for Murphy when we were in college. I got to know Murphy back then,” she told him, smiling at him reassuringly.

“Aunt Molly? Sold blood to vampires? To him?” he asked, skewering Murphy with a scathing look. “How old are you anyway?”

“I was born in 1599,” he said, watching shock spread over Ben’s face. “Some vamps are older than me, some younger, like Bellamy.” Murphy knew that Bellamy was dreading talking about it but sometimes it was better to just get it over with.

Ben’s piercing gaze focused on Bellamy then. “So, you were actually born in 1929?”

The sharp words were directed at him and Bellamy looked up, his face a wash of sorrow. He hated that it was all coming out like this, that there had been no time to make the knowledge of vampires a bit smoother for Ben. The man who was staring at him with hostility was his grandson and he knew that they would never share any type of familial relationship, it was apparent on Ben’s face.

“Yes, I was. The night that I married Echo Duvall she turned me into a vampire. I had no knowledge that they even existed before then. After she turned me we just disappeared because I couldn’t go back to my family.”

“Echo Duvall, the woman you left my grandmother for, made you into a vampire and you had no idea of what she was? My grandmother who was pregnant I might add.”

“Echo had never told me. I want to tell you that I loved your grandmother, Ben; Echo, well I wasn’t really in my right mind when I married her.”

“Ben,” Clarke spoke up for the first time, “What Bellamy isn’t telling you is that vampires have a gift, or power called allure. They can make humans do what they want them to do and the human never realizes it. Some vampires are really good at it and others not as much. Echo was very skilled at using allure.”

“So, she just _mesmerized_ you and you just did what she said to do?” He accused Bellamy; his words were said derisively because he obviously didn’t believe it.

“I know you find it hard to believe, Ben, but it’s true,” Clarke said. She focused on him and thought, “Ben, why don’t you walk around the couch three times and then take your shoes off?” 

Ben rose from the couch and said, “I’m sorry, I just don’t buy it. Maybe the Amazing Kreskin can do that, but I don’t believe that vampires can control people like that.” He finished his third turn around the couch and sat down before taking his shoes off.

Murphy, Cat and Bellamy all watched as he’d done exactly what Clarke had suggested. It was a bit eye-opening to all of them. She was excellent at the skill and Ben had no clue what he’d done.

Cat said, “Ben, what are you doing?” looking at his feet.

He looked down, clearly puzzled. “What the hell? I don’t know why I did that.” He slipped his shoes back on, embarrassed about it all.

“You did exactly what I told you to do Ben; walk around the couch three times and then take your shoes off.” 

Clarke looked at him kindly and it suddenly occurred that she too was a vampire. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine as her instructions came slowly back into his mind. “You? You’re one too?” He knew she must be and what had just happened had shaken him to the core. If it was that powerful, it could be true, about Echo Duvall.

“Yes Ben. I was turned the night before we went to Seattle and I quit my job. I was attacked on the beach and Bellamy turned me, to save me.”

“This - I, I need to think. Mother, I need to get out of here.”

She nodded, knowing it was probably for the best. “Okay. Benjamin, there is one more thing about all this; you cannot tell anyone, ever. Keeping this secret is the most important thing you’ll ever do. Can you imagine the panic that would spread across the world if everyone knew?”

That much he got, for damn sure. He thought about it all the way home in fact. Chaos, that’s exactly what would happen if others knew. He’d keep the damn secret; he didn’t have a choice.

):(

Clarke looked in the mirror as she put her earrings on and then tried to pull her hair out of the way so she could fasten the matching necklace into place. She loved her hair but sometimes she just wanted to cut it off.

Bellamy stepped into the room as she struggled and grinned at her, taking the necklace from her and murmured, “Let me.” His nimble fingers had the catch fastened in no time and he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her neck and met her eyes in the mirror. “You are beautiful, Clarke. You sure you really want to go to the club?”

“Forget it, Blake, I’m going. Girls night, remember?” As his face changed, she watched uncertainty wash over it. “It will be fine Bellamy; we’ve done this dozens of times. We’re not there to pick up men you know.”

He sighed and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose before running tense fingers across the back of his neck. “I know that, Clarke but I can’t say that I have that much confidence in the guys who will be there,” he answered honestly.

Clarke turned in his arms and pulled his head down to kiss him softly. “You’re the only guy for me, you know that. And Bellamy, I am a vampire now; I can handle whatever happens.”

After seeing her display the night before with Ben he could well believe that but still, in his day men were meant to watch over their women. This would be a true test for him. He couldn’t imagine why Monty would even suggest this.

They both heard the knock on the door; both had been so preoccupied that they hadn’t heard the elevator. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and opened the door, welcoming Harper and Monty.

Monty was going to hang out with Bellamy for the evening and both men were looking forward to the opportunity to get to know one another a bit more. Clarke hugged them both and the sight of the girls together caused Monty to let out a low whistle.

“Whoa, you two are going to rock that club tonight! Wow!” he said, appreciation showing in his smile. 

“Thank you,” Clarke said with a laugh. “Just don’t say that too much; Bellamy is a bit uncomfortable about this.”

If he could have blushed, he would have; he wanted to vehemently deny it but then he just laughed because there was no way he could deny it. “Yeah, well…”

“Raven is meeting us there; she’s driving in from the beach house,” Harper said. “So, I guess we’re ready!” Her quick laugh expressed her excitement and Clarke joined in.

“Okay, let’s go then.” She leaned up and kissed Bellamy one last time while Harper did the same with Monty. In vamp tones she said, “It will be okay Bellamy. I love you.”

He nodded and as the door closed, he stared at it for a moment and then turned around to find Monty watching him curiously.

“You really are uncomfortable with this. Sorry Bellamy, since I suggested it. But the girls have gone dancing lots of times, they just hang out together and never even pay attention to the guys.”

“How do you know that Monty?”

Monty grinned and said, “I never said that I hadn’t checked it out in the past. I trust the girls completely - it’s all the horny guys that I don’t trust!” 

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

“Clarke’s a vampire now; Harper said she can do all sorts of things. They’ll be fine.”

“Some things could get her in trouble if she did them. She’s not experienced enough in the vamp world to know when or how to pull her punches, so to speak.”

“So, we give them like a 15-minute lead and then follow?” Monty laughed.

“Fifteen minutes it is.”

):(

Ryan was on watch duty this evening. He didn’t mind the club scene and he watched as Raven waited at the door for her friends to show up. It wasn’t a long wait and all three women were waved in by a very appreciative doorman. _Al Chiaro_ was a popular dance club, but it was only 8:00, still early for the partying crowd which is why the girls came so early.

Just as Ryan was ready to head in his phone rang; he grimaced when he saw it was Murphy, probably wanting an update on what was going on.

“Hey Murphy.”

“I’m going to be watching her tonight Ryan. You can stand down.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Are you questioning me?” Murphy was a bit amazed; his head of security never did that.

“No, but it’s a club; loud, crowded, all that. Not your scene Murphy.”

“I’ll manage. I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” 

Ryan heard the line go click and shrugged. Whatever the boss wanted he decided. He was standing by the hood of his car when a familiar car pulled in; Blake’s old Benz rolled to a stop in a parking space and he and another guy got out, heading for the door. Ryan watched as they spoke to the doorman briefly and then were admitted. So, Murphy wasn’t the only one who wanted to keep an eye on the ladies! Glad he didn’t have a girl to worry about, Ryan waited patiently for Murphy to arrive.

):(

The girls found a table on the lower dance floor and all of them ordered club soda, with lime twists. They all knew from past experience that dancing was sweaty work and they wanted to be prepared. Besides, they weren’t in college anymore and hangovers weren’t as cool as they used to be. Well, they’d never been cool, but they were a sort of badge of honor on the college scene.

“This place is amazing,” Raven said as she scooped it out. _Al Chiaro_ meant ‘Full Moon’ in Italian and the décor fitted the name. Full, bright moons decorated the walls along with neon signs for alcohol of all types. The music was just starting, the DJ spinning some techno pop and all the girls headed out to the floor and danced, losing themselves in the beat and laughed as they all realized how out of practice they were. 

Bellamy and Monty found them dancing and paused for a moment as the girls laughed as Raven was showing them a new dance step. They headed up the stairs and found a seat between a full moon and a bright neon palm tree. Monty ordered a beer and Bellamy a scotch and watched the floor below them.

Clarke knew immediately when the men walked in and she shared the news with Raven and Harper. 

“Do we let them sit up there and stew or do we go and get them?” Harper laughed. “You know Monty used to follow us sometimes in the past?”

“Yeah and it’s not surprising that Bellamy is here now,” Clarke said. “Let them sit there - this is girls’ night!”

):(

Murphy pulled into the parking lot at _Al Chiaro_ in a very nondescript black Lexus sedan and Ryan had to suppress a grin. That was Murphy’s idea of being incognito but here in this parking lot, it definitely looked out of place amongst the younger sets Toyota’s and Chevy’s. As he climbed out Ryan offered a, “Hello, boss.”

“Ryan,” Murphy said with a nod. “Everything quiet so far?”

“Oh yeah. And uh, you should know that Bellamy and another guy got here a little bit after the ladies.” He nodded to the green Benz sitting on the back row of the parking lot. He also saw Raven’s Maserati and thought it stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Ryan looked Murphy up and down and smiled. As usual Murphy was dressed in Armani; a gray wool pinstripe and a steel gray shirt, silk tie and Gucci loafers. Murphy’s idea of casual actually, but not the usual club attire. “Uh, Murphy, you’re kind of over-dressed for this place.”

Murphy took in Ryan’s black slacks and cobalt blue shirt, no tie. “I’m sure they must have a dress code.”

“Probably…” Ryan murmured, thinking that it likely didn’t include Armani. “Yeah, well, you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. You can go now.” Murphy abruptly turned around and headed for the door. The clubbers were beginning to form a line now but he didn’t head for the queue; instead he headed for the doorman himself.

The doorman looked at Murphy and pointed to the back of the line, “Back their dude!”

“Dude? I am not a ‘dude’. Let me through.”

“Back of the line and I’m only going to tell you this once.” The bouncer didn’t know who this guy was, but he obviously thought he was someone special, but then this was LA and half the city thought that. As if he was going to get in anyway, dressing like that! This was a dance club, not a board meeting.

Murphy looked around him; the crowd was beginning to stir, and he could hear nasty comments about line cutting and such. Discretion being the better part of valor he moved to the end of the line and waited his turn and discovered it was moving fairly quickly to his relief.

When he got to the head of the line he tried to step through the gate and the doorman held his arm out, baring the way. “Sorry buddy, no can do.”

“Excuse me?” Murphy asked.

The people behind him were grumbling again and telling him to move. The doorman looked him up and down. “There is a dress code here and it doesn’t include cheap knock off suits.”

“Cheap knock off suits? You mean like this Armani? The suit that cost more than you’ll make in 6 months?”

“Yeah, well it looks like you’re heading to a funeral, not the club. Move on now before I have to get nasty.”

The jerk thought he had the advantage; he was at least 6’3 and 225 lbs. A big guy to be sure and enhanced muscles helped to make him look intimidating; it would probably work, if Murphy wasn’t a vampire.

Murphy stepped closer and whispered into his ear, “I’m done playing with you.” He pulled his head back far enough and the Brawny Man saw silver eyes and sharp, pointy fangs. 

_Oh shit, one of those!_

“Uh, sure. Sorry…didn’t realize. Go on in. Sir…”

“Thank you. Have a nice evening,” Murphy said, grinning broadly as he stepped through the gate. Inside he paid his cover and headed into what could only be described as a swirling pit of hell. Loud, raucous people and even louder music, over-laid with the scents of too much perfume and cologne and sweaty bodies. Great, just fucking great he muttered.

):(

The girls were taking a break at their table and sipping water when Raven stiffened. “Murphy is here.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, looking around the club. There were a few other vamps here she knew because she could scent them, but she didn’t catch Murphy’s scent anywhere.

“Yes, I’m positive. I don’t know how I always know, but I do. If I go and talk to Bellamy do you think he’ll ask Murphy to go home?”

“Maybe, but he’ll hate getting caught himself.” Clarke shrugged, realizing how uncomfortable Raven suddenly was. “Go ahead. He and Monty are that way, between a full moon and a palm tree,” Clarke said, nodding towards the right and up the stairs.

Raven walked to one of the staircases and hoped that wherever Murphy was he couldn’t see her. She found Bellamy and Monty exactly where Clarke had indicated and was amazed by it. Raven could sense Murphy, but she couldn’t tell where in the heck he was. She circled around the people standing at the railing watching the dancers and came up behind them, causing Monty to jump when she laughed.

Bellamy looked at her, his face looking a bit sheepish at being caught. Monty couldn’t stop laughing and said, “Hey, Raven. You look great tonight!”

Her eyes narrowed for a moment at his attempt to distract her and then she laughed too. “Thanks, Monty. As if you haven’t stalked us at the club before.” 

It was Monty’s turn to look embarrassed and Bellamy rolled his eyes in irritation. His vamp senses hadn’t even picked her up. Too many people and other vamps around also were distracting. 

“Bellamy, Murphy is here.”

He should have known; after all, it was what he was doing. “And you want me to find him and send him home?”

“Yes, please,” she answered. “I - I just feel a bit uncomfortable. We’re having dinner tomorrow night, but tonight, I just don’t want to deal with it. Please?” she asked again.

“Alright, I’ll get him out of here. And tell Clarke there are other vamps here so she needs to stay alert.”

Raven nodded and said, “Yes, she knows. But I’ll tell her anyway.” She smiled brilliantly at him and then headed back downstairs.

“You want company?” Monty asked as Bellamy stood up.

“No, it will go better if I handle it alone. He’s going to be pissed.”

Monty nodded and took a sip of his beer, prepared to wait it out.

Bellamy scented the air, trying to locate Murphy. He circled the back of the crowds, his senses on alert and he finally spotted Murphy, holding a scotch tightly but not drinking. He looked uncomfortable as he tried hard to blend in with the crowd but dressed like that Bellamy knew he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Murphy,” Bellamy said and watched as Murphy’s fingers tightened alarmingly on the glass. Bellamy pried it out of his fingers and added, “What are you doing here?”

“Same as you I imagine.”

“You’re obsessed, you know that, right?”

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black, Bellamy? I seem to recall…”

“Okay, fine. It’s just, this isn’t like you. And you could maybe use a few pointers. She knows that you’re stalking her you know.”

“She knows?”

“Yes, she just came and asked me to talk to you. Go home, Murphy, she’s fine. Monty and I aren’t going anywhere.”

“There are other vamps here,” Murphy said stubbornly.

“And Clarke knows that. Look, they’re just dancing and having a good time. It will be fine, I promise you. I have this one brother,” Bellamy added softly, meeting Murphy’s worried blue eyes.

Murphy looked at Bellamy, and finally nodded. “Damn music is too loud anyway. How the hell does anyone enjoy this?”

“I don’t know. It’s terrible,” Bellamy laughed. He touched Murphy on the shoulder briefly and added, “I won’t let anything happen to her, I promise. Don’t blow this Murphy, you’re really close to getting it all worked out.”

Murphy picked up the tumbler of scotch and downed it with a grimace. “They said this was the best they had.”

“Yeah, well, it probably was. I don’t think anyone is here for the drinks.”

Murphy nodded and slipped into the crowd. As he got outside and walked to the car, it suddenly occurred to him to wonder how Raven knew he was there. She must have saw him he guessed. Not a very good stalker are you Kostan, he laughed wryly.

Inside, Bellamy was wondering the same thing as he made his way back to Monty. He wasn’t at the table and Bellamy finally spotted him at the railing, a dark frown marring his face. “What’s going on?”

“Some asshole is getting his freak on or trying to with Harper.” Bellamy saw the guy trying to grind his hips against Harper’s. She stepped away and said something to him but the guy only grinned and kept moving closer. Then, Bellamy saw the look of concentration on Clarke’s face and knew that it was going to be okay.

“Clarke has this one,” he said with a grin.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“I don’t know for sure but look at her face. It probably ain’t gonna be pretty.” 

Both men watched as suddenly the guy stepped back and started to do the robot dance, his body and limbs jerking in imitation of how a robot moves. He realized what he was doing and stopped for a moment as the people around him started laughing. He waited for a moment and then started dancing again but the only dance he could do was the robot. All three girls joined in the laughter and the guy finally retreated, swallowed up by the crowd.

“I don’t know what the hell you did but that was cool, Clarke,” Raven laughed. 

“Yeah, it was. You know what? This is the best evening we’ve ever had I think,” Harper said.

“Best evening? No way! Beach party, 1999. Dancing under the stars to _Every Morning_!

“You mean drunk and dancing,” Clarke added.

All three girls started singing the Sugar Ray tune, _Every morning there’s a halo hanging from the corner of my girlfriends four post bed…_

“Yeah, well drunk or not drunk, I don’t know what I’d do without the two of you,” Raven stated, hugging both girls. “Sisters forever!” 

The cry was echoed by Harper and Clarke. The wall was down, and the seas looked like smooth sailing ahead. Life was good.

_To be continued…_


	27. Chapter 27  Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. The chapter title sort of says it all about this chapter. But...will things go smoothly? 
> 
> Wells and Cami get their weekend getaway. The idyllic bed and breakfast will change things for them. Raven and Murphy meet for dinner and to talk. They both work to make things understood. But here's a hint for the future, things aren't always as clear as they might seem! Ooooh, whatever does that mean? 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always.

Chapter 27 Moving Forward

Wells drove northward, along the scenic highway known as the Pacific Coast Highway but the truth was, as breathtaking as it was it couldn’t hold a candle to the woman who sat beside him. He found himself watching her out of the corner of his eye from time to time as she looked at the passing landscape, occasionally making soft sounds of appreciation.

They were heading north to Cambria, a small and picturesque town on the coast, known for its quaint architecture and stunning expanses of beaches. They were about an hour away from their destination and as great as this drive was with Cami, he couldn’t help but be destination minded. 

A smile crept over his face and when he glanced at Cami, she grinned back at him. He knew she could ‘read’ his body scents and so she probably knew for sure that he couldn’t wait to get her between the sheets. Yep, he couldn’t deny it; he wanted that girl in the very worst of ways.

His body was still a bit achy from his intense workouts with Kenji this week but a long soak in a hot tub and plenty of ibuprofen had helped a bunch. He figured the next best thing would be exercising between the sheets, that would help a hell of a lot more. Again, another wicked smile played across his handsome face and he laughed this time when Cami caught him.

“Sorry, baby. I just can’t help it.”

“I kind of like it. I mean, what woman doesn’t want to know that the man she loves can’t wait to take her to bed, Wells?” she giggled.

“Um, well, I know that but I’m sorry for being so single-minded Cami.”

“What, you think you’re the only one of us who it thinking about it? Trust me, you’re not. I don’t even really know what is going to happen, well part of it anyway and I still can’t wait.”

“Yeah, about that. Cami, you were married; you must have had sex with him. What don’t you understand baby?”

“Well, I know what happens between a man and a woman Wells, but some of the details are probably unknown to me. I mean, well, I don’t think that we experimented much and Wells, I’ve never, well, you know. Um, I’ve never felt…satisfaction. I mean, I’ve read about it, I know it’s supposed to happen, but it never has, I don’t think.”

This was the second time she had mentioned that she’d never had an orgasm, or at least he thought that was what she meant. Was sex really so different then? People hadn’t really changed, physiologically that is. Was her husband just inept or were attitudes different? Completion of the sexual act seemed to be some mystical thing to her, and he was trying not to panic about it. Suppose he couldn’t make it happen for her? That hadn’t ever been a problem before but talk about pressure. 

“Cami, if it had ever happened, I’m pretty sure you’d know it! Seriously, you’d have known it. We’re going to make it happen, I promise. We’ll just go slow and find what makes you feel good and happy. We have all weekend.”

They were passing Cayucos, and which meant that it was only a few more miles to Cambria and Cami looked around the charming little village with interest. There were several old structures there as well as some that were built to look old. She supposed that was for the tourists because even on this chilly November day there were many people milling about the town. 

Wells’ SUV ate up those last few miles quickly and it didn’t hurt that he was speeding a bit too. Cambria was lovely, perched on the edge of the cliffs along the Pacific and as they followed the PCH through town they were both looking out for the turn off to the cottages.

Finally, they spotted it and made a winding drive up to the top of a cliff and caught their first glimpse of the Pacific Breezes Bed and Breakfast. Wells pulled the car to a stop and unfastened his seat belt to go in. “You ready?” he asked.

“Race you!” she laughed.

Inside they went to the front desk to check in. “I believe you have a reservation for Jaha? The, um, Sunset Cottage?”

“Yes Mr. Jaha, we do indeed! Welcome to the Pacific Breezes; we hope your stay with us will be very happy. We have the cottage all prepared for you both, including a few special accommodations.” The proprietor, a smiling gentleman of indeterminate years smiled broadly at Cami; he was a vampire also and she nodded at him in acknowledgment. “Dinner will be delivered to you at 7 pm, as is our usual schedule. We only offer two entrée’s per service, if you’d like to make your choice.” He handed a menu to Wells, leaving him to wonder how the man knew who to hand the menu too. Then the obvious came to him and it made sense why this might be a ‘family’ friendly B&B.

Both choices looked delicious; Tiger prawns and scallops in a sweet and spicy sauce, fresh vegetables, salad and dessert. The other choice was grilled steak and mushrooms with all the fixings and in the end he went with the seafood; after all, he’d be a fool to pass up fresh seafood here where it was caught locally.

After they were given their keys and directions they climbed back into the car and drove up a long, winding lane until they reached the last cottage with a placard hanging on a post the read Sunset Cottage. It brought a smile to both of them as it seemed to grow right out of the rocks and landscape on the cliff. Wells grabbed their bags while Cami unlocked the door and they stepped into a striking room, lush with wood details and earthy colors.

“Wow,” Wells said, sitting the bags down. “Like, really wow!”

“Ooh, it is so perfect Wells,” Cami laughed, throwing her arms around Wells in her happiness. “Wells, look out at the balcony!” She headed across the room and slid open the doors and stepped outside onto deck. It was surrounded by glass railing that allowed a complete and uninterrupted view of the blue Pacific. The breeze that blew in was fresh and cool and to Cami it was exhilarating. The way the balcony was perched on the cliff it was possible to look straight down onto the water below. 

Cami stepped back into the room and grabbed her suitcase, opening it and pulling out some shorts and a shirt to go with it. She was almost shaking with anticipation. “Come ON!” she laughed, pulling her blouse off before slipping the tee shirt on. 

Wells’ eyes ate her up as she changed clothes; first the shirt and then heaven help him he watched as she unzipped her jeans and slid them over her long and supple legs that made his groin tighten in response. Finally, he pulled his eyes away and changed into some shorts and a tee shirt himself, although he thought it might be a bit cool on the balcony. But somehow, he thought that with Cami to warm him up it might not be a problem. 

They spent a few minutes admiring the view and one another before they finally settled on a double lounge on the balcony. Their arms wrapped around one another, they shared one heady kiss after another. Cami felt dizzy with yearning for something she didn’t quite understand yet. Still, there was one more thing to get to before they made love and she took a deep breath and said, “Wells? Roan told me that before we make love that I should bite you, so - so you’d understand what it involved.”

Wells couldn’t repress a grin. Clarke had told him that he’d like this part; a very strange thing he thought, considering that she was actually going to bite him. “Sure, I understand that. I’d imagine it will give both of us a chance to um, see how it goes?”

“Yes, I think so.” She swallowed hard, suddenly a bit shy. His arm or his neck? During sex she’d be more likely to bite his neck. She straddled him, sitting lightly on his lap and leaned down to kiss him again. She felt an immediate response burgeon upwards in his shorts and smiled as she leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly. 

Wells ran his hands down her back and cupped the curves of her ass and pulled her a bit tighter to him. She pulled away from his mouth and looked at his neck and felt the change start within her. His blood was surging hotly through the veins of his neck and for the first time in her vampire life she ached to taste blood, straight from his vein.

Wells watched as her eyes shadowed and silvered and fangs glistened within her very desirable mouth. She was dazzlingly beautiful to him and he smiled before he reached up and ran a finger lightly over a fang. It pricked his finger and she stared for a moment at the bright red drop of blood that beaded up before she slowly licked it off, the essence of his being filling her with need. 

One of her delicate fingers traced a vein on his neck and her eyes watched as the blood pumped furiously, a repercussion of passion and excitement, Finally her mouth dropped down and as her tongue swept over the skin that shielded his vein she found the right spot and her fangs sank lightly into him.

For a moment the shock of the bite startled him and then he pulled in a sharp breath and began to relax. She didn’t pull on the vein, only let the blood flow and yet it felt as if it were being drawn from every part of his body. It was incredible and he let out a short gasp as the pleasure of the bite engulfed him. 

His blood on her tongue, flowing into her challenged her. She wanted more, needed more of him and yet this wasn’t the time. After a minute she pulled her fangs out of the vein and lovingly closed them, soothing as she went. When she lifted her head, she looked into his eyes, waiting to see what her fate was. Would he be repulsed or something else?

What she saw was amazement, hope. And love, more than she had ever thought possible. 

It would be okay. This new chance, this beginning would lead them to forever.

):(

Raven glanced at the clock as she stirred the shrimp into her soup. Murphy ought to be here anytime and is if on cue she heard his car in the driveway. Next the garage door went up and then closed as he pulled the Ferrari in. She smiled as she stirred the soup, anxious to see him.

All day long she had thought about this evening, what she wanted to say, what she needed to say. So many things and yet, it all boiled down to how much she loved him and needed him in her life. What almost happened had opened her eyes to the fact that they still had a few things to learn about one another - okay, maybe more than a few things.

She heard the car door close and wiped her hands on a towel, waiting for him to come through the door. And waited a bit more. Finally, she heard a knock on the door which was totally unexpected.

Murphy stood on the other side of the door, suddenly nervous as hell. He’d knocked, instead of just going in as he would normally do. Would she be mad if he had? He didn’t want to take the chance and waited as she crossed the room and opened it, wearing a puzzled look on her face.

“Hi,” she said, stepping aside for him to enter. 

She was wearing a smile and he could hear her heartbeat thumping in what he hoped was excitement. “Hi yourself. You look beautiful, Raven.”

“Thank you.” She stood for a moment, lightly biting her lower lip in indecision. She wanted to kiss him hello and finally threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around him, loving the solid feel of his body against hers. When his arms closed around her, the world suddenly became brighter again, and she knew it would be okay. She tilted her head up for a kiss and sighed as she felt his lips brush against hers.

It wasn’t a kiss of passion, but it was a kiss of longing. The need for connection washed over both of them and when he pulled back, she sighed happily. He rested his chin on the top of her head and continued to hold her firmly in his arms.

“I’m so sorry I showed up last night Raven. I hope I didn’t spoil the evening for you.”

She laughed and said, “No, you didn’t. Honestly Murphy, I would have been more surprised if you hadn’t shown up. You did miss something pretty funny though. She told him of robot man, and they shared a good laugh as she demonstrated.

“Smells good in here. What are you eating?” 

For the first time she noticed that he had brought in a small travel bag and had sat it on the counter, his dinner no doubt. She’d actually had Rob bring some supplies for Murphy, but at least this way he would be taken care of. “I’m making a soup called Tom Yum; it’s a Thai soup that I love.”

“Smells a little spicy; you don’t generally eat that much spice.”

“It is a bit spicy; not like Clarke would eat it of course. But it has a nice broth and um, my stomach has just been on a roller coaster this week. It’s just nerves, don’t worry. I’ve always been like this Murphy. Just can’t handle things well when I’m upset.” As soon as she said all that she worried that he would feel like she was accusing him of causing the problems and she hastily answered, “It’s not your fault, okay? It has much more to do with all the thinking I’ve been doing this week, about my past. I’ll tell you about it while we eat.”

He looked at her with uncertainty shadowing his eyes. He knew that what he’d done had to be a part of it but he couldn’t help but wonder what else was going on?

Raven turned the heat off under the soup and ladled some into a bowl and set it on the table in the dining room. She’d put candles on the table as well to make the ambiance a bit more relaxed. After she’d poured him his dinner he followed her into the dining room and helped her take her seat.

She decided to let the soup cool for a few minutes and said, “I guess I don’t understand why you were going to do that, Murphy - not really any way.”

He took a nervous sip of his AB- and then licked at the corner of his mouth. “In truth, I’d forgotten all about it. I contacted Ryder right after the night you first told me about your childhood. I’ll admit it, Raven, I was enraged at your parents. I also wasn’t thinking clearly about it either. If I had been, I would have just let it all go. It’s a vampire thing really, we take care of, protect and yes, avenge those we love, Raven. It was stupid and if I would have saw that email before you did, I would have told Ryder to drop it immediately, as I did when all this happened.” He reached across the table and took her hand, rubbing it lightly and added, “Raven, my love I would never do something like that to hurt you.”

“But you didn’t seem to understand how much that would have hurt me had it actually happened. Or think of this, Murphy, suppose it had? Who do you think they would have to came to for help and financial support?”

A quiet growl emanated from deep within his chest and he hoped she hadn’t heard it. He risked a glance and saw that the corners of her mouth were turned up, a sure sign she had heard it and was trying to act like she hadn’t. He had to admit, it had never occurred to him that she probably would have had to help them. He nodded, acknowledging his mistake. “I’ll never do anything like that again Raven, I swear.”

“I know that Murphy. You have to realize how difficult and complicated my relationship is with them. Growing up I felt so alone Murphy, abandoned even. But they were my parents, for good or for bad. I - I love them, but I hate them too, what they did to me and one another. This week all I could think about was how many times I wished that they wouldn’t have any money Murphy because money stole their love from me. I wished on the candles on my birthday cake, that Abby usually baked and I wished on stars. I thought that if they didn’t love me then they should be denied something they did love. If it would have happened, Murphy, do you understand the pain and guilt I would have felt?”

Her confession stunned him; my god, he’d not thought of possible consequences when he had decided to ruin her parents and after hearing her story that night he’d certainly never once considered how she would feel. He had only thought that the bastards deserved what they got; but there was more to consider in the manner - there was Raven.

Family, it was all about family. You might have ambivalent feelings about them, but family was about the group and the greater good. This was a very hard lesson for him because he’d not been a part of a family for 400 years. Now he and Raven were a family and those people that she was connected with as well, the good and the bad. 

That thought brought up another one - marriage. He had no doubts that they were mates and one day he’d turn her. They needed to be united in marriage for that to happen. It didn’t happen too often, but his Catholic upbringing did rear its head from time to time. He could hear his ma and da now, telling him shame on him for not marrying the lass. 

“So, where do we go from here, Sweetness?”

“We just try to be a bit more cognizant of one another’s feelings, Murphy and that means talking about things. We’ve always done that pretty well, and honestly, Murphy, I do believe that you just forgot about it, but if there is anything else to tell me now is the time,” she told him with a smile.

“Well, actually there is another thing I would like to discuss.” At her wary look he smiled and added, “NO, I haven’t done anything else. Raven, we’re mates; I think we both know that in our hearts and souls. Am I right?”

She nodded and he saw sudden tears rim her eyes. “Yes. Murphy, I love you more than I ever imagined was possible and I know that we are meant to be together, forever.”

“Raven, we need to think about marriage then.” She opened her mouth, shocked that he brought it up like this. “No, this isn’t a proposal Raven, but it’s something we need to consider. Sweetness, when I propose you’ll know it’s happening and it will be something that we’ll both remember forever and trust me, as vamps we’ll have a _very_ long time to remember!”

She grinned, silently acknowledging the truth in his words. “Okay, we both know that it will happen, but I don’t want to marry you until I’ve been turned, Murphy.”

“Is that an attempt at blackmail?” he challenged, his eyes twinkling merrily.

“Nope, just an insurance policy I guess.” She frowned for a moment and added, “Seriously, when can we do it?”

“Raven, it takes some preparation. And keep in mind that you will be secluded from your human friends and family for a month or so. Abby is having her babies in a few weeks, you’ve got the shower coming up too. Lots of things to consider.”

She mentally conceded that he was right. “Maybe after the first of the year then? The babies will be here by then and we could make it a new year, new start?” she asked hopefully.

He sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to let it go; finally, he agreed. “Okay, in the new year then. That gives us time to work everything out. Now, we’re both finished with dinner so how about we light a fire in the fireplace and do some make up snuggling before I take you to bed and make love to you until you can’t walk straight.”

“Hm, I like the thought of that! Let’s go.”

The dishes were quickly rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher by Raven while Murphy made a fire. When she walked into the living room he was stretched out on the couch and she laid down beside him, fitting into his arms and against his body perfectly. 

“I don’t want to belabor the point but I’ve missed you so much this week Raven. I felt like I couldn’t even function without you. Not to mention that I’ve been a real bear.”

“That’s because you weren’t resting because you were following me so much!” she teased. She tempered that with, “I know exactly how you felt Murphy. I just had to get those things figured out in my head, why I was so upset.”

His answer was a nod and a gentle kiss that quickly turned deeper. Before too long they were both aroused and trying to get the clothes off the other one. Finally, he stood up and picked her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom where he sat her down on her feet so that undressing was much easier.

Slowly and tenderly they caressed one another, sharing long and sensual kisses that went on and on. His hungry mouth devoured hers, his tongue driving in and out of her mouth until she was dizzy with desire. Her carried her to the bed and laid her down gently and almost before she could blink his own clothes were off of his body and he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her senseless.  
  
Murphy scented the warm rush of wetness that dampened the curls between her legs, and she waited impatiently to feel his caresses. His mouth traveled down her body, devoting lots of attention to the aching tips of her breasts and driving her wild. She begged him to take her, telling him how badly she needed him inside of her, but she realized he had other plans when she felt his mouth slide down kissing her in that wet valley of passion.  
  
His hands gently opened her, and his tongue delved deeply, stroking her lovingly, gently. Her release came very quickly, and he entered her then, and he felt her body contract around his eager hardness.  
  
His mouth found hers again as his hands also found hers, their fingers intertwining as their mouths drank hungrily of one another’s. He started moving inside her then, and she wrapped her legs around him so that he could thrust more deeply into her willing body.

He looked at her then, their eyes locked as they were both close to their release. Their bodies moved of their own accord then, driven by some primitive beat of their own making, and Raven said, “Murphy, do it now. Turn me, please!”

As he stared at the vein that throbbed in her neck, he almost gave into the desire to do just that. Only a small thread of reality that crept into his passion laden brain stopped him. When he did bite it was tender and loving and over very quickly. 

She cried as she found her release, joyful at the beauty of their passion and sad because he hadn’t turned her. She knew that they needed to plan but she was so ready for it. 

They clung to each other as their bodies shuddered and contracted together until they were still and gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry love, this wasn’t the time.”

“I know,” she told him, the words a mere whisper.  
  
They fell asleep quickly after that and didn’t wake until early morning, when they made love yet again. Sleep gathered them into the arms of Morpheus once again and it was much later that they finally woke up. They both held one anther tightly before the crawled out of the bed and headed to the shower before getting dressed.

Over breakfast both of them felt wonderful. Their future seemed secure and for that they were both thankful.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28  For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Happy New Year to everyone. I personally had no problem kicking 2020 in the ass as it faded away, with a whimper instead of a bang. Good riddance! May 2021 be a better year and may we all stay safe.
> 
> This chapter gets a little sexy on, thanks to Wells and Cami. Jasper and Audrey share some precious time together. Woo hoo...

Chapter 28 For Love

Marcus sat at his desk in the den working on invoices for his business while Abby sat in the recliner, resting with her feet up and reading _Having Twins: A Parent's Guide to Pregnancy, Birth and Early Childhood._ He watched as she sipped from a cup of tea and sporadically turned a page. Occasionally he heard her laugh or scoff at what was on the page; one thing was for sure; this would be an adventure for both of them.

He had received a call from Murphy yesterday telling him that he wanted to take care of the cost of building the house for Jasper and Audrey. It was an incredibly generous gesture on Murphy’s part. Murphy said Audrey’s work at Murphy was without equal and whatever it took to get them into that house was worth it. The ‘kids’ didn’t know about that yet and Murphy didn’t want them to know until the housewarming party, which would happen soon because the house was mostly finished, just a few things left to do. He knew that Jasper wasn’t a ‘kid’ but somehow, he always seemed like it to Marcus. Whatever age you are turned at seemed to be the mindset you tended to keep. 

The house was expensive but in the end, it was also magnificent utilizing the latest and newest in green technologies and many of the features would pay for themselves very quickly. 

He heard Abby sigh and looked over at her as she shifted in the chair, lifting her butt up and turning a bit to relieve some pressure no doubt. Having two babies nestled inside of you can’t be a picnic he thought.

Abby gave up and sat the book on an end table and stood, rubbing her hands over her growing belly. “I swear, your son and his as yet unidentified partner in crime are playing tennis in my stomach! They’re bouncing from side to side,” she said with a slight frown as she felt an elbow or knee move one way while another body appendage did the same in the opposite direction. 

Marcus smiled, he’d heard that many times lately and he had to admit that it looked rough when they watched all the movement going on in the close confines of her belly. He stood up and walked across the room and leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, “Now you two stop giving your mom such a hard time!” He stood up and kissed her, smiling into her beautiful eyes. “Not much longer now though honey. You’re 32 weeks and the doctor said anything over 34 is doing good for twins.”

“Yes, but that’s just too early. Despite the tennis matches in there I want to make it at least another month. And dammit, I have to pee - _again_!”

“Well, I can’t help you with that one, honey. How about a backrub afterwards?”

She smiled and said, “That sounds wonderful, Marcus and we need to do some pre-birth exercises too. What an exciting Friday evening we’re having, huh?”

“Let’s get a little wild and crazy and go and get some ice cream. 31 Flavors?”

“Ooh, now you’re talking handsome! Chocolate mint, or maybe I’ll go all out and have a brownie sundae. Can’t decide,” she laughed.

“Well, definitely chocolate anyway!” He stole another kiss from her before she headed to the bathroom. Damn if he wasn’t the luckiest guy alive!

):(

“Hey, Audey, come outside with me for a minute!” Jasper said as he walked into the front door of their soon to be vacated house. She was packing books into boxes and he felt a momentary pang of guilt that he wasn’t helping.

“Hi my love! Did you have a good day?” she asked, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. “What’s outside?”

“Just come on!” he laughed, and the infectious grin he wore on his face made her grin too as she followed him outside.

In the driveway was a brand new Mustang, shockingly red. Gorgeously red in fact. Audrey oohed and aahed in appreciation.

“Sure. Hey, let’s make it a family thing. The boys like car rides.”

“Shedding all over the new upholstery? You’re living on the edge, Jasper,” she laughed.

He grabbed her and bent her over backwards with a teasing kiss. “That’s me, baby! A man on the edge! Now, let’s get the boys and lock the house!”

Inside all it took was the words ‘car ride’ and both boys were ready to go out the door. They loved car rides which was unusual for cats but they always enjoyed it. Whether it was the movement or vibration of the engine Audrey and Jasper didn’t know, but it didn’t really matter.

When they walked outside both cats stopped and looked at the new car. Travis ran over to it and sniffed, clearly curious. Plato feigned indifference, all the while talking to Travis. When it was apparently all clear Plato strode forward and waited for Jasper to open the door for Audrey. After she was seated both of the boys jumped in the backseat and explored, sniffing at it before settling down.

“Where to?” he asked.

“Um, how about we drive out to the new house? We haven’t seen it for a few days.”

“Okay, new house it is. I hear they’re installing the solar panels this week and getting the electrical hooked up. Marcus says two weeks tops, move in time.”

Audrey groaned and said, “I know, and we still have so much to do, Jasper. I didn’t realize I had so much stuff and we haven’t even started on your basement!”

“Yeah, well, that’s not an issue. I’ve already gotten everything out of there that I need, it’s mostly just work stuff, computers and stuff that will go to the new house when its ready. I don’t know what to do with the place. It was our parents house and I hate to sell it, but Marcus says we might as well. None of us are going to live in it again.”

“Sentimental feelings, Jasper?” At his nod she continued, “I understand that. Maybe you should just hang onto it until you're ready to let go, Jasper. It’s okay to do that you know.”

He nodded, making the turn off into the new neighborhood. Abby and Marcus’ house was in the same area and as they drove by the house they saw them pulling out of the driveway and waved.

The house looked wonderful; it was an expensive home for them but with her salary at Murphy, it was no issue at all. And when her house sold that would pay a huge chunk of it off as well. They wouldn’t have to touch much of either one of their inheritances and both were happy about that.

At the house they got out and explored it. A state-of-the-art security system would be the last install so right now it only took a key to get in. The boys wandered from room to room, exploring closets and vents as they went.

When they were done Audrey said, “I’d love an ice cream cone Jasper! Can we go to Micky D’s?”

“You know Audey, we can go anywhere you want for ice cream.” She liked those ice cream cones at McDonalds for some strange reason and at her sheepish grin he sighed and headed off in search of the perfect ice cream cone.

Luckily or not, depending on your point of view there was one very close to the new house. Jasper pulled into the drive thru line and waited to move forward. At the speaker he listened to the static greeting and said, “I want an ice cream cone and a Big Mac, but hold the special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions and the sesame seed bun.”

There was a long pause on the other end and then finally a voice said, “So you just want the burger patties?”

“Yep.”

“But sir, that’s not a Big Mac. A Big Mac is two all beef patties, special sau…”

“Hey I know that,” Jasper said, interrupting. “That’s why I ordered it the way I did.”

Silence again on the other end and finally the voice said, “Uh, it would be cheaper to order a double cheese burger or two hamburgers sir.”

Jasper rolled his eyes in frustration. “Okay, two hamburgers, hold the pickles, onions and buns.”

“Do you want the ketchup and mustard though?”

“No. Just the burgers. And could you chop them up and wrap them separately? Maybe put them into a small box or something.” He grinned at Audey, knowing he was driving them crazy.

“Uh, sure,” the voice said and sounded anything but sure. “Would you like fries with that?”

Jasper and Audrey’s laughter was the only response. 

):(

Wells and Cami hardly said a word as they ate their respective dinners. Their eye contact was almost continuous; both of them couldn’t wait to be done. Cami found herself licking her lips often in anticipation. Finally Wells took the last bite of his shrimp and scallops, leaving the dessert for later. He wiped his mouth and laid the napkin down on the table.

“Was your dinner good?” Cami asked.

“Delicious,” he told her and then sighed. “Oh, hell, Cami, it could have been cardboard for all that I could taste. Baby, it’s the last thing on my mind.”

“What is on your mind. Specifically?” she asked coyly and he noted the sparkle in her eyes. She didn’t flirt very often but she was definitely hitting it out of the park right now.

God, what a loaded question! What _didn’t_ he want to do to her, with her? “I want to taste you, touch you, feel you melt when I’m inside of you Cami. I want to hear you cry out your pleasure over and over.”

Had she been human her heart might well have stopped at his frank words. As it was, it beat rapidly a few times and her belly quivered in anticipation. “I - I see. Well, I think I’ll just go and change then, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, go ahead. I’m just going to move the cart back outside so they can pick it up later. Take your time, Cami.”

He watched her walk slowly across the room and grab a few things out of her bag. Wells stuck his dessert and her remaining dinner in the small fridge and pulled the cart outside. He looked around the room as he heard water running in the bathroom and knew she was in the shower. Damn, he’d have liked to share that with her. 

_Later Jaha, later…_

He spied the small fireplace in the corner and turned it on since it was a gas appliance. Still, it flamed and danced cozily and cast a mellow glow to the room. He dimmed most of the lights and decided to slip into a robe that he’d brought with him. He debated whether or not to wear anything else with it and decided to just keep it simple. Less to have to get out of he decided.

He laid down on the bed and then suddenly felt self-conscious about that and sat up. How could he manage to look nonchalant when he wanted to just grab her and bury himself in her? He stood up and walked to the sliding balcony doors and stared out at the inky night, peppered by brilliantly twinkling stars. He knew that vamp sight made things so much clearer and he couldn’t help but wonder what the night sky looked like to a vamp. He couldn’t wait to find out.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he couldn’t prevent the small startled jump at Cami’s presence. He hadn’t heard her come out of the bathroom because he’d been so lost in his thoughts. He turned around and saw her standing there in a deep blue silk robe that left no doubt that it was the only thing she had on. He couldn’t prevent the tennis ball that suddenly bobbed into his throat, so all he could do was try to swallow it down. A heady scent filled his senses, something slightly floral and a little bit musky too and he immediately felt his hardened manhood poke out of his robe.

Her eyes spotted it as well and reached a hand out to lightly caress him, eliciting a low groan from deep within his throat. “Oh girl, you don’t realize what you do to me.”

His mouth found hers then, devouring it hungrily and he bent her backwards as he drank her in, his tongue searching the sweet warmth of her mouth. His arms pulled her to him, molding her tightly to his body and his hands caressed her back, from her shoulders and slipping downwards until they found the perfectly rounded curves of her bottom. He walked her backwards the short distance to the bed and there he stopped and untied the belt of her robe, easing it down her shoulders in a silky whisper until it settled around their feet. She did the same with his robe and finally he lifted her and laid her on the bed, his gaze raking over her stunning body that glowed in the firelight.

He joined her, again claiming her lips in a scorching kiss that left them both breathless. His hands played over the soft skin of her body as his lips journeyed down to her neck. Searching fingers found the aroused buds of her nipples and he let his thumbs play over them, making her gasp with the intense feeling. His hands teased over the luxurious swell of her breasts and his head dipped over them, lapping and stroking them until she was moaning loudly.

He looked down at her body and watched as her stomach muscles quivered with desire. He wanted to go slow, but he couldn’t wait another moment. He slid down between her legs and kissed the blonde curls that were already damp with desire. He lapped at her gently and heard her pant quickly and then suck in a long breath. He smiled against her, knowing she’d never experienced this before. His lips and tongue played among the swollen petals and soon she was pushing against him frantically. She seemed to be there and yet nothing happened. Then it occurred to him: the bite. She needed the bite.

“Cami, baby, I think you need to bite.”

Her eyes were unfocused but the words sunk in and he watched as she bit her hand and the floodgates opened, sweeping over her in a mindless rush of sensation unlike anything she had ever experienced. Finally, her movements stilled and Wells pulled her into his arms and held her lovingly for a few minutes.

Suddenly she was crying and he was positive he’d hurt her or done something wrong. “Cami, baby did I hurt you?”

“No! God NO, Wells. I just, I never…I…it was amazing.”

“So why are you crying?” He just couldn’t believe that she was okay.

“Because - because it was amazing, Wells,” she said with a smile. 

It all finally sunk into his brain that they weren’t sad tears at all and he began to relax a bit. It was all going to be okay, he hadn’t failed her and suddenly he was eager to explore a bit more.

So was she and her hand crept down to touch him again. The feel of her cool, silky fingers on him nearly undid him and it was all he could do to keep from just letting her touch him but he wanted more of her, he needed to be inside her body.

Cami thrilled to the feel of Wells’ lips as he slid his mouth upwards to capture hers again in a molten kiss. She was drowning and surrendered to it completely, letting the ripples of passion build again within her body.   
  
Wells’ tongue plundered her sweet mouth, tormenting her with his heat and passion. She felt his hands slide down her body again to her breasts and she shivered as his fingertips stroked her taut nipples, eliciting a small cry of desire from her.   
  
“You are beautiful, Cami, so lovely. I need you so badly, I want to be inside you baby.”  
  
“Yes, Wells, yes!” she cried, almost sobbing with desire. She felt his heated mouth capture an aching nipple and tug lightly on it. She shuddered and moaned, her head twisting from side to side. She felt as if she was on a precipice, waiting for what would come next.  
  
Wells teased first one aroused nipple then the other until Cami could hardly breathe. She found herself holding her breath and then releasing it in a rush, panting almost. “Wells please, I need you.” Her voice was a raw whisper and he knew that neither of them could wait any longer.

She reached for his shoulders, caressing and stroking any place that she could reach. Her fingers thrilled to the touch of his hard body, his muscles covered with a fine sheen of sweat. She ran her hands down his body, enjoying the moans that emanated from his chest.

His fingers dipped into the drenched heat of her body, stroking lightly and she shivered with anticipation. She was ready for him, no doubt about it and so he spread her thighs apart a little more and settled between them. He gently rubbed himself against her, and then eased the tip of his manhood inside her. She caught her breath as she felt the hardness enter her.

She thrust her hips upwards as she felt him seat himself in her body. Wells stopped for a moment to give her time to adjust to him. When he started to move again Cami moved with him, meeting his thrusts. As if a gentle wave, their bodies came together and slipped away until they both were on the edge again.

Wells kissed her again and let his tongue mimic his body’s movement inside her. His hand traveled down to caress a hardened nipple, tweaking it gently. Her breath was coming in short gasps. She bucked her hips up against him, letting him know that she wanted more. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she felt him moving inside her body. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever had.  
  
Together they moved, as if in a beautifully orchestrated dance. As she met his thrusts she felt the strange dizzying feeling come over her again and this time she welcomed it, rushing headlong into the chasm of pleasure.

He looked at her and turned his head to the side and whispered, “Go ahead baby, do it now, for both of us.”

She bit her lip for a moment. This was delicious torture and when she bit him that meant it would end. She hoped that he would do this again soon! She found her spot and licked it lightly, lapping at the sweat that covered his skin for a moment and then the bite came.

It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It had been good earlier but it couldn’t even compare to what was happening now. His orgasm came from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, a swirling chasm that almost turned him inside out.

Cami couldn’t believe that she could taste his pleasure, his joy as she experienced her own but she could. A joy filled her soul, deeply and completely and she knew this was a communion of spirit and love that surpassed anything she’d ever done in her life.

He finally moved off her as each one caught their breath. She lay against him, spent and happy. Wells held her tightly; he would never let her go again.

_To be continued…_


	29. Chapter 29  Dark Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. Things have been pretty calm thus far in the story because we needed to build some background, but if that is what you loved, you are going to probably be a bit disconcerted from this point on. Yes, things are going to get darker, in parts much darker as we are now dealing with a new element to the story that is going to change many things. So be prepared!
> 
> In this chapter Ben is trying to deal with what he has been told about vampires; he and Wells have a chat about them and he learns that one day Wells will be a vamp too. Guillermo gathers a group at the morgue about a strange body that was brought in. Definitely killed by a vampire, but very strangely. Clarke can 'see' what happened and when she tells them, they are all more confused. What kind of vamp doesn't bite or even drink the blood of their victim? Only time will tell.

Chapter 29 Dark Deeds

Ben drove to work Monday morning paying little mind to the stalled traffic on the I-10 for once. His mind was preoccupied with everything that had happened the past few days. It was enough to make a guy cut and run, really. His grandfather was alive and since Ben was almost 32 he was technically almost 2 years older than him.

Bellamy Blake was his grandfather. Bellamy Blake was vampire. He drank blood to survive. It was surreal. Would anything make him drink blood just to keep on living? 

He tried to put himself in Bellamy’s shoes, no easy task. How would he have dealt with it all? Wouldn’t he have run away too? Could anything on this earth have made him run away from Michelle? Nothing, absolutely nothing. 

Ben thought about the allure Clarke had used on him; it was real, he had to admit that. She played a simple parlor trick though - would it make you walk away from something so important in your life? From someone? 

He didn’t know. 

The traffic inched along and Ben sighed, frustration ticking away in his head making his fingers tighten so much on the steering wheel that they throbbed. He made himself let loose a bit and stretched in the seat, trying to relax a bit. He flipped on the radio and worked his way through the channels trying to find something to soothe him but, in the end, turned it off as it was just more noise rolling around in his head.

Wells Jaha had known. Wells had told Bellamy about the fingerprints; he had to have been the one. He should feel pissed as hell at Wells and yet he didn’t. It had opened doors he’d never imagined; of course, he wasn’t sure he wanted them open but things happen for a reason, he believed that. Well, most of the time anyway.

He didn’t need a grandfather, the same way his mom didn’t need a dad. But there could be other reasons this had happened and if nothing else this explained a whole bunch of things that were driving him nuts.

His phone buzzed and he answered it and listened as information about an unidentified victim in the morgue. Guess he was heading there before he went to the office. 

Just great, a dead body before 9 am. You had to love it, didn’t you?

):(

The vamp smell was all over the guy, but Guillermo couldn’t find anything that looked like vamp bite. He’d called Bellamy who was heading over to check it out.

Human male, somewhere around 40 maybe, no identification, looked like a homeless guy and smelled like it too. If you didn’t smell the vamp smell that is. The coroner had done the prelims on him and now Guillermo was doing his own. He heard the door open and Bellamy walked in, followed closely by Wells Jaha.

_Great. That’s all they needed, Jaha crawling all over this._

“Hey, G, how’s it going man?” Bellamy asked, looking at the guy on the table.

Guillermo almost made a caustic remark about Bellamy’s new diet since one of his best customers wasn’t buying any longer but since Wells was here he kept his mouth shut, waiting for a more private time.

Wells seemed relaxed; strange for that guy who was usually all business. And then Guillermo caught the scent of vamp on him too. A _lot_ of vamp. He breathed in deeply and frowned for a moment, puzzled. It wasn’t Bellamy’s scent for sure and it wasn’t a casual encounter either because it was female.

Bellamy saw Guillermo’s puzzled expression and grinned. “He knows about us, Guillermo. His girlfriend is family.”

Guillermo’s eyes narrowed as he assessed what Bellamy had just said; he wasn’t joking but Jaha? Dating a vamp? WTF? Strange things going on today for sure.

Wells smiled too, not sure what to say so he just looked at the body. “Exsanguinated? Vampire?”

Guillermo winced at his words and then hissed at vamp tones to Bellamy, “Tell him to watch what the hell he says in here.”

Wells watched Guillermo’s mouth moving but couldn’t hear a thing. “Wells, we try not to use the word around here too much, especially when there are so many other people around,” Bellamy said, glancing out the door to all the people walking in the hallway.”

“Um, sorry. Didn’t think; Guillermo, it’s all pretty new to me. I’ll take care from now on.”

Guillermo nodded and said, “Yes, bled out through a slice over his artery in the neck. Almost totally drained, 80 percent probably.” More quietly he said, “No puncture wounds, even in the wound.” He spread the wound apart and showed that there wasn’t any marks inside the vein either.

“Yeah, but the smell is all over the guy,” Bellamy said, inhaling deeply. “Not a new family member either.”

Wells inhaled himself, trying to smell what they did but all he got was dirty body, urine and possibly garbage too. Guy was a street person, so it was possible. He might not have been able to smell vamp on him, but the other smells were sickening, and he turned his head away and shuddered, drawing in a deep breath to try and clear his head.

Bellamy and Guillermo both saw and ignored Wells response. This guy didn’t smell pretty for sure, vamp scent or not. All three men looked up when the door opened again, and Ben Talbot walked in.

He stared at Wells for a moment and then cast his eyes down instead of looking at Bellamy. Curious, Guillermo thought. What was that about? Ben’s scent was confused and maybe a bit uncomfortable.

“The guy bled out?” Ben asked without preamble, looking at the body.

“Yep. No bite marks, but vamp is all over him,” Bellamy said in hushed tones.

“Okay, I’ve just about had it with you guys. What the fuck is going on? First, Jaha and now you too, Talbot? You dating a family member too?”

G was clearly pissed; the anger was rolling over him in waves. “No, he’s not G. But he knows.” If Ben wanted G to know about their relationship it would come from him, not Bellamy.

“What is this, published somewhere?” Guillermo pulled the sheet up when the door opened once again, and Clarke walked in.

“Clarke, what are you doing here?” Bellamy asked.

“I was at Buzzwire and it came over the wire. We’re not covering stories just yet, but…” she said wearing a huge grin.

“You were curious?” Bellamy laughed. 

“Well…” Her blue eyes twinkled. “Guillermo, you look great! How have you been?”

“I’ve been better,” he mumbled, looking around the crowd in the room.

“Ah, I think I understand,” she said. Wells had Cami’s scent all over him and Ben was clearly a bit uncomfortable about all this. “Wells, how is Cami? You two have a good weekend?”

That explained a lot, Guillermo thought. Cami? Petite little blond at the wedding? Cute! She and Jaha? Suddenly he decided Wells might just be okay. But there was still something about Talbot.

Guillermo pulled the sheet on the John Doe again and Clarke inhaled the scent of the victim in deeply, focusing on what happened. She had inherited Bellamy’s ability to scent the past sometimes and this one was coming in clear as a bell.

“The vamp was a male, tall too, 6’4 or so. A black guy, large build. Older than us anyway.”

Ben and Wells looked at Clarke curiously while Guillermo listened intently. Bellamy watched his wife, proud as hell of her. She had picked up more than he had. 

“You, you guys can do that?” Ben asked.

“Sometimes, Ben,” Clarke answered, still trying to focus. “He wasn’t killed where he was found; it happened in a house somewhere. The blood was collected in a basin.” She shuddered as she ‘saw’ what happened. The blood, wasted and poured out. Blood was life, sacred, for humans and vamps alike; to waste it was an affront to all, a heinous act of disrespect. “The vamp didn’t drink the blood, he dumped it out.”

“My god,” Wells muttered, closing his eyes at the thought of what had happened.

All five of them were quiet, each thinking their own thoughts. Finally Ben spoke up, “Why, why would a va - someone do that?”

“They obviously have some issues Ben,” Bellamy said. He knew that those issues were a sign of a rogue vamp, but it wasn’t normal for an older vamp to go rogue. Which made him more dangerous because it was likely premeditated.

“Clarke gave us a good description though,” Wells said and then it occurred to him, they couldn’t formally use it because they couldn’t explain it. “Which doesn’t help at all does it?”

Four sets of eyes met his in acknowledgement of that statement. “Not unless we can come up with an eye witness somewhere. Still, the description is fairly unique in the vamp community anyway,” Bellamy said.

“Do you all have a, um, communications network, or something like that?” Ben asked.

His question made both Bellamy and Clarke smile, thinking back to her one time question about a ‘vampire club’. It just made sense even if it wasn’t a reality.

“Not exactly Ben. But we’ll ask some questions, see what we come up with.” Clarke and Guillermo both nodded at Bellamy’s words, even though it was unlikely that they’d come up with something like that.

Guillermo and Bellamy both knew that the guy was either a drifter or just new to LA. Among three hundred or so vamps in LA someone might have spotted him. “The guy could be a drifter,” Bellamy said. “Wells, Ben, can you two run checks and see if similar crimes have turned up somewhere else?”

Both men nodded, knowing that they would work together on it. “Yes, we’ll let you know what, if anything we find out.”

When Ben and Wells said goodbye and stepped out into the hall Ben said, “Wells, how about a cup of coffee?”

Wells was a smart cookie; he knew that Ben had some things to say and he also knew it was just better to get it over with. “Sure, usual place?”

“Sounds good. See you there,” Ben said, heading down the hall, his long strides taking him quickly from view. Wells sighed suddenly glad that the weekend had been so damn good because this Monday morning sure was starting out like crap.

):(

Guillermo, Bellamy and Clarke stepped into his small office off of the procedure room and he shut the door and glared at them both. “You mind telling me what in the hell the ADA and a cop are doing knowing the secret?”

“Come on G, there are other cops that know and a couple that are vamps themselves,” Bellamy said, his attempt to placate his long-time friend failing. 

Clarke watched closely, hoping that she wouldn’t need to intervene. Guillermo was angry, really angry and while Bellamy was staying cool, she hoped it stayed that way.

“The ADA Bellamy? Why the hell would you tell HIM?”

“I didn’t exactly. He is, well, some new information came to light.” Bellamy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, hesitant to tell Guillermo anymore of the tale. 

Clarke had no problem telling though. “Ben Talbot is Bellamy’s grandson Guillermo. We just found out.”

“Grandson? You gotta be kidding me.”

“No, I’m not. It’s a long story, but it’s true.”

“So that mean’s let’s just go out and tell the world the family secret?”

“It wasn’t like that Guillermo, so just relax.” Clarke eyed him boldly, just daring him to make another flippant remark.

“Whatever,” he said, turning away. “I have things to do.”

“Fine. We’ll get out of your hair and let you get to them. G, if you decide you want to chat about it come on over for a drink,” Bellamy said, seeing Guillermo’s back stiffen.

Finally, he turned around and nodded at Bellamy. “I’ll do that Bellamy, see you.”

“See you, G,” Bellamy said as he opened the door. He placed his hand on Clarke’s back and guided her out of the office and into the hall.

“What makes him feel like he has the right to get so pissy about this?” Clarke said, angry herself. This was Bellamy’s life and Guillermo was acting like he had a giant poker up his ass.

“Clarke, I hadn’t told Guillermo because he had a family when he was turned and from a distance, he watched them all die. You have to remember that all vamps didn’t make the choice like you did. His wife and baby were killed in the raid, it’s hard for him.”

The news stunned her; she’d had no idea what Guillermo’s past was. She felt bad and knew that eventually she owed him an apology. When both of them were in better frames of mind that was.

As they walked into the parking garage Bellamy said, “Going back to Buzzwire I take it?”.

“Yeah, just wanted to play my hunch on this one.” She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. “See you later?”

“You got it, babe.” He watched her get into her car and drive off and he couldn’t help the little skip to his heart at the sight of the woman he loved more than life itself. He’d never survive if anything ever happened to her.

):(

Ben was sitting in the booth at the back of the coffee shop, waiting on Wells to get there. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to his friend, but he knew that they had to clear the air between them.

He reached for the sugar and added a generous helping to his coffee, which was unusual for him. He was mindlessly stirring it when Wells sat down in the booth.

“Hi, Ben,” he said, watching a Ben blinked a couple of times as if trying to focus.

“Hey, Wells, thanks for meeting me. I uh,” he began, at a loss for words. “I know that you told Bellamy about the fingerprints, Wells.” The words tumbled out in a rush as he said them.

Direct approach Wells thought, but that was okay. He counted Ben as a good friend, and this was probably for the best. “Yes, I did.” He met Ben’s eyes evenly.

“So, you, um, knew about them?”

“Yes. Actually, Cami is a family member.”

“Family member? Is that what they call it?” Ben said, scoffing at the ironic metaphor.

“Well, out in public anyway. Ben, you gotta be cool about this,” he cautioned.

“Yes, I know, keep the secret. I’m not about to tell anyone. Hell, it’d probably get me locked in the loony bin anyway.” He took a sip of his overly sweet coffee as Wells ordered his own cup. When the waitress walked away Ben said, “How long have you known about it?”

“Not for too long. I mean, I suspected by the time Bellamy and Clarke got married, but it wasn’t until a little later that I was positive. When Bellamy and Clarke were in Seattle, I flew up there and confronted them about it.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“It boggles my mind,” Ben said awkwardly. “I mean, who would have believed it? They are real.” He stopped talking as the waitress approached the table with Wells coffee.

“Yeah, well it is true, and I’ll fight like crazy to protect them Ben,” Wells said, hoping that Ben would feel the same way.

“Because of Cami?”

“Partly. Ben, Bellamy is an upstanding guy, you know that. He’s a good guy who just happens to be…”

“A family member?” Ben suggested and for the first time a slight smile pulled the corners of his mouth upwards.

“Your grandfather?” Wells countered.

“Yeah, that too. That’s the hardest part of all this.”

“I can understand that. You could do worse.”

“I had a great grandfather Wells. Bellamy will never replace him.”

“And I’m sure he’d never want to. He was so happy to know that your grandmother had married a great man and that his daughter had a happy life.” Wells sipped for moment and then added, “Look Ben, none of you can change what happened in the past; all you can do is decide what to do in the future. I meant what I said, I’m going to protect them because I’m going to join them one day, you might as well know that.”

“You're joking, right?”

“No, I’m not. Cami is my forever, and I’m jumping at the opportunity to love her eternally. Just give Bellamy a chance, okay?”

“A chance? I don’t even know if I know how to do that. I don’t know that I want to do that.”

“You don’t have to consider him family, in the true sense of the word. Just, as a, as a person. You know that Bellamy is a on our side; the fact is that there are other, family members that aren’t exactly on the good side and we need men like Bellamy and Murphy to help keep them in line.”

“That isn’t exactly something I want to contemplate Wells.”

“Well, you’d better because what we saw this morning ought to tell you that we need their help.” He leaned across the table and said in a whisper, “Human’s aren’t capable of dealing with them effectively. We _need_ them, Ben.”

Ben nodded. Wells was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Damn, he needed to talk to Bellamy about…stuff. 

Why was that thought so unsettling?

):(

Yoshi knocked on the door of Roan’s private meditation room. “Roan san, Rose Hampton is here to see you.” She bowed slightly as Roan rose to his feet and nodded at Yoshi.

“Thank you, Yoshi. Please offer her refreshments and I will be there momentarily.”

“Akimi is seeing to her needs, Roan san.”

“Ah, very good.”

Yoshi bowed again and left the room, leaving Roan alone. He wasn’t sure why he felt nervous, but he always did when he met with one of the thirteen. Rose was a very accomplished doctor and quite sociable, by the standards of the thirteen so he could only be glad that it was her that they had sent here.

In the living room Rose stood looking at one of Roan’s treasured paintings. It was painted by Ishaq almost 800 years ago. It was painted on a sheer wood panel and had stood the test of time quite well.

“Rose, how very good to see you,” he said, bowing low to her. 

She walked across the room and smiled at him. “Please Roan, you know that I do not like being bowed to all the time.” She kissed him on the cheek and smiled impishly at him. “You are well?”

“Very good, thank you. The world is treating me well. And you?”

“Quite well myself. I’ve actually been here in LA for a while; I’m running a women’s clinic here at the present time, but I’ve been very busy at that so I do apologize for my tardy attendance on the matter you brought to Shinji.” Her blue eyes watched as he digested the news. She knew that Roan could often grow impatient waiting for action on matters but then he was still young. He would understand more when he was older.   
“Tell me more about this young lady Roan; it’s been a very long time since we’ve found a descendent.”

_To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 30  Hidden Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! Are you going to hang with me as this story heats up, because I promise it is going to. I would love to know what you think about it.
> 
> So, they've found another body, actually 4 altogether! Yikes!!! Bellamy is angry when he realizes that Tango and Murphy likely know who is behind the deaths. Clarke is finally contacted by one of the Children of the Moon and agrees to meet with her, hoping for more answers. She might just get a few.

Chapter 30 Hidden Worlds

Clarke’s cell rang Thursday evening and she stared at the strange number, not recognizing it. “Clarke Griffin Blake,” she answered, curious about the mystery caller.

“Clarke? This is Rose Hampton. Roan gave me your number. He tells me you are exhibiting some strange traits to your recent turning and has suggested that I investigate a bit. Is this a good time to chat?”

Clarke was stunned; one of the Children of the Moon? Finally, after all this time? “Hi Rose. Yes, I’m free to chat.”

“I’d like to stop by Clarke; this isn’t the thing to discuss over the phone actually. When could we meet?”

“I’m free this evening or tomorrow evening as well. Do either of those times work for you?”

“Yes, I could pop over now if that is okay?”

To Clarke it was more than okay; she’d been waiting for this forever it seemed. “Sure, let me give you our address.” After the information was given Clarke hung up the phone, excited. Bellamy wasn’t home yet, he was meeting with Murphy and Tango about another body in the morgue, same situation as before. 

Clarke was paying attention to what was going on with it all. When she scented this body, she says the same guy, the same building and knew that it was a serial killer. Tango and Murphy were worried about having a rogue vamp out there and that was what the meeting was about.

Clarke hurriedly drank down her dinner and made sure the loft was tidy; not that Bellamy ever let it get ‘untidy’. Who needed a maid when Bellamy Blake lived here? She’d always been a fairly neat person herself, but he was practically compulsive about it.

Seeing that everything was shining clean as usual she decided to do some work while she waited for her visitor. She hadn’t asked Ben yet about doing their online legal segment, so she was checking for a precedent of other similar types of programs. She was amazed to find that there weren’t that many out there, but the ones that were there were very interesting, and it seemed that setting up some guidelines were going to be important. 

She was still engrossed in her research an hour later when there was a knock on the door. She couldn’t help it as her heart kicked out a few extra beats and her palms felt a bit sweaty. She wished that Bellamy were home, but his meeting was running longer than he expected. So, she was on her own, for awhile at least. This was it; time for answers.

):(

As Bellamy told Tango and Murphy about the two bodies that had been found so far, he watched as something hard glinted in Tango’s eyes as he knocked back a second scotch.

“Son of a bitch!” he said, looking at Murphy, rage washing over him.

Murphy said nothing but his eyes told a story; this wasn’t really a shock to either one of them.

“Somebody care to tell me what the hell is going on?” Bellamy said and then getting up to refill his own glass.

“We’ve found two bodies as well, so that makes 4 now,” Murphy said, his voice a harsh whisper.

“ _You’ve_ found?” Bellamy asked, curious.

“The Cleaners, he mean’s,” Tango interjected. “Two bodies this week, abandoned in alleys.”

Bellamy nodded, digesting the news. “Both of the victim’s in the morgue were found in alley’s too. Wells and Ben are trying to keep it out of the media, but if there are 4 bodies so far there’s going to be more, you know that, right?”

“Yes, we get that,” Murphy practically spat the words out. 

“Clarke scented what happened, for both of them; she’s much better than I am at that,” Bellamy said, a huge dose of pride in his voice.

“Well?” Tango and Murphy asked at the same time.

“The vamp is older than I am and doesn’t drink the blood. He kills them in a building somewhere and drains the blood into a basin or maybe a bucket, she’s not sure about it. Says he’s large, tall, about 6’4” or 6’5” maybe and black.”

“Black? As in African?” Tango asked, his face paling even for a vamp.

“Yep, that’s what she says.”

“Are you sure? That she sees that I mean? She not confused or something?”

“Tango, what the hell do you know about this?”

He pursed his lips as his head tilted sideways a bit, lost in thought. “Shatel LaFleur. Murphy, you remember him from the Black Pearl?”

Recognitions flickered over Murphy’s face as he remembered who Tango was talking about. “Yes, I do. Creepy bastard.” He looked at Bellamy’s questioning face and added, “We met him when we were running a Mississippi river boat around 1840 or so. Threw him off because he was winning the money of our passengers and then attacking them; people I might add who were lining our pockets with their gold. Kicked his ass off, somewhere in Missouri, never saw him again.”

“So, you think this is the guy?”

“Description sounds right; could Clarke describe him well enough for an artist to sketch him?”

“I don’t know, you’d have to ask her, but she seems pretty damn sure about him. What they hell is he doing here?”

“Well, we thought that whoever was doing this was working for Malcolm or the Legion, but if it’s Shatel probably not. He runs his own games and pretty much shuns encounters with other vamps. Or at least he used to.”

“Then what the hell is this about?”

“Probably he’s found Tango and me - he, uh, there’s some bad blood there, you might say.” Murphy glanced at Tango who was enraged about the situation.

If this guy had a personal vendetta then that made him a whole lot more dangerous; criminals with agendas are usually planned out and much harder to catch than those that did impulse killings. A vamp with a vendetta was guaranteed trouble. How they hell did they keep it out of the media much longer?

The three men talked for the next hour and at the end of the time they hadn’t reached any solution. When Bellamy left it was still a problem and one that they each knew was going to get worse.

):(

Shatel LaFleur watched as Tango went into the Cleaners headquarters. He’d heard he was the big man there and the thought made Shatel laugh hysterically. That was like setting the cat to watch the canary. 

What was more interesting was the two other men that showed up; one was Henri Beckett, otherwise known as John Murphy these days. The other one Shatel didn’t know at all.

But he was going to. When Bellamy left, he followed him to an old apartment building. He parked and followed the guy in, scenting vamp very strongly; it was everywhere and definitely more than one. He wasn’t very old, but he was a man who was extremely self-assured. The building itself was art deco and kind of cool Shatel decided; be a shame to see anything happen to it. He watched as the elevator carried the guy to the top floor. A quick check of the mailboxes revealed his name as Bellamy Blake and also showed a PI business up there as well. Interesting. No doubt he was looking into all the dead bodies. Shatel hoped he had lots of free time on his hands because he was going to need it.

The penthouse; only the best Shatel thought with a twisted grin. A man after his own heart. Too bad he was a walking dead man. He laughed at his own twisted joke. Dead man indeed.

):(

Clarke opened the door and saw a very young-looking woman standing there; petite, with blonde hair and very blue-green eyes; she was exceptionally beautiful.

“Rose? Please come in,” she said, stepping aside for her guest to enter.

“Yes, thank you.” She stopped and offered her hand to Clarke who took in politely and shook it briefly. 

“Please, have a seat. Would you like a refreshment?”

“No, I’m fine thank you. This is quite an interesting apartment,” she said, looking around at it all.

“This is Bellamy’s place, or at least it was. I - I mean it’s ours now that we’re married,” she babbled and mentally shook herself. Why the hell was she stammering? Rose was just a person, like her.

NO, not like her at all. She was old, immensely old but Clarke couldn’t really scent that. She smelled of the earth, but also of the sky, the sun, something Clarke couldn’t quite describe. It was relaxing and made you feel safe though.

They both sat down, Rose in a chair across from the couch and she settled back, crossing her legs and smiling at Clarke as she opened a bag she had with her and took out a notebook and pen, as if to take notes. She also pulled out a small medical kit and Clarke stared at it nervously, wondering what it was about.

Rose saw Clarke’s eyes resting on the small kit and decided some information would be helpful. “Let me tell you a bit about myself before we begin, shall I?”

Clarke nodded, listening to Rose’s accent. She couldn’t quite place it; maybe British, or Australian, or, or what? It was soft and soothing as well and Clarke tried to focus on that and relax a bit. 

“I’m a doctor and I run the Porter - Wycliffe Women’s clinic here in LA. I am one of the originals, the Children of the Moon and I’ve been told by Roan that he believes you are a descendant of us. I believe he has told you the same thing?”

“Yes. My first full moon, I, well if it hadn’t been for him, I don’t think I would have survived.” Clarke crossed her legs and Rose watched as her foot jiggled nervously. “I actually know the Porter - Wycliffe Clinic, or rather the women’s shelter that is part of it. My mother is pregnant, with twins,” she said, grinning. “We’re having a baby shower for her in a couple of weeks and we’re donating all the gifts to the shelter, since mom and dad don’t need anything really.”

“How lovely; I know the shelter always needs things. What a very kind thing to do.”

“Rose, what does it mean, to be a descendant? I mean, aren’t all vampires descendants if you are all the original vampires?”

“Well, in one sense of the word yes, but in this case ‘descendants’ means that you are a child of our physical bodies, in other words through birth, not by turning.”

“Oh, okay. So, you’re sort of like my great-great grandmother, or something?”

Rose definitely had her suspicions about that, but for now she’d give a more vague answer. “Yes, of one of us anyway. Clarke, I need to take a blood sample and a DNA swab, for testing. Would that be okay?”

“I thought a vampires DNA is changed when they are turned?” she asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Yes, it does in some ways; you’ll have characteristics of your sire and his sire and so on. But some of your basic DNA is always there and while human tests can’t differentiate between the two, we can.” She pulled alcohol swabs and a syringe out of the bag as well as a long cotton swab in a tube. “Okay, let’s do the swab first, shall we?”

It only took a moment and then Rose slipped it inside its tube and wrote Clarke’s name on it. “Now, I won’t hurt you, promise,” she said as she prepared to take some of Clarke’s blood.

Clarke watched as the needle went into her arm and thought of another question. “If I’m constantly drinking other blood, how can you get any accurate reading on my blood?”

“The blood you drink is absorbed into your body; yes, some of it gets into your veins but it is still predominately your blood. Vampires think they don’t make their own blood and they don’t make enough, quickly enough to replace their own in a catastrophic situation, but it does replenish gradually. Just as your heart beats very slowly, you still find the need to relieve your bladder occasionally, you sweat, all those things are bodily functions, so the blood shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.”

“Oh, okay. How come I can taste, and digest food and Bellamy can’t?”

“Well, that’s a good question, Clarke.” 

They both looked up as the door opened and Bellamy entered the apartment, his senses on high alert. He’d scented Rose and hadn’t been exactly sure what the hell he was scenting in the hallway. He stood at the door, eyeing her speculatively.

Rose stood up, as did Clarke. “Bellamy, this is Rose Hampton, one of the, uh, Children of the Moon. She’s here to talk to me, to us, about it all.”

Bellamy looked at the syringe that held some of Clarke’s blood and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Rose. “I thought you’d do that kind of thing in a lab or something?”

“I’m a doctor, Bellamy, I can do it just as well here as anywhere.” She met his gaze levelly, not blinking and giving him a chance to size her up. She evidently passed muster because he stepped into the room and offered her his hand.

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Bellamy; Roan has told us many good things about you.”

“Did he?” Bellamy nodded, digesting that news. “Roan has been helpful for us as we learn to deal with all this.” He walked into the kitchen and opened the hidden fridge, pulling out some A+ and pouring a tall glass. Rose declined his offer, so he brought it back to the living room and sat down next to Clarke on the couch, trying to look more comfortable than he felt. His free arm rested around her shoulders and he felt her relax against him.

“I believe you were going to explain to Clarke why she can eat and digest food when I came in?”

“Yes, well the simple answer is that Clarke is most likely a descendant. The complicated answer? Originally, we all could do it, Bellamy. When we were created, it was a gift, a _blessing_ to mankind. It was a positive evolution of the human species.”

“What happened to it because I’m telling you that it isn’t that any longer.”

She nodded in agreement and said, “Somewhere along the way it became viewed as a dark gift, twisted and perverted beyond the original significance of the gift. Anytime power is involved someone will use it for their own benefit and often that benefit is cruel, evil.”

“So why did you let this happen? If it’s supposed to be so great, why did you let the evil spread?”

She looked at him sadly; he was so young and still hurting from what evidently hadn’t been a chosen turning. Then she remembered that Roan had said that one of the Duvall’s had turned him and it all became much clearer. “Bellamy, I’ll admit that originally it was all very idealistic, utopian almost; we didn’t police because you want to believe that people will use the gift for goodness, not to attain dominance and power. This was perhaps a mistake on our part.”

Bellamy scoffed at her answer and rose to his feet, heading into the kitchen to rinse his glass. He bit back a sharp retort and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself.

Rose smiled at Clarke and said, “The reason you most likely can eat and taste food and Bellamy or other vamps can’t is that myths and legends are strong motivators. Vampires can’t taste food; they can’t digest it because they have been told that they can’t.”

“That doesn’t explain why I can though. I was told the same thing, especially when I ate my first food and Bellamy didn’t believe that I could taste it. He did believe that I’d get sick though and I didn’t.”

“You are a descendant,” she said with a shrug, as if that explained it all. When she saw both of them staring at her in disbelief she continued, “You could have went forever and never known that you could but for some reason you were more curious than most vamps. Curiosity can sometimes be a good thing.”

“So, because Bellamy and countless others before him believe that they can’t eat or taste food they can’t? You’re saying that every vamp has the ability?”

“At one time they did, yes. Now? I’m willing to bet that it is so ingrained into his and every other vamps head that it’s no longer possible. I’m sorry to say that, but it’s true. Clarke, what other gifts do you have?”

“I have a very strong gift of allure for one and I can scent the past in great detail. Bellamy can scent the past too, but not quite like me. I can,” she looked at Bellamy, afraid to tell the rest of it so she softened it a bit in hopes that she and Rose would have some time to chat privately later. “I can tell where he is too, like if he’s in the other room I know it.”

She wanted to tell Rose about her ability to put thoughts into people minds or to calm them. She wanted to tell her that she could actually see Bellamy, wherever he was but she hadn’t told Bellamy about those things yet.

Rose wrote quickly on the notepad, and Clarke couldn’t help but notice that it was in a language she didn’t recognize. “So, your ability to manipulate is very strong. That’s fairly typical actually, among us.” She stared at Clarke and suddenly Clarke could feel her in her mind, as if Rose was reading all the things, she hadn’t told her.

Clarke sucked in a quick, ragged breath and tried to push her out and Rose said gently, “Clarke, that is one of our abilities as well. Don’t be frightened by it.”

Bellamy was again on full alert; he wasn’t sure what had just happened, but Clarke was shaking badly. “Okay, I think this is enough for tonight. You have to run your tests don’t you, to tell for sure if she’s one of you?”

“Yes, we do. Clarke, I’ll be in touch with you soon. I’ll call,” she added, as if trying to reassure Clarke who nodded, still shaken up.

Bellamy walked Rose to the door, clearly angry. “Bellamy, this will be for her benefit, I assure you.”

“Yes, that’s what Roan said. Goodbye Rose.”

As she stepped through the door, he all but slammed it. After he’d locked it, he went to Clarke and sat down, pulling her into his lap and holding her close. “What happened baby?”

“I - I could feel her in my mind, Bellamy. It just freaked me out. She didn’t hurt me or anything, but I think it was just a demonstration of some of the abilities.”

“She should have warned you, told you what she was going to do.”

Clarke nodded, starting to feel a bit calmer now. All of this ‘mind’ stuff was overwhelming - her ability to allure, to calm people, lead their conversation in another direction. Was that what they feel like when she did that? She was fairly sure it wasn’t because no one ever seemed to notice when she did it. Maybe she hadn’t developed it enough. What other gifts did she have?

The answer might very well scare her she realized.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31  Baring It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Hope you are all well and happy.
> 
> Today we get a little bit of Murven action and fun, but those of your who are Murven fans don't get too complacent because there are things going on that are going to completely shake them up. Clarke finally tells Bellamy about some of her attributes as a vampire, a few of which worry him. And it's Jordan's 4th birthday party! What gift do you think uncle Murphy got him? It will be a hit for sure! Happy reading.

Chapter 31 Baring it All

Murphy leaned back against the bedroom door, arms crossed across his chest as he watched Raven wrap a huge box that contained Jordan’s birthday gift. The party was tomorrow, and Murphy was ready to swear that Raven was as excited as Jordan probably was.

The box was huge; Murphy couldn’t see how she was possibly going to get that birthday paper all around it. She was frustrated he could tell as she huffed a breath and a stray strand of soft and silky hair blew away from her face.

He was one lucky bastard and he admitted it freely. She was still in his life, his arms, loving him fiercely, even after his stupid mistake. It was over with now, both the idea and the distance between them and he was thankful for all that he had.

“Hey, why don’t you let me help you, Sweetness?” he said, coming over and helping to hold the box up so she could slide the paper under it. “I’m sure it’s much easier with two pairs of hands!”

“You think?” she sniped at him, her eyes narrowing speculatively.

He had to try hard to hold back a chuckle and look serious. At this point his job was to provide the muscle and keep his mouth shut, he got it. 

_But it was really hard…_

He watched as she tore off a long piece of cellophane tape and it stuck to a finger; she tried to pull it off and managed to get it mixed into her hair. He couldn’t stifle the laugh this time and she stared at him for a moment, her eyes blazing and then she laughed too. He reached over and pulled the tape out of her hair and said, “What on earth is this thing anyway?”

“It’s a backyard fort!” she declared. What did you get him?”

His head dipped down slightly so she couldn’t see the smile that tweaked up the corners of his mouth. “Oh, you know, just boy stuff, like Harper suggested,” he finished with a shrug.

She studied his face for a moment and then sat back on her heels. “Need me to wrap this ‘boy stuff’ for you?”

“Uh, no, it’s all taken care of.” His eyes darted around the room, unwilling to meet hers because he knew he couldn’t keep his face straight. She brought out the best in him for sure and he’d never in his life loved and laughed as much as he did with her. “C’mon, let’s get this beast wrapped and then I think it’s time that we do a little unwrapping, my love.”

“Unwrapping?”

“Um hm,” he said, reaching over and working the top button of her blouse free in a one quick movement. He placed a kiss on her neck, on _his_ spot and felt her responding shiver. 

“Maybe we need to take a break from this; you know, think about the best way to tackle it,” she told him as he popped another button and leaned her backwards, his mouth moving upwards to capture hers in a delightful kiss.

“I think that is a very clever idea,” he agreed, placing another kiss on her mouth. 

“I love you, Murphy, always and forever…” she told him as he settled between her thighs. It was amazing, how the love just grew between them. Nothing would ever tear them apart.

):(

“Boy, aren’t we an old married couple!” Clarke laughed, setting two glasses of blood-spiked red wine onto the coffee table while Bellamy popped a movie in the player. “That better not be some old war movie, mister. Not if you want to get lucky tonight!”

He patted his chest with his fingers and said, “Moi?” at her laugh he added, “I happen to be a very happily married old man by the way and I’m already lucky Clarke.” He sat down and kissed her lightly and then pushed the start button on the remote. 

An old black and white movie started and she read the opening credit. “The Philadelphia Story,” she asked. 

“Yep. You’ll love it, it’s all about a reporter, Jimmy Stewart.” As she stared at him, he added, “Drink your wine baby,” working to keep from laughing.

“Oh, Cary Grant. Maybe this one be so bad after all.”

“Hey, he was just a guy. Ask Murphy, he knew him,” Bellamy said, not liking the way she licked her lips as she said his name.

“Why do I not doubt that? After all, he used to mostly stay in with Garbo!” She pretended immense fascination every time Cary Grant was in the scene and sighed as often as she could. Bellamy was growing more frustrated by the minute she noticed when she started giggling.

“Oh, you young lady are trying to make me jealous! Go ahead, admit it!” he said, finally catching on.

“Moi?” she asked, innocently blinking her ocean blue eyes at him.

“Now, that’s just not nice Clarke. Hm, I’ll have to think about this,” he told her, his handsome face pondering the question. She stared at the galaxy of freckles on his face and the small scar above his lip and blinked, loving him so much.

“Think about what?”

“About how to punish you, of course!”

“Punish ME? I don’t think so buddy!” Her eyes gleamed the intense blue they had when she turned.

“What are you gonna do about it then?” he teased softly.

“What? Well, I’m going to watch the movie,” she said, laughing at the surprised look on his face. Then, in a sudden move she was straddling him and had his shirt off and was kissing his chest, nipping at it lightly. “Later, that is.”

Later, much later, after their intermission and the movie they settled back on the couch, each of them staring at the fire in the now darkened room. Clarke sighed, snuggling into Bellamy’s secure arms, loving the feel of him, wrapped around her.

“Bellamy?” she said, her voice hushed in the quiet of the night.

“Hm?”

“I need to tell you some things, things about - well about what I can do. I haven’t told you before because I, I um, just really didn’t know how to. But now that Rose is here, I need to.”

At the mention of Rose, she felt his body stiffen for a moment. She sent him calming thoughts and suddenly he laughed and said, “Like that, Clarke?” At her puzzled look he added, “Clarke, I know that you can do that, like, calm me and other people down. Really, I understand about it. I figure it kind of comes in handy.”

“Yeah, like that, but there are other things too.” She took a deep breath and said, “Bellamy, I can see you, no matter where you are or what you’re doing.”

“Like, ‘see me’, see me? As in a picture in your head?”

She nodded, her heart beating rapidly for a moment. “I try not to, honestly I do, but no matter where you are, if I start thinking about you, I can see you. Bellamy, I really need the help and the training of the Children of the Moon. I don’t know how to control some of this stuff.”

He digested the information for a moment. He didn’t do anything that he wouldn’t want her seeing, but if he were working a case, like the vampire killer right now suppose she saw something and tried to rush in and rescue him? That wouldn’t be good at all; he’d not only have to get himself out of danger but her too.

Another thought occurred to him then - if she could ‘see’ him, would it be possible for him to learn to ‘see’ her as well? Their connection was so strong he somehow thought it might be. 

“You know, Clarke, that is a very personal thing to do and I know you can’t help it. And baby, I’m not upset that you _can_ do it. You know my secrets, Clarke. What I am worried about is you worrying about me at times and trying to come to my rescue. You know things get dangerous for me at times. But I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, like when you were shot by Lee Jay,” she said with an irritated huff.

“I called Murphy and G, they came and took care of me, baby.”

“I know, Bellamy. I sat in the hallway until they arrived to take care of you.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn’t known that. He held her closer for a moment, knowing that if Murphy would have realized it, well, it might not have been okay. “We’ve got one another’s backs, Clarke. But there must be a way to control that and maybe we need a code word, if I really do need help.”

“Bellamy, I can’t imagine sitting here and watching some macabre scene in my head where you’re getting your ass kicked or worse and staying out of the fight!”

“Clarke, if you jumped in every time I get my ass kicked you’d probably not get a whole lot else done.”

“I - I just need help with all this Bellamy. Please, give Rose a chance, for me?”

“Anything for you, Clarke. Together..”

):(

Saturday morning Jordan was awake at six in the morning, excited for his party which wasn’t until the afternoon. He snuck into Harper and Monty’s bedroom, laughing as he launched himself into the middle of the bed.

“Wake up, it’s my birday,” he giggled. The word birthday sounded more like ‘birdy’ but they both got it. Monty rolled over and eyed the clock and quietly groaned. 

“Hey munchkin, it’s still kinda early, you know?” He looked at Harper who was laughing, knowing how much Monty hated early mornings, especially on the weekends.

“C’mere, birthday boy! Give your momma a birthday hug and kiss!” 

Jordan crawled up the bed and threw himself into Harper’s arms, giving her smacking kisses, much to Harper’s delight.

“Hey, what about daddy? I think I’m going to have to tickle you since you’re ignoring me!” Monty said, wiggling his fingers against his side and laughing as he squirmed and squealed in happiness. He figured since there was no going back to sleep, he might as well join in the fun. 

Harper peeked across the room at Brianna who was sleeping soundly in the bassinette. “That child could sleep through anything, I swear,” she said. She pulled Jordan to her again and said, “Okay birthday boy, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Um, pancakes! With chocolate please, mommy?”

“Okay, chocolate chip pancakes coming up in a little bit. Why don’t you go back to your room so mommy and daddy can get dressed?”

“’Kay,” he said, toddling out of the room.

“Can you believe he’s four already? He’s growing up so fast!”

“I know.” He nuzzled her neck and slid a warm hand down the front of her nightshirt, caressing a soft breast with gentle fingers.

“Monty he’s expecting pancakes!” Harper laughed.

“Um, 5 minutes, 10 tops!” he teased. He felt her leaning against him, turning her body to face his.

“Mommy! I’m hungry,” they heard from the other side of the door.

She grinned at him. “I’ll give you 30 seconds but that’s about all you're going to get,” she laughed as she gave him a lingering kiss and slid out of the bed. “Come on, love of my life. We have a birthday boy to make happy!”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Monty said. “A long, cold one!” He winked at her as her eyes ate him up, watching him stride across the room. God, the man still turned her on. She stared in appreciation at his tight bum, strong and well-muscled back; it took all her control not to join him. 

After she dressed, she headed into the kitchen to find Jordan standing with the carton of orange juice between his feet, spilling its fragrant contents all over her clean floor.

“I’s sorry mommy. Wanted juice.” A huge tear rolled down his cheek and Harper picked him up and hugged him tight. 

“It’s okay, Jordan. I know it was an accident. Why don’t you go sit down at the table while I clean it up, okay?”

“I wanna help. My mess.”

No way Harper thought. Instead of just having a sticky floor to clean she’d have a sticky floor and child. “No, mommy will clean it up.”

Jordan hiccupped out a small sob and the sad look on his small face about broke Harper’s heart. “Next time, okay sweetie?”

Jordan nodded and started chattering about his party later. He was excited because ‘Bell and Cark’ would be there, as well as Auntie Raven and Uncle Murphy. 

Harper first wiped up the mess with paper towels and then pulled out the mop and bucket and washed it once, and then again to make sure it wouldn’t be a sticky mess later. After that she mixed up the pancakes, letting Jordan help to stir in the chocolate chips and pecans. By then the floor was dry and Harper started grilling the pancakes. 

When Monty entered the room he caught a whiff of the pancakes and his stomach growled, regardless of how early it was. He brought out the whipped cream and watched as Harper sprinkled some powdered sugar over them. “I’ll grab the milk and juice, honey,” he said opening the fridge.

“No juice. Um, a small accident this morning,” she told him.

“Oh, okay then, milk it is.”

Harper put two pancakes on Jordan’s plate and painted a happy face on them with whipped cream, bringing a huge smile to the birthday boys face. “Mm, good mommy!”

Monty cleaned up the kitchen so that Harper could take a shower. She saw that Brianna was still sleeping which wasn’t unusual because she didn’t normally wake up until around eight. A quick glance at the clock told her she might just have enough time for that shower if she moved fast.

The rest of the morning was taken up with setting up tables and chairs in the backyard. It was a beautiful day for November, something Harper was grateful for. With two other kids from Jordan’s preschool class in attendance it was likely to get loud and messy.

At one o’clock Monty was getting the grill started when the guests started arriving. Clarke and Bellamy first, followed by Abby and Marcus.

“Look at you!,” Harper said, eyeing Abby’s very rounded belly. “My goodness, it’s not going to be much longer is it?”

“I certainly hope not,” Abby said, taking a nearby seat. 

“They say twins come early pretty often,” Monty chimed in from the grill.

“That’s what we hear!” Marcus said with a grin that both Bellamy and Monty echoed. Raven and Murphy arrived then, and Jordan was excited to see how large the gift from Raven was. Murphy had been cryptic about his gift, saying it would be arriving independently a little later and the whole mystery gift was putting Raven on edge.

Raven took a seat with the other women under the patio awning and watched the men, including Murphy who were standing near the grill, beers in hand as Monty and Marcus worked BBQ magic. Monty had put up a large canopy near the area to provide a break from the direct sunlight for their vampire ‘family’ and Raven couldn’t help but smile at the ordinary look to the scene. 

Brianna was sleeping peacefully in a pack and play under the awning too; Monty had insisted that she needed to be near the men so he could keep an eye on her and Harper had laughed and said that was okay but she drew the line at letting her have a beer. She woke up and Monty handed the spatula to Marcus and picked his daughter up, talking softly to her.

Brianna was such a happy baby Abby noted, healthy and secure, she was smiling for all of them and all the guys grinned, which made the girls grin as well. Jordan ran over to where the women were sitting and looked at Abby’s belly and touched it lightly.

“Baby?”

“Yes, Jordan,” Abby answered, running her fingers through the silky strands of his hair.

Jordan leaned down and placed a kiss on the baby bump and said, “Hi baby!” before running off again. Two of his preschool friends were here and they laughed and ran through the yard, finding something new to explore constantly.

Jordan’s gesture melted Raven’s heart and when she looked at the men she saw Murphy holding Brianna. She stared in fascination at his ease with the little girl. 

Clarke noticed too and couldn’t keep a smile off her face. “It’s like with Travis, you know? Every time he came over he had some new toy for him and would hold and pet him. Murphy has so much love to give,” she said, holding Raven’s hand for a moment as she wiped a tear away.

“He’s a natural,” Abby commented. 

“Yeah, seems strange doesn’t it? But he had 9 siblings when he was growing up.”

“NINE? And where would that have been, Raven?” reporter Clarke asked, realizing that Raven knew a hell of a lot more than she did. She’d been trying to get information out of Murphy all along and he had remained silent about it all.

Raven laughed and said, “None of your business, nosy girl!” She knew it was driving Clarke crazy not to know the secrets that Murphy held.

Harper smiled and watched as Murphy talked softly to Brianna and couldn’t help saying, “He is a natural. He’d make a great father.” Suddenly, she realized what she’d said and looked at Raven’s stricken face apologized.

“It’s okay, Harper. It’s just how it is. We both accept it. And, you never know what will happen, there are other ways of having a child.” She paused for a moment and decided to tell them about the decision she and Murphy had made. “Murphy and I have talked a lot, about marriage and stuff. After the first of the year he’s going to turn me and we’re getting married. Not sure which will come first.”

There was a collective intake of breath as all the women heard what she said. “Raven, are you sure?” Harper asked.

“Yes, I am completely sure. I want to, need to be with him forever. It’s my choice, not his, believe me. If it were up to him, well, let’s just say it might not happen for a long, long time.”

Clarke nodded in understanding. “You have to do what’s right for you Raven. It will be okay.”

Abby looked at the women and said, “Marcus wants to be turned too, a year or so after the babies are born. He’s very sure about it.”

“Oh, Mom,” Clarke said, knowing how the subject scared her. Still, there was plenty of time to prepare for it and she spoke that aloud.

“Yes, time.” Time to prepare, time to be together forever.

The solemn moment was broken when a delivery was made; Murphy’s gift for Jordan.

“You have got to be freakin’ kidding me!” Harper said as two men carried in the gift. “Murphy, are you crazy?”

“Well, some have said, but I just ignore them.” 

Monty had moved over by the gift, completely fascinated by it. “Good thing we have a large yard, huh, honey?”

Harper could only roll her eyes. Finally, she surrendered to the curiosity of the camouflaged painted gift, just like everyone else. She had only to look at the happiness on her sons face to be won over. 

“Hey, what else are uncles for?” Murphy asked as he wrapped an arm around Harper’s shoulder for a moment. The G.I. Joe battery-operated jeep was the win of the day.

The look in her eyes said it all. He really was a part of the family.

_To be continued…_


	32. Chapter 32  Digging Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. There is a lot happening in this chapter in some ways and also foreshadowing of things to come. Hmm, what can that mean? 
> 
> Raven gets the scoop on Bellamy from Mrs. Carter (Octavia) and it verifies who he is; it also breaks Raven's heart at how sad it is. She and Murphy debate about whether or not to tell Bellamy about Mrs. Carter. Rose gets the tests results she was waiting for about Clarke. And Luca agrees to meet the mystery caller.

Chapter 32 Digging Deeper

Raven took the afternoon off so that she could run some errands to get ready for Abby’s baby shower in two weeks. Her list of things to do included getting the flowers picked out and ordering the cake and finger foods. She crossed the food off the list and the cake as well and headed to the florist to pick out some flowers for the shower.

The choices were mind-boggling but, in the end,, she went with a couple of simple arrangements, in subtle pastel colors since they still weren’t sure of the sex of the second baby. Abby felt sure it was a boy too, but Marcus had decided it was a girl. He said that only a girl could so obstinately stay hidden. Raven had to laugh as she remembered the discussion at Jordan’s party; it had been a lively one for sure with everyone putting in their two cents worth.

As she got ready to leave the shop, she spotted a large display of Gerbera daisies in a multitude of colors, including several shades of purple. She stopped and admired them for a moment, thinking of Mrs. Carter and her love of purple. On an impulse she bought a large bouquet of purples ones in a variety of colors from palest lilac to a deep grape color. She thought they were beautiful and hoped that Mrs. Carter was home because she intended to stop on her way to Murphy’s house in the hills.

She was mostly living there with him now and it felt good, right, as if it was the only place she wanted to be. They hadn’t really talked about living arrangements yet, but since she knew that they were on the same page about the future she wasn’t concerned. One thing was certain, they spent all their nights together, whether at her place or his. 

She hadn’t told Clarke or Bellamy about Mrs. Carter yet; there had just been too many things going on, for all of them. Plus, she thought for sure that the picture she had seen was Bellamy, but she wanted to ask some questions, just to be sure. Subtle questions that is because she didn’t want to upset any of them or get hopes up that were unfounded.

She pulled into the drive and saw Noodle in the yard, lying in a sunny patch of grass and she smiled as the floppy-haired dog hopped up and immediately started barking as she shut the engine off.

“Hey, Noodle! How are you boy?” she asked, scratching the pup behind the ears as she saw Mrs. Carter open the door and smile widely at her guest.

“Why, Raven! How nice of you to stop by. Did your nose lead you here? I just finished baking a batch of oatmeal cookies dear. Please, come in,” she said, wiping her hands on an apron.

“I hope I’m not being a pest, but I saw these at the flower shop and I just had to get them for you. So, I’ll trade you them for a cookie or two,” Raven said, inhaling the spicy aroma that permeated the house. “You know, oatmeal cookies aren’t really bad for you, they're ‘heath food’,” she laughed.

Mrs. Carter looked puzzled for a minute and then smiled, playing along with the game. “Well of course they are dear!” She took the bouquet of flowers and admired them for a long moment, obviously pleased with the gift. “Now, just let me put these in water.”

Raven followed her into the kitchen, again thinking what a pleasant room it was. It looked homey, comfortable, a place to spend an hour or two chatting the afternoon away.

Raven helped get the tea and cookies ready and they finally sat down at the table and each woman picked up a still warm cookie and took a bite. It was slightly spicy, with raisins and nuts and it melted in Raven’s mouth.

“Oh, my goodness, this is delicious!”

“Thank you Raven. So, tell me dear, how is that young man of yours?”

Raven smiled and Mrs. Carter saw her eyes light up at the thought of him. “He’s very well, thank you. We’ve talked things through, and we’ve agreed after the first of the year to get married.”

Mrs. Carter frowned for a moment and said, “Well, dear, that doesn’t sound very romantic!”

“It wasn’t exactly a proposal; he said when he does that, he wants to do it right. But we both know what we want and where we are headed; together always. Oh, Mrs. Carter, Murphy is a wonderful man, he really is and he loves me so much.”

“And you love him that much as well?”

“Yes, I do. I have no doubts that he is the man I want to be with forever. Something inside me just - just _knows_ it. I don’t know how to explain it. We’re…connected I guess you could say.” 

Mrs. Carter nodded, seeing the truth of her words on Raven’s face. Yes, she was deeply in love with her young man, as it should be. “You must bring him around with you sometime, I’d love to meet him.”

“I’ve a feeling that you will be meeting him,” she said with an enigmatic smile that gave Mrs. Carter pause. Maybe she meant that she’d be invited to the wedding? She didn’t have time to think about it as she spotted Noodle begging for a bite of the cookies. 

“Noodle, you bad boy! Please forgive him, Raven, he loves oatmeal! Sadly, he doesn’t feel the same about the raisins,” she laughed as she watched as Raven broke off a piece of a cookie and gave it to the dog. He chewed for a moment and then spit the raisins out onto the floor. “Bad dog!” she admonished. Noodle hung his head in shame and retreated a few feet to stare as Raven got up over Mrs. Carter’s protestations and used a napkin to pick up the chewed up bits, laughing as she did so.

“So, Mrs. Carter, tell me more about your family. I really enjoyed seeing the pictures last time I was here. Do you have others?”

“Oh, why yes, enough to bore you to tears my dear. Let me just get out an album or two.” Raven waited for her shook her head at Noodle who had resumed his begging posture. He could sit like that for long periods of time evidently. He was also hard to resist, especially when he held out a paw as if asking for more cookie.

“Oh no you don’t you little con artist. Not until you either learn to like the raisins or clean them up yourself!”

Mrs. Carter came back into the room carrying two large photo albums, both covered in well-worn leather.

“Oh my, you do have lots of pictures. I can’t wait to see them,” Raven said and watched as her friend opened the first one, displaying very old and worn photographs. She explained who the people were; her grandparents and parents, pictures of her and her brother as well. “So, what are their names?”

“My grandparents were Michael Bellamy and Eileen Blake; she was a beauty, from the Philippines. My brother was named after our grandfather, but we called him Bellamy,” she said, pointing at a picture of Bellamy as a young boy. “This is my da and ma, Patrick and Aurora Blake.”

There, confirmation; it definitely was Bellamy. She looked at the picture of his parents and saw a strong resemblance to his father, especially the cleft in his chin. The startling thing was that he could be his grandfather’s brother because they were so similar in appearance.

“You said last time I was here that your brother was killed in a tragedy in 1959?” At Mrs. Carter’s nod of agreement, she continued, “What happened? Unless it’s too painful to talk about that is.”

“Oh, Raven, it all happened so long ago.” She got a faraway look in her eyes, remembering the past and settling back into the chair. “Bellamy was 8 years older than I was; my ma lost two babies between Bellamy and I and I think they actually gave up on having any more children, but then, there I was. Bellamy was a huge fan of Greek myths and they let him name me, Octavia. I’m afraid I was such a pest to Bellamy though, always wanting to follow him and Ray and Lila around. He called me ‘Squeaks’ because when I was little my laughter sounded more like squeaking, they tell me.”

Raven smiled as they both sipped their tea. She could imagine Bellamy feeling annoyed by a little sister who constantly tagged along. But somehow she also thought that he’d loved her a great deal because Bellamy was someone who loved and cherished the people around him.

“Still, we had so many good times when we were children. I idolized Bellamy, I truly did. As they got older Ray and Lila became an ‘item’, but still the three of them were inseparable. Ray and Lila went together like peas and carrots and yet Bellamy was never a third wheel. When the war started in Korea Bellamy and Ray both joined the army and Ray and Lila got married before they left. Oh, she was a grand lady to be sure. I remained friends with her until she died, in 1991. Ray had died about ten years before that.” 

Again, Raven watched as that faraway gaze swept over Mrs. Carter’s face, as if in another place, another time. She glanced down at her teacup and realized it was empty and poured a bit more from the pot and offered Raven more as well.

“Late in the war Bellamy was seriously injured and was told that he was the only survivor from his unit; he came home but he was a different Bellamy then. Since Ray had been listed as killed, he helped Lila a good deal and eventually they became well, involved, I guess you’d say. Da and Ma were adamantly opposed to it though and Bellamy and our parents argued a good deal about it. It was a difficult time for all of us.”

“What happened then? Did he stay with her?” Raven felt a bit guilty for asking for details she already knew but hearing what the family thought might be helpful for Bellamy she decided.

“As fate would have it, Ray hadn’t been killed and when he showed up Bellamy just walked away from Lila and Ray both and for the most part our family as well. I’m sure he was embarrassed and guilt-ridden about it as well. His life took a bit of a wild turn then; he started playing in a band and keeping late hours and such. Da just couldn’t accept it and he and Bellamy didn’t speak for almost a year.”

That information was hard for Raven to digest since the Bellamy she knew likely wouldn’t ever do that. People change so much she thought - time and circumstance can make them into such different people. How had time affected Murphy? 

“For several years we only saw him occasionally, holidays and such mostly and then he met a wonderful girl, Margie. Oh, she was a ray of sunshine in Bellamy’s life and finally he started thinking about the future; playing in the band was still important to him but he also realized that if he wanted a family he needed to figure out what he would do in the future. Then suddenly, it all changed. He met that woman, that Echo Duvall and within a month he had broken up with Margie and married Echo. It hurt Da and Ma so very much.”

“Did you go to their wedding?”

“Yes, for what little that was worth. He’d brought her to Sunday dinner once, when they told us they were getting married on the following Friday. She was so rude! She refused to eat a thing and ma had worked so hard on that meal too. At the wedding, she only had one friend there and no family at all and she wouldn’t let us take any photographs either,” Mrs. Carter said, flipping forward in the photo album. She pointed to two blurry photos and added, “I took two anyway, when that woman wasn’t watching but as you can see they didn’t come out well at all. Two days later the police came and told us that Bellamy and Echo had disappeared, were most likely dead and we never heard from him again, so it seemed to be true that he was no longer alive.”

Raven saw tears spring to her friend’s eyes and reached her hand across the table to lightly pat Mrs. Carters. “I’m so sorry for asking about all this; I didn’t mean to make you relive such unhappy memories.”

“Raven dear, only the last bit were unhappy; I have such wonderful and loving memories of my brother. For many years I wished I could know what really happened to him for sure, but those thoughts are long gone nowadays; I only hope that he rests in peace now.”

Raven ducked her head, afraid that Mrs. Carter would see the truth in her eyes, that Bellamy was still alive. Would she see him being alive as a blessing or was it better to let it all go? She needed to talk to Murphy about it all, now that she was sure.

As she drove home, she mulled it all over; she’d heard Bellamy’s side of it all from Clarke but hearing the pain the family had felt made it all so much more real to her. Would it be better to just let it go?

When she walked into the house Franklin was waiting, as usual to take her jacket and to offer her something to drink. “Nothing, Franklin,” she responded to his query. “Is Murphy home yet?”

“Yes he is. I believe he’s in his office.”

“Thank you, I’ll just go and see him now.”

“Certainly, Miss Raven. Dinner will be served at 7, as usual.”

She nodded and walked down the hall to the office and before she could even knock Murphy had opened the door, grinning impishly at her. When he took in her sad demeanor, he held his arms out to her and she walked straight into them. He settled them both down on the couch and listened as the story poured out of her and gently wiped her tears away when she was finished.

“Wow, that’s quite a story, Sweetness. A chance meeting that could really change lives.”

“I know. Murphy, should we tell him? He’s had so much to deal with lately.”

A deep frown marred his handsome face as he mulled it over. He knew that Bellamy would want to know, and it might eventually do him a lot of good. He had a lot of guilt over those sins of his past, but the question was, could it possibly be fair to hit him with more right now?

“Perhaps a talk with Clarke first would be in order, Raven. I know that Bellamy would want to know this, but it might be best if we wait a bit. Clarke should be aware of it all.”

“I think you’re right. I’ll see if I can meet her for lunch in a day or two. I agree that he would want to know.” Raven settled back into his warm and protective embrace; it had been a hard day and she felt a bit shaky right now. Probably ate too much sugar at Mrs. Carter’s, what with the sweetened tea and cookies.

“What else is wrong my love?” Her scent still wasn’t quite right.

“I think I’m just over-wrought by it all. And I consumed way too much sugar this afternoon; I’m really not used to it,” she said with a laugh.

He smiled, pulling her onto his lap and settling his arms around her. “So, you’re extra sweet, hm?” he teased, nuzzling her neck. Her responding giggle tempted him to kiss his spot and he felt her shiver in his arms and stretch her neck so he could get better access. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so bad at all. In fact, she felt perfect!

):(

At 5:05 pm Luca’s phone rang, an unavailable call. _Damn!_ Wells had already left for the day; he had a date with Cami and had been anxious to get out of here. Not that Luca could blame him, but he didn’t have anything, _anyone_ to escape to.

“Still interested in a face-to-face detective?” The voice on the phone sounded more sinister than usual. Luca wondered briefly if it was the same guy.

“What are your terms?” he asked.

“Go to the corner of Kimbridge and Valley View. Wait for further instructions.”

“When?”

“Now would be a good time.”

Now? The bastard wanted to meet now? It was almost dark out, not a good idea. He decided to stall. 

“No can do. How about tomorrow morning?” That wasn’t enough time to try to put a team in place.

“Nope. This is your shot.”

“Look, I’m getting ready to interview a suspect here. I can’t get away yet.”

“Nice talking to you detective.”

_Fuck!_ “Look, can you give me an hour? That’s the best I can do.”

There was complete silence on the other end of the phone, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Had the guy hung up?

“One hour detective. And if you don’t make it, we’re done here.”

“Okay; one hour. See you there.”

“Wrong. There will be other instructions for you at that location. And detective? If I so much see anyone nosing around there you will regret it.”

Luca wasn’t aware that Malcolm could hear as his heart speed up at those words. Alone. Okay, he’d do it, just to see what the hell this jerk wanted.

“Alone.”

“Good, we have an understanding.”

Luca heard the line click and then nothing, the call had been ended. He called Wells and got his voice mail and left him a message, letting him know what was happening. That was the best he could do under the circumstances. He thought for a moment about getting some undercover back up but decided against it. He’d deal with the freak himself. 

He checked his gun and made sure it was ready to go. The clip was full, and he had another one stashed in the car. He was ready.

):(

Wells had to drop off some paperwork at the DA’s office and saw Ben getting ready to leave. “Hey, Ben! How you been?”

“Good. Well, sort of, I guess. Still, um, processing I guess, you know?”

“Yeah, I do. Ben, Cami and I are meeting for dinner. How about coming along?”

“No, don’t want to intrude on your date.”

Ben had looked so withdrawn the last couple of times Wells had seen him. He needed to get back to living his life and having dinner might help a lot. Cami was good company and maybe if Ben began to see vamps in a different light, he’d start to relax a bit.

“You will not be intruding, promise. Cami has asked me to bring you along several times. Come on man, dinner, a drink or two?” He grinned at Ben as he saw him weakening.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. C’mon. I’m meeting her at the Breakwood. Great steaks. Know where it is?”

“Yes, I do. Okay, I’ll see you there.”

When Wells got to the car he saw Ben following him and relaxed. Cami would be happy; he knew that because she really had asked Wells to bring Ben sometime. Ben was Wells’ best friend and they were each trying to assimilate into the other’s world. This was a great step.

):(

Clarke was gathering up her laptop and coat when Max popped her head into Clarke’s office.

“Hey, see you Sunday?”

“Yep. I’m bringing wine and Bellamy rented a margarita machine! That should be fun!” Monday was Buzzwire’s first ‘live’ day and Max and Mark were throwing a staff party at their house on Sunday. The whole staff was looking forward to it. “Sure, that’s all I need to bring?”

Max chuckled and said, “I think that will be plenty. Margarita machine? Oh lord, this is going to be fun! Half the staff are going to be hung over when we go live!”

“Hope not. See you Max!” Clarke said as she waved goodbye. Things had been pretty exciting this last week as the countdown was on. Added to that was the fact that 3 more bodies had turned up, although only 1 at the morgue. Tango’s crew had found the others. Altogether there had been 6 bodies found so far and none of them knew how many more there could be. One thing was for sure, Clarke would be the one covering it for Buzzwire if it became any more public. They couldn’t let one of the rookies handle the story since a vampire was involved.

Personally, she hoped it would all stop, that Tango and Murphy would find this guy but so far they hadn’t had any luck at all. He was a ghost apparently, but a very dangerous one. Clarke leaned her head against the steering wheel for a moment before starting the car. She was tired and a bit weary too. It had been a hell of a week. Some down time this weekend was just what she needed. 

That and Bellamy’s arms around her, holding her tight. The thought of her mate brought a smile back to her face and it never left it during the short drive home. 

Home. Yes home, Bellamy’s arms.

):(

Rose was sitting at her desk when there was a brief and perfunctory knock on her door before it was opened. Robin was standing there holding a file in her hands.

“Dr. Hampton, I have some test results for you that you marked urgent. For a…,” she frowned for a moment, “Clarke Griffin Blake?”

“Yes, thank you Robin.” Rose held out her hand and Robin handed her the file. “Go on home, it’s been a long week!” Rose said with a smile.

“It has been. By the way, it looks like Yolanda Miller is about ready to deliver Dr. Davison said so let’s hope all goes well.”

Yolanda Miller had had a very difficult pregnancy so far. Rose had strongly urged that they should just do a C-section, but Yolanda wanted to have a child naturally. Sometimes people just wouldn’t listen to common sense.

“Okay, call if you need me. And at the very first sign of fetal distress I want Dr. Davison cutting. Tell her I said so. She can call me if she can’t do it.”

Robin nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her. Rose opened the file and scanned the pages that contained the test results, scrutinizing the last page carefully. It contained the genetic testing results and she smiled broadly at them.

_Welcome to the family Clarke!_

):(

Luca pulled up to the corner of Kimbridge and Valley View and looked around. It was in the warehouse district and deserted right now. It was also pitch black as several of the streetlights were out. Luca peered out of the window and glanced around into the inky darkness.

_Fuck_. He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this. Logic took over and his hand went to the key to start the car. He didn’t give a damn what information this guy had; he’d be a sitting duck here. He glanced at the 9mm that was sitting on the seat next to him, making sure it was ready if needed.

_Big, bad cop, freaking out at a few shadows!_ He taunted himself, trying to shake off the creepy feeling. He turned the engine off and pocketed the keys before reaching for the door handle. 

Out of the shadows a silent figure appeared, walking steadily towards him. A big guy too. This must be the ‘other instructions’ he was supposed to get. He stayed put in the car and waited as the guy approached him.

What he saw made him reach for his gun. But it was too late.

_To be continued…_

Dun, dun, dun…


	33. Chapter 33  Floodgates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Hope all is well in your worlds. At least we don't have any snow right now so that is great.
> 
> Ben reflects on his past, which is hard when he is with Wells and Cami when they go to dinner. After dinner Wells discovers messages from Luca and realizes that his partner is in trouble and calls Bellamy who gathers the guys around to go and search for him. Clarke is angry about being left at home and she and Raven butt heads about it, but in the end, she realizes that Raven has a point.

Chapter 33 Floodgates

Wells and Ben walked into the Breakwood and spotted Cami waiting for them at the bar. Her smile lit up her whole face when she spotted them and she slipped down off of the barstool with a fluidity that was enough to make Wells breath catch in his throat. She walked straight into his arms and he held her tightly for a moment, knowing that whatever was going on in the world right now, his was okay because she was here with him.

Ben stood by, wishing for a moment that he hadn’t came. Their embrace was so achingly intimate and yet somehow totally innocent. The love these two shared was almost painful to watch and yet he couldn’t look away, mesmerized by the sheer energy it seemed to generate. 

He’d felt that way once, when Michelle was in his life. She fit into his arms perfectly, her warmth and love wrapping around him tightly like a blanket. Nothing was wrong in the world when she was in his world. Until she wasn’t.

_Columbia Law School, 2008_

_The last semester of school was going to start in a few days and both Ben and Michelle felt the energy and rush of making sure they were ready hit them in an enervating wash, the calm before the storm. Both felt that they weren’t up to this last, final semester._

_Well, that wasn’t true, they were ready, but it really was crunch time. Both of them had been interning at different law offices the past year and kicking ass this last semester would ensure that they both graduated with highly promising careers ahead of them._

_Michelle was interning at Blanek and Myer’s, a well known and expensive firm that specialized in criminal defense. Right now they were involved in a very public trial involving a well-known mob boss and things were going exceptionally well. It looked like he was going to get off and Ben and Michelle had talked endlessly about the case, among themselves that is._

_An attorney’s objective was to represent their client and set them free, if you were a defense attorney that is. Marco ‘Slippery’ DeFazio was as guilty as they came, but because of errors in the arrest process and the few credible witness’ the prosecution had who had somehow ‘forgot’ what they saw, he was going to walk. Good for him, bad for the rival crime family who had already started to take over his turf._

_Bad for Michelle who couldn’t handle the thought of that scumbag walking away scot free. What she had learned was that nothing is written in stone, legally that is. A case that should have been a sure win for the state was sinking fast and the two crime families were both gearing up for a major coo._

_Ben watched it all in a very detached manner. He saw the flaws in the states case and the mistakes they had made and was determined to learn from them. Prosecution was going to be his game, he already knew that, much to his parent’s dismay who wanted him to join them in their lucrative criminal defense practice in LA. Instead, Ben, providing he graduated as expected and passed the bar had already accepted a junior prosecutor position in Sacramento. It was a good start, but Michelle hadn’t decided yet what she wanted. The bloom had already worn off the criminal defense aspect of the job and she was considering estate law perhaps. Like Ben, she was being courted by several prestigious firms as well but she would settle in Sacramento with him._

_They’d set the date for the wedding already, June 17th and again, much to his parents’ consternation instead of being the social and media event of the decade it was going to be a very small affair. They would have their own way about it, regardless of how much pressure Ben’s family exerted._

_Michelle had no family left, a few cousins scattered to the four winds but she’d never been close to them anyway. She was a bit uncomfortable with the lavish lifestyle of Ben’s parents but Ben himself was about as far away from all that as was possible. She really did love Ben’s mom, Catherine who at least respected how hard Michelle worked in school._

_Michelle had done it all on scholarship, a truly amazing feat. Anyone who could manage a full ride to Columbia for 4 years and then handle working her way through grad school deserved Cat’s respect and she gave if freely, proudly even because Michelle would be a wonderful daughter in law._

_The night that DeFazio was freed the police decided to try and sneak him out through a side door after dark, in hopes of making the reporters and everyone else think they’d missed him earlier._

_The night was dark with an almost fetid stench to the air from the sewers far below the street. It was unaccountably warm and humid for a New York January, the temps in the high ‘60’s and people were out everywhere enjoying the weather, even at 10 pm. It was Celia LaFortune’s job, as the leading defense attorney to accompany DeFazio to the car that would be waiting for him and Michelle was with her._

_The side door opened and other than a few pedestrians strolling along the sidewalks it looked clear. They started down the steps to the sidewalk and spotted the car that was waiting. Ten feet from it, from the freedom he sought DeFazio was gunned down, as were Celia and two undercover cops. Michelle saw it all happen, saw the Respirito family sweep out of two vans and grab DeFazio’s body. Michelle stared in horrified silence when one of the Respirito boys shot her, two times, eye witnesses would say. She crumpled and went down hard onto the pavement, her head cracking hard against it, hard enough that it left a large spot of blood and hair on it. The shooter, evidently wanting to make sure she was dead, grabbed her and tossed her into the van along with the cops and Celia’s bodies. Nothing was left except for the blood spattered sidewalk._

_Ben was contacted soon afterwards and literally ran to the courthouse. Nothing left, not anything except for a few strands of her hair. He collapsed, sobbing desperately at the loss of her, his soul mate, his love. Her blood covered his hands, his clothes and he didn’t care because it was all that was left of her._

_Someone got him home and friends descended upon his apartment, calling his folks. When Christian, Catherine and Margie got there 8 hours later he hadn’t moved from the couch where they laid him._

_Freda Moore, Michelle’s best friend had tried to wash the blood off of Ben’s hands and get him to change his shirt which was also covered in her blood but he only ignored her, tear-rimmed eyes staring sightlessly ahead of him. The friends all kept silent vigil with him until his family got there, appalled at his state. Eventually his dad and Robert, another friend, simply unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him, slipping a tee shirt over his head. He let his grandmother wash away the blood on his hands and they cried together as they watched as the water was turned red with her blood. Finally they got him into bed and he lay wide awake until a doctor came and gave him a shot to help him sleep._

_It had been 14 hours and he’d not uttered a single word. As he slowly drifted off to sleep one word caught in his parched throat._

_Michelle…_

“Ben? Ben?” Cami repeated softly, casting a concerned look at Wells who shook his head almost imperceptibly. “Ben? Are you okay?”

He came back to the present, embarrassed by his lapse of manners. “I’m sorry Cami, just wool gathering I guess.” He smiled at her confused smile and added, “An old expression my grandmother often uses. Means basically that I wasn’t paying attention. I apologize for my bad manners.” He smiled warmly at her and kissed her cool cheek.

She laughed, a soft sound that sounded as dainty as she looked. “I’m so happy that you finally decided to come to dinner with us.”

“It was very kind of Wells to ask.”

The hostess let them know that their table was ready and they followed her to a booth in the back of the restaurant, near a waterfall that lent a hush over the atmosphere. The booths at Breakwood had high backs on them, giving privacy to the conversations of their often famous and privileged guests. The three of them slid into the plush leather seats and relaxed in comfort.

“Would you like to order drinks now?”

“Yes, please,” Cami said. “I’ll have a Grey Goose martini, dirty.”

The hostess jotted it down and looked at Wells and Ben expectantly. “I’ll have a Guinness please,” Ben said and Wells held up two fingers, signally he’d take the same.

They made small talk as they perused the menus, Wells and Ben both deciding on the prime rib for dinner. When their order was taken Cami said, “Nothing for me. I ate earlier but who could resist a dinner invitation with these two gorgeous men?” The waitress nodded in agreement and Ben felt a slow flush creep up his face as she stared at him.

Finally, she said, “I’ll have your soup out in just a few minutes. In the meantime, if you need anything my name is Amanda.”

“Oh, Ben, she likes you! Too bad you can’t scent her, uh, interest,” Cami said and watched Wells laugh at her comment.

“Scent her interest?”

“Um, well yes. Sexual interest that is.”

It finally occurred to him exactly what Cami meant and another flush swept over his features, barely visible in the darkened room - to a human that is.

“You really do have some extraordinary abilities, don’t you? Uh, people like you I mean,” he said, looking around him and hoping that no one could discern what he meant.

“Yes, the ‘tribe’, as we sometimes call ourselves, do indeed.”

Ben had to smile at the ‘tribe’ connotation. It worked and certainly seemed easier on the tongue than ‘vampire’ did. Was he really part of a family that had a vampire in it? Friends as well? 

He watched Cami and Wells together and couldn’t see anything sinister about her. She was demure, soft spoken, quite poised actually and she and Wells seemed perfect together. Simpatico, Michelle would have said. They finished one another’s sentences sometimes and when they looked at each other, well it was almost embarrassing to watch because those looks sizzled with desire.

The evening proved to be a good one, a happy one. Cami talked freely of her life and it only got a bit sad when she talked of the night that Clarke was turned. Her best friend Raven had killed the vamp that did it. As an ADA he should find that wrong but yet, how could he because look what that woman had done to Clarke? 

Clarke, who was curious beyond reason and also loyal to a fault, especially where Bellamy was concerned, had essentially been murdered. He and Wells spoke briefly about the ‘tribe’ and their justice system.

“You have to understand, Ben, our system can’t work for them.”

Ben nodded, hating to admit that it was true but after seeing Emma Monahan tear apart that office he knew that it was true. “She was, taken care of, that night?”

“Yes, according to Bellamy. Their justice moves quickly, Ben. As ours should.”

Ben certainly couldn’t disagree with that but what about the people who were sent to jail who were actually innocent? He hated to admit that it happened, but it did. What they needed was a more fool-proof system. Impossible in these times though.

He thought about the conversation long into the night and knew that a visit to his mom was in order. It was no longer just a matter of Bellamy, estranged grandfather who was a vampire, but it was a global issue. If word ever got out, and it would eventually he knew, then there had better be some sort of thought given to how it should be handled.

Deep thoughts indeed. And for the first time in years Michelle wasn’t the last thing on his mind before sleep. No, the thought that maybe it wouldn’t, shouldn’t matter - vampire or human, we all just wanted to exist.

):(

Wells walked Cami to her car, stopping to place a lingering kiss on her cool lips. “I’ll follow you to your place?”

“Yes,” she responded breathlessly. “Yes…”

“Okay,” he said, and then he stepped away, reluctant as always to leave her even for a few minutes. In his car he pulled out his phone and saw that he had missed a call from Luca. There was also a message from him, and Wells called his voice mail and listened, quickly becoming alarmed at what he heard.

_“Hey Wells, we got a call from our phantom. He insisted that I meet him at Kimbridge and Valley View in an hour. If you get this before then I’ll see you there but I’m heading out on my own. I’ll give you a call when the meeting is done and catch you up if you don’t make it.”_

_Sonofabitch!_ Was he crazy? Wells realized that the message was from 3 hours ago and he certainly should have heard from Luca before now. He thought for a moment and then dialed Luca’s number, but it went to voice mail eventually. At least it wasn’t off, that was a good thing. He decided to head to the rendezvous point and see if Luca was still there.

A quick call to Cami let her know that he’d be delayed a bit and she was fine with that. She’d been with Wells long enough by now to know that things happened, and she could tell that he was really worried about Luca. 

It took Wells almost a half an hour to reach the place for the meeting. He’d tried repeatedly to call Luca but still didn’t get an answer. As he approached the intersection he immediately noticed how dark it was, with no street lights on at all. He spotted Luca’s car up ahead, parked on Valley View and pulled up behind it. He grabbed his gun and a flashlight out of the console and stepped out of the car, moving quickly to Luca’s vehicle. It was empty, although the driver’s window was down. He tried to call Luca again and heard the phone ringing and when he opened the door he found it lying on the floor of the car.

He looked around him, peering into the deep shadows but couldn’t see anything. He went back to his vehicle and placed a call to dispatch, to see if he’d checked in there. As he hadn’t, Wells brought them up to speed on what was happening and a black and white unit was dispatched and headed his way, quickly followed by two more.

They searched the area for 2 hours but couldn’t find a trace of Luca. Wells’ stomach was twisted in knots. He needed to call Bellamy and Murphy in on this but the cops had to get out of here first. He called Cami again and let her know what was going on.

“I’m so sorry, Cami.”

“It’s okay, Wells. I’m worried now too. Are you going to call Bellamy?”

“Yeah, but I can’t until the others are gone from here. Hopefully Bellamy can pick up on a scent or something.”

“Yeah. Hey, I’ll go ahead and call him, okay? Let him know you’ll be calling him in a little bit.”

“Yes, that sounds good. Cami, I love you.”

“I know. Love you too. Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m fine. Just find Luca.”

The unspoken word, ‘alive’ was added by both of them. Alive, yes, please alive.

):(

Bellamy hung up the phone with a sharp punch of the button. Clarke, sitting next to him had heard the whole conversation.

“Oh, Bellamy. This isn’t good.”

“No, it’s not. We didn’t think that Shatel had anything to do with Malcolm.”

“Maybe they aren’t connected and this is something else entirely. He might show up safe and sound you know.”

“Maybe, but my gut says that’s not what happened.” 

Clarke nodded, she felt the same way. She watched as Bellamy called Murphy and let him know what was going on. Murphy in turn called Tango and they came to the loft to wait for Wells to call. Raven came with Murphy, to keep Clarke company.

When they got the call from Wells Clarke fumed as they walked out the door, her eyes burning brightly blue.

“What’s the matter, Clarke?”

“No offense, Raven, but I had been planning to go with them. For heaven’s sake, I can scent a scene just as good, if not better than Bellamy. He knows I won’t go if you’re here.”

“Clarke, he didn’t ask me to come along, I just thought I would. Sorry…” she trailed off, pissed at Clarke’s attitude.

Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing that she’d offended Raven. “Look, Raven, I’m sorry. I just hate being left out, especially when they try to protect me because I’m a girl, you know?”

“So, you want to go gallivanting off into danger just to prove you're one of the boys?”

“Well, not exactly. It’s just, Bellamy is always protecting me and I can take care of myself, you know. I have fangs too!”

“Have you ever had to defend yourself with those fangs Clarke? Seriously, you’re still a baby in vamp years.”

“You just wait, you’ll understand soon enough, when Murphy turns you. The guys think that just because they were the first ones in history who were big enough, mean and strong enough to go out and club something to death for dinner that we are the weaker sex.”

Raven listened to Clarke’s tirade and had to suppress a smile. Clarke had never been one to hold back when something needed to be explored or done. This was no different. Still, they boys definitely had themselves a nice little club going and it irritated her, too.

“Look, let’s just make the best of it, okay? I know you’re worried about Wells here too. Why don’t we call Cami and ask her to come over here and we’ll watch a movie while the boys are out doing whatever it is they do?”

“Okay. You wanna call her?”

“Already dialing!”

Cami agreed and came over quickly. After one movie the girls all tried to seem interested in another but none of them were. Clock watching seemed to be the order of the evening and time trickled by slowly. Raven finally fell asleep at 2 am and Clarke and Cami settled in to wait it out. 

At 3:40 am the front door opened and all the men came in, grim expressions on their faces. 

It apparently hadn’t ended well.

_To be continued…_


	34. Chapter 34  An Echo From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! It's time for the Buzzwire party to get going. But first, a little something to deal with that makes things tense. 
> 
> The men come home after searching the scene for Luca, but find nothing. Clarke is still feeling frustrated that she wasn't there. Ben goes to see him mom in and effort to understand the situation about Bellamy better and how his mom could be so unconcerned about it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. What do you all think happened to Luca? Did Malcom get him or did Shatel and why?

Chapter 34 An Echo from the Past

Clarke and Cami looked up as the men came into the loft, all of them grim-faced and apparently frustrated. 

“Did you find him?” Clarke and Cami asked in unison which caused Raven to wake up and take in the scene before her.

Bellamy pursed his lips until they were nothing but a flat line across his handsome face. “No, we didn’t. No trace at all.”

“No scent, Bellamy?”

“A couple of vamp scents, but I think they were there at different times. Hard to tell because it’s a little humid out there and the city scents are overwhelming.”

Raven looked at Murphy for confirmation and he said, “Don’t look at me, not my thing. All I scented was a vamp smell, could have been one or a hundred.”

“Something was rather hinky about one of them though,” Tango said, his British accent even more clipped than usual. 

“You mean like not really a vamp?” Clarke asked, confused.

“No, it was vampire, certainly. But, muddied I’d say.”

“Well, sit down and let me get you guys something to drink,” Clarke said, and Raven stood up to help. The vamps settled on scotch with a blood chaser and Carl just settled for the scotch, neat. They sat at the table and tried to talk the situation through, looking to see if one of them picked up on something the others didn’t.

“Bellamy you need to take me to the scene and see if I can pick up on anything else. I know you want to keep me out of it, but you also know that I have a very keen nose when it comes to the past,” she said, touching her nose as she spoke. 

Bellamy looked at her in consternation. He was tired, they all were. They had walked and dug into every place they could looking for clues but there was nothing to be found. “Clarke, we covered it all very carefully, there’s no other clues there, trust me.”

“I do trust you, Bellamy, and I’m sure there aren’t any physical clues there, but I might be able to ‘see’ who did it, if it’s Tango and Murphy’s guy.”

“Clarke, it’s been 8 hours since the meeting. The scent was almost totally gone by the time we left there. I really don’t believe that there is anything left to scent. Honestly.”

She looked at his face, the tiredness etched into it, and realized he was being honest with her. She should have gone with them earlier, followed them if necessary. Why hadn’t she? Clarke had fought the instinct to tune in to Bellamy’s movements while he was gone. It wasn’t easy at all, when her mate was in danger she wanted - no, _needed_ to make sure he was okay. It was a mistake she wouldn’t make again. The boys only club has had their last meeting she decided. 

The group broke up soon after that, heading home to try and rest before they went any farther. Carl would let them know what, if anything, the police found. They were going to process Luka’s car for prints. His phone had been there but his gun was missing, which seemed odd to them all. 

As goodbyes were said, it was a solemn group that walked away from the loft and caught the lift down. Bellamy closed the door and leaned against it and Clarke pulled him to her and held him for a moment. His body was tense, his muscles tightly bunched and she let him breath in her scent and her love for him. Gradually he relaxed and they headed upstairs to take a shower before crawling into the freezer.

Clarke hated waiting games and this was certainly what this was. As she drifted off to rest her mind was still churning about it all. That rest didn’t come easily to either of them.

):(

Cat sat in her office at home on Saturday morning, trying to focus on composing questions for the Caldwell deposition scheduled for Monday and failing at it. It really irritated her because she usually had no problem at all focusing on business. 

But that was before Bellamy Blake, a ghost from the past, had made an appearance in her life. She was still struggling with how she felt about it and she could only imagine how Benjamin must be feeling about it all. 

She’d had a long talk with Murphy about Bellamy, the struggles he’d faced when he was turned, the horror his life was for decades. Not that Echo Duvall had been the only guilty party in it. Yes, she’d used allure on Bellamy and turned him without him knowing about vampires, a horrendous enough thing on its own to cope with. But Murphy had also said that Bellamy had been his own worst enemy for a lot of that time too. Up until he’d saved Clarke Griffin, when she was four years old. Amazing how a single event changed his life so much, but it did. He stopped partying, drinking fresh blood, Murphy had said, and switched to buying bagged blood from the morgue. The thought of which frankly sickened Catherine. Her mind echoed a derisive laugh at that - drinking any blood should be enough to sicken her but the thought of what could be in that bagged blood was just too gross. The disease, the chemicals, you never knew what was going on with someone’s body. Vampires couldn’t get sick, or so Murphy said, but what if you ingested tainted or poison? Could a vamp handle that? Did they have any type of filtering system if their liver didn’t work any longer?

While Murphy loved being a vampire, Bellamy had a much different feeling about it. Murphy said that it wasn’t bad enough to have to deal with Echo and the deviant lifestyle she led but walking away from his family had almost been his undoing.

He’d been okay for a few years apparently. But, as he began to make his way in his new world and the fights with Echo grew worse he began to long for his human family more and more. He grew extremely depressed which in turn brought out the worst in him - living on the edge of things.

His behavior became reckless, out of control, even for a vampire. He would swing back and forth between life with Echo, which was at best violent and wild, to fits of uncontrollable partying to try to shove it all away. The pain of missing everyone, of not having something or someone solid in his life had worried Murphy a lot. He was afraid at times that Bellamy might take his own life.

Cat remembered Murphy, back in the day and the wild parties at his house. She knew that she’d never met Bellamy there, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Molly ever had. In truth, Cat hadn’t spent that much time there because school was pretty rough. Molls would talk about evenings playing topless Twister and other equally silly pursuits. Murphy had been different in those days, Cat realized, much more carefree and up for a party anytime. But he had also been eminently more dangerous in his corporeal needs and desire. Partying was great but when it was dinner time he got right down to it. Nowadays he seemed a bit more polished, circumspect even. The thought made her smile at his gentlemanly ways. Deep down inside, she knew that he really was a lord of the manor.

The doorbell ringing startled her for a moment, and she frowned as she looked at the clock. 10:30 - she’d been working for 2 hours and hadn’t really gotten anything done.

When she opened the door, she found her son standing there, a haggard, troubled look on his face. “Ben! Come on in son. What brings you by on a Saturday morning?”

“Hi Mom,” he replied, stepping into the foyer. The house was quiet and he added, “Is dad here?”

“You need to talk to your dad? Is it about a case?”

“No, I um, I actually wanted to talk to you about…things.”

“I see. Well, your father is at Pebble Beach, playing golf with the governor and then attending a campaign fund raising banquet this evening. He won’t be home until tomorrow evening actually. So, come and tell me what is on your mind.”

She led him into the living room and offered him some coffee which he refused. She suspected that he’d been drinking a lot of it this morning because he seemed jittery. Almost as soon as he sat down he was back up again, pacing the room. Cat watched him for a moment, trying to give him time to gather his thoughts but it was really hard to see him so out of sorts like this.

Benjamin had had more than his share of bombshells in his life and she hoped that he’d find a way to cope with this newest one.

“Mom, how do you - how are you so complacent about all this? About Bellamy Blake, I mean?”

“Well, I’m not sure I’m _complacent_ about it Ben, but I have accepted the reality that he is alive and that he is a vampire. Think for a moment, which part upsets you the most? That he is alive, that he is a vampire or the fact that you know him already?”

“I just don’t know. All of it is a shock. I mean, when I first met him I hated him on sight because just his name reminded me of the fact that Bellamy Blake had run out on grandma. I thought he was probably my cousin and even that didn’t help my antipathy at all. As I got to know him though I began to admire him, his instincts, maybe the fact that he saved my ass when Clarke and I got captured. I don’t know…”

He sat down again and leaned back against the sofa cushions and ran his hand through his hair. “Vampires? Well hell, Mom, I never even imagined such a thing. You certainly never let on, and I guess I understand that. Alive? If we’d found an old, doddering husk of a man, that would be one thing but he’s technically younger than I am, in a way that is.”

“His birthday is Monday, by the way. He’ll be 86.”

“Why in the hell would you even remember that?”

“I don’t know, I just do. I know that mamma used to get sad on November 16th and I didn’t realize why for many years. I think she couldn’t help but remember the day, even though she loved my dad with all her heart.”

“See, that’s just it - you had a dad, I had a grandfather!”

“Yes, we were so fortunate in that. Benjamin, blood may make him my father but he’ll never be my dad. There is a difference. Frankly, I can’t see Bellamy ever trying to take the place of Herb in our lives.”

“Are you going to tell grandma about this?”

“I don’t see that it would help anything Ben. Her love for Bellamy is a part of her past and I think she laid it to rest many years ago. I feel sure that Bellamy wouldn’t want to stir up any pain for her. He seems to be a pretty conscientious kind of guy. Do you think you should tell him?”

Ben knew enough about him to agree with that assessment of Bellamy’s character. If things were different, he could really like Bellamy, be great friends with him because he admired how hard Bellamy fought for what was good and just. 

“I can’t, he’ll never be grandpa, as you said, but maybe someday he’ll be a friend again. I feel almost protective of him, like he’s vulnerable and that seems pretty far from the truth actually.”

“I don’t think it’s far from the truth at all. Physically, he might not be vulnerable but his very life, what he is makes him vulnerable in this world Ben. For all of them. It’s why I always kept the secret. Yes, there are very bad vampires out there that would kill just for the pleasure of it, that DO that very thing, but we humans are no different. What we have to make sure happens is that the world is safe for all of us Benjamin. That’s your task.”

“How do we do that Mom? I don’t understand.”

“We watch, we help when we can. Get to know him Benjamin, learn to understand who he is, as a man, as a vampire. Then decide how or even if you want him in your life.”

Ben heard her words and nodded quietly. He stretched his hands out, realizing that he’d clenched his fists so tightly that his fingers ached. He let out a long slow breath and said, “That makes sense. Thank you, Mom.”

“You're welcome. Hey, how about some lunch? We can order in some Thai if you like?”

“Sounds good,” he said and realized that he was hungry. Maybe it would all be okay. Get to know and understand Bellamy Blake - it seemed an awkward task at best but he would try to do it, for everyone’s sake.

):(

Clarke punched the end key on her phone and laughed. “Max said the margarita machine got there a little while ago and they got it all mixed and running so there will be margaritas a plenty at the party. And, she stated once again for the record, that if someone is too hung over to make it to work tomorrow that you are dead meat Blake!”

“Hey, just trying to make a good impression with the gang. After all, you have to be stern with them as their boss, but I can be the poor, long-suffering husband who tries to buy their good will with the margarita machine!”

She grinned wickedly as they sipped a glass of O- before leaving for the party. “Hey, I am going to be one of those great editors, lots of guidance and I’ll kick their asses when I need to.” She rinsed out their glasses and set them into the dishwasher. “I love you Bellamy Blake!”

He grinned, the crooked one that melted her heart so easily. The Blake charm still got her and he knew it. “You really love me huh? Even when I make you stay in the car, as you say it?”

“If you're a smart guy you’ll get off of that subject really quickly.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a long and lingering kiss. The feel of his lips moving over hers sent shivers up her spine. She sighed when the kiss ended and rested her check against his chest for a moment.

“How much time do we have before we have to be there?” Bellamy asked, a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

“Not long enough. But don’t forget that thought later on!”

He laughed, knowing that neither of them would forget it. “So, are you all ready for the big day tomorrow?”

“Yep, as ready as we can be for now. Bellamy, it’s going so well! Mark has taped his Ten-Minute Doc pieces for the next few weeks, we have a month of the cooking segment ready to go and it’s the same for the yoga morning segments and the afternoon Pilates. We have so much to offer this time, not just tabloid news. Although, we still have that bit of sleaze segments at times, just to keep you happy!”

“Have you talked to Ben yet, about the legal segment?”

“No.” She frowned for a moment and added, “Somehow it seems like a little much to do right now. We’re okay for now and when things calm down a bit I’ll talk to him.”

When they arrived at Max and Marks house Bellamy pulled the Benz into the driveway and he looked out at the house in surprise. It was huge, perched on the side of a mountain and built with lots of natural stone and wood. The lawn was well-manicured, which wasn’t really an easy thing to do up in the hills where you ran into more cactus than grass. 

“I guess being a doctor here in LA pays really well, huh?”

“You know, people think that about our loft too. All a matter of perspective! Now, help me get all these crudités into the house, something they’ll never eat because they’ll all be too busy drinking margaritas.”

Again, he tossed her that cocky grin and she just shook her head in mock frustration. “C’mon! You are a very bad influence, know that?”

“I try,” he said wickedly, quirking an eyebrow upwards. 

As they waited for the door to be answered she couldn’t help but laugh. This was one of the best things about Bellamy, he could always make her laugh and the thought occurred to her that it hadn’t always been that way. But it was now and she loved it.

“Bellamy, Clarke, come on in,” Mark said, holding the door open for them. “We’ll just put this food into the kitchen. Max is in there, finishing up the other finger foods.” He headed down a hall and Bellamy glanced around him as they went. 

The house was rustic, the stone and wood from the outside being an integral part of the interior design. Comfortable furniture that was sturdy and stylish seemed to be the choice and although it was completely different from the loft Bellamy liked it a lot. He remembered they had a couple of boys and judging by how quiet things were here he guessed they must be at someone else’s house.

“Paula and Rodney are here too. Clarke, do you remember meeting Max’s parents?”

“Yes, I do. It was at that Achievement in Journalism affair back when we were at the LA Free Press. How nice that they are here too.”

“Paula has been talking about it non-stop for days now. I swear, I think she’s more invested in Buzzwire than Max is!”

They walked into a huge kitchen that had a central island with lots of copper and wood trim. To the left was a small den type of area that had a desk with a computer on it as well as a couch and chair. It looked like a comfortable gathering place for the family and Bellamy had to admit it was very inviting. The far wall of the kitchen had sliding glass doors and lots of windows that looked out on a very large backyard. He saw a pool with a wrought iron fence around it that had a lock on it and in the back of the yard was a large play area for the kids, who were nowhere to be seen. 

Max was putting something into the oven and the whole kitchen smelled wonderful. Clarke and Bellamy sat the bags down on the counter and Max grinned, hugging first Clarke and then Bellamy in welcome!

“We are on our way Clarke Griffin Blake! We are taking Buzzwire to places where no one ever thought it could go!” The two girls hugged one another and both of them jumped up and down in their excitement. 

Bellamy watched it with interest. He hadn’t actually known Clarke during the LA Free Press days. He’d known she was working there but he’d stayed away from her. Other than meeting Max and Mark at the wedding he didn’t really know them. Max was vivacious and enthusiastic, a good combination to pair with Clarke.

“Ladies, if anyone can do it I would bet my next paycheck it would be you!” Mark said, smiling as he looked at his wife. They’d been married young, she being 22 and he 28, but neither of them had regretted it. The first baby boy had come along a year later with the second less than a year later. Clarke used to tease them constantly about what causes that, but they were thrilled to be parents. Now the boys were 4 and 5 and they were talking about having another one or two now that they were more settled. Mark had finished his residency four years before and was well-established in his own practice and life was good for them.

Bellamy saw the way Mark looked at his wife and understood the deep love and passion the man felt for his wife. After all, it was how he felt for Clarke. He hoped they’d always be this happy.

Out on the deck Rodney said, “Looks like Clarke and her husband are here. Shall we go inside, darling?” He held out his hand to his wife who was sitting on a chaise and smiled.

Lord, but he was still handsome Paula thought, admiring the deep brown eyes that were made all the more attractive by the laugh lines that crinkled at the corners when he smiled or laughed, which was often. 

“Okay, if we must! I must say though that the weather is beautiful today and the sunshine feels heavenly.” She stood up and she and Rod headed into the house through the sliding patio doors. As they stepped inside she said, “Clarke, how wonderful to see you again. Marriage agrees with you! And this must be Bellamy,” she said, turning her eyes upwards to look at him.

Her face paled and suddenly the world tipped around her before she crumpled to the floor.

Clarke looked at Bellamy with a questioning eye but he was as shocked as she was. 

Well, this party was starting to be really interesting.

_To be continued…_


	35. Chapter 35  Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. There is a rotten winter storm making it's way across the US right now. I hope wherever in the world you are that all is safe and well and for those of you in the southern hemisphere, enjoy a little bit of summer for me, please! :D 
> 
> So, what caused Paula to faint? Or maybe who? Something from the past for sure. Ben finds out about Luca and it's getting clearer all the time that there is a major problem and the 'tribe' is going to have to be the ones to deal with it. Bellamy thinks that maybe it's time for he and Clarke to move on but she has a few things to say about that. And lastly, we learn who didn't capture Luca. So who could it be?

Chapter 35 Tension

The group watched as Paula slid to the floor, Rodney sinking down with her in order to catch her before her head hit the floor. Mark immediately knelt down as well and said, “Max, get my bag!” When she hesitated for a moment, torn between getting the bag and fear of leaving her mom, he barked at her, “MAX! My bag - NOW!” Suddenly she ran from the room and Mark started to focus on Paula.

Rodney was smoothing Paula’s hair out of her face and quietly repeating her name. Mark checked her pulse and lifted her eye lids and said, “I think she just fainted. Rodney, I think she’ll be fine.”

Max returned with the bag and popped it open, displaying its contents. Mark reached for his stethoscope and listened to her heart. “Strong and steady. She’s fainted.”

“Are you sure? She’s never fainted before. Darling, come on, Paula, wake up,” Rodney said, visibly shaking.

Mark dug into the medical bag again and found a vial of something which he uncorked and held under her nose. Bellamy and Clarke winced at the strong smell of ammonia that filled the air and Clarke coughed a bit, overwhelmed with the scent.

Paula’s eyes opened and she too began to cough. Mark capped the bottle and dropped it back into the bag, its purpose having been fulfilled. “Hey, Paula, just lay still for a few minutes, okay?” Mark said, speaking softly. 

Clarke looked over at Max who was trembling, worry and fear clearly written on her face, which had grown extremely pale. Clarke reached for her and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as they watched as Mark asked Paula to repeat some words and move different parts of her body.

“She’s fine,” he declared, smiling at her.

“The hell she is!” Rodney declared. “She doesn’t faint like that!”

Mark was pulling a blood pressure cuff out of the bag and wrapped it around Paula’s arm, above her protestations. “I’m fine, really.” She looked at Bellamy again and a small, wry smile appeared on her face. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Rodney looked at Bellamy and studied his face, trying to spark a memory. Suddenly it occurred to him what Paula was referring to. Bellamy obviously didn’t have a clue about it though.

Panic swept over Bellamy and Clarke by default as he stared at her. Had she been one of Murphy’s freshies? He didn’t remember her at all, or did he? Something in his memory told him he should remember her. He glanced at her arms and couldn’t see any scars from fang marks but he had a strong feeling that this had to do with vampires.

Paula sat up and asked Max to get her purse from the bedroom. Max was back quickly and handed it to her mother, as puzzled as Bellamy, Clarke and Mark were. Paula opened her wallet and pulled a piece of paper out of it that was folded. It was slightly yellowed and the creases in it well-worn.

**“You probably don’t know this Bellamy but I’m an artist; drawing has always come easily to me, portraits especially. I drew this sketch in 1992, after going to a party with a group of other teenagers. The house was quite spectacular, it was a glass house, in fact. The odd thing was, there were vampires there and then suddenly this one guy came and started yelling at the woman who was hosting the party. Apparently, she was his wife and then he screamed at us and told us to run if we wanted to live. I was one of those people Bellamy. You saved my life.” ** She handed him the piece of paper and he looked at it, staring at his own face.

Clarke let out a small gasp, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. “Oh my god, Bellamy.”

He looked up at her and then his eyes swept the others faces. Not one of them seemed in the slightest bit surprised by Paula’s story. He was stunned and didn’t know what the hell to say.

“They know, Bellamy. I’ve told them the story, although I’ve never told anyone else,” she said, trying to reassure him. “I drew the picture because I never wanted to forget the face of the man who saved my life.” She smiled at Bellamy, hoping he would accept it all.

Clarke took the sketch and studied it, taking in the amazing likeness. She knew that Paula was a gifted artist and she had captured Bellamy so well. She looked at her husband, still standing awkwardly at her side and then carefully folded the picture up and handed it back to Paula. “Bellamy, you did a good thing. It’s okay.”

He glanced at her, his mind still furiously thinking about it all. It was getting to be too much. Too many people knew the secret and a good portion of them found out from him, in some way or other. This is so not good, he thought.

They all jumped a bit when the doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of the first guests. “Bellamy, I won’t tell anyone. I swear it. I just want to say thank you,” Paula said, giving him a small hug while Max and Mark went to answer the door.

Bellamy hugged her back but really, all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there. He needed to think, to figure all this out. 

“Bellamy, hey dude it’s good to see you!” Steve called out, heading directly for him and grabbing his hand to shake it.

“Steve, glad to see you,” he replied and if his words lacked any enthusiasm Steve never noticed. He introduced his fiancé to the group and Clarke couldn’t hold back a smile at Tasha, a model! Steve was coming up in the world evidently. She was really beautiful and seemed to adore him.

The rest of the group slowly trickled in and the party seemed to center around the margarita machine and the grill in the backyard which Max and Rodney were manning, along with the help of Steve. Later in the afternoon Clarke was in the staging area of the kitchen, refilling platters and Bellamy, Paula and Mark were in the seating area off the kitchen chatting amicably, although they hadn’t discussed the past again.

“Bellamy, you look like a scotch guy to me and I have to tell you, I can’t stomach another margarita. Would you care for a glass of scotch?”

Bellamy grinned and happily accepted the offer. He sipped the aromatic drink with appreciation and settled back into the comfortable sofa.

“Bellamy, I know that you're uncomfortable about the past, what happened, but I wanted you to know something.” Paula took a sip of her wine and licked her lips nervously. “When you ran us out of there that night, I was 19. Rodney and I had had a terrible fight and I was looking for trouble. I almost found it, until you came along. What I didn’t know that night was that I was almost 3 months pregnant with Max. She wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t done that. I am just so grateful.” She stared at him, her large blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “I’m just so very grateful. Other than Rodney, Max and Mark I’ve never told anyone what I saw that night. I - I was too frightened.”

Bellamy smiled at that, hell, who wouldn’t be. He was sure he had been like a demon that night because he was so enraged. In hindsight, he should have killed Leo that night, but he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.

“I do believe you, Paula but thank you for affirming that.” He gave a small shrug of his shoulders, not sure what else to say.

“Bellamy, I can’t help but be curious, in a medical way that is. Would you answer a couple of questions for me? Only for me, no one else.”

In a way it wasn’t surprising to hear Mark ask that. Doctors obviously didn’t have a chance to see vamps professionally, he thought wryly. At all, actually. If it could be helped that is. Questions? What the hell…

“I’ll try to answer them, but you have to understand that some things are just the way they are, and I don’t know why.”

“Fair enough,” Mark said, leaning forward in the computer chair, resting his elbows on his knees. “Obviously you need blood to survive. Can you eat food too?” He gave a quick sideways glance over to Clarke who had just popped a stuffed mushroom cap into her mouth.

Bellamy saw his eyes stray to Clarke and shook his head with a smile. She was dancing around the kitchen, humming to a Beach Boys song that was playing on the patio, happy as could be. “No, I cannot eat food, I can’t taste it or digest it. Clarke can.”

“Do you know why?”

Boy, that was a loaded question and Bellamy decided to go with the easiest, simplest answer. “She’s of a different familial bloodline than I am. Apparently, they can eat.”

“I see.” Mark still looked puzzled but didn’t probe any further on that question. “Are there things you can do as a vampire that you couldn’t as a human?”

“Yes. We have enhanced hearing, sight, smell, and some physical attributes as well, such as strength.”

“Wow, this is fascinating. Seriously.”

“Don’t romanticize it Mark. To be a vamp you have to die and there is no going back. I’d give up all the enhanced attributes to be human again in a minute.” He stared Mark in the eyes, trying to make him realize how emphatically he felt about it.

They were interrupted when some of the others came into the kitchen to grab more food to take outside and somehow, they never got around to speaking of it all again. 

They all left in the late afternoon and luckily no one was too inebriated to drive home. Bellamy and Clarke left a little later after helping to clean up the remnants of the afternoon. Their drive home was quiet and Clarke was aware that something was bothering Bellamy. They needed to have a talk when they got home and hopefully there would be news about Luka too.

):(

Ben’s phone rang on his way home from his mom’s house. He saw it was Wells and frowned for a moment, knowing it couldn’t be good if Wells was calling on a weekend.

“Hi, Wells, what’s up?”

“I wanted to let you know that Luka Fiorentino disappeared last night. It looks like tribe involvement.”

Ben pursed his lips for a moment in a silent whistle. _What the hell did vamps want with Fiorentino?_

“Why would they target him?”

“Remember that list you had, with all the names on it?” At Ben’s affirmative Wells told him about Luka being contacted and what had gone on from there.

“So, he went out to meet this guy on his own? Was he crazy?”

“Well, he didn’t know that they were, well, you know.”

“Damn. Have you told our friends?”

“Yes. We all went searching last night, after LAPD got done checking out the area. Nothing really to go on though.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Hurry up and wait I guess while the tribe digs deeper into places that we can’t.”

Ben sincerely wished that he knew nothing about the tribe or anything or anyone related to it but it was too late for that. Like it or not, he not only had to uphold the law but he had to protect the tribe. Talk about walking a tightrope.

“Okay. Let me know what happens, will you?”

“Always, buddy. Be talking to you.”

“Yep,” was the only reply Wells got before the line went dead. What a way to ruin a great weekend.

):(

Both Clarke and Bellamy were lost in thought on the drive home, mulling over what had happened, among other things.

Clarke still wanted to talk about being left home Friday night and she had cooled down a bit and had some perspective on it. Raven had made a valid point, even if Clarke hated to admit it. She’d never been in any type of physical altercation, human or vamp. Yes, she’d fought back a few times, but would she be able to attack and would she have any clue at all as to how to fight a vampire or as a vampire? 

No. She didn’t and that was something that they needed to take care of and soon. She needed defensive and offensive training. Someone had to be able to help her with it if Bellamy wouldn’t.

She was also thinking about what happened with Paula. It had turned out fine, sort of anyway, but that meant more people who knew the secret. Although, they had known it anyway, whether Bellamy was a catalyst for discussion or not. How in the world did so many people know and yet it remained a secret in this world?

Bellamy had similar thoughts and it all felt like the weight of the world was falling down on him. Family he hadn’t known about with vampiric connections and now Paula. He thought back to the night at Echo’s that he’d found Paula and other teens there. It was the night that he’d decided that he’d had it with Echo, for good. He’d saw her with totally different eyes that night and nothing she could do would ever change it. 

It was a momentous night for both of them and their future was predicated on it as well. Bellamy walked away for good and Echo made the plans to kidnap a child, which led him to Clarke. Of all the horrible things that Echo had done, ever, in their lives together and separate, that was the one thing that made him change his life and he would be forever grateful for that.

He’d changed Paula’s life as well and for the better too he would admit. Still, all these years she’d known the secret, carried around that drawing of him in case she ever saw him again. She’d told her husband, her daughter and son in law. More and more people knew the secret. Suddenly, he felt as if he was boxed into a tighter and more dangerous place and now Clarke was residing there with him.

He’d been here too long - it was just that simple. Too many people knew, how many more that he didn’t know about. Maybe it was time to move on?

When they got home, Clarke held his hand in the elevator, silently aware that something was troubling Bellamy a great deal. He glanced down at her, knowing that she could see him in her mind, but could she also see what was in his mind, his heart? For some reason that scared him.

After they got settled at home each with a glass of O+ to sip she asked him point blank what was going on.

“I think maybe it’s time to leave LA Clarke,” he said simply. He heard her sharp intake of breath and looked away, unable to handle the fire that burned brightly in her eyes.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“No, I’m not. Too many people know, about me, about us, vamps, because of me.”

“For heaven’s sake Bellamy, half the women in LA know about Murphy! The few that you know are nothing compared to that.”

He fought a smile at her words because he knew that she was right. Finally, it crept out and she laughed. He joined her, he had to, or he might very well go crazy.

“Okay, so it’s a bad idea, huh?”

“You’ve had better ones. Bellamy, you’ve just been getting hit with a lot lately. It will get better, together we can accomplish amazing things and we can certainly withstand a few hundred of your long-lost relatives and past acquaintances.” She gave him a cocky grin and saw him respond with one of his own.

“Only a few hundred?”

“Okay, so I exaggerated a bit. But it will be fine. What isn’t so fine is that fact that I stayed at home the other night and I’m still not okay with it.”

“Clarke, I didn’t have any idea what we were walking into.”

“I know that and I even, reluctantly, accept that. I didn’t have enough experience to deal with it if there had been problems. But that needs to change Bellamy. If I’m going to have your back, I need to know how to do that. I need training Bellamy. Can we work on that?”

He was taken aback for a moment. She wanted to be able to help him, protect him? The knowledge of that melted his heart. Was there anything she wouldn’t do for him?

Was there anything he wouldn’t do for her? He knew the answer to both of those questions.

):(

Malcolm was livid. An uncontrollable rage welled up in him and there was no outlet for it right now. He’d been double-crossed by the cop. The bastard had let another vamp in on it all and now Malcolm’s plan was about as useful as ice in the arctic. He didn’t know what the hell was going on but that when he went to the rendezvous site the cop wasn’t there, but another vamp had been. Both of them probably laughing it up over it all. When he’d saw another car pull up, he’d been tempted to wait and see what happened, but caution made him get out of there immediately. Calls to Fiorentino’s phone had gone unanswered too so he wasn’t even going to be able to talk to him.

Vamps were the rightful rulers of this world - top of the food chain. No doubt about it and the Equalizers were going to be the ones to make sure it happened. It could only happen if the humans turned on one another and so it was time to call in a few other people to make it happen. The humans had to suspect and fear one another, just like in the French Revolution. Globally it hadn’t been possible to make it happen then but now? It could be done with the right catalyst and that was information.

Yes, that’s what he needed to do, gather the others and get the information out there. First, he’d have to find out exactly what the hell was going on with the cop though. One thing was for sure, he was a dead man, one way or another.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36   Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. Hope this finds you all well.
> 
> In this chapter, Bellamy gets a surprise visitor that perhaps changes him to some degree. Clarke and Raven have lunch and Raven shares her news about Octavia (Mrs. Carter) and Clarke teases Raven about Murphy a bit. At the morgue the guys puzzle over the latest body and what is really going on. Luca wakes up and realizes that things are definitely not good. But where is he?

Chapter 36 Limbo

Bellamy stared at the second unidentified body in the morgue. It was the same MO as the first one and the same as the eleven bodies the Cleaners had found. It was a serious situation, dire in fact. 

Guillermo watched Bellamy’s face as he pondered what the hell was going on. They were waiting for Wells to show up, as the ‘official’ representative from LAPD, and the unofficial friend of the family who could help (hopefully) hold the other curious minds of LAPD at bay.

“You think this one was meant to be found by the Cleaners too, or is this vamp trying to bring it to the attention of the humans?”

“I don’t know G, hard to say. Every single one of them has been the same, gash in the neck, most likely done with a talon as opposed to a knife. See how ragged it is?” Bellamy leaned over the body and inhaled deeply, catching the strange vamp scent again. “What I can’t figure out is what the hell makes this vamp scent so foul.”

“Don’t know man, but I ain’t never scented one like it before. It’s not natural.”

Bellamy’s eyebrow rose, almost in amusement. “Like any of us are natural?”

“Come on, Bellamy, you know what I mean.”

Bellamy cleared his throat and nodded. He knew exactly what Guillermo meant. “Thirteen bodies. So far,” Bellamy said with a grimace.

“Thirteen, the magical number,” Guillermo stated. “Bad luck some consider, and I think these guys would agree.”

“And it all has been guys too, that puzzles me. Can’t be random.”

“Probably not, but if this bad, freaky ass vamp is sending a message it sure isn’t clear.”

They both looked up when Wells came through the door and headed directly to them. “Hey, Bellamy, Guillermo. Same as the other one?”

Bellamy nodded, “Yes and the same as the ones the Cleaners have found. Any luck identifying any of them?”

“All homeless, that I can tell anyway. Three of them were listed as missing though. Of course, I can’t let it be known that they’ve been found.”

Bellamy nodded and ran his hand over his face, more worried than he cared to admit. “I’m betting we’re going to find more, although I don’t know why I’m thinking that other than we don’t have a clue who’s behind this. Any word on Luca?”

“None. It’s been 4 days now. Every time I get a call about a body, I keep thinking it’s going to be him. We weren’t great friends, but he was a good cop, great instincts,” Wells said, watching Bellamy’s face at that statement.

“Yeah, he did have good instincts.” In other circumstances Bellamy might have laughed since Luca had been so sure that Bellamy had killed Tejada. It just wasn’t as amusing now. “Do you think somehow he stumbled onto something that night and that’s why he’s missing? I mean, he doesn’t fit the pattern.”

“I don’t know. I wish to hell I did.”

All three men nodded at that thought. How much longer until they did know?

):(

Raven sat in she and Clarke’s favorite Thai restaurant fiddling with the wrapped bundle of utensils as she waited for her friend. She was going to tell her about Mrs. Carter today and she felt ridiculously nervous, as if she’d done something wrong. Which of course she hadn’t. Had she?

She was going to cause more issues for the already stressed vampire. Even Murphy, who normally kept his cool, was on edge because of the bodies that were turning up all over LA. Another one in the morgue this morning she’d heard. Thirteen; thirteen bodies, dead bodies. Thirteen, the witchy number. She shuddered as a chill crept up her back.

Raven jumped as Clarke pulled out the chair across from her. She hadn’t noticed when Clarke walked up but then since she’d been a vamp she had the same stealthy movements as Murphy did. It was creepy sometimes, and almost always startling.

“Hey, Raven!” Clarke said and then took in her friend’s pale face and nervous scent. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, nothing, I hope,” Raven said and then was interrupted when their server greeted Clarke and handed her a menu to peruse.

“Thanks, “Clarke said and added, “I don’t need that though, I know what I want.”

The server nodded and quickly wrote down their orders. She took their menus and walked away, leaving the girls alone.

“Clarke, what do you know about Bellamy’s family?”

Clarke frowned for a moment, wondering what had prompted this question. “What do you mean? He had a mother and father and a sister too. Why?”

“Well, what would you…um. God, I don’t know how to say this.”

“What?” Clarke asked, suddenly fearful.

“It’s Bellamy’s sister. She’s still alive and I know her.”

“This is a joke, right?”

“No, Clarke. No joke. You remember me telling you about Mrs. Carter, the elderly lady I met and have had tea with?”

“Yes. What does she have to do with this?” She stared at the animated look on Raven’s face and it suddenly hit her. “Mrs. Carter is Octavia Blake? How do you know?”

“The time before last when I was there, I saw pictures on a wall. One of them looked like Bellamy, when he was in the army. She said it was her brother and that he’d died tragically. So, I went to visit her again last week and asked questions and she showed me pictures from an album. It is his sister, Clarke.”

“You _told_ her?”

“No, of course not. I just asked her to tell me about her family. He used to call her _Squeaks_ because when she was little, she squeaked when she laughed. Oh, Clarke, you’d like her, you really would. She still has such a spark to her, I love her, I really do.”

Clarke was quiet for a moment and jumped when their food arrived. She looked at her _panang_ and suddenly the sweet and spicy coconut curry didn’t sound nearly as good as it had when she’d ordered it.

“You're sure, Raven? Positive?”

“Yes I am. She, well the family, believed that he was killed when he married Echo. Oh, and they didn’t like her a bit!” She grinned, hoping that last bit of news would at least spark a smile on Clarke’s face.

As it all washed over her Clarke thought of telling Bellamy this news. He’d had so much to deal with lately and now the latest body that had turned up was consuming him and the other vamps. There was a serious rogue vamp problem out there and they didn’t have a clue where to look. First Catherine and Ben and now his sister. It was more family than he’d ever dreamed of and she knew he wasn’t sure how to deal with it all. She licked her lips before speaking, digesting it all.

“Boy, when it rains it pours, huh? I have to tell him, but the timing is really bad. Still, maybe it would make him happy to know that she’s alive still.”

“Yes, alive and pretty active too. I can’t help but think that she’d love to know that he is still alive, Clarke.”

“Raven, how on earth can you say that? She’s elderly; she might have a heart attack or something, discovering the truth.”

“I have to say that I don’t believe that at all. She’ll probably make cookies to celebrate. The old girl is awesome, Clarke. She’s not the type to faint away at the news.”

Clarke groaned, remembering Paula. She hadn’t told Raven yet about that and quickly filled her in on it.

“Wow, his past is really barking at his heels, huh? How’s he handling that?”

“Better in the past day or so. He is finally beginning to believe that while he scared her to death practically, he also saved her life and the fact that she was pregnant with Max helps a lot too.”

“Well, you’re right about the timing. Still, what are you going to do?”

“Tell him of course. He’ll want to know.”

“Will he want to see her?”

“I don’t know, Raven. I’d think so, but it will be up to him.”

Raven nodded and took a sip of her Tom Yum soup and savored the rich flavor. “Well, let me know.”

“So, how are things going in Murphy land?” Clarke asked, giggling at the bright blush that swept over her friends’ neck and face. “That good huh?”

“And then some. I’ve never known a man like him!” She laughed when Clarke’s eyebrows rose as the obvious answer to that. “No, that the fact that he’s family and also just how amazing he is. He’s like a curious and horny 18-year-old and then at the same time he’s cautious and methodical in his thinking. It blows my mind.”

“He’s good for you Raven. I’ve never seen you so happy, so content with life.”

“Yes, he is good for me. I can’t wait to join the family in the new year.”

“So, you’ve decided that already?”

“Yes, nothing to stop me. We can’t have kids so might as well do it.”

“You feel ready?”

“Don’t tell me you’re being cautionary here? You, who couldn’t wait to join?”

“No, not really. I do want you to be sure you're prepared though. But just think, Raven - we’ll be family together! It’s going to be good! And in the meantime, I’m going to start doing some training, physically. Want to join me?”

“Oh yeah! This will be fun!”

They each picked up their iced teas and took sips to clinch the pact. The future looked amazing to them both.

):(

After reporting the info about the newest body to Murphy and Tango, Bellamy headed back to his office to try to focus on getting some paperwork done. He’d managed to complete two cases in the past few weeks, but he needed to get the reports done and the files made for them. He’d also had a message on the machine about a new case, but he was going to pass on it. There was just too much going on. He’d forwarded the call to one of his PI friends so they could look into it.

It was quiet in the office and he sat back in his chair, trying to push all the dead bodies out of his mind and focus on Paula and what had happened this past weekend. It had been a total shock but there was a small part in him that rejoiced over what had happened in 1992. Yes, he’d exposed himself, but he’d saved at least two lives that night and it made him see Echo through different eyes. Suddenly it was pathetic, this whole life he’d shared with her. He’d walked away that night knowing that he’d finally reached the end of it all.

He heard the elevator ding and rapid footsteps approach his door. He caught a scent of perfumed female, a scent that he knew. Surprised, he rose and went to the door, waiting for the knock. When it came he opened the door and smiled hesi tantly.

“Hi. I hope I’m not disturbing you, Bellamy?”

“No, not at all. Please, come in. Can I get you some coffee or something?”

“No, but thanks. Bellamy, I, I honestly don’t know why I’m here.” She looked around the office and walked to the red couch and sat down, crossing her legs, and sitting back in comfort.

Bellamy smiled at his daughter who for once didn’t look at all in control of herself. Vulnerable, she looked intensely vulnerable to him. He nodded to the seat next to her, silently asking for permission to sit and she nodded at him and waited for him to sit down.

“How are you, Catherine?” Begin simply, he decided.

“I’m okay. Benjamin is struggling. He says he’s seen you a couple of times over some unidentified bodies.”

“Yeah, we have. We haven’t talked about anything, uh, personal though.”

She nodded. “It’s on his mind I know.”

“He’ll talk about it when or if he wants to.”

“How do you feel about that? What do you want, Bellamy?”

His eyes opened wide in surprise. She was direct, he liked that, but it was still a bit surprising to hear her come right out with it. No one, not even Clarke had asked him that. Hinted at it curiously, but she hadn’t asked outright. He thought about it for a moment, trying to frame his answer.

“I guess I would like to get to know you, both of you better. Ben and I didn’t exactly start out on the best of terms. I - I was actually a bit jealous of him because I thought he was interested in Clarke,” he admitted, feeling a bit foolish over it now.

He watched her as she digested that information and a question popped into his head and he put it out there because he had to know. “She was happy? Really happy, Catherine?”

Tears sprang to her eyes and they shimmered a bit in the afternoon light. “She was - is, Bellamy. He was so in love with her and they were very happy together. We were a happy family. Neither mom nor I ever lacked for anything.”

Bellamy swallowed hard, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He couldn’t have asked for anything more, not for Margie or his daughter.

“Do you believe in fate, Bellamy?”

“I guess in some ways I do. I think sometimes things just happen and they’re supposed to.”

She pursed her lips a bit at his answer. Was it all fate that had brought them to this place? Was he supposed to be in her life? Fate had removed him from it once but here he was back into it. Maybe there really was no escaping destiny.

Bellamy’s thoughts were pretty much the same as Catherine’s except for different reasons. Fate had taken him from Margie and led to Echo. While that seemed a horrifying trick of fate it had led him to Clarke, and he knew with all his heart that this is where he was supposed to be. How could he say that to her though? This woman who was his daughter?

“Maybe even fate has a way of righting itself, Bellamy, of restoring balance. I don’t know where all this will lead but I’m glad to know that you’re alive. I hope that we can get to know one another.”

He nodded, choked up again. “I’d really like that. How does Ben feel about that?”

“I think he respects and admires what you do, Bellamy and that given time he may come around. He’s had a hard time in his life.” She told him about Michelle and all he had went through because of it.

“I guess there is sort of a parallel to his life and his grandmother’s, isn’t there?”

“Yes. They are incredibly close. When the day comes that he loses her he will be inconsolable.”

Bellamy wanted to tell her that he’d seen Margie but thought it better to let it go. She was happy and he felt at peace with it all now. “Let’s hope that won’t be for a long while then,” he murmured.

She nodded, smiling for the first time that day. The conversation went easier from then on and before she knew it two hours had passed. She decided that she actually liked him. 

It was a good start.

):(

It was pitch black and the dank and fetid air reeked of death. Yes, death and human waste as well. He thought he must have a blind fold on but a quick check with shaky fingers assured him that he wasn’t wearing one. 

The floor where he was sitting was cement, he thought and fairly cool too. He listened to the sounds around him, slight movements that indicated he wasn’t alone. Human companions or other types? He couldn’t tell.

He forced himself to sit up and fought a wild wave of vertigo as he did so. He leaned his head back against a wall and pulled in a couple of deep breaths and then was immediately sorry that he had. He retched, miserably aware or maybe thankful that there was nothing in his stomach to cast out. He was suddenly aware of breathing, close to him and all his body movements stilled, and he sat silently unmoving, waiting.

Waiting for the unknown. It seemed he was going to find out what was here with him sooner rather than later as he felt something touch his cheek.

He fought the urge to yell because he knew that it wouldn’t do any good. 

He was in hell.

_To be continued…_


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Progress? In what way you might be wondering? ;) 
> 
> Raven and Murphy share a few moments but he and Franklin are both a bit worried about her; Murphy feels guilty for keeping her up too late but is that really the reason? Hmm... Franklin reminisces a bit about how he ended up working with Murphy. And Rose pays a visit to Clarke and Bellamy and finally there are some answers, and several huge revelations. 
> 
> And where in the world is Luca???

Chapter 37 Progress

Raven got home a bit earlier than usual and found that Murphy wasn’t home yet and the house was peacefully quiet. She told Franklin that she was going to take a shower and he voiced his concern over her tired appearance.

“Miss Raven, would you care for a snack before your shower? Forgive me, but you look quite tired. It might make you feel better.” He smiled kindly at her and she smiled back at the older man. He was so caring, always even though he was quiet and never interfered in things. 

“I’ll be fine, Franklin, but thank you so much for asking. I’m sure I’ll feel a bit better after the shower.” She headed up the stairs, eager to feel the warm water because it was uncommonly cold for LA in November. The temperature today was in the low ‘40’s and she felt chilled as well as tired.

She smiled at the tired part and knew exactly why she felt so wiped out. She and Murphy had been up until 3:00 am and even as tired as she was, she acknowledged that it had been worth it.

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind her she cast her clothes off, uncharacteristically leaving them where they dropped. She knew she’d pick them up later as she headed into the bathroom and turned the taps in the shower on. Soon a steamy mist filled the room and she pinned her hair up and slipped a shower cap over it since she’d washed it that morning. 

The water felt heavenly and she leaned against the wall for a moment, letting it wash over her in a soothing cascade. By the time she finished and had dried off she realized that Murphy was home, in the bedroom. She hurriedly unfastened her hair, letting it fall freely and slipped her robe on. When she walked into the bedroom Murphy was just pulling his shirt off. She glanced at the floor and realized he’d picked up her clothes, something that was unusual for him.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom he caught the clean, sweet scent of the woman he loved but he also caught a scent of fatigue. Since he was most likely the cause of that weariness, he felt a short-lived momentary pang of guilt and walked to her and took her in his arms.

“Sweetness, I’m afraid I kept you up too late last night.” He took her face in both his hands and kissed her tenderly and felt her arms go around him, pulling him tightly to her.

“Never, Murphy, my love. How was your day?” she asked when he broke the kiss.

He smiled at her, the loving smile reserved only for her, but she could sense the tension he was hiding, or trying to hide.

“You still haven’t found out anything about the killer, have you?”

“No and it’s getting harder to conceal. Two bodies have shown up in the morgue now, same type of death and we can’t keep it out of the news much longer. Wells and Ben are keeping it as quiet as they can but there are limits to their abilities. We can’t figure out why he’s doing it or where either.”

His whole body was rigid as she ran her hands up and down his back. “Why don’t you take a shower and when you get back I’ll rub your shoulders and neck for you?” She kissed each of those places lightly as she spoke.

“Deal, if you’ll rest while I’m in there. Raven, you really do look tired.”

“Okay, you got it. Now go!” she said, sitting down on their bed. She watched him finish undressing, appreciating the firm and sculpted muscles on his abdomen and his tight ass. God, the man drove her crazy with need. As he headed to the bathroom, he tossed her an engaging smile and a wink. He knew she wanted him!

“Go!” she said again, laughing. 

When the door closed, she moved up in the bed and closed her eyes. It felt wonderful and within a few minutes she was sound asleep.

That’s how Murphy found her, curled up with the soft sighs of her slumber sounding like the sweetest music to his ears. He had to stop keeping her up so late at night, but then again, holding her back when she wanted him wasn’t always easy. He dropped the towel and slipped his robe on and lay down beside her. She immediately shifted into his arms, seeking the embrace of her mate, even in sleep.

For an hour they rested, Raven sleeping soundly and even Murphy managed to doze a bit until he heard Franklin walking down the hallway. Murphy glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost seven, dinner time. He gently disengaged her arm from around his waist and went to the door and opened it as Franklin was walking away.

“I am sorry to disturb you. I was just going to let you know that dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Franklin. She’s sleeping still but she’ll need to eat too.”

“Yes sir. She did seem a bit tired when she came home. Why don’t I bring dinner up to you? Miss Raven can have her dinner in bed.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Franklin. I’ll make sure she eats something.”

Franklin nodded and headed back down the hall, his physical appearance belying the liveliness of his step. He’d been with Murphy, one way or another for over 400 years, give or take a few.

When he first met Murphy, he had been 17 and a cabin boy on Lola’s ship, _Nocte Vita_. Murphy had just been turned and still shied away from most of the hands on the ship. Franklin, already a strapping young man, had taken a liking to Lola’s newest playmate and brought him pilfered contraband items from time to time. Things like books and a chess board he’d managed to liberate from someone. They became fast friends.

Fifty years later he saw Murphy again in a port in the Bahamas. He’d been turned by then and was making his way in the vampire world. They immediately renewed their friendship and whenever Murphy and Lola made port there they visited. Franklin owned a sugar cane plantation by then and lived a fine planter’s life. When Murphy left Lola he ran into Franklin in North Carolina again and they’d been together ever since. 

Murphy had made him more money than he’d ever be able to spend, even as a vamp, but Franklin was content to make his home with Murphy. He’d been married once but she couldn’t handle the fact that he was a vampire when it came down to it. Before the marriage she was fine and swore she wanted to be turned but, in the end, it was too much for her. 

He worked for Murphy through the years, unnecessarily, but he was a great companion and knew most of Murphy’s secrets. Murphy’s urgings to just sit back and relax were spoken to deaf ears and so life went on. He had worried about Murphy for many a century and was very happy when Miss Raven came into his life. 

Franklin prayed that this time the turning would go well. The thought of Murphy losing another love was almost more than Franklin could stand. 

This time it had to work. It had to…

):(

Across town as Clarke walked into the loft her phone rang and she smiled at it, excited to see who the caller was. 

“Hi, Rose. How are you this evening?”

Rose smiled at the excitement in Clarke’s voice. It had been almost a week since she’d gotten the results from the tests but a couple of particularly trying medical cases had kept her from having enough time to go and speak with her. 

“Clarke, I was wondering if I might come and speak with you this evening?”

“Yes, of course! Please do. Rose, I have so many questions!”

“And hopefully I’ll have answers for you. Shall we say 7 o’clock?”

“Yes, that would be fine. See you then!”

Clarke knew that Bellamy wasn’t home, her nose told her that. She looked on the counter and found several offerings from the garden and she inhaled the spicy aroma of the peppers and other veggies. Farmer Bellamy had been at it again and she saw that he’d even washed them for her. She wandered into his office to see if he’d left her a note and found what she was looking for. He’d ran to the grocery store and would be home soon and she wasn’t to touch the veggies because he was making her spaghetti for dinner.

_Yum!_ He made great sauce, so she headed up to shower and get ready for her visitor. By the time she was done she could smell the wonderful concoction he had going in the dutch oven. 

“Ooh, Blake, I swear that smells like heaven! What made you decide to do this?”

He kissed her and grinned, “Just because I love you. Oh, and I needed to use these up soon or they were going to rot!”

“Ah, I see. A matter of necessity! Can’t have your garden going to waste!”

“Hey, I love that garden! Some day, Mrs. Blake, we are going to have a house with a real backyard with chickens running around in it and a big garden in it where I will feed our dozen kids!”

A sad look crossed her face and for a moment he felt bad. They both had accepted that those kids would be adopted, and they were both okay with that. But sometimes, it still hurt.

“Hey, I’m sorry, baby.”

“No, it’s okay. And I like your idea.” She smiled at him and he offered her a taste of the sauce. She nodded her approval and said, “Hey, Rose is coming over at seven. I think she has the test results!”

He nodded, happy and a bit scared as well. At least they would know for sure but really, he didn’t have any doubts about it.

“Good, it’s time to know what is going on Clarke.”

She nodded and watched as he got a pot out and ran water in it to boil the spaghetti. “What did you find out today? Anything helpful?”

“No, not really. Wells and Ben are trying to keep the information quiet but if another body turns up in the morgue it’s going to be impossible to keep it off the radar. We don’t have any idea where the hell this guy is or why he’s doing this.” He leaned back against the counter and said, “One nice thing happened today.”

“What?” she asked, excited by his tone.

“Catherine came to see me, and we talked, really talked. Got to know one another a bit. It felt so good, Clarke. She doesn’t hate me. I’m not so sure about Ben though. He keeps his distance from me, but maybe in time.” He shrugged and added the pasta to the boiling water and then set the timer. “Catherine told me about something that happened in Ben’s past and he apparently is pretty much a loner now.” He explained about Michelle and watched as Clarke’s face showed her sorrow for him. She was so happy that she just wanted everyone else to be, too.

After she’d eaten her dinner and the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, they settled down to wait for Rose. Nestled together on the couch, his arm around her shoulders she realized that her life was amazing and no matter what Rose might tell her, it could never change this.

She was anxious to tell him about his sister and yet a glance at the clock showed that Rose was due at any time. It would have to wait until after the visit and that’s all there was to it. She hoped that he’d take it okay. She kind of thought he would, that there would be a part of him that would be happy his sister was still alive.

A few minutes later they heard the elevator ding and knew that Rose was here. Clarke all but ran to the door and her anticipation made Bellamy smile. She opened the door before Rose even had the chance to knock.

“Rose! Come in, please. Would you like something to drink?”

Rose smiled at the young one, so exuberant and engaging. She was going to be a force to be reckoned with one day. “Hi Clarke, Bellamy. Nothing for me, I’m fine thank you. Shall we sit and chat?”

“Oh, of course. Please, have a seat,” Clarke said as she sat back down next to Bellamy who had risen when Rose walked into the room.

“Well, the test results are back and as we thought, you are a descendant. No real surprise there.”

“No, not really.” Clarke drew in a long breath. Knowing it and hearing it seemed to be two very different things. “Um, do we know who I’m descended from?”

“Well yes, actually we do. You’re one of my descendants, in fact.”

A small laugh of joy bubbled forth from Clarke. Somewhere along the way Rose was her great something or other grandmother. “Wow, I’m so excited. Do you keep records, so we know how it came to be?”

“We have a historian, Christophe, and he tracks what we know of but, Clarke, there are thousands of descendants and we only discover a very small number of them. You are the first one we’ve found in over a century. Unless they're turned, we usually never know. Still, one of your parents has the gene that is specific to us. Can they be tested?”

“Well, my mom would probably do it, but I’ve never met my father.”

“I see. Well, in the long run it’s not terribly important. I have something for you.” Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a jewelry box. “All of us wear these, especially when we’re gathered for the quarters and on the full moon.”

Clarke took the velvet covered box and opened it, staring in fascination at what was nestled inside. Her hand covered her mouth as she let out a soft “Oh!”

Bellamy stared in horror and fixed Rose with a silver-eyed stare. “Is this supposed to be funny?”

“No, Bellamy it isn’t. She can touch it; it won’t hurt her.” She gave Clarke a reassuring smile and then picked the pendant up out of the box and held it out to her. “It’s okay, really.”

Clarke slowly reached out her hand as Bellamy stared in anger. “Clarke, don’t!”

Her hand slowly reached for it and then clasped the pendant. “It’s beautiful.” The silver moon was simple by design and very lovely, polished and smooth, it felt cool to her touch. And it didn’t burn her, not a bit.

“It’s okay, Bellamy. It doesn’t burn me.” Bellamy could only stare in confusion as his wife admired the pendant.

“You’ll probably feel better if you wear it on the full moons, Clarke. We are literally Children of the Moon and it comforts us.”

“So silver isn’t poison to her? What else?” Bellamy asked, curious now that he saw it wasn’t hurting her.

“Fire won’t destroy her. Actually, many vamps are immune to fire, to varying degrees.”

Bellamy thought back to Lance, that day in the lab and how he’d watched his hand heal almost instantly. And Echo, he’d left her staked and burning and yet she’d survived. Was this how?

“My sire is one of the Duvall’s. They seemed to be resistant to fire. Is this how?”

Rose mentally rolled her eyes, those Duvalls! “I hate to tell you this but some of them are descendants, although they don’t know it. We do though because they are in a familial line that we’ve managed to keep track of. Bellamy, you most likely have that same characteristic.” She let him digest the news for a moment and smiled at his next question.

“But the only way to find that out is to try it isn’t it?”

“’Fraid so! But it’s something to keep in mind. There are thirteen of us and each of our familial lines has different gifts. Part of my linage is mental abilities. Clarke, you are going to be amazed at some of the things you can do and Bellamy, as her partner you’ll likely be involved in some of that. Clarke, with training you’ll be able to communicate with Bellamy mentally and maybe, just maybe he’ll be able to do the same with you. You both have a very strong bond and that will help.”

Clarke glanced at Bellamy and saw the amazed look on his face. “Together we can do this?”

“Most likely, especially once you start training. Something else, Clarke. You cannot die. Ever.”

“You mean that I can’t lose my head?”

“No. It can’t happen. It won’t happen.”

“How can that be?”

“It just is. It’s part of the gift. You have so much to learn. I’d like you to begin on the Winter Solstice. You’ll need to come to our sanctuary for it. You as well, Bellamy because you have a great deal to learn too.”

“I can’t come then. My mom is pregnant, due at the end of December and I need to be here. I’m sorry.”

“I understand that. March at the Equinox will be fine then. And try not to get pregnant before then.”

“Pregnant?” Bellamy and Clarke said together. “That’s possible?”

“Of course. You’re here aren’t you?”

“But how? I mean, Bellamy is a vampire too.”

“Clarke, part of what makes you special is a gene that only we carry. I won’t go into the technical aspects of it now, but you’ll learn more in March. Your body knows exactly what to do with his sperm and it will do it, trust me. But you can only get pregnant on the full moons though. No other time.”

Clarke was holding tightly to Bellamy’s hand and both of them had tears in their eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, smiling into her beautiful eyes. “A baby! Rose, because of the Duvall’s, does that mean Bellamy is like me?”

“I love this part of my life!” Rose exclaimed. “Yes, a baby, a dozen of them if you want. But sadly, it doesn’t necessarily mean he is like you. A descendent is in the direct bloodline of one of us. Others are simply turned by someone who was turned by someone who was a descendent. Does that make sense? We can certainly test him though to find out.”

“I just can’t believe it. I mean, we wanted a child so badly before I was turned. Rose, this is the best news ever. And yes, Bellamy, please get tested!” He nodded, but still felt a bit strange about it all.

“I’m so happy you think so. Now, some of the things you’ll do in March will involve intense physical training, for both of you. Do you work out now?”

“Yes, we do and I’m glad you brought that up. I want to begin to learn how to defend myself right away.”

“Oh, that’s great, Clarke. I’ll contact Brody, he’s our peacekeeper and physical trainer. I’ll get him to come here and begin if that’s okay?”

“Yes, but how can someone be a peacekeeper and a physical trainer at once?”

“If he does the training right the peacekeeping is a piece of cake!”

“I have a friend who’s going to be turned in January. Can she learn with me?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Rose stood up, happy with the meeting. “I’ll talk to Brody and see how quickly he can get here. I’ll need to find somewhere for him to stay and where you can work out.”

An idea came to Bellamy and he spoke up. “I own the building, actually we own it. The apartment next door is vacant. We’ve been trying to decide whether to expand into it but he can stay there and we can create a good size work out area.”

“Hey, that sounds good.” She smiled at both of them and added, “Well, young ones, I’m leaving now. Remember, NO babies until you get through all your training. You can practice all you like but not on the full moons!”

They both laughed and walked her to the door and neither one was hesitant to hug her goodbye. As the door closed, they both laughed again like teenagers.

“Race you upstairs?” Clarke teased.

“You bet!”

):(

There were other people here, but he didn’t know how many. A few he guessed. He heard them talking occasionally in the inky blackness. He hadn’t said anything, even when someone had touched him and asked him his name. 

He wasn’t sure where they were but there wasn’t even a tiny bit of light anywhere to be seen here. He heard someone shuffle by and he pulled his legs to him tightly so they wouldn’t trip. He heard that person relieving themselves into some type of receptacle but there was no flush which accounted for the smell.

The smell…god, the smell was horrific. He felt like all his senses were amped up and he didn’t understand why. Unwashed bodies, vomit, waste, it was overwhelming.

The body shuffled past and he stretched his legs out once more. At some point he slept again and awoke with a start when someone said, “Cover your eyes!”

A half a second later blinding lights came on and even with his eyes closed they burned him. 

God, what _was_ this place?

_To be continued…_


	38. Chapter 38  Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Hope you are all well. I also hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> We're moving closer to info about the mysterious deaths, but it's going to get a lot worse before it ends, and it will end with violence and blood, so be warned. Bellamy and Clarke are happy about being able to have children and Clarke tells him about Octavia. It's moving day for Audrey and Jasper and leave it to Uncle Murphy to help keep the kitties under control, lol. And Tango gets another call and knows that the situation is only going to get worse.
> 
> **Next week I might post a new chapter each day to get us farther along with the story. If you are interested in that please let me know.**

Chapter 38 Moving Day

Bellamy held Clarke close, still cradled between her legs that were wrapped tightly about him. Both of them worked to catch their breath while sharing kisses that spoke of all their love. He slowly moved down her body until his head was over her stomach and he placed a kiss there, resting his cheek against it in the cool of their freezer.

Gentle fingertips traced over it, making her squirm a bit but she knew that he wasn’t trying to tickle her. They both were amazed at the news that Rose had given them. They would have babies! Bellamy and Clarke Blake would have babies.

He moved up and pulled her to him, snuggling closely, their love providing them with all the warmth and joy they needed. 

“I can’t believe it,” she said. “I mean, I do believe it, but Bellamy, it is the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Clarke, if we had adopted a child, that would have been wonderful too. But this is a gift beyond anything I ever imagined.”

She nodded, her mind full of thoughts of she and Bellamy with a child cradled in their arms. It was amazing, this information Rose had shared. All of it really, but it only made her realize how much she still needed to know. 

“So much of what she said is just incredible, you know? Fire, silver? Bellamy, it’s like what she is and what we think vampires are supposed to be are so different, you know?”

He nodded; he’d been thinking the exact same thing as her. “She said before that it was supposed to be a blessing in the beginning. Now, it is a curse.”

“It doesn’t have to be, Bellamy. There are things that are different for me, true, but it brought us together. If not for your turning, we wouldn’t have one another.”

“I know, baby. I think about that a lot. It was worth all the pain that I went through to get to this place, it was. But that doesn’t make it easy to live with all of it. Forgiving myself is the hardest thing Clarke; even though you’ve given me forgiveness, it’s all still hard for me to accept.”

She knew that now was the time to tell him about Octavia. She hoped that she made him happy with the news, but she feared it might depress him. Still, she knew she was going to do it.

“Bellamy, do you remember Raven talking about the elderly lady that she met? The one who likes purple and she has tea with?”

“Yes. Wasn’t her name Carter?”

“Um hm. Well, she visited her again the other day and found out some interesting information. Her first name is Octavia. She is your sister Bellamy.”

His body immediately went rigid and he caught a deep breath and held it. “I’m sure she’s wrong, Clarke.”

“No, she’s not. She first suspected it a couple of weeks ago when she saw a picture of her brother, in an army uniform. Mrs. Carter told her that her brother had died tragically. It looked just like you, so she went back and Mrs. Carter showed her pictures and talked about her family. You used to call her _Squeaks_ , didn’t you?”

Bellamy felt in turn astonishment and fear. He was thrilled she was still alive, but she could never find out his secret. A terrible thought came to him then and he had to ask. “She didn’t tell her, did she?”

“No, of course not. That’s for you to do, Bellamy.”

“No, uh uh. Never, she can’t know, Clarke.”

“Bellamy, this isn’t 1959, when it all happened. She loved you so much. She’d want to know what happened to you. Your family tried so hard to find out what happened, they even hired an investigator.”

“No, Clarke. It’s better if she just thinks I died then. How would I explain everything to her?”

“The same way you explained it to me. They didn’t like Echo at all. She wouldn’t be surprised much I’ll bet.”

All the arguments with his family came into focus and to say they didn’t like her was a gross understatement. But Echo hadn’t liked them either. She found them too pedestrian for her tastes. He should have been highly insulted over that, but she had him convinced he didn’t belong with those type of people. Later he would learn that the only thing she thought about them was that they’d be good meals.

“So, she’s happy? Has a family?”

Clarke thought about it for a moment, how much to tell him. “She’s happy, but anything else you’re going to have to ask her for yourself. We’ll do it together, Bellamy. I’ll be right there by your side. I have your back, remember? Together, always.”

“I don’t know, Clarke. She’s 72 now, it might cause her problems.”

“I suggested that to Raven, but she seems to think the lady is more likely to dance and bake cookies over it all. She’s pretty energetic.”

At his continued silence she suggested, “Why don’t you think on it overnight? We’ll talk about it again tomorrow. Don’t forget tomorrow evening we’re helping Jasper and Audrey at the new house, either!”

He nodded and then kissed her again, long and slow, needing to feel their deep connection. She’d be with him. Maybe he could do it. Squeaks…she was alive. Maybe he was blessed after all.

):(

Jasper and Audrey listened to the plaintive wails of the boys, who were locked up in their carriers. Their carpeted cat tree house was being carried out by the movers and they weren’t happy about it, not one bit. Not about being locked away either when they were used to being allowed to roam free. 

It was the last thing to be loaded on the truck so that it could come off first at the new house. It was going in the patio room which had a door that closed, and the boys could roam in there without getting in the way of the movers as things were brought into the house.

Jasper held Audrey’s hand and squeezed it lightly. This was the first home she’d ever made for herself and he knew that while she was excited to move to the new house, there was a certain bittersweet quality to the move. He looked down at her and she tilted her head up to him and he bestowed a kiss upon her nose, accompanied by a lop-sided grin.

“You okay with all this?”

“Yeah, I am, Jasper. I’m excited. Actually, I was thinking that this is going to make such a nice home for the family that is moving in. After the cleaning crew comes tomorrow and de-cats the house,” she finished with a laugh. As hard as they tried to keep the cats brushed, cat hair still got into everything.

“No kidding,” he laughed, watching a few stray hairs float by on the breeze that came in through the open front door. “Well, are you ready?”

“Yes, I am.” She picked up Travis’ carrier as Jasper picked up Plato’s, who was a bit heavier. After they locked the door, he stowed the carriers in the back seat of his car since Audrey’s was already at the new house. The moving van pulled out and Audrey waved to Mrs. Montgomery across the street who had been watching it all with great interest. She hated to lose her young neighbors because they were both nice folks and quiet too.

The ride to the new house took a half an hour, not too bad in the late morning traffic. As they passed Abby and Marcus’s, house they saw Marcus looking out the window at the rumble of the moving van and they both knew that they’d have company soon.

They pulled into the garage and walked inside, both grinning proudly at their new energy-efficient home. It was expensive, to be sure, but the money from the sale of both their houses would pay a large chunk of the mortgage off. It wouldn’t be too bad, they’d decided. They’d dipped into their savings to buy a few furniture necessities since the house was so much larger than the old one. Bellamy wanted to buy Jasper a new freezer, but Jasper told him to hold off on it, hoping that within a few years there would be a need for a larger one.

They took the boys in and put them into the patio room along with food water and their litter box, which they hardly ever used since outside was a huge sand box. Personally, Jasper was very thankful that it worked that way. What a human nose couldn’t smell his vampire one could.

Abby and Marcus pulled up as the moving van was backing into the driveway and came in with hugs and a ton of food since Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Murphy, Cami and Wells were coming over in a while to help put things away. Personally, Abby wanted to see exactly what Murphy would do, but she was pleased that he evidently considered himself one of the family now. She still couldn’t believe that he had paid off the mortgage for the kids. They didn’t know it yet and wouldn’t until later this weekend at the housewarming party. It was such a kind and thoughtful gesture on his part. Abby laughed at the thought of calling Jasper ‘kid’ but even though he was her age he seemed younger somehow.

It was a blessing that it was all out in the open now, about Jasper. All those years he’d stayed hidden away, afraid that Clarke would find out about him. Now, he and Marcus were close again, sometimes arguing, sometimes playing, but it was exactly the way brothers should be. Audrey was just icing on the cake and Abby was so pleased that she and Jasper would marry one day.

Abby and Audrey settled onto stools at the kitchen bar and got comfortable as the men directed the traffic flow. As far as Abby was concerned, trying to get comfortable was a feat because she rarely managed anything remotely close to “comfort” anymore.

“So, what did the doctor say this morning?”

“She said I’m not ready, I haven’t even dilated yet. I’m not anywhere near zero station and I’m not effaced. So, at least a few more weeks.”

Audrey gave a small laugh and said, “I’m not sure what all that is but I take it the twins aren’t ready to meet the world yet?”

“Exactly. I want them to come when they are ready, but I have to admit I’m anxious, you know?”

Audrey didn’t exactly but she nodded in agreement anyway. For an almost 8 month along pregnant lady, Abby looked so beautiful, glowing as they say. Marcus was beside himself with anxiety over it all, constantly worried about Abby and the twins. Audrey watched as Abby let out a long breath and held her hand over her stomach for a moment.

“Braxton-Hicks again. UGH!!”

“Hey, let’s have a cup of that tea you brought with you. How about it?”

“Yes, that sounds really good.”

They both looked up and jumped when they heard Jasper cursing as he brought the cat tree house in, banging it on the doorway into the kitchen. “I hope those little varmints appreciate this thing. It’s freakin’ heavy!”

Audrey laughed and looked around before saying softly, “What? My big, strong vampire can’t handle it?”

“I didn’t say that. I said the damn thing is heavy!”

“Actually, you said…”

“Never mind what I said. Open the patio doors please and try to hold back the tide of pissed off pussy cats, okay?”

“No, no, let Uncle Murphy do that. I have something for the little guys!” Murphy said, walking into the room and grinning at Jasper with the tall cat tree house cocked over one shoulder. Raven was behind him, at least trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Hey! I’m so happy to see you both!” Audrey said as she watched Murphy open the sliding doors into the patio room and start talking to the cats. Travis, she noticed, really seemed pleased to see him. He rubbed up against his legs, which were clad in jeans today, something Audrey had never seen before.

“There’s my puddy cat! And hello to you too Playdough!” he laughed, scratching them behind their ears and smiling as they both purred loudly. “Uncle Murphy has a gift for you boys!” He pulled two batty balls out of his pocket and tossed then across the room with the boys running after them. He stepped out of the room and watched as Jasper set up the cat tree house, making sure it was braced well.

“Murphy, you are always so kind, remembering them. Thank you,” Audrey said, smiling at him. “But you always seem to forget it’s Plato, like the philosopher, not Playdough like the, er, dough stuff.”

“Who says I forget?” he asked, his eyes twinkling. “Now, I think I’ll go find the men so that I might occupy myself with more difficult pursuits. I want to impress my mate with my manliness!”

“Get out of here,” Raven laughed, watching as he headed into the other area of the house. 

Jasper slipped out of the patio room, sliding the doors closed behind him and leaning against them as if he’d escaped with his life. “Those two are tough, let me tell you.”

The girls giggled and looked up as Bellamy and Clarke came in, zigzagging around burly strapping guys carrying furniture. “Hi!” they both said.

“Hi back at you!” Audrey said. 

Bellamy looked at the girls, sitting down drinking tea out of pretty little china cups. “Seems kind of unfair, you girls sipping tea and the boys doing all the heavy lifting!”

“That’s so we can remind ourselves of how much we admire your strength and virility,” Clarke said, laughing as the words tumbled out.

“Yeah, like I’m going to buy that one. Abby,” he said, kissing her on the cheek, “How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad, really. Just anxious!”

Clarke touched her mother’s stomach as an elbow or knee moved across it and thought of what she and Bellamy knew. They had decided to tell everyone a bit later and not spoil the excitement for Jasper and Audrey. Still, she now knew that one day she’d have the opportunity to experience carrying a baby herself and it was hard to contain her excitement over it.

Clarke saw the boys in the patio room and went in to pet them both. Travis was gradually warming up to her again and would at least let her scratch him behind the ears. Plato had no problems at all and as Clarke sat down on the floor he immediately sat in between her legs and held his head up for more scratching. Travis suddenly let out a few long meows and Plato looked at him and finally moved aside so that Travis could get what he suddenly decided was his fair share of the affection.

“Just can’t stand it can you, Travis? I still love you; you know?” As Plato’s paw gently nudged her, she added, “You too, Plato.”

Bellamy watched for a moment before going to help move things around. They had most of the furniture out of the van and were starting to unload boxes now. He was so glad that Travis was finally letting Clarke pet him again. It had hurt her when he wouldn’t. She knew that the little cat had a lot to get used to, but she still believed it was the best thing for him, to stay with Plato and Audrey and Jasper.

When Wells and Cami arrived a little while later the truck was gone and inside it was chaos as a mad orchestration of shuttling boxes to their proper room continued. Finally, it appeared that all the kitchen gear was in the right room, so the ladies started unpacking, washing and drying and getting it all put away. An hour later it was done, and they looked around them with satisfaction and then wandered out to see how the rest of the house was going.

The bedroom was set up and ready for the bed to be made which the girls did as the men moved to the second bedroom. Murphy and Marcus worked in the office, getting the computers and other assorted office things into place and hooked up. It was going quickly, and Audrey knew that other than hanging pictures and things like that her new house was pretty much in order.

In the kitchen Clarke and Raven were getting all the food out and ready for the hungry crowd. Murphy had brought several carafes of blood for the vamp contingent and no one even blinked when they saw it. It was as normal as the potato salad was in their eyes.

When everyone left, they were all tired but it had been a great day. Audrey looked around and thought how wonderful her new home was and how much she had to do before the housewarming party this weekend. Still, Audrey knew just how lucky she was, nestled in Jasper’s arms that night. There wasn’t another thing in the world she could want.

Family and friends, something that she had often wondered about when she was growing up. Her grandma was family but that was all. This was a whole new world and it was perfect.

):(

Tango’s phone rang and he winced as he saw the number of one of his crews. Another body for sure. They’d been finding one everyday so at least the rogue vamp was keeping to his precise schedule.

“Yes, Cleo. What do you have?”

“Do you even have to ask, Tango? Male, maybe late ‘40’s. Looks like another street person.”

“Alright, bring him in. Any evidence or trace there you can see?”

“No, clean dump apparently. Body was cold so it happened a while ago.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.”

What the hell was Shatel up to? The last time they’d seen him he was pissed at them but mad enough for this? It was insane. Did that mean that Shatel was insane? Could or would a sane person do this?

Like everyone else, Tango was puzzled over the almost acrid smell the vamp carried now. He hadn’t before, it was a memorable smell to be sure. What had caused it?

And where the hell was, he? They had contacts out all over the LA area looking for the guy with a hefty reward to boot. Lots of vamps would sell their sires for far less than he and Murphy were offering. 

None of it made sense. What the hell had happened?

_To be continued…_


End file.
